Say Something
by Aileen Rose Malfoy
Summary: [Ch.11 is UP!] "Kau…" / "Jatuh cinta, heh?" / "Kau bersinar terang seperti bintang tapi lalu kau menghilang. Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Kau merasa begitu percaya diri, merasa hebat lalu kau akan benar-benar dihancur-leburkan oleh sesuatu yang teramat bodoh." / Jatuh cinta? Berharap? Berharap apa? Hancur-lebur? Merlin! Kelas macam apa ini! [Read and Review, please :)]
1. Chapter 01: Fallin' in Love?

∞ **SAY SOMETHING ∞**

Timeline:

Tahun ke-7 setelah perang usai.

Warning : Newbie Author, Sebagian OOC, Typo(s), Absurd, Whatever (-_-)

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**The Story Owned By Me**

-o0o-

**Prolog**

Perang telah usai. Seluruh pihak yang sempat menjadi pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan pun kini berakhir mendekam dibalik dinginnya dinding Azkaban dan ada juga beberapa pengikut—mantan pengikut yang diberikan keringanan karena sempat membantu pihak Harry Potter. Contohnya saja keluarga Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy memang pernah menolong Harry saat Voldemort menanyakan keadaannya setelah mereka berduel di Hutan Terlarang yang dijawab Narcissa dengan anggukan dan berkata kalau Harry sudah mati. Namun Lucius Malfoy tetap harus disidang dan diberhentikan dari kementerian karena beberapa alasan tertentu dan Hukum tetap harus diikuti. Sementara anak mereka…

"Mr. Malfoy? Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang baru saja ku katakan?" Sepertinya pertanyaan Profesor Slughorn membuyarkan lamunan keturunan Malfoy itu karena ia sedikit tersentak dari duduknya hingga ia menjatuhkan pena bulunya. Ia pun sedikit tergagap ketika mencoba menjawab pertanyaan itu karena ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan sang Profesor.

"Emm…"

"Ya?" Profesor Slughorn masih menunggu jawaban darinya sampai pandangannya teralihkan ke gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, Ms. Granger?"

"Profesor, apakah kuali anda memang mengeluarkan asap seperti itu?" Profesor Slughorn pun menoleh kearah yang ditujukan murid kesayangannya itu dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa terkejutnya.

"Merlin! Semuanya, tiarap!" Seketika semua murid mengikuti perintah guru mereka dan tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara ledakan disertai suara pecahan kaca jendela ruang kelas.

"Jangan tanya." Hermione berbisik pelan dan mencegah Harry untuk menanyakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada kuali Profesor mereka. Profesor Slughorn dan semua murid pun keluar dari persembunyian mereka setelah suara kegaduhan itu reda.

"Well, sepertinya saat ini kelas tidak bisa kita gunakan…" Semuanya memperhatikan kondisi ruangan kelas mereka yang _lumayan_ berantakan setelah insiden kuali meledak tadi. "Kalian silahkan kembali ke asrama masing-masing sampai aku memberikan jadwal ganti kelas hari ini. Emmm…well, kelas dibubarkan." Pemberitahuan itu langsung disambut dengan suka-cita murid-murid tingkat 7 sementara Profesor Slughorn masih mencoba menghalau asap yang keluar dari kualinya. "Ini aneh…" gumamnya.

**-o0o-**

**Chapter 01 : Fallin' in Love?**

**#Hermione POV**

"Blimey! Apakah kalian melihat ekspresi Slughorn? Aku hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau saja Hermione tidak memperingati kita, Harry!"

"Kau kira kau saja? Aku juga ingin meledakkan kuali ku saat melihat ekspresi bingungnya."

"Oh, shut up, boys." Aku tergelak sedikit mendengarkan percakapan dua sahabat ku itu. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Hermione, untung saja saat itu kau memberitahunya, kalau tidak mungkin kita akan menjadi cairan hijau menjijikkan, iyuuwwwhh!"

"Ron!" Aku memukul lengannya dengan buku-buku tebal yang sedang ku pegang membuatnya meringis berlebihan. Harry hanya tertawa saja melihat hal yang sudah biasa seperti ini.

"Hermione kau tidak ikut dengan kami?"

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan sebentar lalu menyusul kalian, kalian duluan saja."

"Kau yakin?" Aku mengangguk pasti menjawab pertanyaan Harry. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Aula Besar setelah ber-sampai-nanti-ria denganku. Aku sendiri mulai melangkah dengan perasaan bahagia menuju perpustakaan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sebahagia ini, yang jelas setelah insiden _Kuali Meledak_ tadi, aku sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak bisa menahan tawa ku. Dan sebenarnya lagi, penyebab kuali meledak itu tadi adalah aku. Entah mengapa aku ingin saja melakukannya, mungkin kalau Ron dan Harry mengetahuinya mereka pasti akan curiga padaku dan menganggap ku sudah gila. Jelas saja aku tidak ingin menunjukkannya di depan mereka. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku tak peduli.

Aku sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju perpustakaan saat mataku bersirobok dengan tatapan pria kurus di depanku. "Malfoy…" gumamku tak jelas. Ia berlalu melewatiku setelah menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasuki perpustakaan. Aku mendengus saat melihat tingkah sok berwibawanya itu.

Setelah perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan berakhir, anak itu lebih banyak berdiam diri dan enggan untuk berteman dengan siapapun padahal ia sekarang adalah Ketua Murid dan otomatis dia adalah rekanku karena aku Ketua Murid juga. Rasanya perang dalam hidupku belum berakhir karena tingkah-tingkah aneh Malfoy belakangan ini. Mungkin dia seperti itu karena merasa malu karena sebelumnya sempat menjadi pengikut Voldemort, dan mungkin karena kini ayahnya yang dulu menjadi pengikut setia Voldemort telah membelot dan memihak Harry Potter. Bisa ku lihat masih ada tatapan benci dimatanya saat melihat kami-aku-Ron-Harry. Awalnya ia sempat menolak untuk mengulang tahun ke-7 nya di Hogwarts, tapi berkat tawaran jabatan sebagai Ketua Murid itu lah yang mungkin membuatnya kini memilih berada di tahun dimana ia merasa enggan dan terpaksa untuk menjalaninya. Ron selalu berasumsi kalau kembalinya Malfoy ke Hogwarts pasti dikarenakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar adalah cerita tentang balas dendam. Ronald Weasley dengan segala asumsi negatifnya. Sementara aku dan Harry tidak pernah mengambil pusing dengan kembalinya Malfoy ke Hogwarts, selama ia tetap menjaga sikapnya dan ingat siapa yang telah menolong nyawanya dan nyawa kedua orang tuanya saat perang kegelapan terjadi.

"He? Kenapa buku ini disini?" Aku menarik salah satu buku yang ku cari dari rak buku yang tinggi dan usang ini. Biasanya buku itu berada di barisan paling atas dan aku harus mencari-cari tangga untuk bisa mengambilnya, tapi kenapa sekarang buku itu berada disini? Maksudku di area yang bisa ku jangkau.

"Ah, mungkin saja ada anak tahun ke-7 lainnya yang meletakkan buku ini secara sembarangan makanya buku ini bisa berada di barisan bawah." Setelah selesai memilah buku mana saja yang ingin ku baca aku pun memilih duduk di pojokkan ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela besar yang langsung menampilkan pemandangan bukit-bukit dan pepohonan asri khas Hogwarts.

Aku mendesah lelah sesaat setelah aku melihat jam yang melilit ditanganku lalu sadar bahwa aku sudah terlalu lama berada di perpustakaan dan melupakan janji ku untuk makan siang bersama Harry dan Ron di Aula Besar. Mau tidak mau aku harus menutup semua buku ku dan berbenah diri, aku memutuskan untuk meminjam buku-buku ini dan membacanya nanti malam saja sebelum patroli malam. Sepintas aku merasakan sekelebat bayangan yang berlalu dibelakang ku saat aku hendak berjalan menuju Aula Besar, tapi karena saat aku menoleh kebelakang aku tidak menemukan apapun maka aku memilih melanjutkan langkahku hingga bisa ku lihat wajah Harry dan Ron yang tengah jengah menanti ku.

"Maaf…" Tandasku langsung sebelum mereka mengomeliku dengan alasan keterlambatanku.

"Semua makanan sudah habis, 'Mione. Dan kalau kau ingin makan kau harus menunggu 1 jam lagi untuk menunggu hidangan makan malam disajikan." Informasi dari Ginny membuatku menyesal karena telah membuat mereka menunggu ku terlalu lama hingga hampir pukul 6 sore seperti ini. "Aku menyisakan beberapa biskuit untuk mu." Lanjut Ginny sambil menyerahkan sebungkus biskuit yang ia sisa kan untukku tadi, aku menerimanya dengan suka cita walau jujur saja saat ini aku memang tidak merasa lapar.

"Aku akan memakannya nanti. Thanks, Gin."

"Hermione, apa dengan membaca buku-buku tebal itu saja kau akan kenyang? Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau senang sekali menghabiskan waktu makan siangmu di perpustakaan ketimbang di Aula Besar." Aku hanya meringis saja mendengarkan omelan Ron, aku sama sekali tak berniat membalas omelannya karena apa yang dikatakannya itu memang benar adanya. Aku memang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu makan siangku di perpustakaan ketimbang makan bersama mereka di Aula Besar. Harry sempat berpikir kalau aku berusaha menghindari mereka tapi itu sama sekali tidak mungkin dan untuk apa aku menghindari sahabat-sahabatku? Terkadang aku hanya menjawab kalau aku merasa nyaman diperpustakaan ketimbang mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan disaat makan siang. Entahlah, intinya aku hanya merasa tenang menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya dengan membaca buku yang mungkin sudah berulang kali ku baca di perpustakaan.

Aku memilih kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid setelah berbincang-bincang sejenak dengan Harry, Ron dan Ginny. Aku tahu pembahasan mereka pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari olahraga kesukaan mereka yang bernama Quidditch itu, aku yang tak begitu tertarik dengan Quidditch hanya perlu menengahi mereka jika terjadi perdebatan antara tim mana yang hebat, seeker mana yang keren serta tampan, dan sapu siapa yang paling banyak asapnya. Ah, entahlah.

"_My Nightingale_…" Aku mendengus geli saat mengucapkan _password_ menara Ketua Murid. Entah siapa yang mencetuskan _password_ seperti itu, aku harap bukan rekan ku.

Setelah lukisan didepanku itu terbuka secara perlahan aku pun mulai memanjat memasuki ruangan rekreasi ketua murid dan mataku langsung tertuju ke arah meja yang berada di dekat perapian saat melihat asap yang mengepul dari cangkir _silver_ beserta beberapa makanan yang tersaji disebelah cangkir itu di atas nampan kecil. Aku pun menghampiri nampan itu dan membaca sebuah memo yang tertempel di piring biskuit.

"_Makanlah_…"

Aku mendengus heran setelah membaca memo yang isinya sangat singkat itu. Ini pasti kerjaan Ron, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku baru saja bersama mereka tadi. Aku pun duduk di sofa kesayanganku dan mulai meminum cokelat hangat yang tersaji tadi. Siapapun yang membuat minuman ini aku sangat berterima kasih karena cokelat hangat ini setidaknya dapat menenangkan pikiranku yang sedikit lelah. Aku menyesapnya perlahan dan memakan beberapa biskuit sambil melanjutkan kegiatanku membaca buku yang sempat terinterupsi saat diperpustakaan tadi. Setelah setengah jam berlalu aku tak melihat Malfoy memasuki ruangan rekreasi. Apa mungkin ia berada dikamarnya? Aku hanya menelengkan kepalaku dan melanjutkan kegiatanku kembali.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku.

Lagi, aku mengerjapkan mataku untuk menyesuaikan pandangan mataku dengan ruangan sekitarku. Ruangan ini tidak asing dimataku, dan kenapa aku merasa nyaman sekali?

Aku bermonolog ria dengan diriku dan seketika aku langsung tersadar lalu melihat jam tanganku.

"Merlin! Jam 10? 10 malam?!" Aku langsung menyibakkan selimut yang ternyata aku tengah berada dikamar ku sendiri dan aku sudah terlelap beberapa jam hingga melewatkan makan malamku. Aku memakai sepatuku dan sedikit merapikan rambutku. Aku baru saja ingat kalau malam ini aku ada jadwal patroli, Malfoy pasti tengah meracau tak jelas kalau mengetahui aku terlambat berpatroli hanya karena ketiduran. Saat keluar kamar aku tak menemukannya di ruang rekreasi jadi aku memutuskan untuk menggedor pintu kamarnya yang berada diseberang kamarku.

"Malfoy…" tak ada sahutan juga setelah 3 kali aku meneriaki namanya. Aku pun akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya dan tak mendapatkan apa-apa didalamnya. Maksudku, ia tak ada dikamarnya.

"Mungkin ia sudah berpatroli sendiri." Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya aku pun langsung bergegas keluar asrama ketua murid. Aku hampir saja terjatuh saat melihat sesosok pria kurus tinggi dengan jubah asramanya berdiri tepat membelakangi pintu asrama ketua murid. Ia pun menoleh setelah mendengar _kegaduhan_ yang ku timbulkan. Sebenarnya _kekagetan_, sih.

"Kaget aku…" Gumamku setelah menyadari siapa sosok itu. Aku membenarkan posisi berdiri ku yang tadinya tengah berpegangan pada pegangan tangga, ia melihat ku tanpa ekspresi dan melangkah begitu saja meninggalkanku yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa setelah keterkejutan berlebihanku tadi.

"Maaf, aku…ketiduran." Tidak ada sahutan darinya. Ia masih tetap melangkah dengan angkuhnya sementara aku berjalan dibelakangnya merutuki keterlambatanku.

Hening. Hening yang cukup lama. Tak ada percakapan selama patroli berlangsung. Aku pun tak berniat memulai pembicaraan dengannya setelah perbuatan bodohku tadi. Bisa-bisanya aku ketiduran disaat jadwal patroliku dengannya, dia pasti sedang mengumpat tentangku di dalam hatinya.

"Awwhh!" Pikiranku tentang penyesalanku buyar saat aku merasakan kepalaku menabrak sesuatu dan aku menyadarinya setelah aku mendongak dan mendapati Malfoy tengah berhenti berdiam diri menatapku, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah sepatu ku yang tiba-tiba terlihat menarik, aku tak berani menatap matanya yang saat ini sedang menatapku seperti aku ini hanyalah seonggok hiasan ruangannya. Tapi memang seperti itulah ia menatap semua orang. Kosong, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku tergagap sambil mengelus dahiku yang ternyata tadi menabrak dada bidangnya. Kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Aku memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala ku dan menatapnya karena masih tak ada jawaban juga darinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia berjalan mendekati ku, aku kelabakan.

"Ma-mau apa kau, Malfoy?!" Tanyaku setengah berteriak. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kembali menatapku seperti semula.

"Pulang. Kembali ke asrama. Patroli sudah selesai."

Oh.

OH.

Ia menjawab dengan gaya bicaranya yang dingin dan terpotong-potong itu. Aku menghela napas lega dan aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi karena aku merasa malu sempat berpikiran macam-macam dengannya. Belum sempat aku berpikiran jernih aku sudah mencium aroma musk dan mint yang menyegarkan semilir melewati indera penciumanku. Aku baru sadar kalau Malfoy sudah berlalu melewatiku yang masih terdiam dengan tampang bego didepannya.

Aku kembali mengikutinya dalam diam menuju asrama kami. Asrama Ketua Murid, maksudku. Aku merutuki diriku yang bersikap bodoh dan ceroboh seharian ini. Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa Ron meletakkan ramuan sesuatu di cokelat hangat darinya tadi sore? Tidak mungkin. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku saat aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata kami sudah berada didepan pintu masuk asrama ketua murid. Kemana saja aku dari tadi? Kenapa aku selalu merasa tiba-tiba sudah berada disini, disana dan disitu?

Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa?" Aku tersentak saat suara berat itu menginterupsi pikiranku yang aneh-aneh.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawabku tergesa-gesa dan langsung mengucapkan _password_ pintu masuk. Malfoy mengikutiku di belakang, kami pun berpisah menuju kamar masing-masing masih dengan tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Aku mengehmpaskan tubuh ku di ranjang empukku. Sudah sebulan lebih aku menjadi ketua murid. Seharusnya jabatan ini menyenangkan di masa-masa tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts, tapi begitu aku mengetahui kalau rekan ketua muridku adalah dirinya, Malfoy, aku merasa masa-masa tahun terakhirku akan berakhir membosankan seperti ini.

-o0o-

Atau tidak.

Pagi ini aku sudah dibuat kalang-kabut olehnya. Oleh si Malfoy Pirang pastinya. Ia membuatku berteriak-teriak hanya demi masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Malfoy! Cepatlah!" Aku kembali menggedor pintu kamar mandi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tapi tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Mungkin saja dia mati. Arghh, aku berharap hal itu benar terjadi.

"Malfoy!" Akhirnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan aku segera menggeser tubuhnya yang masih setengah basah itu.

"Lain kali bangunlah lebih awal." Gumamnya setelah aku menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

"Aku dengar itu, Malfoy!" Teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi. Siapa dia hingga ia berani mengaturku seperti itu? Aku memang sudah bangun lebih awal hanya saja ia juga bangun _lebih_ awal dariku.

Lebih awal 15 menit dariku.

Sial.

Aku tengah mematut diriku didepan cermin besar dikamarku hingga tiba-tiba suara ketukkan dipintu kamarku membuat jariku terjepit pita rambutku.

Well, aku mengenakan pita. Atas permintaan Ron. Ia ingin aku terlihat "normal" seperti gadis-gadis lain pada umumnya. Aku sempat mendengus sebal saat ia berkata seperti itu, memangnya aku selama ini tidak normal, apa? Tapi aku tetap menerima hadiah pita ini darinya dan sekarang aku mengenakannya. Entahlah, jangan komentar apapun lagi.

"Ada ap—" Aku tidak meneruskan kalimatku karena aku tidak menemukan siapapun di depan pintu kamarku. Hanya sebuah nampan yang kembali terisi dengan beberapa biskuit dan cokelat hangat. Apa mungkin Ron lagi yang membuatkanku hal-hal seperti ini? Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk bangun dan menyiapkan hal tidak penting seperti ini untukku.

Bagiku mungkin tidak penting, tapi bagi Ron mungkin ini penting. Ia berulang kali mencoba mencari perhatianku. Aku tahu ia memiliki rasa juga terhadapku setelah perang berakhir. Bahkan kami sempat berciuman saat mencoba menghancurkan salah satu Horcrux di kamar rahasia. Tapi aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai "Salah Satu Gejolak Asmara Kawula Muda". Aku tidak pernah menganggap pusing kejadian-kejadian yang telah kami berdua lalui selama ini, tapi tidak dengan Ron. Ia menganggap serius semua hal yang telah kami lalui bersama selama ini. Aku sudah menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya, tapi Ron tetap bersikeras akan menunggu ku. Menunggu perasaan itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Yang bagiku itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Aku menghela napasku berat dan mengambil nampan yang berisi sarapan pagi itu.

-o0o-

Aku tidak menemukan Malfoy saat hendak berangkat ke kelas pertama, aku berpikir mungkin dia sudah berangkat duluan dan malas kembali berdebat denganku. Dan benar saja, ia sudah duduk dengan tenangnya di kelas yang kini ku masuki juga. Hari ini kelas Ramalan diisi oleh keempat asrama, jadi ruangan agak sedikit sesak dan ramai. Sebenarnya aku malas mengambil kelas ini, tapi aku tak mau nilai ku rusak hanya karena 1 mata pelajaran ini. Jadi dengan terpaksa aku mengikutinya juga.

Entah mengapa saat ini aku merasa Malfoy sedang menatapku. Pandangan kami langsung bertemu saat aku merasakan matanya yang menatapku seolah mengintimidasiku. Ia masih tidak berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari ku sampai Profesor Trelawney berdeham dan memulai pelajaran pagi ini. Aku pun kembali fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang indah sedang terjadi diruangan ini…" Semua murid mendengus geli mendengarkan kalimat yang diucapkan guru ramalan nan eksentrik itu.

"Mungkin, Longbottom sudah mendapatkan celananya yang hilang!" Celetuk salah seorang murid yang ku yakini berasal dari anak-anak Slytherin.

"Bukan. Bukan itu!" Sanggah Profesor Trelawney. "Tapi hal ini juga terlihat begitu menyedihkan…" Lanjutnya lagi yang tampaknya kata Ron kalau Profesor Trelawney sedang kerasukan arwah toilet itu. Saat aku sedang berusaha menahan tawa geli ku tiba-tiba Profesor Trelawney sudah berdiri didepanku dengan tangan yang mencoba menyentuh wajahku.

"Kau…" aku terdiam saat ia menunjukku. "Jatuh cinta, heh?" Mataku serasa mau keluar dari tempatnya.

Apa-apaan ini?

"Kau bersinar terang seperti bintang tapi lalu kau menghilang. Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Kau merasa begitu percaya diri, merasa hebat lalu kau akan benar-benar dihancur-leburkan oleh sesuatu yang teramat bodoh."

_Jatuh cinta?_

_Berharap?_

_Berharap apa?_

_Hancur-lebur?_

_Merlin!_

_Kelas macam apa ini?!_

Aku masih bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri sampai seluruh kelas tertawa nyaring dan sebagian berbisik-bisik ria, yang membuat Profesor Trelawney tersadar dari masa trans nya. Ah, dari masa kerasukannya.

"Maaf, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Ia bertanya dengan tampang polosnya dan berhasil membuatku merasa ingin meng-_Avada Kadavra_-nya.

"Entahlah…" aku merapikan peralatan tulisku dan langsung keluar dari kelas aneh itu. Aku merasa _d__éjà vu_. Dan aku baru ingat kalau aku pernah melakukan hal seperti ini juga ditahun ketiga ku. Dan aku merasa dipermalukan, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

-TBC-

Mind to RnR?

I'm sorry, I'm newbie here.

Let me know what you think so I can continue this story or not. Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 02: Disgusting Behavior

∞ **SAY SOMETHING ∞**

Timeline:

Tahun ke-7 setelah perang usai.

Warning : Newbie Author, Sebagian OOC, Typo(s), Absurd, Whatever (-_-)

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**The Story Owned By Me**

-o0o-

_"Kau bersinar terang seperti bintang tapi lalu kau menghilang. Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Kau merasa begitu percaya diri, merasa hebat lalu kau akan benar-benar dihancur-leburkan oleh sesuatu yang teramat bodoh."_

_Jatuh cinta?_

_Berharap?_

_Berharap apa?_

_Hancur-lebur?_

_Merlin!_

_Kelas macam apa ini?!_

-o0o-

_Save your advice cause I won't hear__  
__You might be right, but I don't care…_

_There's a million reasons__  
__Why I should give you up…_

-Selena Gomez: The Heart Wants What It Wants-_  
_

**Chapter 02 : Disgusting Behavior**

Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja.

Tapi itu bukan diriku sekali. Maksudku, aku bukan ingin menangis. Aku hanya kesal. Dan aku juga menyesal kenapa aku harus mengikuti kelas ramalan itu lagi setelah insiden di tahun ke-3 ku.

Sepertinya guru ramalan satu itu memang selalu berniat mempermalukanku.

Arrghh!

Aku membenamkan wajahku diantara tumpukan bantal-bantalku, berusaha menahan amarah dan rasa malu yang terus mengerubungi pikiranku. Kenapa ia harus mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu di depan seluruh murid? Dan kenapa harus aku? Untuk kedua kalinya, aku, Hermione Granger.

"Granger?"

Aku tersentak.

"Kau didalam?"

Malfoy kah? Mau apa si pirang itu? Mau ikut berpartisipasi mengolok-olok ku seperti murid-murid lainnya? Seperti ia mengolok-olok ku dulu? Dulu…

Ya, seorang Hermione Granger _kembali_ di olok-olok setelah aku menyelamatkan dunia sihir mereka.

Sebelum aku mengurung diri dikamarku, setelah kelas ramalan berakhir semua murid berkumpul di Aula Besar. Aku yang sebelumnya sudah keluar kelas terlebih dahulu ikut bergabung dengan teman-teman seasrama ku, untuk makan siang tentunya. Tapi kuping ku terasa panas saat aku mendengar beberapa obrolan yang melibatkan namaku. Seakan-akan jatuh cinta itu adalah hal yang tabu bagi seorang Hermione Granger. Tatapan para penggosip itu seolah mencibirku.

"_Mana mungkin ada yang mau padanya kecuali si rambut merah idiot Weasley itu._"

Begitulah kira-kira beberapa potongan kicauan makhluk-makhluk penggunjing yang ku dengar tadi siang. Dan kenapa harus nama Ron saja yang disebut? Bukan aku berharap dipasangkan dengan Harry sahabatku atau Cedric yang sudah tiada, tapi setidaknya mereka ingat kalau jagoan Durmstrang idola para gadis-gadis itu sempat berkencan denganku. Dan aku juga cukup populer dikalangan para pria bukan karena aku telah menyelamatkan dunia sihir (Harry lebih berjasa dibandingkan ku) tapi aku—

"Granger, buka pintunya!"

Malfoy.

Masih seperti yang dulu. Selalu saja mengganggu ku-walaupun sudah tidak menghinaku dengan sebutan _Mudblood_ lagi. Aku bangkit dengan malas dari ranjangku dan beringsut ke pintu yang sedari tadi digedor-gedor itu.

Aku membuka pintunya malas dengan tatapan 'Ada apa?' padanya. Pada Malfoy.

Tapi orang yang sedang berdiri dengan sombongnya didepanku ini bukannya menjawab tatapanku ia malah menyodorkan nampan yang setelah kusadari isinya tak jauh berbeda dengan sarapanku tadi pagi dan makanan yang ku temukan di meja ruang rekreasi ketua murid kemarin sore.

"Apa ini?" Tanya ku bingung menerima nampan yang diberikannya padaku itu.

"Makanan."

Aku mendengus mendengar jawabannya, tentu saja ini makanan. Aku pun tahu itu. Maksudku untuk apa ia menyerahkan senampan makanan ini padaku?

"Kau belum ada makan dari siang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawakanmu beberapa makanan dari aula besar." Aku sedikit membelalakkan mataku. Apa aku sempat tertidur dan sekarang aku sedang bermimpi? Atau mungkin aku memiliki masalah dengan pendengaran ku setelah mendengarkan gosip-gosip tak bermutu tadi siang? Apa ini efek dari menguping pembicaraan penggosip? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Itu tidak mungkin.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Malfoy menjadi baik seperti ini padaku? Ku kira ia ingin memarahiku atau mengolok-olokku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mau berpatroli sendiri karena rekanku mati kelaparan." Lanjutnya.

Oh.

**OH.**

**OOH.**

Rasa haru yang sebelumnya sempat kurasakan sepertinya harus ku _Reducto_. Aku tahu kalau ia belum berubah. Masih Malfoy yang angkuh dan ya begitulah.

Aku ragu sejenak untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atau tidak padanya. Padahal kalau ia masih bersikap baik seperti sebelum kalimat lanjutannya itu aku benar-benar ingin berterima kasih padanya. Akhirnya aku mencolos begitu saja dan menutup pintu kamarku. Tak ada omelan atau lemparan mantra yang keluar dari mulutnya saat aku menutup pintu kamarku begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Mungkin ia sadar kalau ia salah berbuat baik padaku seperti itu tadi. Ralat. Bukan berbuat baik, tapi _Ia Sedang Kerasukan Arwah Toilet Sehingga Tanpa Sadar Ia Membawakan Senampan Makanan Kepada Seorang Hermione Granger Yang Notabene Nya Adalah Gadis Yang Paling Dibencinya._ Well, cukup panjang.

Selama beberapa menit aku memandang nampan yang penuh makanan dan cokelat hangat itu, cukup lama sampai asap yang mengepul dari cangkir _silver_ itu menghilang. Aku membaca memo yang tertempel di cangkir minuman itu.

"_Jangan dipandangi saja. Makan, atau aku harus mengajukan 'Pergantian Rekan Ketua Murid' kepada McGonagall karena rekanku yang sekarang tidak kompeten dan sering absen berpatroli karena lebih memilih nangis kelaparan saja."_

Kembali aku mendengus kesal membaca memo itu.

Ternyata itu dia.

Isi nampan yang sama. Cokelat hangat. Memo singkat. Dan tulisan tangan yang rapi namun menyakitkan. Itu semua kerjaannya.

Draco Malfoy.

-o0o-

"Kenapa mate?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa merinding saja."

-o0o-

"Kau melihat Hermione?"

"Ada apa, Ron?" Aku muncul disela-sela pembicaraan mereka di Aula Besar. Ron tampak lega melihat ku datang. Bahkan kelewat lega. Sementara Harry dan Ginny tersenyum melihat kedatanganku dengan ekspresi masam seperti ini.

"Kau masih memikirkan perkataan Profesor Trelawney?" Tanya Harry.

"Oh, yang benar saja. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perkataan guru nan eksentrik itu, Harry…" dusta ku. "Aku hanya sedang berusaha memikirkan nilai pelajaran ramalanku. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mengambil mata pelajaran ini di NEWT dan memperbaiki nilai ku agar aku bisa benar-benar bekerja di Kementerian." Mereka bertiga menertawai kesedihanku.

_See_, inilah sahabat-sahabatku.

Aku mengambil beberapa buah-buahan segar yang tersedia dimeja panjang didepan ku ini.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Ron _masih_ dengan kebiasaan berbicara sambil mengunyahnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Jawabku singkat sambil memotong buah apel segar yang tampaknya sangat menggiurkan ini.

"Bukannya kau tidak menyentuh makan siang mu tadi?" Oh, _blessed_ Ginny Weasley dengan segala kecurigaannya. "Atau kau sedang diet?"

Diet?

"Diet karena kau memang sedang dekat dengan seseorang?! Jatuh cinta?!"

_What_?!

Hampir saja aku tersedak apel yang awalnya ku kira sangat enak ini. Memang enak sih, tapi setelah mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh Ginny rasanya aku ingin menarik perkataan ku sebelumnya. Tentang apel yang begitu menggiurkan.

"Ginny, aku hanya sudah kenyang. Oh, kumohon hentikan asumsi anehmu itu. Kau sudah seperti Trelawney juga." Harry dan Ron terkekeh cukup kuat hingga membuatku mendengus kesal. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak mendengus. Ginny hanya mengangkat bahunya santai seolah-olah ia tidak berkata apapun sebelumnya.

"Granger."

Aku kembali tersedak apel ku.

Sial.

Malfoy.

Ada apa lagi ini? Aku menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil namaku itu dan benar dugaanku kalau itu adalah Malfoy.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanyaku dengan nada seperti orang yang sedang ditagih hutang. Pasrah, kesal, dan memohon untuk dikasihani.

Malfoy menatapku bingung karena nada pertanyaanku tadi. "Kita dipanggil Kepala Sekolah." Lanjutnya. Membuatku benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan kepala ku ke tumpukkan buah-buahan segar ini. Aku pun bangkit dengan malasnya dari bangku ku dan melambai lesu kearah sahabat-sahabatku.

"Kalian lihat ekspresi Hermione? Sepertinya ia tertekan dengan rekan ketua muridnya."

"Oh, Ron. Makan saja makanan mu itu dan jangan selalu berpikiran buruk tentang Malfoy." Ginny menatap malas kakak nya itu.

"Sekarang kau pun membelanya? Ingat Gin, kami pernah ditawan di Manornya dan Hermione sempat disiksa oleh bibinya yang mencoba membunuhmu juga kalau saja Mom tidak turun tangan."

"Hei, itu sudah berlalu, Ron. Lagi pula Malfoy sudah tidak pernah mencoba mencari masalah lagi dengan kita." Sanggah Harry dan Ginny pun mengangguk.

"Hanya kau saja yang selalu mencoba menumbuhkan kembali rasa permusuhan kepada Malfoy." Tambah Ginny lagi yang sukses membuat Ron tak bisa membalas perkataan adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

-o0o-

"Silahkan masuk."

Setelah mendengar perintah dari dalam ruangan kepala sekolah kami pun memasuki ruangan itu. Aku masih mengikuti Malfoy dalam diam. Saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap seluruh ruangan, entah mengapa aku kembali teringat dengan sosok kepala sekolah sebelum Profesor McGonagall.

Profesor Albus Dumbledore.

Dan aku kembali teringat usaha Malfoy membunuh Dumbledore di menara Astronomi yang selanjutnya diselesaikan oleh Snape. Aku tahu bahwa semua itu adalah salah satu trik Dumbledore untuk mengelabui Voldemort, tapi hanya saja aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau mereka harus mati dengan cara yang salah dan mengenaskan.

"Silahkan duduk, Ms. Granger." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Profesor McGonagall memerintahkanku untuk duduk. Aku melihat Malfoy sudah duduk dengan tenangnya terlebih dahulu. Aku pun menarik kursi dan duduk disebelahnya. Disebelah Malfoy. Menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts.

"Apa kalian ada masalah selama menjadi rekanan?" Aku sedikit membelalakkan mataku. Apa Malfoy benar-benar melaporkan masalah tentang '_Rekannya_ _Yang Sekarang Tidak Kompeten Dan Sering Absen Berpatroli Karena Lebih Memilih Nangis Kelaparan Saja_'?

Aku berusaha untuk menutupi rasa kesalku terhadap Malfoy saat ia berkata…

"Tidak ada sama sekali, Profesor." Aku mengerjapkan mataku. 2 kali. Menatap Malfoy bingung.

"Well, kalau begitu bagus sekali." Profesor McGonagall tampak girang dan sepertinya ia tidak menyesal telah membuat Gadis Gryffindor sepertiku dan Pangeran Slytherin Pirang itu menjadi rekan ketua murid.

Pada kenyataannya kami tidak baik-baik saja. Maksudku selama kami menjadi rekan ketua murid. "Bertengkar dan Berteriak" seperti tidak jauh-jauh dari kami berdua (ah aku sedikit geli saat mengatakan _Kami Berdua_), tapi kenapa ia berkata seperti itu seolah-olah kami adalah rekan ketua murid yang solid dan akur?

Malfoy menyadari tatapan bingungku dan balas menatapku dengan alisnya yang bertaut. Ekspresinya itu seakan-akan yang ia katakan adalah benar. Aku menggeram dalam hati mencoba untuk tidak merusak rambutnya yang rapi. McGonagall berdeham sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Karena kalian tampak baik-baik saja, aku ingin memberitahukan kalian kalau minggu depan adalah Hari Peringatan Ulang Tahun Hogwarts. Aku ingin kalian sebagai Ketua Murid membuat sebuah acara dan mendiskusikannya dengan mengumpulkan para Prefect." Aku dan Malfoy saling berpandangan lagi. Ada sedikit ekspresi bingung. Tentu saja. Kami tak pernah mengadakan acara hari jadi Hogwarts sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku berharap kalian bisa membuat masa-masa terakhir kalian di Hogwarts menjadi tak terlupakan dan sangat berkesan. Mungkin itu saja yang bisa ku sampaikan. Sekali lagi aku berharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dalam hal ini." Profesor McGonagall bangkit dari kursi dan memakai jubahnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari kami, karena ia tahu kami pasti tak akan bisa menolak perintahnya. Aku dan Malfoy pun segera bangkit dari kursi dan berpamitan untuk kembali ke asrama.

"Aku tahu kalian bisa diandalkan."

Langkahku dan tentu saja Malfoy terhenti saat McGonagall berkata seperti itu sebelum kami keluar dari ruangannya. Kami menoleh ke arahnya berbarengan, ia tersenyum kemudian menghilang dengan asap hijau yang mengepul dari perapian.

-o0o-

"Kita harus segera mengumpulkan para Prefect." Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh kearah Malfoy yang sedang berjalan dibelakangku dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia menatapku seperti tidak suka dengan pendapatku.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru, Granger?"

_See_, benar kan?

Aku menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku. "Acaranya minggu depan dan kita belum mempunyai rencana apa pun yang akan kita lakukan untuk memperingati hari jadi Hogwarts, Malfoy." Jawabku sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Well, itu masih 7 hari lagi, Granger. Kau tak perlu terlalu bersemangat seperti ini hanya untuk membuat acara itu sangat meriah." Aku mencebik kesal.

"Dengar, Malfoy…" Ia membenarkan posisi berdirinya dan kini bersandar kesalah satu tiang dilorong ini. "Aku tahu kalau kita tak pernah sependapat. Aku juga tahu kau tak suka kembali ke Hogwarts setelah insiden orang tua mu yang memihak Harry ketimbang si kepala plontos itu, tapi ini tahun terakhir kita. Aku juga menginginkan masa-masa terakhirku di Hogwarts berakhir dengan kesan yang menyenangkan dan tak terlupakan. Jadi kali ini, setidaknya kau mendengarkan kata-kataku."

Aku menarik napasku lagi sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Dan asal kau tahu, untuk mengumpulkan para Prefect itu tidak gampang. Masing-masing Prefect punya kesibukan tersendiri, jadi kita harus mengumpulkan mereka saat ini juga. Malam ini." Ia masih berdiam diri. Tak melakukan apapun setelah aku berkomentar seperti ini. Sepertinya emosiku mulai memuncak.

"Malfoy?!" Tegurku. Tapi ia malah tersenyum. Aku kembali mengerjapkan mataku. Aku tidak salah lihat, ia tersenyum. Kepadaku?

Apa ia sedang kerasukan arwah Selokan Hogwarts?

Memangnya ada?

Arwah Selokan Hogwarts, maksudku.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya ku berusaha menutupi rasa khawatirku. Ia kembali tersenyum dan sepertinya kali ini ia mendengus geli. Ia menghampiriku. Lagi. Seperti saat kami berpatroli beberapa malam yang lalu. Aku kelabakan, lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ayolah, Hermione. kembalilah ke akal sehatmu.

"Hai, mate!"

Mate?

Aku menoleh kearah yang diteriakinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat beberapa orang yang keluar dari lorong dibelakangku yang kini ku ketahui kalau mereka semua adalah para Prefect. Bahkan Harry sudah berdiri diantara kumpulan Prefect itu dan tersenyum tak jelas padaku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau sudah mengumpulkan semuanya?" Malfoy bertanya kesalah seorang Prefect itu yang ku kenali sebagai teman seasramanya, Blaise Zabini.

"Kau bisa lihat." Jawab si Zabini santai.

Kini Malfoy menatapku yang masih kebingungan. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengumpulkan mereka semua secepat ini?" Aku benar-benar bingung. Jelas saja. Kami baru saja keluar dari kantor Kepala Sekolah tak sampai 5 menit yang lalu dan kini semua para Prefect sudah berdiri dengan tenangnya menunggu perintah dari kami?

"Kau tahu—"

"Tidak." Tandasku.

"Maka dari itu aku akan memberitahumu sekarang, _Miss-Know-It-All_." Suaranya ia pelankan sehingga aku sedikit merinding mendengar nada bicaranya. Masih dengan posisi sebelumnya, ia menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya dengan berani walau leherku sedikit sakit karena harus mendongak terlalu lama seperti ini. "Aku tahu kalau kita tak pernah sependapat. Aku juga tahu kau tak suka menjadi rekan ku. Aku juga menginginkan masa-masa terakhirku di Hogwarts berakhir dengan singkat dan tidak perlu melalui hal-hal yang menurutku tidak penting seperti ini. Tapi aku masih berusaha untuk menghargai pendapatmu, Granger. Jadi, hilangkan sikap sok hebat, keras kepala serta sikap sok pintarmu itu. Dan kali ini kau yang harus mendengarkan kata-kataku."

Sial.

Ia membalikkan semua kata-kataku. Kini aku merasa kepalaku tengah mengeluarkan asap emosi dan sepertinya wajahku sudah memerah dan siap melemparkan kutukan kepada pemuda pirang sok hebat didepanku ini.

"Dan asal kau tahu juga. Para Prefect tidak begitu sulit untuk dikumpulkan apabila membahas hal-hal yang "_Menyenangkan_" seperti ini." Ia menekankan kata menyenangkan yang mungkin baginya menjijikan dan seperti katanya tadi, "Tidak Penting".

"Kalian sedang membahas apa?" Celetuk Zabini begitu saja yang sepertinya tahu kalau aku dan Malfoy sudah hendak saling melemparkan kutukan.

"Membahas diruangan mana kita akan mengadakan rapat." Jawab Malfoy santai sambil menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Tanpa sadar aku baru saja membuang napas lega dan aku bisa mendengarkan dengusan Malfoy.

"Kita ke ruangan biasa saja, karena sepertinya kita akan membahas hal yang sangat menyenangkan." Lanjutnya yang di ikuti anggukan setuju para Prefect. Mereka pun langsung berjalan bergerombol mengikuti Zabini.

"Kau…" Ucapku pelan membuat Malfoy menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearahku. Masih dengan gaya angkuh dan seringaian yang terpahat jelas diwajahnya.

"Apa? Mau berterima kasih padaku, _Mudblood_?" Tanyanya dengan bangganya (seolah-olah dengan mengumpulkan para Prefect adalah suatu bagian dari ujian NEWT). Aku menatapnya nanar. Setelah sekian lama perang berakhir, ia kembali memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Ku kira ia sudah melupakan tentang status darah. Ku kira, ia sudah _sedikit_ berubah.

"Kau…mungkin benar." Aku berhasil melanjutkan kalimatku setelah berusaha menghilangkan rasa tercekat dileher ku. Ia sedikit menelengkan kepalanya mencoba mendengarkan perkataanku.

"Kau mungkin benar, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku akan tetap menjadi Hermione Granger si _Mudblood_ yang sok hebat, keras kepala serta sok pintar daripada harus berterima kasih padamu." Aku sadar suaraku bergetar saat mengatakan kata-kata itu. Mataku terasa memanas dan aku tak ingin berlama-lama disini. Jadi aku berlalu melangkah melewatinya yang sepertinya masih berusaha mencerna kata-kataku.

Oh, aku lupa. Ia tidak perlu mencerna perkataanku. Ia murid Hogwarts terpintar kedua setelahku. Tentu saja ia mengerti apa yang baru saja ku katakan. Dan dari jarak beberapa meter darinya ini, aku bisa mendengar kalau ia mendengus setelah mendengar ucapanku. Mungkin ia menyesal telah berbicara dan membuang-buang waktu berharganya selama di Hogwarts dengan gadis rendahan sepertiku. Dan seperti baru saja tertimpah bongkahan es, aku tersadar kalau Malfoy tetaplah seorang Malfoy. Mau perang Kegelapan berakhir ataupun tidak, Malfoy tetap akan memandang rendah dan melecehkan seorang _Mudblood_ seperti ku.

Malfoy dengan segala kelakuan buruk dan menyebalkannya yang menjijikkan.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku dan aku tahu seseorang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Malfoy. Tarikannya membuatku kini menghadap dirinya. Aku benar-benar sudah malas melawaninya, aku pasrah apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya padaku. Atau mungkin ia ingin melemparkan mantra padaku? Oh ternyata ia menciumku.

APA?!

Aku membelalakkan mataku.

Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut kini menempel dibibirku. Ia menciumku. Malfoy menciumku. Selama beberapa saat aku tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiranku. Aku baru tersadar setelah ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku yang kini kembali disambut dengan hawa dingin lorong Hogwarts.

"Maaf…"

Aku masih terdiam mematung saat Malfoy telah berlalu melaluiku dan kembali meninggalkan semilir wangi aroma tubuhnya.

-o0o-

H-4 menuju Acara Peringatan Ulang Tahun Hogwarts, setelah perdebatanku dengan Malfoy dan _kesalahan_ lain yang dibuatnya di lorong beberapa malam yang lalu, aku masih bermalas-malas ria dikamar ku dan enggan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi di rapat-rapat Prefect selanjutnya. Bahkan aku selalu menghindar saat akan memasuki asrama ketua murid. Entahlah mungkin aku tidak bersikap profesional sebagai seorang Ketua Murid, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar malas mendengar si Malfoy itu, melihat, berdebat bahkan mencium aroma tubuhnya yang begitu menenangkan ku.

Aku tersentak dari ranjangku.

Tunggu dulu.

Bagaimana bisa aku sempat berpikir kalau aroma tubuh si Malfoy Pirang itu begitu menenangkan?

Aku berlari ke cermin besar di meja riasku. Menatap ngeri kearah cerminan diriku sendiri.

Mungkinkah aku sudah gila?

Mungkin selama perang melawan si kepala botak licin itu kepala ku sempat terkena mantra penghilang kewarasan atau apa?

Aku kembali menyentuh bibirku. Hal yang sudah kesekian kalinya kulakukan sejak insiden _kesalahan_ dilorong Hogwarts yang lalu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sekuat mungkin hingga rasanya aku menyesal telah melakukan hal itu. Sekarang kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku diranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarku lama. Aku tak berniat untuk bergabung makan malam bersama Harry, Ron dan Ginny di Aula Besar.

"Blimey! Hermione! kenapa kau masih berada disini?" Aku hampir saja terjatuh dari ranjangku saat mendengar suara orang yang selama 7 tahun lebih ini menjadi sahabatku, Ronald Weasley, yang kini berada di ambang pintu kamarku. Baru saja ku ceritakan (dalam hati tentunya) kini mereka bertiga sudah berada didalam kamarku. Memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku jelaskan. Kecuali Ron, aku tahu kalau tatapannya saat ini sangat khawatir padaku.

"Kau melewatkan jam makan siang dan kini kau pun tak ingin makan malam?" Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ginny.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga sudah beberapa kali tidak menghadiri rapat Prefect yang membahas tentang Acara Peringatan Ulang Tahun Hogwarts." Kini Ron dan Ginny menatapku heran dan penasaran tentu saja setelah mendengarkan perkataan Harry tadi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Hermione?" Tanya mereka berbarengan.

Aku menghela napas kelewat kuat membuat Harry, Ron dan Ginny saling berpandangan bingung. "Kalian…percaya dengan ramalan Profesor Trelawney?" Tak ada sahutan dari mereka.

"Karena sepertinya…"

"…kini aku mempercayai semua ramalan-ramalan anehnya." Lanjutku.

Bisa ku rasakan mereka bertiga menatapku dengan pandangan horor.

Horor karena seorang Hermione Granger yang notabene nya sangat membenci pelajaran ramalan, akhirnya berkata kalau Ia mempercayai ramalan guru nan eksentrik seantero Hogwarts itu.

Kali ini aku benar-benar percaya dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku benar-benar sudah gila.

-TBC-

**A/N**: Finally update more than 24hours.

Thanks to: Rinakartika980, my beloved sister moonlightYagami, alifiamalfoy, undhott, and ema. Mind to RnR, again? Hehehe…

I'm sorry, I'm newbie here.

Let me know what you think so I can continue this story or not. Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 03: The Prophecy

∞ **SAY SOMETHING ∞**

Timeline:

Tahun ke-7 setelah perang usai.

Warning : Newbie Author, Sebagian OOC, Typo(s), Absurd, Whatever (-_-)

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**The Story Owned By Me**

-o0o-

"_Kalian…percaya dengan ramalan Profesor Trelawney?"_

"_Karena sepertinya…"_

"…_kini aku mempercayai semua ramalan-ramalan anehnya."_

_Kali ini aku benar-benar percaya dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku benar-benar sudah gila._

-o0o-

**Chapter 0****3**** : ****The Prophecy**

Siapa saja, tolong lemparkan aku ke Danau Hitam.

Tak ada?

Baiklah aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Aku masih bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri setelah menceritakan hal yang _mengerikan_ kepada sahabat-sahabatku.

Jadi sebenarnya, aku ini sudah gila. Aku mempercayai ramalan-ramalan yang dikatakan oleh guru ramalan ku beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia bilang (Profesor Trelawney) kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta. Awalnya aku berpikir, "Yang benar saja…". Namun setelah insiden _kesalahan_ di lorong Hogwarts tepatnya 3 hari yang lalu, aku kembali berpikir, "Benar saja…"

Hua!

Aku mengacak-acak rambut bergelombangku yang kini semakin terlihat seperti surai singa yang baru saja bangun tidur. Aku menolak ikut makan malam bersama ketiga sahabatku karena aku tak yakin akan berbicara waras dengan mereka nanti. Saat ini aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kejiwaanku. Lebih baik aku berendam saja dan mencoba menenangkan pikiranku. Aku bangkit dari ranjangku dan menggapai jubah mandiku. Sejenak aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri untuk melihat apakah _Makhluk yang Tengah Kuhindari _itu berada di sekitar ku atau tidak.

Nihil.

Oke, aku melangkah santai ke pintu kamar mandi dan membuka knop pintu itu berbarengan dengan seseorang yang hendak keluar dari dalamnya. Dari dalam kamar mandi, maksudku.

"Kaget aku!" Aku tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah. Kenapa jantungku akhir-akhir ini selalu terasa lemah dan mudah terkejut? Apa aku harus memeriksakan keadaanku ke St. Mungo?

"Kau terlalu banyak menggelengkan kepalamu akhir-akhir ini."

Aku mendongak dan aku tahu kalau yang baru saja berbicara itu adalah tetangga depan kamarku. Malfoy. Aku mengabaikannya dan aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan ringisan berlebihan darinya yang memang secara sengaja aku menyenggol bahunya saat hendak memasuki kamar mandi. Siapa suruh ia berdiri di depan pintu ini dan menghalangi jalanku masuk? Dan kenapa ia selalu keluar dengan keadaan setengah basah seperti itu? Membuatku ingin menyentuh tubuhnya saja.

A-APA?!

"Kau menggeleng lagi." Aku menoleh kearahnya yang ternyata masih berada dibelakangku dengan handuk yang hanya melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya saja, langsung saja aku membanting pintu kamar mandi setelah melihat lagi _pemandangan_ yang baru saja membuatku menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya itu.

Aku benar-benar harus ke St. Mungo untuk memastikan kalau otakku masih berfungsi dengan sempurna untuk menghadapi NEWT nanti.

-o0o-

"Hermione, kau akan menghadiri rapat nanti? Kumohon jangan bilang tidak. Ini sudah yang ke empat kalinya kau tidak ikut hadir membahas rencana acara kita." Harry langsung melemparkan pertanyaan tentang rapat Prefect setelah kami keluar dari kelas Arithmancy.

Aku menatap Harry dengan tatapan…ah entahlah, yang jelas Harry cukup terkejut melihat ekspresi dan tatapanku. "Aku akan hadir, Harry. Aku sudah mengumpulkan nyawaku untuk menghadiri rapat kali ini." Harry menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Nyawa? Kau habis berperang?" Ia mencoba meledekku.

"Ya. Aku baru saja berperang dengan pikiran dan perasaanku sendiri. Puas?" Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah tertawa. Inilah namanya sahabat. Tertawa diatas penderitaan sahabatnya.

Sepertinya teoriku barusan salah.

"Kau selalu berlebihan, Hermione. Kalau kau memang sedang jatuh cinta, ya sudah jalani saja…" aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap sahabat terbaik sepanjang hidupku yang sebelumnya menertawai penderitaanku ini, "…jangan kau coba menghindarinya. Terima saja, jatuh cinta itu indah." Aku mendengus mendengar khotbahnya dan lanjut melangkah.

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau menjatuhkan perasaan cinta mu ke orang yang tepat." Gumamku. Aku menoleh ke sisi kiriku, aku tak menemukan Harry.

Kemana dia?

"Apa kau jatuh cinta kepada orang yang salah, Hermione?" Ah ternyata ia berada beberapa meter dibelakangku dan kini ia menatapku bingung.

"Apa?" Tanyaku ulang karena tidak terlalu mendengarkan gumamannya.

"Kau menganggap Ron sebagai orang yang salah?" Pertanyaannya kali ini membuatku mengerutkan dahi ku hingga alis ku bertaut.

"Ron? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahasnya?" Aku masih tak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya.

"Hermione, kau baru saja berkata padaku kalau kau jatuh cinta kepada orang yang salah. Apakah orang itu Ron?"

What?

"Harry, kapan aku berkata seperti itu? Dan kalau memang aku mengatakannya kenapa aku harus berkata kalau Ron adalah orang yang salah?" Tunggu dulu…

Aku ingat.

"Kau bukan sedang jatuh cinta dengan Ron?" Tanyanya lagi. Kenapa ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain?

"Harry, dengar. Aku sudah pernah menjelaskan perasaanku terhadap Ron padamu jauh-jauh hari sebelum aku mengalami hal seperti yang dikatakan oleh Profesor Trelawney ini…" Harry tampaknya bingung. "…jadi tolong jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh kalau ramalan Profesor Trelawney ini tertuju untuk hubunganku dengan Ron." Aku menatapnya untuk memastikan kalau perkataanku saat ini sedang _waras_. Dan untunglah kali ini ia mengerti perkataanku.

"Dan soal orang yang salah atau apalah itu, aku tidak berbicara tentang Ron. Aku baru ingat kalau aku tadi berkata seperti itu, aku membicarakan perasaanmu Harry, aku berkata kalau kau bisa berkata jatuh cinta itu indah karena kau menjatuhkan perasaan cinta mu ke orang yang tepat." Hening sesaat.

"Hermione, aku tidak mengerti."

Merlin!

Ternyata, dia, _The Boy Who Lived_ pun tak mengerti!

Aku memijat dahiku yang terasa nyeri karena pembicaraan ini. Aku pun menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan penjelasanku ke Harry. "Baiklah, begini saja. Agar kau mengerti, aku akan mengatakannya secara singkat." Ia mengangguk.

"Mungkin…" aku menekankan kata mungkin itu, "…ramalan Profesor Trelawney itu benar. Tapi aku bukan sedang jatuh cinta dengan sahabatku, Ron Weasley. Saat ini aku hanya sedang bingung. Kenapa aku bingung karena aku sendiri tak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri, apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta atau tidak. Jadi, kumohon jangan berasumsi yang aneh-aneh sebelum mendengarkan pernyataan langsung dariku. Mengerti?"

Harry tak menjawab. Oke aku sadar kalau penjelasanku barusan bukan penjelasan _singkat _seperti yang ku maksudkan sebelumnya. Sekarang aku pasrah ia mau mengerti perkataanku atau tidak.

"Aku mengerti, Hermione." aku menatapnya yang kini tengah tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Aku menunggu _penjelasan singkat_ mu yang lain kalau kau merasa sudah tidak bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri." Aku mendecih sambil berusaha menahan tawaku.

"Kau masih berusaha meledek orang jatuh cinta yang sedang bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, huh?" Harry pun tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia menepuk bahuku pelan dan merangkulku.

"Ayo kita rapat. Semoga nyawamu masih cukup untuk menghadapi pendapat-pendapat dari para Prefect." Aku menyikut perutnya dan ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Sudah ku bilang sepertinya teori tentang "Sahabat Yang Menertawai Penderitaan Sahabatnya" itu tadi salah.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi kami sedang membicarakan apa, sih?!

-o0o-

Untung saja keputusanku hari ini untuk hadir di rapat Prefect benar-benar tepat. Aku kini tengah duduk disisi kanan Profesor McGonagall dan membicarakan rencana apa yang tepat untuk memperingati Hari Ulang Tahun Hogwarts.

Benar-benar tepat bukan?

Profesor McGonagall menyempatkan diri untuk hadir dan mengikuti perkembangan rapat para Prefect hari ini. Aku bersyukur karena selama 4 kali aku tak menghadiri rapat kudengar ada pendapat salah seorang Prefect dari Ravenclaw yang lumayan bagus dan sedikit menarik untuk dibahas. Jadi aku tidak perlu sibuk mencari bahan apa yang hendak dibahas dalam rapat kali ini.

"Well, pendapat itu lumayan bagus Ms. McDougal. Bagaimana menurut kalian, Mr. Malfoy dan Ms. Granger?" Aku tersentak kaget. Kenapa Profesor McGonagall masih membutuhkan pendapatku juga kalau ia sudah mengatakan pendapat McDougal bagus?

"Maaf, Profesor. Bolehkah aku berpendapat?" Aku melirik ke arah Harry yang duduk diseberang kiri Kepala Sekolah, aku menghela napas lega, inisiatif yang bagus Harry. Sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku tak akan mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kepala Sekolah.

"Silahkan Mr. Potter."

Harry berdeham sejenak. "Apakah Pesta Topeng itu tidak menyulitkan semua murid?"

Pesta Topeng?

Oh.

"Maksudku, Pesta Topeng akan sedikit menyulitkan para murid untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Apalagi anda mengijinkan murid tahun ke-7 untuk menggunakan sihir." Lanjutnya.

Well, ini benar-benar menarik. Pesta Topeng dengan ijin penggunaan sihir anak tahun ke-7. Aku tak pernah setertarik ini dengan pesta apapun selama berada di Hogwarts. Ya lain dengan pesta di tahun ke-4 ku. Saat itu seorang Viktor Krum mengajakku menjadi pasangan dansanya dan saat itu aku bahagia karena aku berhasil membuat Ron terdiam walaupun ia juga menghancurkan rasa bahagiaku itu dengan alasan Viktor adalah musuh Harry dalam perlombaan Triwizard.

Aku tahu kenapa Harry tidak setuju. Karena hal itu pasti akan menyulitkannya menemukan gadisnya, Ginny Weasley.

Profesor McGonagall tampak berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya sihir itu hanya untuk hal-hal tertentu, Mr. Potter. Kalian pasti tahu banyak orang tua murid yang pasti tidak setuju apabila kita mengadakan sebuah pesta dengan mengeluarkan beberapa Galleon hanya untuk keperluan pesta anaknya setelah perang kegelapan terjadi. Karena kalian berada ditahun terakhir aku ragu para orang tua kalian akan mengijinkan kalian membeli gaun dan perlengkapan pesta lainnya. Kalian tentu menginginkan tahun terakhir kalian penuh kesan dan hal-hal yang tak terlupakan, bukan?" Beberapa Prefect mengangguk, termasuk aku. Kepala Sekolah menyunggingkan senyum ramah nan hangatnya.

"Maka dari itu aku memberikan ijin khususnya kepada anak tahun ke-7 saja untuk boleh mempergunakan sihir. Aku juga sudah mengirimkan surat pemberitahuan kepada seluruh orang tua kalian. Orang tua murid tingkat 7. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari semua orang tua kalian." Kali ini semua tampak setuju. Profesor McGonagall kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen dari jubahnya dan menyerahkan perkamen itu padaku dan Malfoy.

"Perkamen ini berisi tentang sihir apa saja yang diperbolehkan pada pesta Hari Peringatan Ulang Tahun Hogwarts." Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Kini semuanya kuserahkan pada kedua Ketua Murid. Aku benar-benar berharap kalau kalian berdua bisa mengatur kegiatan ini. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Profesor McGonagall pun pergi meninggalkan kami, 8 Prefect dan 2 Ketua Murid dalam ruangan yang sepertinya siap meledak ini.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka Kepala Sekolah akan mengijinkan kita menggunakan sihir!"

"Yeah! Aku sudah bisa membayangkan betapa meriahnya acara kita nanti!"

"Aku ingin menyihir gaun ku agar terlihat paling mencolok nanti!"

"Yeah!"

"Wohoo!"

Begitulah respon dari beberapa Prefect yang _meledak_. Aku menatap Harry prihatin, dan tiba-tiba disebelahku, Malfoy mendengus yang membuatku otomatis bertatapan dengannya.

"Setelah ini kita harus mengumpulkan anak tahun ke-7." Aku tak menjawab perintahnya dan membuang pandanganku kearah lain. Lakukan saja sendiri, aku malas melakukan apapun bersamamu.

Bersamamu?

"Hermione, sepertinya kita harus mendiskusikan ulang hal ini." Harry menghampiriku dan membuatku bersyukur untuk tidak berurusan dengan Malfoy saat ini. Aku menatap Harry dengan sabar menunggu apa yang hendak didiskusikannya ulang.

"Kau…tidak merasa keberatan dengan penggunaan sihir di acara pesta nanti?" Oh, aku paham.

"Kenapa, Harry? Bukankah itu bagus? Kau tahu aku tak mungkin membeli gaun dan sepatu baru untuk pesta Hari Peringatan Ulang Tahun Hogwarts nanti. Kau ingat kan bagaimana kondisi Mom dan Dad ku?" Setelah perang berakhir aku mengembalikan semua ingatan kedua orang tua ku yang sebelumnya sudah ku modifikasi demi mencegah serangan para pelahap maut datang ke mereka. Aku menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi selama mereka _lupa ingatan sementara_, sesaat setelah aku mengembalikan ingatan mereka. Hal itu sempat membuat mereka enggan mengijinkanku kembali ke Hogwarts walau sudah berulang kali ku yakinkan kalau tak akan ada perang-perang lain yang akan menyakitiku. Walau kini akhirnya aku kembali ke Hogwarts berkat penjelasan dan jaminan dari Profesor McGonagall. Jadi aku tak berniat sama sekali untuk membebani mereka dengan biaya-biaya lain selama pendidikan terakhirku di Hogwarts, mereka berharap aku segera tamat dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak di dunia sihir maupun di dunia Muggle.

Jadi, tentu saja kini aku setuju dengan pendapat Kepala Sekolah.

Aku menatap Harry. "Kau pasti khawatir tidak bisa menemukan Ginny, bukan?" Godaku yang langsung disambutnya dengan anggukan berlebihan. Aku tergelak sejenak.

"Dan kau pasti tahu apa saja yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh murid-murid lainnya apabila mereka diijinkan menggunakan sihir, Hermione." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang begitu cemas. Aku tahu seorang Harry Potter pasti akan memikirkan hal seperti ini, maka aku kembali menatapnya berusaha untuk meyakinkannya, aku menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau lihat ini?" Aku menyodorkan gulungan perkamen yang sebelumnya diserahkan Kepala Sekolah kepadaku dan Malfoy. Ia membukanya. Cukup lama ia membacanya dan kini matanya sedikit berbinar. Aku menaikkan satu alisku dengan menyunggingkan senyum kearahnya.

"Kau pasti tahu McGonagall tidak akan mungkin dengan mudahnya mengijinkan kita menggunakan sihir begitu saja selama acara berlangsung, Harry." Sepertinya kini ia pun setuju dengan pendapat Kepala Sekolah. Ia kembali menggulung perkamen itu dan menyerahkannya padaku sambil tersenyum girang. Terlalu girang bahkan.

"Kalian sudah siap berdiskusi?" Senyumku dan Harry langsung lenyap begitu saja saat mendengar suara yang saat ini benar-benar tak ingin ku dengarkan menginterupsi pembicaraan kami.

"Kita harus membahasnya sekarang, Potter." Lanjutnya lagi yang kini membuat Harry kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Well, ku harap kalian menahan rasa gembira kalian sesaat karena aku ingin kalian mengumpulkan seluruh murid tingkat 7 di aula besar. Aku akan mengumumkan apa isi perkamen yang tadi diserahkan Kepala Sekolah kepadaku dan Granger setelah semua murid terkumpul tanpa ada yang kurang sedikitpun." Semua Prefect yang telah kembali tenang di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing menatap Malfoy dan mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa di komando lagi mereka pun bergerak keluar sesuai perintah Malfoy sebelumnya.

"Granger." Langkah ku terhenti dan menoleh kearah suara itu sambil melipatkan kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Kita perlu bicara." Aku masih tak menanggapinya dan memandangnya malas.

"Granger?"

"Apa?" Jawabku kasar dan sempat membuatnya kaget lalu ekspresi datar itu kembali ke wajahnya.

"Soal ci—"

"Aku lelah." Tandasku. Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini makanya aku sengaja memotong kalimatnya. "Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi. Aku tahu kau saat itu pasti sedang mabuk dan kehilangan kewarasan mu sehingga kau melakukan _kesalahan _seperti itu padaku." Matanya menatapku nyalang. Saat ku kira ia akan membalas ucapanku ternyata ia hanya ingin membasahi bibirnya.

"Aku harus ke aula besar sekarang."

Aku melangkah keluar ruangan dengan dada yang terasa sesak. Entah mengapa padahal memang itu yang ingin ku katakan padanya, tapi sebagian diriku seolah tidak terima dengan perkataanku tadi.

-o0o-

"Aku akan membacakan perkamen ku terlebih dahulu." Malfoy berdeham. Kami sudah berada di Aula Besar dan duduk bersebelahan dihadapan seluruh murid tahun ke-7.

Aku merasa risih.

Entahlah saat ini aku tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang dan sibuk memperhatikan kuku-kuku ku yang terlihat sepertinya perlu perawatan.

"Perkamenku berisi peraturan untuk para pria. Jadi yang merasa pria dengarkan aku baik-baik." Beberapa murid ada yang mendengus geli dan aku tahu _beberapa murid yang mendengus geli_ itu tentu saja berasal dari Slytherin. "Peraturan pertama berisi tentang sihir atau mantra yang boleh dipergunakan untuk murid pria sebelum acara berlangsung hanya ada 2…"

"Kenapa sedikit sekali?!" Protes salah seorang murid yang di ikuti anggukan setuju murid pria lainnya.

Malfoy tak mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca perkamennya. "Satu, kalian hanya boleh menggunakan mantra untuk Pengubah Pakaian; dua, mantra untuk aksesoris dalam artian sepatu, topeng dan mungkin kalian merasa membutuhkan perona wajah atau apa…" Tawa anak-anak Slytherin semakin kuat. Aku hanya mendengus saja.

"Peraturan kedua, sehari sebelum acara terlaksanakan kalian harus mengumpulkan tongkat sihir kalian padaku untuk diserahkan kepada Kepala Sekolah untuk dibatasi penggunaannya agar mencegah mantra lain terlempar dari tongkat kalian." Terdengar seruan tak setuju dari sebagian murid tingkat akhir. Bagian itu juga lah yang tadi akhirnya membuat Harry yakin untuk melaksanakan kegiatan ini. Karena memang seharusnya hal itu dilakukan.

Memangnya mau apa mereka kalau tongkat mereka tidak dibatasi penggunaannya? Saling melemparkan kutukan tak termaafkan untuk menggelitiki rekan mereka satu sama lain?

Oh, yang benar saja.

Malfoy menatapku lalu melirik perkamenku. Aku tahu kini giliran ku membaca perkamen milikku.

"Tak jauh berbeda dengan murid pria, para murid wanita juga hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan 2 mantra yang tujuannya sama seperti mantra para pria. Untuk pakaian dan aksesoris lainnya. Peraturan lainnya juga sama, kalian para wanita harus menyerahkan tongkat kalian padaku dan jangan banyak protes." Potongku saat melihat kakak-beradik Greengrass serta Parkinson ingin menginterupsi perkataanku. Mereka hanya bisa menutup mulut mereka kembali setelah sebelumnya hendak menyemprotku dengan berbagai alasan. Salah seorang murid mengacungkan tangannya dan aku mempersilahkannya mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana cara kami mengenali pasangan dansa dan teman-teman kami yang lainnya kalau kami diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir untuk mengubah penampilan kami dan harus mengenakan topeng?" Pertanyaan yang cukup panjang namun sama dengan apa yang dikhawatirkan Harry sebelumnya. Ku kira ia akan bertanya berapa lama tongkat mereka akan disita.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menggulung perkamenku. Malfoy menatap ku heran karena tak seharusnya aku bangkit dari dudukku secepat ini. Tapi aku sudah enggan berlama-lama didekatnya. Berada di ruangan ini juga tentunya.

"Aku belum selesai membaca peraturan ketiga." Jawabku kelewat dingin. Kenapa masalah seperti itu saja dipermasalahkan? Seharusnya mereka hanya tinggal menikmati acara itu saja tanpa banyak protes soal mengenali pasangan dansa mereka.

Oh, seakan-akan hanya mereka yang memiliki pasangan saja yang boleh berdansa dan saling berpegangan tangan.

Kenapa aku jadi sensitif seperti ini?

Aku memilih melanjutkan menyampaikan peraturan ketiga daripada harus kembali bertengkar dengan pikiranku sendiri. "Peraturan ketiga (tampak wajah mereka tak sabar menunggu ku menyampaikan peraturan ketiga yang seakan-akan peraturan ketiga itu adalah hasil pengumuman ujian NEWT) karena ini adalah tahun terakhir kalian berada di Hogwarts dan juga aku tentunya jadi Kepala Sekolah membebaskan kalian dengan tidak diharuskan mencari pasangan dansa karena kalian bisa bebas berdansa dengan siapa saja termasuk jika kau pria ingin berdansa dengan teman pria mu juga." Tandasku dalam satu tarikan napas yang sukses membuat beberapa dari mereka ada yang terperangah dan terkekeh geli.

"Itu tidak adil!" Teriak Parkinson. Aku tahu ia pasti akan melakukan hal itu. Berteriak tidak setuju, maskudku.

"Well, maka mulai dari sekarang, kenali lah pasangan kalian masing-masing." Jawabku kelewat santai dengan satu alis ku yang naik ditambah seringaian dibibirku.

Kenapa aku sendiri merasa kalau aku baru saja terlihat mengerikan seperti si gila Bellatrix?

Aku menoleh kerah Malfoy. "Kau selesaikan sisa keributan yang dibuat teman seasramamu."

"Kau mau kemana?" Ia meraih tanganku membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku menepis tangannya kasar karena aku merasa kalau baru saja ia menyengatkan listrik ke tubuhku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku mendesis. Ia kembali menatapku nyalang, aku sudah tak peduli. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan sekarang dan enyah dari ruangan ini, bahkan aku tidak mempedulikan panggilan Ginny, Harry dan Ron.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?" Tanya Ron bingung.

"Aku yakin ia pasti akan ke perpustakaan." Jawab Ginny dengan segala intuisinya.

-o0o-

Aku menyentuh kembali pergelangan tanganku yang tadi sempat _tersengat listriknya Malfoy_. Duduk dipojokkan perpustakaan sambil mengamati pemandangan khas Hogwarts ini pun bahkan tak mampu membuatku melupakan setiap kejadianku saat bersamanya.

"_Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi. Aku tahu kau saat itu pasti sedang mabuk dan kehilangan kewarasan mu sehingga kau melakukan kesalahan seperti itu padaku."_

Kalimat yang kuucapkan dari mulutku sendiri itu kembali berputar didalam kepalaku.

"_Kalau kau memang sedang jatuh cinta, ya sudah jalani saja, jangan kau coba menghindarinya. Terima saja, jatuh cinta itu indah."_

Bahkan kini khotbah Harry tentang jatuh cinta pun ikut merasuki kepalaku dan ikut berputar-putar dengan kalimat ku tadi.

Apa benar aku sedang menghindarinya?

Menghindari jatuh cinta?

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku pelan. Tak ingin sekuat saat aku berada dikamarku karena efeknya sudah pasti akan membuatku pening. Kuhela napasku kembali, ini semua gara-gara ramalan sialan itu.

-o0o-

"_My Nightingale_…"

Aku memasuki menara dengan malas. Malas karena aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau aku akan berada di menara ini selama sisa masa-masa belajarku di Hogwarts dengan rekan yang selama ini tak pernah ku harapkan. Aku bersyukur ia tidak ada diruang rekreasi ini. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan para Prefect. Atau mungkin ia tengah menenangkan ular berisik si Parkinson itu? Entahlah.

Apa ini?

Aku menemukan sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna hitam saat aku membongkar isi tas ku. Segera saja ku buka karena aku penasaran dengan isinya.

"Oh my…" Aku tak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku karena kini mataku benar-benar terpana dengan isi dari kotak itu. "Indah sekali…" sebuah kalung berbandul bunga mawar merah yang ku tahu itu adalah batu ruby kini bermain-main didepan mataku. Aku coba mengenakannya.

"Ini benar-benar indah…" ku lihat pantulan diriku mengenakan kalung berwarna merah itu di depan cermin besarku yang terlihat kontras sekali dengan kulitku yang putih. Aku kembali beringsut ke ranjangku mengaduk-aduk isi tas mencoba mencari sesuatu mungkin memo atau apalah yang datang beserta kalung ini tadi. Tapi nihil. Tak ada memo atau apapun didalam tas ku selain perkamen-perkamen pelajaran dan perkamen peraturan pesta Hogwarts. Aku kembali memandangi kalung yang kini melilit indah dileherku.

Aku akan mengenakannya saat pesta Hogwarts.

Aku melepaskan kalungnya dan mengembalikannya ke kotak beludru itu dengan senyum merekah yang tak lepas dari wajahku.

_What a perfect party, right?_

-o0o-

Rapat dan pertemuan-pertemuan kecil terus berlangsung setiap hari di setiap kesempatan demi melancarkan acara Hari Peringatan Ulang Tahun Hogwarts. Seharusnya aku sudah panik karena sudah H-1 tapi aku masih belum memikirkan gaun apa yang akan ku kenakan. Mungkin karena diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir untuk mengubah penampilan jadi aku merasa setenang ini.

"Hermione?"

"Hai…" bahkan sekarang aku sempat bermain ke asrama ku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku kelewat kuat hingga Ginny sempat berjengit sedikit dari sofa. Aku rindu suasana hangat disini. Di Gryffindor ku.

"Kau tidak menghadiri rapat? Dan kenapa kau tidak ikut mendekorasi sekolah?" Tanya Ginny heran dan aku menggeleng.

"Sudah tidak ada rapat hari ini, Gin. Dan mendekorasi sekolah itu bukan bagian ku. Ingat, aku Ketua Murid. Dan aku bisa menyuruh siapa saja untuk mengerjakannya." Aku dan Ginny pun tergelak. "Kau tak ingin membantu Harry?" Tanyaku gantian. Ginny menatapku horor.

"Kau apakan dia? Kau tidak menyuruhnya memandu para Troll ke halaman belakang Hogwarts, kan?" Aku kembali tergelak. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawabku setelah bersusah payah menahan tawaku. "Mungkin dia sekarang sedang membersihkan helai demi helai rumput halaman sekolah."

"Hermione!" Ginny menghujani ku dengan bantal-bantal sofa. Kami kembali tertawa sampai aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Ketua Murid?"

"ini sudah lewat 15 menit dari pukul 5 sore." Jawabku.

"_So_?" Tanya Ginny lagi dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku lupa mengumpulkan semua tongkat anak tahun ke-7." Kali ini aku yang menatap Ginny horor dan segera bangkit dari sofa untuk bergegas menyambar tongkat para wanita-wanita tahun ke-7 ini. Ginny kembali terkekeh melihat kepanikanku dan membiarkanku melakukan semua ini sendirian sambil berlari kesana kemari mencari anak tahun ke-7 yang membawa tongkat mereka.

Napasku tersengal-sengal saat aku sudah berada didepan Gargoyle, pintu masuk ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Malfoy tentu saja sudah berada disitu terlebih dahulu. Dan dia tampak santai saja tidak sepertiku yang mungkin baru saja memecahkan rekor dunia sihir dengan berlari kesana-kemari di Hogwarts hanya demi mengumpulkan semua tongkat anak tahun ke-7 sebelum pukul 6 sore.

Malfoy hanya diam saja memperhatikan penderitaanku. Ia malah langsung mengucapkan _password_ pintu kantor Kepala Sekolah tanpa memberikanku jeda waktu untuk mengatur napasku.

"_Peppermint_." Gargoyle besar itu pun berputar ke atas hingga menampilkan anak tangga yang siap mengantarkanku dan Malfoy ke kantor Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Ia langsung saja melangkah menaiki anak tangga itu sementara aku masih kesulitan bernapas. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik tanganku membuatku terhempas ke pelukannya.

Bukan.

Bukan kepelukannya, ke arahnya.

Itu saja.

Aku segera menjauhkan tubuhku dan mencoba menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan hingga kurasakan saat ini bukan napasku yang bermasalah tapi jantungku.

"Silahkan masuk." Profesor McGonagall mempersilahkan kami duduk dan aku langsung menyeruput teh hangat yang secara sihir sudah berada di depan ku dan Malfoy. Mungkin Profesor McGonagall menyadari keadaanku yang saat ini sebenarnya membutuhkan perawatan di St. Mungo.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku mengatakan hal itu. Aku akan menggantinya dengan kata lain agar aku sendiri tidak benar-benar yakin kalau aku membutuhkan St. Mungo.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan acaranya anak-anak?" Malfoy mengangguk sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Profesor McGonagall.

"Sudah 90%, Profesor. Dan kami membawa seluruh tongkat anak tahun ke-7." Malfoy mengeluarkan bungkusan hitam yang berisi tongkat-tongkat sihir itu, begitu juga denganku. Lalu kami menyerahkan tongkat kami kepada Kepala Sekolah. Saat ini ia seperti sedang mengucapkan mantra non-verbal karena mulutnya sedikit bergerak-gerak. Tak lama seberkas cahaya biru menyelebungi semua tongkat-tongkat sihir kami. Ia menarik napasnya lega kemudian menatap kami kembali dengan tatapan hangatnya.

"Sudah selesai." Ujarnya. "Tongkat ini hanya akan mengeluarkan mantra sesuai yang ada di dalam peraturan pesta Hogwarts." Kami mengambil tongkat-tongkat itu kembali.

"Apakah saat kalian membacakan peraturan itu ada murid yang protes?" Tanyanya yang langsung saja ku jawab.

"Tentu saja ada, Profesor. Mereka mempertanyakan bagaimana caranya mereka mengenali pasangan dansa dan teman-teman yang lainnya kalau kami diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir untuk mengubah penampilan kami dan harus mengenakan topeng." Profesor McGonagall tergelak pelan. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya tertawa seperti ini.

"Kalian sudah bisa membayangkan seberapa serunya acara pesta ditahun terakhir kalian ini, bukan?" Ia kembali tergelak, aku pun balas tersenyum tapi tidak dengan Malfoy. Oh, siapa yang peduli dengannya. Huh.

"Well, aku sudah terlalu banyak tertawa berkat kalian. Silahkan kembali ke asrama dan beristirahatlah, kalian membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk pesta besok." Kami pun mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali." Aku tak menggubris omelan makhluk berambut pirang dibelakangku ini.

Aku terus berjalan hingga ke aula besar dan bergabung makan malam bersama teman-temanku. Begitu juga dengannya walaupun ia terus menatapku, aku tak peduli. Lakukan sesuka hatimu karena kau akan mendapatkan balasannya besok.

Tanpa sadar aku menyeringai.

_Inikah sisi jahat seorang Hermione Granger?_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Profesor Trelawney.

Entahlah…

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke menara ketua murid setelah merasa kalau perutku tak mampu lagi menerima hidangan makan malam yang menurutku hidangan kali ini sangat lezat dan banyak variasi. Mungkin karena memperingati hari jadi berdirinya Hogwarts maka Kepala Sekolah memerintahkan para peri-peri untuk memasak makanan seenak itu.

"Granger…"

Malfoy dan Malfoy lagi.

"Granger, lihat aku."

Untuk apa aku melihatnya?

"Granger!" Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya sebal. Mau apa lagi sih anak ini?

"Mau apa lagi, huh?!" Ia tak menjawab. Aku berkacak pinggang kesal melihat kelakuan Slytherin satu ini. Kenapa ia selalu mengganggu ku bahkan setelah perang berakhir, huh?!

"Dengar, kalau kau mau membahas soal _kesalahan_ di lorong seminggu yang lalu itu, aku tak mau mendengarnya. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya dan ku harap kau tak lupa it—"

"Kau mengenakannya." Potongnya.

"Apa?" Aku tak dapat mendengar perkataannya, lebih tepatnya ia sedang bergumam.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Ia berjalan melewati ku dan mengucapkan _password_ pintu masuk. "Sampai jumpa besok, Granger."

A-apa?

Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu?

Kami bahkan akan selalu berjumpa selama setahun kedepan karena jabatan Ketua Murid menyedihkan ini. Untuk apa ia mengucapkan hal aneh seperti itu?

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku dan melangkah masuk.

"_Weird_…"

-TBC-

**A/N**: Thanks to **Barbie, AbraxasM, Undhott, Guest, Ema, Alifiamalfoy, Rinakartika980, moonlightYagami.**

I'm sorry, I'm newbie here.

Give me more review and let me know what should I do on the next chapter, so I can continue this story or not. Thank you :)

Read and Review, please.


	4. Chapter 04: Man of The Mask

∞ **SAY SOMETHING ∞**

Timeline:

Tahun ke-7 setelah perang usai.

Warning : Newbie Author, Sebagian OOC, Typo(s), Absurd, Whatever (-_-)

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**The Story Owned By Me**

-o0o-

"_Granger, lihat aku."_

"_Granger!"_

"_Mau apa lagi, huh?! Dengar, kalau kau mau membahas soal kesalahan di lorong seminggu yang lalu itu, aku tak mau mendengarnya. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya dan ku harap kau tak lupa it—"_

"_Kau mengenakannya."_

"_Sampai jumpa besok, Granger."_

"_Weird…"_

-o0o-

**Chapter 0****4**** : ****Man of The Mask**

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku.

Jam berapa ini?

Aku melirik jam kecil yang berada di meja nakas sebelah ranjangku yang ternyata masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Aku kembali menarik selimutku.

Well, ini hari Sabtu, tidak ada kelas dan hari ini juga adalah Hari Peringatan Ulang tahun Hogwarts. Yang itu artinya aku masih bisa melanjutkan tidurku.

-o0o-

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku. Part 2.

Kali ini setelah tambahan waktu tidur selama 2 jam, aku benar-benar harus bangkit dari ranjangku karena aku sudah puas mengumpulkan nyawaku yang sebelumnya sempat hilang karena harus berlari kesana-kemari demi mengutip tongkat anak tahun ke-7.

Aku berjalan ke dapur khusus menara ketua murid. Selain perpustakaan, asrama Gryffindor, dan kamar ketua murid (kamarku tentunya), tempat ini juga menjadi salah satu bagian favorit ku selama menjadi murid di Hogwarts. Selama menjadi ketua murid juga. Karena aku bisa memasak apa saja yang ku suka kalau aku tak berselera dengan hidangan di aula besar.

"Pagi."

Atau tidak.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak menyukai dapur ini. Kenapa ia harus selalu lebih cepat dibanding denganku?

Yang menyapaku baru saja itu tetangga depan kamar ku, Malfoy. Ia kini duduk dengan santainya di _mini bar _sambil menyesap minumannya dan membaca _Daily Prophet_. Aku menghiraukan sapaannya dan berjalan malas untuk membuat cokelat panas dan sarapanku.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan." Aku menghentikan kegiatanku yang sebelumnya hendak menyalakan kompor. Benar saja, aku tak sadar kalau di meja makan itu sudah tersedia sarapan lain selain piring dan cangkirnya. Aku ragu sesaat menatap sarapan yang disajikannya itu. Kenapa ia harus repot-repot membuatkan sarapanku juga? Mungkin saja Malfoy sedang berniat meracuni ku.

"Aku tak berniat sama sekali untuk meracunimu, Granger." Aku menatapnya lagi yang kini juga sedang memperhatikan tatapan ragu ku.

"Berhenti me-_legillimens _ku, Malfoy." Desisku. Ia hanya menyeringai saja dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Well, karena aku juga sebenarnya sedang dalam _mood_ malas untuk memasak, jadinya kini aku tengah duduk memandang sarapanku di meja ini. Pancake dan cokelat hangat. Aku menghela napas sejenak.

"Kalau setelah memakan sarapan hasil karya mu ini aku tak bernapas lagi itu artinya kau terbukti meracuni ku dan kau harus siap-siap berhadapan dengan Ron dan menyusul kematian Voldemort, Malfoy." Gumamku yang membuatnya mendengus geli.

"Makan saja. Jangan banyak komentar." Sahutnya santai. "Aku sudah memerintahkan para Prefect mengumpulkan tongkat anak tingkat 1 sampai 6. Kau tak perlu memberitahukan mereka lagi." Lanjutnya lagi kemudian beranjak pergi dari meja makan setelah melipat _Daily Prophet_ nya.

"_Eat well_…"

"Malfoy!"

Ia tertawa setelah berhasil mengacak rambutku. Aku menoleh bengis ke arahnya yang sudah lenyap dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Awas kau, Malfoy!

-o0o-

Setelah menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama teman-teman seasramaku aku pun ijin pamit kepada mereka untuk mengembalikan tongkat anak tahun ke-7 lainnya yang ku yakini pasti aku harus kembali menelusuri tiap-tiap sudut Hogwarts hanya untuk menemukan si empunya tongkat.

Aku menghela napas.

"Maaf, Ketua Murid." Aku menghentikan langkahku dan kembali menatap salah satu murid tingkat 7 yang ku lihat dari seragamnya kalau dia adalah murid dari asrama Hufflepuff. "Ya?" Tanyaku.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kami memang hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan 2 mantra saja? Maksudku, apakah ada mantra lain yang diperbolehkan untuk merubah sesuatu yang lain?"

"Sesuatu yang lain?" tanya ku bingung dan ia pun mengangguk lalu mencoba mendekatiku ragu. Oh dia ingin membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"Aku tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan tubuh bagian atasku, aku berencana ingin merubahnya ke bentuk yang lebih menarik." Aku membelalakkan mataku. Kenapa ia perlu berbisik seperti ini padaku kalau hanya ada kami berdua disini? Toh kami sesama wanita.

Lalu aku menatap anak ini dari atas hingga bawah berulang kali. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang lumayan proporsional, hanya saja untuk apa seorang murid tingkat 7 melakukan hal yang menurutku itu hanya pantas dilakukan oleh wanita-wanita dewasa?

"Dengar, aku tak tahu apakah mantra untuk hal seperti itu diperbolehkan. Yang jelas kau harus menerima kenyataan kalau tongkatmu kini hanya bisa mengeluarkan 2 mantra yang sudah ku jelaskan beberapa hari sebelumnya." Bisa kulihat kekecewaan diwajahnya tapi tiba-tiba ia meringis malu tak jelas.

Apa ia gila?

"Dan satu lagi, cobalah untuk mensyukuri apa yang sudah kau miliki." Aku tersenyum singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan tujuan utama ku mengembalikan tongkat-tongkat sihir ini kepada pemiliknya.

"Hermione!" Aku menoleh kearah 2 orang yang memanggilku secara berbarengan itu ketika aku melewati lorong menuju halaman tengah Hogwarts.

"Oh, hai! Kalian selalu saja berdua." Kembar Patil itu pun terkekeh, langsung saja aku menyerahkan tongkat mereka.

"Hermione, kira-kira berapa lama efek pembatasan mantra pada tongkat kami ini?" Finally, kali ini ada juga pertanyaan yang bermutu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang mereka lontarkan seharian ini padaku. Maksudku, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lain sebelumnya kebanyakan menanyakan hal tentang mantra lain untuk merubah bagian tubuh agar terlihat seksi lah, atau mantra agar bisa mengenali pasangan dansa mereka lah. Berulang kali aku menjawabnya, berulang kali juga mereka masih tidak memahaminya.

Yang benar saja…

"Maaf, _Twins_. Aku juga kurang mengetahuinya. Aku lupa untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Kepala Sekolah, mungkin kalian bisa menanyakannya pada Malfoy."

"Ada apa?"

"Merlin!" Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin memeriksakan kondisi jantungku. "Berhenti mengagetkanku, Malfoy!" Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit melihatku heran yang kini tengah mengelus-elus dadaku yang terkejut tadi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi. Kali ini ia bertanya seperti itu pada si kembar Patil, tentu saja bukan menanyakan keadaan jantungku.

"Eumm…Malfoy, kami ingin bertanya mengenai berapa lama efek pembatasan mantra pada tongkat kami ini. Mungkinkah sampai 24 jam lebih?" Tanya Parvati. Malfoy hanya mengangguk saja lalu menatapku.

"Kalian bisa menanyakan hal itu padanya." Ia menunjukku dengan dagu lancipnya. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Justru karena aku tidak tahu makanya aku menyuruh mereka untuk menanyakan hal itu padamu, Malfoy." Ujarku berang.

Apa-apaan makhluk pirang satu ini?!

"Well, aku juga tidak tahu." Aku mendengus kesal mendengar jawabannya yang kelewat santai dan tak bernada sama sekali ini.

"Lantas kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu dan ikut campur seolah-olah kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, huh?!"

"Aku tidak tiba-tiba muncul." Apa lagi ini? Sudah jelas ia muncul secara tiba-tiba dibelakangku tadi seolah-olah ia adalah Voldemort yang muncul seketika saat namanya disebutkan. Aku mendengus lelah dan malas berdebat lagi dengannya. Aku melambaikan tanganku malas ke arah wajahnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku sedari tadi disampingmu saat kau mencoba menjawab pertanyaan salah seorang anak Hufflepuff tadi." Aku menghentikan langkahku. Benarkah?

Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

Kalau begitu ia mendengarkan pembicaraan memalukan antara aku dan anak Hufflepuff itu, bukan?

"Merlin, jangan bilang kau tak melihatku, Granger?" Aku hanya meringis. Mengartikan kalau aku memang tak melihatnya. Pantas saja anak Hufflepuff tadi meringis tak jelas dan memanggilku _Ketua _Murid, bukan Granger atau apa. Di belakang Malfoy ku lihat kembar Patil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi secara perlahan dengan tatapan _'kami tak ingin terlibat lempar-lemparan mantra dengan kalian'_.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tak menyadarinya saja. Mungkin karena aku terlalu menikmati suasana menjelang Hari Ulang Tahun Hogwarts ini." Semakin pintar saja aku berdusta.

"Ku harap saja perkataanmu benar." Ia lalu mengambil beberapa sisa tongkat sihir ditanganku yang belum sempat ku kembalikan ke pemiliknya dan berjalan menuju asrama Ravenclaw. Aku mengejar ketertinggalan langkahku darinya dan mencoba merampas kembali tongkat-tongkat itu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Malfoy."

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, Granger. Kau tak sadar sekarang sudah pukul berapa? Para pemilik tongkat ini pasti tengah gusar hanya karena kau terlalu lambat mengembalikan tongkat mereka dan aku yakin kau juga pasti tahu kalau wanita sangat membutuhkan banyak waktu hanya untuk mempercantik diri." Aku terdiam menundukkan kepalaku. Terdiam dan memikirkan perkataannya. Ia benar. Aku benar-benar terlalu santai sekali hari ini sampai aku tak sadar kalau mereka saat ini pasti tengah menunggu-nunggu tongkat mereka kembali untuk mulai mempercantik diri. Tiba-tiba tubuhku seperti berputar, apa aku akan pingsan?

"Kembalilah ke menara dan pikirkan dirimu juga." Aku menoleh kebelakangku dan ternyata aku tidak akan pingsan. Malfoy lah yang baru saja memutar tubuhku. "Aku ragu kau akan mengenakan gaun pesta di tahun ke-4 mu lagi kalau saat ini kau masih sibuk mengembalikan tongkat-tongkat ini." Aku mendengus padanya dan hendak menyemprotnya dengan omelanku.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya." Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat beberapa tongkat sihir di kedua tangannya. "Kembalilah…" Ia lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih menatapnya pongo. Beraninya ia memerintahku? Cih.

Aku mendengus, lagi.

Untuk yang kesekian, sekian, dan sekian kalinya.

Entahlah.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengus, menghela napas, berdecik dan menggeleng kesal hanya karena makhluk aneh satu itu. Semua sifat dan tingkah lakunya lah yang membuatku menjadi wanita banyak mengeluh seperti ini. Dan kenapa ia harus meragukanku kalau aku akan mengenakan gaun pesta ditahun ke-4 ku itu lagi?

Lihat saja nanti. Kau akan menyesal telah membuatku menjadi _Wanita Banyak Mengeluh _seperti saat ini.

Aku menyeringai.

_See_!

Bahkan kini aku sering menyeringai!

-o0o-

_I just want you close_

_Where you can stay forever_

_You can be sure_

_That it will only get better_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cause_

_Everything's go__nna__ be alright_

_People keep talking they can say what they like_

_But all i know is everything's go__nna__ be alright_

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mencoba mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk setelah sekitar kurang lebih 20 menit waktu yang kuhabiskan hanya untuk berendam. Malfoy benar. Perempuan memang membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berdandan.

Aku melirik sekilas kearah jam besar tua yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang rekreasi ini. Masih pukul 3.17 sore.

"Hermione!" Aku tersentak dan menemukan Ginny sudah berdiri dibelakangku dengan wajah yang sumringahan. "Oh, hai…" jawabku santai sambil melangkah ke kamarku dan dia pun mengekori ku dibelakang.

"Kau belum bersiap-siap?" Tanyanya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangku. Aku menggeleng dan mendengus geli mendengarkan pertanyaannya.

"Acaranya masih lama lagi, Gin."

"Merlin, Hermione. acara itu 3 jam lagi dan kau bilang masih lama? Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan gaun dan riasanmu makanya kau bisa berkata sesantai itu, huh? Atau jangan bilang kalau kau tak akan menghadiri acara itu karena kau tak memiliki gaun yang seksi?" Oh, Ginny kenapa kini kau jadi menyebalkan seperti ini?

"Kau menyebalkan dan berlebihan, Ginny Weasley." Ia tergelak melihat ekspresi masam ku. Kini ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong kertas yang dibawanya sedari memasuki menara ketua murid ini.

"Sebenarnya aku juga bingung harus mengenakan gaun apa, 'Mione." Ujarnya yang terlihat gusar. Aku menghampirinya dan memandang sebuah gaun model lama yang tadi dikeluarkan dari kantongan kertas itu.

"Ini indah sekali, Gin." Aku meraih _Maxi Dress_ satin berwarna biru langit itu. Tapi sepertinya Ginny tak setuju dengan perkataanku. Ia mendengus.

"Gaun ini sudah 2 kali ku kenakan selama pesta-pesta yang diadakan Hogwarts, Hermione. Tak mungkin aku mengenakannya lagi di pesta nanti. Apalagi tongkat kami sudah di sita para Prefect, jadi aku tak bisa menyihir gaunku." Ujarnya yang tampak tak bersemangat itu.

Oh.

Aku paham, Ginny Weasley.

"Maka dari itu kau menghampiriku dan hendak memintaku menyihir gaunmu?" Ia menatapku dan mengangguk-angguk berlebihan. Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Harry saat ia khawatir tidak bisa menemukan Ginny di pesta topeng nanti. Aku tergelak.

"Kau ingin aku mengubahnya seperti apa?" Kini tatapannya terlihat penuh semangat saat aku bertanya seperti itu. Oh, Ginny.

"Aku ingin potongan gaunku ini sedikit pendek, 'Mione. Dan mungkin warna dari gaun ini juga harus diubah." Ia meraih gaunnya dan menatapnya serius.

"Kau berusaha menggoda lelaki lain dengan gaun berpotongan pendek, huh?" Godaku.

"Yang benar saja, Hermione. Aku hanya ingin Harry berusaha mencari ku dengan penampilan yang sedikit berbeda. Menarik bukan?" Sahutnya sambil menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya. Well, kita memiliki tujuan yang sama, Gin.

"Jadi, aku harus memulai dari mana? Bagaimana kalau kau kenakan terlebih dahulu gaun ini agar aku bisa tahu bagian mana saja yang harus ku ubah." Ia mengangguk setuju kemudian berlari keluar kamarku menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Tak lama berselang ia sudah lengkap dengan gaun dan _HighHeels _lamanya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah terlihat cantik.

Aku mengedikkan bahuku lalu berpikir sejenak untuk memutuskan gaun seperti apa yang cocok untuknya.

Aku kembali memandangi gaun itu dan mengayunkan tongkatku ke gaun yang Ginny kenakan, seketika _Maxi Dress_ itu berubah bentuk menjadi _Knitted Dress_. Gaun pas badan sepanjang lutut dan memiliki lengan ¾, warna _pink pastel _dengan _zipper _panjang dibagian belakangnya. Bagian kerah melengkung lebar sehingga sedikit menampilkan kulit Ginny yang putih kemerahan itu.

"Blimey! Hermione! Ini indah sekali!" Aku tersenyum padanya. Lalu kembali ku ayunkan tongkatku dan kini _HighHeels_ nya berubah menjadi _Flatshoes_ berwarna _silver_ dengan warna emas di ujungnya. Ia menatapku sedikit bingung karena aku mengubah _HighHeels_ nya menjadi _Flatshoes_. Aku menaikkan alisku satu dan menyeringai kearahnya.

"Harry akan kesulitan menciummu kalau kau menggunakan _heels_ 7cm itu, Gin."

Ia mendengus geli. "Oh, Merlin…" kami pun tertawa bersama.

Kali ini aku pun kembali mengayunkan tongkatku dan rambut merahnya yang sebelumnya tergerai bebas kini telah tergulung otomatis. Ia segera berlari ke cermin besarku dan bisa ku lihat kini ia hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya saja melihat penampilannya saat ini.

"Well, sekarang kau tinggal memikirkan aksesoris dan riasan wajahmu saja. Ku sarankan kau menggunakan _lipstick_ berwarna merah _maroon_." Aku mengeluarkan peralatan _make up_ ku dan beberapa aksesoris lainnya.

"Oh, Hermione, aku bingung harus mengenakan aksesoris yang mana." Ia memandangi kotak aksesorisku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku mengambil kalung berbentuk _Iron Choker_ berwarna emas yang langsung saja ku pasangkan ke lehernya. Ginny menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau ditambahkan dengan topeng, kurasa Harry benar-benar takkan mengenalimu, Gin." Ia mengangguk-angguk dan langsung memelukku.

"_Thanks a lot_, Hermione." aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Lebih baik kau mengganti bajumu sebelum kembali ke asrama agar nantinya tak ada seorang pun yang mengenalimu. Ya…kecuali aku." Kami tertawa lagi. Setelah ia selesai mengganti pakaiannya ia pun mengambil sesuatu dari meja riasku. "Aku juga pinjam _lipstick_ ini saja dari mu." Tunjuknya. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu ku saja.

"Well, sampai jumpa nanti malam, Hermione."

"_See ya,_ Gin."

Aku beringsut kembali ke kamar dan duduk menatap diriku di cermin meja rias setelah Ginny kembali ke asramanya. Dan aku masih mengenakan jubah mandiku. Cukup lama. Cukup lama memandangi pantulan diriku sendiri. Bukan karena aku terlalu narsis dengan diriku sehingga aku terus-terusan memandanginya, tapi karena aku bingung apa yang akan aku lakukan pada riasan wajah dan gaun yang akan ku kenakan.

Kali ini aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena kini aku sadar seharusnya aku tak terlalu santai kemarin. Aku sadar mengapa para wanita-wanita itu gusar saat aku baru saja mengembalikan tongkat mereka tadi, terutama Ginny yang tongkatnya disita oleh Prefect Gryffindor. Tentu saja hal ini akan terjadi pada setiap wanita. Walaupun di ijinkan menggunakan tongkat untuk menyihir penampilan diri sendiri tapi itu benar-benar sulit karena kau perlu berulang kali menyihir dirimu sendiri untuk mencocokkan gaun dan riasan macam apa yang sesuai untuk penampilanmu saat pesta.

Aku menghela napas.

"Tenang, Hermione. Tarik napas dan cobalah berpikir dengan jernih."

Setelah berhasil mensugesti diriku sendiri akhirnya aku mengayunkan tongkatku untuk mengeringkan rambutku secara cepat. Tak sengaja mataku melirik ke arah kotak perhiasan hitam beludru yang beberapa hari yang lalu itu ku temukan berada di dalam tas ku. Perlahan aku menyunggingkan bibirku hingga kini menjadi sebuah senyuman yang begitu lebar.

Aku tahu harus berpenampilan seperti apa.

-o0o-

"Harry, kau lihat Hermione?" Ron menghampiri Harry yang saat itu sedang celingukan juga.

"Entahlah, Ron. Aku juga tak melihat Ginny."

"Kau mencarinya? Blimey, Harry! Apa kau tak mengetahuinya saat keluar asrama tadi?" Harry menggeleng dan Ron pun mendengus geli. "Ia sedang berdiri di dekat meja minuman itu bersama anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya, dan ia mengenakan gaun merah muda selutut dengan topeng berwarna _silver_. Bagaimana bisa kau tak melihatnya?" Harry membelalakkan matanya.

"Benarkah?" Ia langsung melihat kearah yang di jelaskan Ron tadi. Setelah menemukan kekasihnya itu pun ia menepuk bahu Ron dan memeluknya singkat dengan penuh girangnya. "_Thanks_, Ron!" Harry meninggalkan Ron yang kembali celingukan sendirian dan segera menghampiri Ginny yang sedang bersenda-gurau dengan anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya.

Tiba-tiba Ron tersenyum.

"Hermione!"

"Apa-apaan kau, Weasley?!"

"Ma-maaf. Ku kira kau Hermione. Maaf…" Ia melongos pergi dengan tampang lesu.

"Hermione, dimana kau?" Gumamnya sambil mengenakan topengnya kembali dan masih berusaha mencari-cari.

-o0o-

"Dimana kau, Granger?" Gumam pria bertopeng lainnya yang kini ikut mencari-cari seperti Ron.

-o0o-

Well, sepertinya semuanya begitu menikmati acara ini. Dan sepertinya juga ada sebagian yang terlihat kebingungan. Aku cukup tahu apa yang membuat mereka kebingungan seperti itu.

Aku menyeringai.

Benar-benar ide pesta yang menarik bukan?

Kini tak ada seorang pun yang mengenaliku. Niat balas dendamku pada Malfoy sepertinya malam ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Balas dendam dalam artian kalau aku berniat mengerjainya dengan berpura-pura menggodanya atau melemparkan _Kutukan Tak Termaafkan_ (aku bercanda) padanya dengan penampilanku saat ini karena sebelumnya ia sempat meragukan dan menyepelekan ku yang akan mengenakan gaun pesta di tahun ke-4 ku lagi di pesta kali ini.

Aku yakin saat ini ia pun tak akan mengenaliku.

Aku menuruni undakan tangga karena merasa sudah cukup untuk melihat suasana pesta ini dari balkon atas dan kini aku harus bergabung dengan yang lainnya dan bisa ku lihat Kepala Sekolah tengah bersiap untuk menyampaikan pidato pembukaan acara pesta topeng ini.

Profesor McGonagall mendentingkan cangkir pialanya dengan sendok kecil yang membuat semuanya mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya. "Selamat malam semuanya." Sapanya hangat.

"Karena dalam acara ini kalian tak diharuskan mencari pasangan dansa dan kalian kesulitan mengenali teman kalian, aku cukup tahu sebagian dari kalian ada yang tidak setuju dengan konsep pesta topeng ini. Tapi aku tetap menginginkan konsep seperti ini dengan tujuan agar kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain, saling mengenal tanpa melihat dari asrama mana kalian berasal atau saling mengenal tanpa melihat latar belakang teman kalian." Ia memberikan jeda sejenak lalu memandang kami para murid didiknya dengan penuh hangat dan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tuanya.

"Aku menginginkannya karena hari ini, adalah hari peringatan berdirinya Hogwarts. Hari dimana tiap asrama dibangun dengan 4 perbedaan yang selama ini ingin sekali disatukan oleh ke-4 pendiri Hogwarts itu sendiri. Dan tentu saja aku, para staff pengajar, serta Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts sebelumku, mendiang Profesor Albus Dumbledore, juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Selain itu aku memang sengaja mengijinkan kalian menggunakan sihir walaupun harus ku batasi hanya untuk meminimalisir kekhawatiran para orang tua kalian tentang pesta seperti ini setelah insiden Perang Kegelapan. Aku merasa beruntung karena orang tua kalian menyetujui saranku." Aku berjalan ke arah meja minuman mencoba mengenali siapa saja sosok-sosok yang tengah mengenakan topeng di depanku ini. Dan tentu saja aku masih berusaha mencari si Pirang Malfoy itu.

"Aku juga ingin memberikan informasi tentang batas mengenai berapa lama efek pembatasan mantra pada tongkat kalian. Efek itu akan berakhir tepat pukul 12 malam." Banyak murid yang menghela napas lega. Ternyata tak selama yang mereka kira. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku saja mendengarkan informasi itu sambil menyesap minumanku.

"Maka di akhir kata ku ini, dimana pun kalian, gaun dan tuxedo beserta topeng apa yang kalian kenakan, aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh murid tingkat 1 sampai 7, para Prefect yang sudah rela membagi waktu belajar kalian dengan mendekorasi seisi sekolah dengan dekorasi dan interior semeriah serta indah ini…" Tepukan tangan terdengar dimana-mana.

"…dan untuk Mr. Malfoy serta Ms. Granger, aku juga tidak tahu persis dimana posisi kalian saat ini…" ia tergelak sejenak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca "…yang jelas aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak karena telah berhasil mengatur dan mengarahkan semua murid yang membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa dengan tingkah kalian berdua yang selalu berusaha terlihat akur, walaupun aku tahu kalian sering bertengkar." Oh, akhirnya Profesor McGonagall menyadarinya juga. Kalau memang ia sudah menyadarinya kuharap setelah acara ini berakhir ia segera menggantikan posisi ku dengan murid yang lain.

Atau ganti saja posisi Malfoy.

Kini bisa ku dengar sebagian murid tertawa dan ada juga yang mendengus. Kepala Sekolah melanjutkan pidatonya. "Aku berharap acara ini berjalan dengan lancar sesuai dengan konsep, hingga kalian khususnya murid tingkat 7, tak akan melupakan masa-masa tahun terakhir kalian selama belajar di Hogwarts. Jadi, selamat menikmati…" Seketika langit-langit aula besar yang sebelumnya disihir dengan tampilan langit malam yang cerah kini berganti dengan dentuman dan germerlap cahaya kembang api yang ku yakini itu semua adalah produk dari toko Weasley.

"_HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, HOGWARTS!_"

Teriak kami semua penuh haru-bahagia sambil mengangkat gelas kami dan kini dilanjutkan dengan musik _up beat_. Aku terpaku sejenak. Ku kira acara ini akan di buka dengan musik klasik dan mempersilahkan beberapa pasangan berdansa, tapi aku juga baru ingat kata-kata Profesor McGonagall kalau pesta kali ini tidak memperharuskan semua murid memiliki pasangan dansa. Semua murid pun tertawa riang dan mulai menari sesuka hati mereka. Bahkan dari posisi ku ini aku bisa melihat para staff pengajar dan juga Profesor McGonagall serta para peri pun ikut menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama musik yang biasanya hanya didengarkan oleh anak-anak muda seperti kami ini.

Selama beberapa menit kami semua begitu menikmati alunan musik _up beat_ ini, aku menari juga sambil berusaha mencari sahabat-sahabatku. Aku benar-benar ingin melihat penampilan mereka. Sampai saat ini masih tak ada seorang pun yang mengenaliku sampai tiba-tiba aku tersentak saat seseorang menyentuh bahuku. Awalnya aku mengira kalau itu Harry, Ron, atau teman-teman seasramaku. Tapi aku segera mengenyahkan asumsi itu karena mereka pasti tidak akan mengenaliku dengan penampilan seperti ini. Saat ini aku benar-benar bukan seorang Hermione Granger. Maksudku, aku mengubah total penampilanku.

"_Apa ada seseorang yang mengenali ku?"_ pikirku.

Deskripsi penampilanku saat ini sebenarnya aku hanya mengenakan _Royal Dress_ S_trapless _panjang berwarna putih berbahan sutera yang melilit membentuk tubuhku, dengan menambahkan _layer_ seperti _oneshoulder dress _panjang disisi bahu kiri ku yang menjuntai ke belakang hingga menyapu lantai yang panjangnya tak jauh berbeda dengan panjang gaunku, seolah itu adalah jubah terbangku. Untuk riasan wajah aku hanya memoleskan _lipstick_ berwarna merah senada dengan warna liontin dan anting kecil berbentuk mawar yang kini ku kenakan juga, serta sedikit membubuhkan warna gelap pada riasan bagian mataku.

Ah, aku juga mengenakan topeng berwarna emas yang menutupi wajahku hingga bagian ujung bawah hidungku, senada dengan warna pinggiran _layer _dan _stiletto_ ku. Dan yang ku bilang soal aku merubah total penampilanku adalah, aku merubah warna rambutku. Ku sihir menjadi warna hitam gelap lalu aku menggulungnya ke atas dengan menyisakan anak rambut sehingga membingkai wajahku seperti rambutku di pesta tahun ke-4 ku. Aku memang sengaja mengubah penampilanku yang terinspirasi sosok dewi-dewi jaman Yunani seperti ini agar tak ada seorang pun yang mengusik atau meledekku karena untuk pesta kali ini aku tak ingin berpasangan atau berdansa dengan siapapun. Serta tentunya untuk melancarkan rencana ku mengerjai Malfoy.

Well, jelas saja tak akan ada yang mengenali ku, bukan? Bahkan Ginny saja tak tahu kalau aku akan berpenampilan seperti ini. Lantas siapa sosok yang sedang menyentuh bahuku ini?

Langsung saja aku balik kanan dan menatap sosok yang kini tengah mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan topeng berwarna _silver_ itu. Ia mengamatiku _from head to toe_.

Berulang kali.

Cukup lama aku memandanginya berusaha untuk mengenali siapa sosok pria dibalik topeng yang bentuknya hampir sama dengan topengku ini, hanya berbeda warna saja.

Hingga ia pun mengulurkan tangannya.

Awalnya aku ragu untuk menerimanya. Tapi seperti terhipnotis oleh pesonanya kini kusadari kalau aku tengah berjalan ke tengah lantai dansa aula dengannya yang telah menggenggam tanganku. Dan aku juga baru menyadari kalau musik _up beat_ sebelumnya telah menjadi lagu klasik yang begitu menenangkan dan santai.

Apa aku terlalu lama melamun menatap pria didepanku ini sehingga aku tak menyadari pergantian musik?

Kini lantai dansa penuh dengan pasangan-pasangan dansa lainnya.

Pria bertopeng di depanku ini, benar-benar memperlakukan bak dewi-dewi Yunani sungguhan.

Satu tangannya berada di pinggangku dan tangan satunya lagi, jemarinya yang panjang itu, kini bertaut dengan jemari tangan kananku. Kami saling berpandangan cukup lama tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku merasa nyaman seperti ini walaupun ia tak berbicara sedikitpun padaku. Aku seperti mengenalinya namun semakin aku berusaha untuk mengenalinya, semakin aku tak tahu pula siapa pria ini.

Kami masih betah dengan posisi ini selama 3 putaran lagu. Sampai tiba-tiba jemarinya menyentuh wajahku yang tak tertutupi oleh topeng, aku seperti tersengat listrik saat ia membelai wajahku dengan lembut.

_I__ know some people search the world__ t__o find something like what we have__.__  
__I know people will try to divide something so real__,__  
__So 'til the end of time__I'm telling you there is__ n__o one__ c__an get in the way of what I'm feeling__.__  
__No one__ c__an get in the way of what I feel for you__._

_You and me together__ t__hrough the days and nights__._

_I don't worry 'cause__ e__verything's go__nna__ be alright__._

_People keep talking they can say what they like__,_

_But all i know is everything's go__nna__ be alright_

Aku terbawa suasana.

Lalu kini aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Begitu lembut dan hangat hingga aku terbuai dan kini aku mengalungkan lenganku ke leher jenjangnya dengan mata yang terpejamkan. Aku begitu menikmati setiap lumatan lembut yang diciptakan pria ini. Ia pun merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kini telah melilit di pinggangku. Kami terus berdansa pelan dengan posisi bibir yang masih saling bertaut dan tak mempedulikan tatapan murid-murid lainnya.

Ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku setelah kami berdua sama-sama merasa membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Ia menempelkan keningnya ke keningku dan menatap mataku dengan hangat. Aku masih berusaha mengatur napasku karena perlakuan hangat pria ini barusan. Lalu ia pun menyunggingkan seringaian yang kali ini…sepertinya aku mengenali siapa pemilik seringaian itu.

"_I found you, Granger._"

Aku bisa mendengarkan kalimat itu diantara alunan musik pesta ini.

-TBC-

**A/N** : Maaf kalau ada typo(s), OOC, EYD yang berantakan dan rekan-rekannya. Saya masih author baru disini mhehe…

Thanks to: **AbraxasM****, ****Guest****, ****Nha Chang****, ****Zulfahnurrahmani****.**

I'm sorry, I'm newbie here. There's a lot of mistakes, forgive me.

Give me more review and let me know what should I do on the next chapter, so I can continue this story or not. Thank you :)

Read and Review, please.


	5. Chapter 05: Beating Hearts

∞ **SAY SOMETHING ∞**

Timeline:

Tahun ke-7 setelah perang usai.

Warning : Newbie Author, Sebagian OOC, Typo(s), Absurd, Whatever (-_-)

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**The Story Owned By Me**

-o0o-

"_HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, HOGWARTS!_"

_Aku terbawa suasana._

_Lalu kini aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Begitu lembut dan hangat hingga aku terbuai dan kini aku mengalungkan lenganku ke leher jenjangnya dengan mata yang terpejamkan. Aku begitu menikmati setiap lumatan lembut yang diciptakan pria ini. Ia pun merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kini telah melilit di pinggangku. Kami terus berdansa pelan dengan posisi bibir yang masih saling bertaut dan tak mempedulikan tatapan murid-murid lainnya._

_Ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku setelah kami berdua sama-sama merasa membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Ia menempelkan keningnya ke keningku dan menatap mataku dengan hangat. Aku masih berusaha mengatur napasku karena perlakuan hangat pria ini barusan. Lalu ia pun menyunggingkan seringaian yang kali ini…sepertinya aku mengenali siapa pemilik seringaian itu._

"_I found you, Granger._"

-o0o-

**Chapter 0****5**** : ****Beating Hearts**

"Malfoy…"

Aku melepaskan tanganku yang sebelumnya bergelayut santai dilehernya, mundur beberapa langkah, mengamati sekali lagi pria bertopeng yang tengah menyeringai di depanku ini.

"_No way…_" gumamku sambil menyentuh bibirku.

"_Way no, Granger._" Ia mendekati ku hendak membisikkan sesuatu padaku. "Malam ini, kau cantik sekali."

Merlin, sepertinya jantungku saat ini sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Kepalaku seperti berputar. Aku meraih jasnya, mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhku dan dengan sigap pun ia memegang kedua lenganku. Aku menatapnya ragu.

Biru?

Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh wajahnya yang langsung saja ditangkisnya pelan saat aku hendak membuka topengnya. "Aku butuh udara segar." Ujarku. Aku melepaskan peganganku dari jasnya dan berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari ruangan ini.

-o0o-

Aku sadar ia kini tengah mengikuti ku di belakangku dari suara sol sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan lantai lorong Hogwarts ini. Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak dan tanganku langsung menggapai tiang besar lorong ini untuk kembali menopang diriku.

"Granger?!"

"Menjauhlah…" Desisku dan ku coba kembali untuk berjalan namun tiba-tiba semua terasa benar-benar berputar sampai aku menyadari kalau kini ia sedang memapah tubuhku.

"Kau sakit?" Aku menggeleng. "Kau harus ke _Hospital Wings_ dan—"

"Kau benar-benar Malfoy?" tanyaku padanya yang membuatnya sedikit melonggarkan tangannya dari lenganku. Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa saat. Aku membalikkan tubuhku perlahan dan kembali berusaha menatap pria ini. Mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri. "Kalau bukan, menjauhlah dariku. Aku mohon…"

Matanya menatapku ragu namun perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku, mundur beberapa langkah walaupun ia masih dalam posisi siaga siap menampung tubuhku kalau saja tiba-tiba aku ambruk.

Aku tak peduli.

"Bagaimana kalau aku adalah Malfoy?" Tiba-tiba ia berkata seperti itu dan membuka topengnya secara perlahan saat aku hendak melanjutkan langkahku menuju menara ketua murid.

"_No way…_" aku terperangah.

"_I said way no, Granger._"

-o0o-

_When you was just a young'un your looks but __so precious__. __But now your grown up__ s__o fly its like a blessing, but you__ c__an't have a man look at you for 5 seconds__, w__ithout you being insecure_

Dimana aku?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku.

"Arghh!" Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa nyeri. Perlahan aku memperbaiki posisiku untuk duduk dan mengamati ruangan ini.

Aku…di kamarku?

Well, ternyata aku berada dikamarku sendiri. Kamar ketua murid. Aku melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Tunggu dulu…

Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?

Bukankah seharusnya aku masih berada di aula besar?

Aku menyibakkan selimutku dan menyadari sesuatu kalau aku masih mengenakan gaun pesta ku lengkap dengan _stiletto_ ku. Hanya saja aku tak tahu dimana topengku berada. Ah aku juga mengenakan jubah.

Jubah?

Jubah Slytherin?

"Arghh!" Tiba-tiba sekelebat kejadian berputar dikepalaku yang membuat kepala ku pun mendadak semakin nyeri. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Malfoy…" gumamku.

Aku melepas jubah itu, bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar. Tak ada siapapun di ruang rekreasi. Aku memeriksa kamarnya, kamar Malfoy. Ia juga tak ada di kamarnya. Aku kembali ke ruang rekreasi dan menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa, mencoba menjernihkan pikiranku sampai tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari pintu masuk menara. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi ku cari. Ia mencoba menatapku tanpa ekspresi namun dapat ku lihat keterkejutan di wajahnya. Ia berdeham dan hendak berlalu meninggalkanku di ruangan ini yang masih mencoba menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin ingin ia katakan padaku.

"Malfoy…" ia menghentikan langkahnya namun tak menatapku. Aku mendekatinya, meraih bahunya dan memutar tubuhnya.

Kami bertatapan cukup lama. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku masih merasa ragu kalau pria di depanku ini benar-benar rekan ketua muridku, Malfoy.

_Come up to meet you, tell you__I__'m sorry__  
__You don't know how lovely you are__…__  
__I had to find you__, t__ell you I need you__, t__ell you I set you apart__…___

_Tell me your secrets__,__  
__a__nd ask me your questions__…_

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Duduklah, akan ku buatkan kau cokelat hangat." Aku menurutinya dan kembali ke sofa tanpa suara. Aku memandangi punggungnya yang tengah menyalakan kompor di dapur. Mengamatinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ya, pria yang berdansa denganku tadi juga mengenakan _tuxedo_ seperti itu. Aku melirik ke sofa di seberangku yang berwarna hijau _emerald_ itu.

Topeng.

Aku meraih topeng _silver _yang terselip di antara bantal-bantal sofa itu. Ini juga topeng yang sama yang dikenakan pria itu. Aku tersentak kaget saat Malfoy kini sudah berdiri di depanku. Ia meletakkan nampan yang berisikan cangkir dengan asap yang mengepul di atas meja di depanku ini.

"Minumlah. Selagi hangat." Aku mengabaikan perintahnya yang sudah duduk di depanku dan aku pun segera saja menunjukkan topeng itu padanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Tanyaku setelah melihat ekspresi datarnya saat menatap topeng _silver_ itu. Kini tatapannya beralih padaku.

"Malfoy?" Ia masih tak bersuara sedikitpun selama bermenit-menit. Aku menghela napas. Mungkin ia tak mengerti apa yang baru saja ku tanyakan. Mungkin juga pria bertopeng itu bukan rekan ketua murid ku ini.

Oke, aku lelah. Sebaiknya aku kembali saja ke kamarku.

"Granger…" ia meraih tanganku yang sudah hendak berdiri dan menghampiriku yang kembali terduduk. Aku menatapnya sejenak yang kini duduk disebelahku. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku tak tahu apa.

Tanpa basa-basi ia segera meraih leher jenjang ku dengan cepat dan mengecup bibir ku dengan lembut. Berbeda dengan Malfoy yang terpejam sambil menikmati bibirku, aku masih diam terpaku. Bibirku terasa kaku untuk membalas ciuman darinya, dari Malfoy. Hangat dan lembut. Ciuman seperti di lorong Hogwarts seminggu yang lalu, dan…

…seperti di aula besar tadi.

Aku membelalakkan mataku dan mendorong tubuhnya.

"Ka-kau…"

"Ya." Ia menyeringai lalu mencium ku kembali. Kali ini beda dengan ciuman sebelumnya. Kasar dan penuh gairah. Ia mendorong tubuhku pelan hingga tertidur di sofa dan ia berada diatasku. Merasa kini bibir ku sudah mulai meluluh, aku menyambut ciuman itu sedikit liar. Malfoy melumat dengan nafsu bibir ku dan aku merengkuh lehernya agar memperdalam ciuman ini. Malfoy mengambil topeng _silver_ nya yang ku pegang dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat, aku meraba dengan liar pinggang hingga punggung belakangnya yang masih terbalut _tuxedo_ mewahnya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahku dengan lembut dan membuatku membuka mulutku dan membiarkannya bermain didalamnya. Aku meremas kuat rambut belakangnya yang tak pirang, melainkan cokelat. Hal itulah yang membuatku tak yakin kalau pria bertopeng itu adalah Malfoy. Aku tak dapat menolak kenikmatan ini. Aku membiarkan ia mendominasi. Kini kedua tangannya mulai turun dan menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuhku yang masih mengenakan gaun pesta. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya ditepi leher ku dan berhasil membuatku mendesah tak tertahankan. Malfoy mencium, menghisap dan menggigit dengan lembut leher ku sehingga menyisakan banyak tanda merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulitku.

"Mal-Malfoy…" Aku menghentikan tangannya yang hendak menyibakkan gaunku. Ia menatapku bingung. Aku masih berusaha mengatur napasku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?" Ia menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajahku dan tersenyum.

"Ini…" Aku menurunkan pandanganku darinya ke arah yang ditunjuk dengan dagunya itu. Awalnya aku mengira ia menunjuk gaun ku, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena aku menyihir penampilanku sendiri tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Jadi…

Kalung?

"A-apa maksudmu?" Dan seolah aku mengerti hanya dengan melihat seringaian diwajahnya yang semakin melebar ini pun, aku membelalakkan mataku. "Ini…dari kau?" Ia mengangguk santai. Aku mendorong tubuhnya dan kembali duduk ke posisi semula. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sehingga kini ia menatapku heran.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Kau pasti berniat mengerjaiku, bukan?" Tanyaku lagi dan ia mendengus.

"Bukankah kau duluan yang berniat mengerjaiku?"

A-apa?

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Kau me-_legillimens _ku?" Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya saja. Aku mendengus kesal. "Sudah berapa kali ku katakan jangan pernah melakukan hal itu padaku dengan sesuka hatimu, Malfoy." Suara ku sedikit meninggi.

"Kau marah?"

Cih. Apa maksud pertanyaan dia ini? Tentu saja aku marah.

"Baguslah, karena aku akan semakin sering membuatmu marah agar kau selalu terlihat cantik seperti saat ini." Ia sudah memotong perkataanku sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Aku dapat mendengar perkataannya barusan dan aku tak ingin memintanya mengulangi kata-kata itu lagi.

Apa dia sudah gila?

Ya Tuhan, cabut saja nyawaku.

"Kau gila." Aku bangkit dari sofa dan memondar-mandirkan diriku di depannya. Aku menatapnya sejenak, lalu menghampirinya lagi.

"_Say something_…" ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Like what_?"

"Katakan sesuatu, apa saja, kalau kau baru saja menenggak berbotol-botol _whisky _atau mungkin kau baru saja menabrakkan kepala mu ke bokong Troll sehingga kau menjadi gila seperti ini, Malfoy." Ia tergelak sejenak sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Oh, ayolah…tentu saja kau tahu kalau tidak ada _whisky _ di pesta ini dan bukan Troll yang membuat ku gila seperti ini…" Ia menatapku dengan pandangan seriusnya. Aku tak pernah melihat ia menatapku dengan seserius ini sebelum-sebelumnya selain saat ia mencoba menindas atau mengolok-olokku dulu. Wajahnya semakin mendekati wajahku dan bisa ku cium aroma mint dari mulutnya yang menciumku tadi. Benar, tak ada bau alkohol yang keluar dari mulutnya. "…tapi kau." Lanjutnya yang sukses membuatku berulang kali mengerjapkan mataku.

Kaget.

"A-apa?"

"Kau mendengarnya, Granger. Aku tak perlu mengulanginya lagi."

"Hah, kau pasti bercanda!" Ujarku dengan tawa sumbang yang langsung terhenti ketika ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau sudah mengatakan itu 2 kali."

Aku menjauhkan pandanganku darinya. Menatap apa saja yang bisa ku tatap selain dirinya. Berulang kali aku menggeleng dan meyakinkan diriku kalau pria ini bukanlah Malfoy. Aku menatapnya lagi.

"Aku masih tak percaya kalau kau adalah Malfoy…" aku menatap seluruh penampilannya. "…matamu biru, rambutmu cokelat, dan Malfoy yang ku kenal tak pernah tersenyum tak jelas seperti ini, apalagi kau bilang kalau kau lah yang memberikan kalung ini padaku, itu bukan seorang Malfoy sekali. Dan aku yakin kau pasti Ron atau siapapun yang meminum ramuan _polyjus_ dan merubah dirimu menjadi Malfoy. Cih. Ayolah ngaku saja." Gantian aku yang melipat kedua tanganku dan menatapnya sinis. Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan tongkat dari balik _tuxedo_ nya. Aku dengan sigap pun mengeluarkan tongkatku.

"Mau apa kau?" Dengan sekali ayun cahaya biru pendar yang keluar dari tongkat itu merubah penampilannya. Penampilan awalnya. Maksudku, penampilan aslinya.

Rambutnya perlahan berubah menjadi pirang. Dan mata kelabu itu…kembali ke pemiliknya.

Ini tidak mungkin.

"Masih tak mempercayaiku?"

Ekspresi apalagi yang harus kuucapkan saat ini? Pria di depan ku ini benar-benar rekan ketua muridku. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Kepala ku seperti berputar lagi.

Aku menggeleng.

"A-aku…ingin kembali ke kamar." Aku bangkit dan segera melangkah menuju kamarku. Dengan susah payah aku berjalan sambil mengangkat gaun ku ini menuju pintu kamarku yang kali ini entah mengapa terasa jauh sekali.

Aku bersandar di belakang pintu kamarku setelah aku berhasil masuk dan menutupnya tanpa membantingnya.

"Ya Tuhan…aku baru saja berciuman dengannya. Dengan pria yang dulunya menindas dan mengolok-olok ku dengan sebutan _Mudblood_." Aku menggeleng lagi dan kini tubuhku merosot masih di belakang pintu kamarku tentunya. Jantungku masih belum bisa ku kendalikan. Napasku masih tersengal-sengal. Ia menciumku bukan hanya sekali saja. Tapi tiga. Tiga kali. Dan sialnya aku baru menyadari pria bertopeng itu adalah dia setelah ia mencium ku untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Seharusnya aku bisa mengenalinya saat ia mencium ku di aula besar.

Tapi…

…ciuman di lorong dan di aula tadi sangat berbeda. Sama hangatnya namun…

"Granger."

Merlin! Tak bisa kah ia membiarkan ku bernapas dengan tenang dan berpikir jernih dulu?

_Now what_?

"Granger, aku tahu kau masih berada dibelakang pintu ini." Bagaimana ia selalu tahu apa yang tengah ku lakukan? Seharusnya aku yang tahu segalanya karena aku memang seorang _Miss-know-it-all_. Oh, apakah aku baru saja menyombongkan diriku sendiri?

"Granger…" aku tak berniat menjawab panggilannya atau membukakan pintu ini sedikitpun. Jadi aku memilih berdiam diri saja dan berharap semoga ia tersadar dan lelah sendiri akibat kesalahan yang dibuatnya. "…aku tak berharap kau membuka pintu ini, tapi aku berharap kau mendengarkan perkataanku saja."

God!

Ingin rasanya aku mem-_bombarda _pintu ini dan memeriksa otaknya! Mungkin sekarang ia lah _Ferret-know-it-all_. Oh…

Aku menghentikan tanganku yang hendak membuka knop pintu saat mendengarnya mulai berbicara. "Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak berniat mengerjaimu atau bercanda denganmu saat pesta tadi." Cukup lama aku menunggu lanjutan perkataannya sebelum ku dengar ia berdeham. "Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan konsep acara pesta ini. Aku tak setuju karena aku tahu itu akan menyulitkanku untuk mencari mu dan aku pasti akan sulit untuk membuatmu marah-marah seperti tadi…" aku bisa dengar kalau ia terkekeh sejenak. "…aku jujur saat aku berkata kalau kau semakin terlihat cantik saat kau marah." Jantungku seperti berhenti sejenak dan kini dilanjutkan dengan degupan yang bisa kudengar sendiri bunyinya karena terlalu keras. Pipi ku terasa memanas.

"Aku tak setuju dengan konsep acara ini namun aku tak bisa memprotes perintah Kepala Sekolah karena saat itu kau terlihat bahagia sekali dengan konsep acara ini, aku sempat berpikir kalau kau mungkin ingin meledakkan Hogwarts saat aku sering melihatmu menyeringai menyeramkan." Ia terkekeh lagi.

Tunggu…ia menertawai apa? Aku?

"Dan aku sengaja menemani mu saat kau mengembalikan semua tongkat para murid wanita tahun ke-7 agar mungkin aku bisa sedikit mendengarkan pembicaraanmu dengan temanmu atau apa saja tentang gaun apa yang akan kau kenakan saat pesta. Namun sepertinya kau benar-benar sangat terbawa suasana pesta Hogwarts sampai-sampai kau tak menyadari kehadiranku yang sudah mengikutimu sejak kau keluar dari menara ini." Aku membelalakkan mataku. Aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau ia sudah berada di sampingku sejak aku keluar menara. Sungguh. Apa saja yang kulakukan saat itu, huh?

"Dugaan ku sebelumnya tentang aku pasti akan kesulitan untuk menemukanmu ternyata benar. Kau merubah seluruh penampilanmu. Kau.." ia berdeham. "benar-benar cantik." Aku mundur beberapa langkah sambil menangkup pipi ku yang kian memanas dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tidak salah dengar, ia sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali. "Makanya aku memberikan kalung itu untukmu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengenalimu kalau saja kau tak mengenakan kalung itu…" aku menatap kalung dengan bandul mawar merah yang tengah melingkar dileherku ini. "Aku meletakkannya di tas mu saat kau berada diperpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Awalnya ku kira kau tak akan memeriksa tas mu atau kalau pun kau memeriksa tas dan menemukannya kau akan membuangnya, tapi ternyata kau mengenakannya." Membuangnya? Yang benar saja. Aku tetap akan mengenakan atau menyimpannya walaupun aku tahu kalau ia yang memberikan kalung ini padaku. Bukan aku materialistis atau apa, hanya saja kalung ini benar-benar indah. Sayang bukan kalau aku mengabaikannya?

"Granger…" aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Aku juga tahu mungkin sampai saat ini kau masih tak percaya kalau _Weasel Merah Yang Tengah Minum Ramuan Polyjus_ itu adalah aku, rekan ketua murid mu. Aku tahu kau akan merubah penampilanmu untuk menghindari ajakan dansa orang lain dan kau memang benar-benar ingin mengerjaiku, makanya aku pun merubah penampilanku sehingga kau juga tak bisa mengenaliku." Aku melangkah mendekati pintu kamarku lagi, masih mendengarkannya. Mendengarkan perkataan Malfoy yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut sebagai _Penjelasan_ daripada _Perkataan_. "Aku merubah penampilanku dengan tujuan yang sama denganmu, mencoba menghindari ajakan dansa atau tatapan-tatapan lain yang pastinya dengan mudah mengenali ku apabila aku masih dengan rambut pirang dan mata kelabu ku. Tapi tujuan kita juga berbeda karena aku benar-benar tak berniat mengerjaimu…"

"Lantas apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini?" Ia terkejut saat aku membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba yang kini aku menatapnya sinis dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Aa-eumm…" Bahkan kini seorang Malfoy pun tergagap.

"Dengar Malfoy…" ia sedikit terkesiap dengan interupsiku. "…aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu akhir-akhir ini bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Secara logika kita adalah musuh-mantan musuh. Kau selalu menindasku, mengolok-olokku dengan kata-kata andalanmu sampai pada akhirnya perang berakhir dan kau tak pernah mengataiku lagi. Tapi seminggu yang lalu, kau mengataiku lagi dengan kata itu. Aku merasa berang. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melemparkan ke arahmu mantra-mantra yang selama ini ku ucapkan saat kami menjadi buronan Voldemort. Kenapa? Karena aku sadar, aku tahu memang seperti itulah seharusnya seorang Malfoy bertingkah laku. Bukan seperti ini.…" Aku menarik napas sejenak dan menghela kelewat frustasi. "…seperti ini dalam artian, kau menciumku setelah kau menyakiti hatiku dengan makian _Mudblood_ mu, kau membantuku menyelesaikan semua tugas ketua murid tanpa protes termasuk saat berpatroli, kau juga tak protes saat Kepala Sekolah menyetujui konsep pesta hanya karena kau melihatku bahagia, kau juga membantuku mengembalikan semua tongkat dan dengan otomatis kau memberikanku waktu untuk berdandan karena kau tak ingin melihatku mengenakan gaun pesta tahun ke-4 ku lagi, membuatkan ku sarapan atau senampan makanan dengan cokelat hangat juga seperti sudah menjadi rutinitasmu selama menjadi rekan ketua muridku sebulan lebih ini. Yang terakhir, kau memberikanku kalung yang kuakui sangat indah ini hanya karena kau ingin mengenaliku saat pesta bahkan berdansa denganku dan kembali menciumku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kau membuatku terbuai. Kau juga membuatku bak dewi Yunani sungguhan dengan semua perbuatanmu itu. Kau membuatku memikirkan hal-hal yang tak pernah ku pikirkan sebelumnya. Tapi kau juga lah yang membuatku menjadi sering mendengus, menghela napas, berdecik dan menggeleng kesal yang seolah-olah aku ini adalah _Wanita Pengeluh_. Aku tak mengerti, Malfoy. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu. Jelas saja aku masih tak percaya kalau kau adalah Malfoy. Malfoy yang seharusnya membenci dan menjauhi _Mudblood_ seperti ku." Aku baru sadar kalau aku sudah menghancurkan riasan wajahku dengan air mataku sendiri.

Aku menyeka air mataku. "Jadi, jelaskan apa tujuan dan alasanmu melakukan semua ini?" Ia tak menjawab dan malah menatapku dengan tatapan…hangat, mungkin?

Entahlah.

"Aku…tak punya alasan untuk menjelaskan semua itu, Granger." Ia mendekatiku yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, perlahan tangannya menyentuh wajahku, menghapus sisa air mata sialan yang kembali menetes lagi saat aku merasakan sentuhan hangat itu. Ia meraih dagu ku yang membuatku menatap matanya yang sudah kembali berwarna kelabu itu. "Kau juga membuatku memikirkan dan melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah ku pikirkan sebelumnya. Aku melakukan semua itu tanpa ku tahu mengapa aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Intinya, setelah kejadian bibi ku yang menyiksa mu di Manor, entah mengapa aku hanya ingin membuatmu melupakan rasa sakit itu dan aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum." Ia merapikan rambutku dengan belaian tangannya yang berhasil membuatku ingin menangis lagi. "Aku sempat berpikir kalau mungkin saja aku sudah gila. Dan aku yakin kau memikirkan hal yang sama tentangku." Aku mendecih. Ia melakukannya lagi. Me-_legillimens_ ku, maksudku.

"Hermione…" Bulu roma ku merinding saat nama ku disebutkan oleh pria di depanku ini. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus takut. Jangan-jangan memang benar ia sudah gila? "…kumohon berhentilah menangis karena mimpi buruk yang selalu kau alami setiap malam. Dan berhentilah mengkonsumsi obat tidur tanpa mimpi itu."

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ini benar-benar luar biasa. Malfoy telah resmi menggantikan posisi _Miss-know-it-all_ ku. Tentu saja ia sebagai _Mister_, bukan _Miss_. Hah!

Ia tersenyum, bukan menyeringai. "Aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku bisa mengetahui semua tentangmu." Jawabannya benar-benar membuatku tak puas. Aku mengambil jarak sedikit menjauh darinya, aku benar-benar tak sanggup kalau terlalu lama seperti ini berada di dekatnya.

"Kau belum tahu semua tentangku, Malfoy." Gumamku sambil mondar-mandir menggigiti kuku ku. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya menanggapi perkataanku.

"Kau masih membutuhkan penjelasanku lagi?" Aku menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Aku menatapnya lama. Semua perkataannya tadi semakin membuatku bingung. Perkataannya tadi itu bukanlah penjelasan, semua perkataannya tadi hanyalah bualan belaka untuk membuatku kembali terbuai dengan dirinya. Ia mencoba menipu ku.

Tapi tak ada sedikit pun ku lihat usahanya menipu ku saat aku menatap matanya selama berbicara tadi.

"Malfoy…" ia terkesiap. "Bisakah kau keluar? Aku lelah. Dan kumohon berhentilah seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya tentangku."

_Oh, please aku tak ingin melihatnya meninggalkan kamar ini!_

Merlin, aku kembali berperang dengan perasaanku sendiri. Ia masih tak bergeming juga dari tempatnya dan malah kembali mendekatiku. Aku hampir saja tersandung karpet kamarku saat ia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang membuatku ingin memeluknya. Kumohon jangan tatap aku seperti itu…

"Berhenti! Berhenti disitu, jangan mendekat!" Aku mengibaskan tanganku mencoba mengusirnya namun tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Memelukku hingga aku tak bisa lagi bergerak.

"Mal-Malfoy! Lepa—"

"Merlin! Berhenti lah bergerak, Hermione." Aku terdiam. "Aku juga ingin memelukmu sejak aku menemukanmu di aula besar tadi. Jadi kumohon berhentilah bergerak." Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya yang terdengar sedikit memelas itu, tak bergerak lagi dan membiarkannya memelukku. "Kau juga berhentilah me-_legillimens_ ku atau aku akan menendangmu saat ini juga." Aku tak bisa berbicara dengan jelas karena wajahku teredam di dadanya. Ia terkekeh sejenak.

"Aku tak bisa mengucapkannya dengan kata-kata atau menanyakannya langsung padamu makanya aku melakukannya." Kali ini ia tertawa. tawanya bukan karena ia baru saja menindas seseorang atau tawa karena baru saja memenangkan Quidditch dengan licik, tapi tawanya kali ini membuatku menyunggingkan senyum juga. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatapku.

"Aku yakin kali ini aku benar-benar sudah gila." Ia menciumku. Setelah bergumam seperti itu ia menciumku. Bahkan aku belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Aku memejamkan mataku. Kembali menikmati setiap lumatan bibirnya. Ia menggendong tubuhku dan menidurkanku diranjang. Aku menghentikan ciuman itu sejenak dan menggeleng pelan. Ia menatapku heran.

"Bukan cuma kau saja, aku juga yakin kalau diriku juga benar-benar sudah gila." Ia menyeringai mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku akan menghapus semua mimpi buruk mu…"

"A-ap-hmmhh…" Ia membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya. Tangannya menjelajahi kembali setiap lekuk tubuhku, perlahan melepaskan gaunku.

Entahlah. Hal ini memang tak seharusnya terjadi diantara aku dengannya. Tapi aku tak dapat menolak semua kenikmatan yang diberinya. Bahkan ciumannya saja seperti menjadi candu bagiku. Aku mengerang saat ia meraba tubuh bagian bawahku. "_I want you, Hermione…_" bisiknya ditelingaku dengan suara seksinya itu.

Merlin!

"Hentikan semua permainan ini dan hapus semua mimpi burukku, Malfoy." Racauku tak jelas saat ia menggodaku dengan menggigit telingaku.

"_Say my name…_"

"_Oh, fuck me now, Dracohh …_" aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang mendesah tak jelas seperti itu. Salahkan pria yang sedang mencumbuku ini, ia memperlakukanku dengan segala kelihaiannya dalam bercinta. Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasanku.

"_As you wish, Hermione_…"

Tuhan, Merlin atau siapa saja maafkan perbuatanku malam ini.

-o0o-

_I'd like to say we __gave it a try__,__  
__I'd like to blame it all on life__,__  
__Maybe we just weren't right__  
__But that's a lie__  
__That's a lie__…__  
__And we can deny it as much as we want__,__  
__b__ut in time our feelings will show__.__  
__Cause sooner or later__  
__We'll wonder why we gave up__,_

_But truth is, everyone knows__…_

Suara dengkuran disebelahku membuatku membuka kedua mata ku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati pria pirang tengah memunggungiku yang kini setengah dari tubuhnya tertutupi oleh selimut ku.

Selimutku?

Hua!

Aku beringsut kepinggir menjauh dari pria itu dan mengintip kebalik selimut yang menutupi tubuhku juga. Aku pun tak mengenakan apa-apa.

_Ini benar-benar terjadi?_

_Bukankah itu hanya mimpi?_

"Hermione?!"

Ha!

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku yang tengah di ketuk-ketuk itu. Aku juga menoleh ke arah pria yang masih terlelap di ranjangku ini.

"Hermione, ini aku Harry. Apa kau di dalam? Apa kau sudah bangun?"

_No way_…

Ada perlu apa ia sampai datang sepagi ini? Aku melirik jam kecil di meja nakas ku yang ternyata sudha menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi.

_God!_

"Malfoy, Malfoy bangunlah… Malfoy?!" aku berbisik ditelinganya dan mencoba menggoyangkan tubuhnya tapi tak ada pergerakan dari pria pirang yang ternyata Malfoy ini.

"Hermione, kau mengunci pintumu secara sihir, kau baik-baik saja?" Terdengar suara Harry yang mulai panik. Knop pintu kamarku pun bergerak semakin cepat.

_Shit!_

"Malfoy?!" Aku sedikit mengeraskan suaraku dan berusaha untuk tidak berteriak membangunkannya. Baiklah hal ini ternyata tak berguna juga. Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil jubah yang tersampir di kursi meja riasku.

Rambutku!

Aku hampir saja membuka pintu dengan sisa penampilan pesta kemarin. Dimana tongkatku?

"Hermione?!"

"Ya, Harry…" Ia terkesiap sesaat dengan posisi siap-siap meledakkan pintu ini.

"Emm… well kau sudah bangun?" Aku mengangguk dan sedikit menggeser tubuhku untuk keluar kamar saat Harry melirik ke dalam kamarku, aku buru-buru menutup pintunya.

Aku berdeham. "Ada perlu apa, Harry?" ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Aku tahu bahasa ku tadi benar-benar terdengar formal sekali.

"Ha? Oh, itu… Profesor McGonagall mencari mu dan Malfoy, kalian diharapkan menemuinya di ruangannya jam 11 nanti untuk melaporkan hasil acara tadi malam, aku disuruhnya untuk memberitahukan kalian tapi aku tak bisa menemukan Malfoy jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberitahukanmu saja. Dan…Hermione, apa kau tidak hadir di pesta tadi malam?" Harry mengamati penampilanku dari atas hingga bawah berulang kali. Aku berhasil menemukan tongkatku sesaat sebelum Harry mem-_bombarda_ pintu kamarku dan langsung saja aku mengembalikan warna rambut ku dan menghampus riasan wajahku.

"Kau tak terlihat habis menghadiri pesta…" gumamnya. Aku hanya meringis saja.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk acara semalam Harry, aku hanya mampir sejenak." Ia mengangguk paham

"Ah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, bisakah kita berbicara didalam?" Aku membelalakkan mataku dan segera berderap ke pintu kamarku mencegah Harry membukanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Kamarku berantakan. Sangat berantakan." Harry menatapku bingung hingga kacamatanya sedikit melorot.

"Well, aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu, Hemrione. Hal ini benar-benar rahasia, aku takut ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita."

"Emm…Harry, ma-maksudku kamarku kali ini benar-benar sangat-sangat berantakan. Aku terlalu bingung memilih gaun apa yang harus ku kenakan untuk pesta kemarin sehingga _barang-barang_ yang tak seharusnya berada dikamarku pun kini ikut tercecer dimana-mana." Ia kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Aku menekankan kata barnag-barang itu karena aku yakin ia pasti akan mengerti.

"Baiklah, mungkin setelah makan siang kau berniat untuk singgah ke Gryffindor?" Aku mengangguk berlebihan. "Dan kalian jangan lupa untuk menemui Kepala Sekolah." Aku mengangguk lagi dan memaksakan senyum terbaik ku.

"Oke, _bye_." Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dan kembali ke dalam kamar dengan helaan napas yang kelewat lega.

"_Good Lier_, huh?" Aku mendengus dan berjalan kembali ke ranjang, melemparkan jubahku kesembarang tempat. "Apa yang Potter katakan padamu?" ia mendekatiku, memelukku dan membenamkan kepalanya dileher ku.

"Oh, kau sudah mendengarnya, Malfoy." Jawabku malas. Ia mengecup bahuku yang masih belum mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu, Hermione." Aku kembali merinding saat ia mengucapkan nama ku. Hal itu benar-benar masih asing ditelingaku saat Malfoy yang mengucapkannya.

"A-aku masih mengantuk. Kau keluarlah…" Ku naikkan selimutku hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Tapi Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy. Ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja, ia merapatkan tubuhnya padaku membuatku kembali memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"_One morning sex, huh_?" Aku membalikkan badanku dan menatapnya horor.

"Malfoy!" Ia terkekeh dan semakin mempererat pelukkannya yang sesekali ia mencium setiap bagian tubuhku yang dapat dijamahnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi." Gumamnya dan aku pun mengangguk mengiyakannya.

"_Damn it_! Aku baru saja bercinta dengan mantan musuhku." Ia tertawa mendengar racauan ku dan kembali melumat bibirku.

-o0o-

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Ganger. Silahkan duduk." Kami berdua segera mengambil tempat di depan Kepala Sekolah.

"Apa kalian menikmati pestanya?" Aku sedikit membelalakkan mataku dan mencoba melirik ke arah pria disebelahku ini.

"Sangat, Profesor. Kami sangat menikmatinya." Kepala Sekolah tersenyum mendengar jawaban Malfoy. Ia menyerahkan sebuah perkamen yang ku yakini itu adalah laporan hasil acara kemarin kepada Kepala Sekolah. Kapan ia mengerjakannya?

Kepala Sekolah menerimanya dan membacanya sejenak. "Kalian benar-benar berhasil membuat acara kemarin sangat meriah, dan aku yakin acara ini memberikan kesan yang istimewa kepada kalian, kepada murid tahun ke-7 tentunya." Aku dan Malfoy berpandangan sesaat.

_Benar. Kami benar-benar menikmati acara itu dan membuat kesan yang tak terlupakan karena aku sudah bercinta dengan mantan musuhku._

"Tapi aku tak tahu dimana posisi kalian saat pesta. Kalian benar-benar bersembunyi dariku, huh?" Kami tergelak bersama. "Baiklah, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada kalian. Dan sampai jumpa di aula besar."

"Ya, Profesor." Kami pun beranjak keluar dari kantor Kepala Sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku menepis tangan Malfoy yang hendak merangkulku, ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Memeluk kekasihku?"

Aku mendengus sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ini masih di sekitar kantor Kepala Sekolah dan banyak orang yang akan melihat tingkahmu, Malfoy." Desisku pelan.

"Siapa yang akan melihat kita, huh?"

"Malfoy, Granger! _What a perfect party, huh? _Terima kasih atas konsep pesta luar biasa kalian tadi malam, Ketua murid. Yeah, walaupun kami benar-benar kesulitan mengenali gadis-gadis kami tapi kami tetap menikmatinya." Mereka berlalu kemudian tertawa bersama. Kini aku menoleh kearahnya, kearah Malfoy setelah segerombol pria Ravenclaw yang baru saja berbicara dengan kami tadi pergi meninggalkan kami.

"_See_?" Ia tak meresponku dan hanya menyeringai saja.

Oh, Merlin dengan seluruh sihirnya. Kenapa aku bisa bersama pria gila ini?

Atau aku yang gila?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan melangkah meninggalkannya yang masih mencoba menggoda ku. "Kembalilah ke akal sehatmu, Malf—"

"Sampai jumpa di aula besar." Ia berjalan duluan meninggalkanku yang masih berusaha menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menciumku lagi. Setelah aku merasa kaki ku masih menginjak lantai ini dengan normal aku pun menoleh ke kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang. Mencoba memastikan kalau tak ada yang melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara kami.

Lain kali aku harus benar-benar mengantisipasi setiap gerakan dan segala tingkah laku apa saja yang akan dilakukannya padaku nanti.

Hua!

Aku benar-benar bisa gila dengan tingkah Malfoy yang sekarang!

-TBC-

**A/N** : Maaf kalau ada typo(s), OOC, EYD yang berantakan dan rekan-rekannya. Saya masih author baru disini mhehe…

Dan maaf soal keterlambatan update, saya sedang berusaha memperpanjang words di chapter ini tapi tetap mentok juga di 4ribuan.

Thanks to: **Nha Chang, Rina, Dark Side, Zulfanurrahmi, ****Aprldwprtw****, Guest, AbraxasM, Amii, Koor and SILENT READERS**.

I'm sorry, I'm newbie here. There's a lot of mistakes, forgive me.

Give me more review and let me know what should I do on the next chapter, so I can continue this story or not. Thank you :)

Read and Review, please.


	6. Chapter 06: What Is Love?

∞ **SAY SOMETHING ∞**

Timeline:

Tahun ke-7 setelah perang usai.

Warning : Newbie Author, Sebagian OOC, Typo(s), Absurd, Whatever (-_-)

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**The Story Owned By Me**

-o0o-

_Ini benar-benar terjadi?_

_Bukankah itu hanya mimpi?_

_Benar. Kami benar-benar menikmati acara itu dan membuat kesan yang tak terlupakan karena aku sudah bercinta dengan mantan musuhku._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Memeluk kekasihku?"_

_Aku benar-benar bisa gila dengan tingkah Malfoy yang sekarang!_

-o0o-

**Chapter 0****6**** : ****What is Love?**

"Ah, iya terima kasih juga atas kerja sama kalian."

_103_…

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa asrama ku, Ginny dan Harry pun menghampiriku yang saat ini benar-benar lelah.

"Hermione, kau kenapa?" Ginny memberikan secangkir minuman padaku yang langsung habis dalam satu kali tenggakan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang sama sebanyak 103 kali dalam sehari." Aku mendesah, menutup mataku dengan lenganku dan kembali bersandar. Setelah pesta selesai banyak murid yang puas dengan konsep pesta kali ini, ucapan selamat dan berita-berita baru tentang beberapa pasang murid yang jadian setelah acara kemarin berakhir pun menjadi _Headline News_ seantero Hogwarts. Ada juga masalah-masalah kecil yang terjadi selama pesta berlangsung. Dan sialnya aku tak mengetahui itu. Salah satu murid seangkatanku tanpa sengaja menyihir dirinya (bukan gaun atau penampilannya) menjadi seperti _Fat Lady_. Aku hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar cerita itu dari Ron di aula besar tadi. Katanya ia ingin merubah bentuk tubuhnya agar lebih menarik.

Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau _Fat Lady Failed_ itu adalah anak Hufflepuff yang kutemui dilorong Hogwarts saat aku mengembalikan tongkatnya.

"Blimey, aku dapat banyak surat!" Ron muncul dari pintu asrama dengan wajah yang sumringahan. Ia menghempaskan dirinya tepat di sampingku dan membuatku harus bergeser sedikit.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau efek dari pesta topeng itu akan seperti ini." Ujar Ginny sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang aneh itu, sementara Ron mulai sibuk membaca satu-persatu surat tersebut. Aku hanya mendengus geli saja.

"Kau tahu, 'Mione. Banyak murid tingkat 5 dan 6 yang menyukai penampilanku saat pesta, mereka berkata kalau mereka terkesan dengan penampilanku." Ron tertawa girang sementara Ginny dan Harry berbarengan melemparkan bantal sofa ke kepalanya.

"Kau licik! Tentu saja mereka merasa terkesan dengan penampilanmu karena kau merubah total dirimu." Celetuk Ginny yang membuatku menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Ya, Hermione. Selain ia menhiri pakaiannya menjdai pakaian yang lebih berkelas dan mewah, ia juga merubah warna rambutnya menjadi pirang dan mata kelabu seperti Malfoy. Banyak gadis yang terkecoh dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu. Merlin, apakah gadis-gadis itu sudah gila hingga tidak menyadari kalau _The Fake Malfoy_ yang hadir dipesta itu sedikit kekurangan tinggi badannya? Cih." Aku dan Harry tertawa cukup keras.

"Dan ia juga menyihir perutnya agar terlihat lebih ramping. Aku tak tahu mantra apa yang digunakannya." Perkataan Harry barusan semakin membuat ku terbahak-bahak.

"Yang benar saja, Ron…" Aku melanjutkan tawaku lagi. Wajah Ron memerah.

"Diam kalian." Desisnya pada Harry dan Ginny yang malah membuat kami semakin tertawa hingga rasanya ingin menangis saja. "Hermione, aku hanya tak ingin berdansa sendiri. Aku berniat ingin menemui mu tapi aku tak berhasil menemukanmu. Makanya aku merubah penampilanku seperti itu, dan hei Gin, aku tak berniat merubah diriku menjadi seperti Malfoy. Aku hanya ingin merubah warna rambut dan mataku saja. Kau ingat itu."

"Ya, ya, ya…" Ginny bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke dapur, mungkin ia ingin mengambil makanan atau minuman lagi. Aku masih berusaha menahan tawaku.

"Kau semalam berpenampilan seperti apa? Kami berusaha mencarimu." Pertanyaan Ron itu benar-benar membuat kami berhenti tertawa. Terutama aku. Aku berpikir sejenak.

Alasan apalagi yang harus ku gunakan?

"Ah, a-aku? Aku hanya mengenakan gaun lama ku. Emm… dan karena sebelumnya aku kurang enak badan dan terlalu lelah mondar-mandir Hogwarts untuk mengembalikan tongkat-tongkat kalian jadi aku memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke menara ketua murid. Ah, ya! Aku juga kelelahan karena harus menguras pikiran dan tenagaku untuk mendandani kekasihmu ini agar membuatmu terpesona, Harry…" Aku mengecilkan kalimat terakhirku dan berbisik kearah Harry.

"Huh? Kau yang merubah penampilannya?" Tanya Harry tak percaya. Well, aku berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan. Haruskah ku berteriak '_Horay'_?

Tidak.

Aku mengangguk dan Ginny pun muncul dari dapur membawa senampan makanan dan minuman. Harry menatap kekasihnya tak percaya itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Ginny heran melihat Harry yang senyum-senyum sendiri itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada."

"Kalian pasti menceritaiku."

"_No way_, Gin." Kami tertawa lagi.

"Aku tak percaya." Ia mendengus dan menyesap _lemon tea_ nya. Kami berusaha menghentikan tawa kami sampai Ginny melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi. "Hermione, kau tahu apa yang menjadi _Headline News_ seantero Hogwarts saat ini?" Aku menelengkan kepala ku.

"Banyak pasangan baru yang jadian?" Tebak ku. Ia menggeleng. Harry dan Ron tampak tertarik mendengarkan pembicaraan para wanita ini. "_The Fake Malfoy_ yang ternyata Ronald Weasley?"

"Itu lebih bukan." Kami tertawa lagi, tapi tidak dengan Ginny, ia tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik sakunya.

A-apa ini?

Aku terperangah.

"_The Suspicious Kisser._" Selembar foto yang bergerak secara sihir itu benar-benar membuatku tak bisa menutup mulutku. Aku menatap Ginny berusaha setenang mungkin, menutupi rasa panik ku.

"Si-siapa ini?" Tanyaku kembali berusaha mengalihkan kecurigaan Ginny yang heran dengan _Gagap Mendadak_ ku.

"Kau tak tahu?" Tanya Harry. Aku menggeleng kuat.

"Aku sudah kembali ke menara ketua murid saat alunan musik _up beat_ di putar Harry. Emm, kepala ku terlalu sakit untuk mendengarkan suara-suara musik itu." Aku sedikit menyunggingkan bibirku.

"Ah, ini…" Ron mengambil foto itu dan mengamatinya lagi. "Kami semua juga sebenarnya tak tahu. Makanya _Headline News_ Hogwarts kali ini berjudul '_The Suspicious Kisser_'." Ron masih memandangi foto itu. Aku meraihnya dan ikut mengamatinya juga.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Siapa yang sempat-sempatnya mengambil foto disaat pesta meriah sedang berlangsung?

"Sayang sekali kau tak melihatnya, 'Mione." Ginny membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatapku penuh semangat. Tunggu dulu…

Kenapa ia bersemangat sekali?

"Kau tahu, wanita bergaun putih itu benar-benar cantik sekali dan ia beruntung bisa berdansa dengan pria yang bak seorang pangeran berkuda itu…" aku meneguk ludahku. "…Aku tak tahu siapa pria bertopeng _silver _dan berambut cokelat yang sepertinya sangat tampan itu juga sangat beruntung mendapatkan wanita cantik seperti malaikat yang turun dari khayangan itu. Mereka terlihat serasi sekali, mereka juga berdansa dan berciuman seakan-akan hanya ada mereka berdua saja di lantai dansa itu. Aku yakin para staff pengajar juga melihatnya. Namun setelah ciuman panas mereka yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit itu, si wanita bergaun putih berjalan keluar dan disusul oleh pria berambut cokelat itu. Kami semua tak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi karena pasangan misterius itu memberikan efek yang sangat bagus pada murid-murid lainnya." Aku menaikkan alisku satu mendengar perkataan Ginny.

"Efek bagus?" Berciuman di depan umum dan disaksikan oleh seluruh penghuni Hogwarts memiliki efek bagus?

Ginny mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia melirik Harry. "Banyak murid yang jadian dan beberapa pasangan yang awalnya enggan untuk berciuman menjadi tak malu menunjukkan kemesraan mereka masing-masing di depan para staff pengajar dan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts juga." Jelasnya lagi. Aku terperangah.

"I-itu kah…efek baiknya?" Ginny mengangguk dan tergelak. Aku melihat wajah Harry yang bersemu merah, begitu juga dengan Ron.

"Kau. Kau jadian atau berciuman, huh?" Tanyaku melihat reaksi Ron yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Harry.

"Aku…berciuman dengan seseorang yang tak ku kenal. 3 kali." Ia terkekeh dengan pandangan menerawang entah kemana, aku meringis geli.

Siapa saja, inikah sahabat-sahabatku itu?

-o0o-

"Kau tak kembali ke menara ketua murid?" Aku menoleh kearah suara yang muncul dibelakangku. Aku menggeleng. Harry menghampiri ku dan duduk bersebelahan denganku.

"Kau lupa kalau kau berkata ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku saat kau membangunkanku tadi pagi?"

"Ah, ya… maaf Hermione, aku baru ingat, aku terlalu menikmati pembicaraan kita tadi." Kami terkekeh lagi. Aku menatap perapian yang menyala dan menghangatkan ruangan ini. Kami memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke asrama setelah jam makan malam berakhir. Kembali bercerita hingga rasanya mulut kami berbuih. Aku tersenyum.

"Hermione…"

"Ya?" Aku menoleh menatap sahabat berkacamata bulat ku ini. Ia menghela napasnya sejenak. Sepertinya ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Ada apa, Harry?" Ia menatapku lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah perapian. Aku merapatkan dudukku dengannya. Masih dengan sabar menunggunya berbicara.

"Aku…aku berencana melamar Ginny." Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Menatap Harry tak percaya. Sekaligus haru.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. "Kapan?"

"Kemungkinan setelah kita tamat dan setelah aku diterima bekerja di kementerian." Jawabnya sedikit malu. Aku terkekeh.

"Itu sekitar 2 tahun lagi, Harry." Ujarku yang membuatnya kembali mengangguk. Aku memeluknya. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahagia sekali. Harry ternyata serius dengan Ginny.

Ia membalas memelukku. "Aku baru mengatakan hal ini padamu saja. Aku masih merahasiakan rencana ini dari Ron, Ginny maupun keluarga yang lainnya…" ia melepaskan pelukanku dan menggenggam tanganku, menatapku lagi dengan serius. "…kau mau membantu ku?" Aku mengangguk penuh semangat lalu kembali memeluknya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar seserius ini dengannya. Aku terharu dengan rencanamu, Harry." Aku tertawa dan mencoba menyeka air mata ku. Kami melepaskan pelukan hangat itu. Ia juga tersenyum bahagia.

"Karena cinta, bukan?" Aku terpaku sejenak.

Cinta?

"Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku mencintainya, Hermione. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama berpacaran dengannya karena aku takut ia akan direbut pria lain atau berbagai macam kemungkinan yang lainnya sehingga membuat kami tidak bisa bersama. Aku…sangat mencintainya." Mata Harry sedikit berkaca-kaca membuatnya menunduk malu.

"Harry…" ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku masih dengan senyuman yang terpahat jelas diwajah polosnya.

"Cinta itu…seperti apa?"

-o0o-

"Dari mana saja?" Aku tersentak kaget mendapati Malfoy tengah menatapku penuh selidik dari sofa ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

"Seharian bersama teman-teman asramaku." Jawabku dan ia pun mengangguk. Aku pun menghampirinya yang tampaknya kembali asyik membaca perkamen yang berada ditangannya. Apakah itu tugas kelas?

"Tugas?" Tanyaku sambil mendelikkan kepala mencoba melihat apa isi perkamen itu, namun tiba-tiba ia menggulungnya.

"Bukan. Surat dari Ibu ku."

Oh.

Aku mengangguk paham lalu bangkit dari sofa.

"Kau mau kemana?" aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap pria pirang yang masih duduk dengan santai itu.

"Kembali ke kamarku, Malfoy. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam." Ia hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada sahutan lagi darinya, aku pun melangkah menuju kamarku. Merebahkan diri ke ranjangku yang entah mengapa terasa dingin.

Aku masih mengingat-ingat pembicaraanku dengan Harry tadi. Rasanya masih tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehatku, tapi aku pun tak bisa menyangkalnya.

-o0o-

"_Harry, cinta itu…seperti apa?"_

"_Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Ia sedikit terkekeh mendengar pertanyaanku._

"_Entahlah…aku masih memikirkan ramalan Profesor Trelawney." Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu aku memberitahukannya, Ron dan Ginny tentang aku yang mulai mempercayai ramalan itu, mereka bertiga seolah menganggapku benar-benar gila._

"_Kau benar-benar menganggap serius ramalan Profesor trelawney?"_

"_I've told you…"_

"_Hermione, aku mengira kau bercanda." Aku mendengus dan menghempaskan tubuhku bersandar pada sofa._

"_Jadi, kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta? Seperti yang kau katakan padaku dilorong beberapa hari yang lalu?"_

_Aku mengedikkan bahu ku dan mengangkat kedua tanganku. "I'm not sure, Harry."_

"_Why? Kau tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"_

"_That's one, kedua aku sendiri masih belum memahami seperti apa cinta itu, wujudnya saja aku tak tahu, jelas saja aku masih bingung dengan yang namanya 'Jatuh Cinta'."_

"_Hermione, cinta itu tak berwujud. Cinta itu, adalah sesuatu yang memiliki keberadaan yang unik dan berbeda, tidak harus dalam bentuk fisik. Misalnya, kau merasa nyaman ketika berada didekatnya atau hanya sekedar mendengar suaranya, atau kau merasa ingin memeluknya setiap kali kau melihatnya, dan mungkin kau ingin menangis serta marah saat perasaan itu di abaikan. Semua itu terasa ketika kau menyadari kalau perasaan itu tepat kau berikan kepada orang yang kau tuju. Maka dari itu aku pernah berkata padamu kalau Jatuh Cinta itu indah. Karena kau tak dapat melihatnya tapi kau hanya dapat merasakannya." Harry menghela napas lalu menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum. "Kau mengerti?" Aku menatapnya sesaat mencoba tersenyum juga namun aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku menatap perapian sambil mencoba mencerna perkataannya tadi._

"_Aku tak mengira orang sejenius kau akan menjadi orang terbodoh apabila membahas hal seperti ini."_

"_Percayalah, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Harry." Kami tertawa sesaat._

"_Harry…" Setelah cukup lama berpikir sebaiknya aku mengakhiri pembicaraan ini dan kembali ke menara. "…aku mohon kau jangan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun. Termasuk Ginny, terlebih lagi Ron. Bisa?" Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. Dan akhirnya ia mengangguk tersenyum hangat walaupun masih ada tatapan ragu dari mata hijau emerald nya itu._

-o0o-

Pembicaraan ku dengan Harry tadi membuatku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh sejagad raya. Aku tak marah saat Harry meledekku seperti itu karena apa yang dikatakannya memang benar adanya.

Seorang Hermione Granger memang terlalu bodoh bahkan kelewat idiot hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini, CINTA.

Masalah kecil?

Aku rasa tidak.

Aku berjengit dari ranjangku saat aku menemukan Malfoy tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

"Sedang apa kau disitu? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?" Tanya ku yang semakin panik saat ia berjalan ke arahku, ke ranjangku maksudku, lalu berbaring di sebelahku.

"Pintu kamarmu tak terkunci, aku sudah mengetuk pintu dan memanggilmu tiga kali tapi tak ada jawaban, jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk saja dan mendapatimu tengah melamun. Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Aku menelengkan kepalaku sedikit dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidur disini? Ini kamarku Malfoy, kalau kau lupa."

Ia membalikkan badannya menghadapku. "Aku sudah pernah berkata padamu kalau aku akan menemani mu tiap malam sampai mimpi buruk mu hilang, Hermione."

Merlin, kepala ku terasa panas.

Aku menggeleng kan kepalaku dan menatap horor ke arahnya.

"Kau bercanda. Aku tak kan tidur denganmu di setiap malamku, Malfoy."

"Oh, _c'mon_... kau begitu manis saat tidur bersama ku kemarin, kenapa kau menjadi menyebalkan lagi seperti ini, huh?" Aku membelalakkan mataku sampai rasanya kedua bola mataku ini ingin lompat dari tempatnya. Aku mendengus mencoba menahan emosi.

"Dengar, aku tak ingin membahas hal itu lagi. Jadi keluar dari kamarku, sekarang." Ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa pengusiran ini artinya kau ingin bercinta lagi denganku?"

"MALFOY?!" Belum sempat aku mendorongnya dari ranjangku, kini ia malah mendekapku dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya namun itu sia-sia, pergerakanku malah membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat ingin memelukmu seperti ini setiap hari? Bahkan mungkin kau tak tahu kalau suara mu lah yang membuatku ingin menciummu lagi, Hermione." ia menyelipkan anak rambutku kebelakang telinga ku. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah ia berkata seperti itu sambil menatap mata ku lekat. Hembusan napasnya yang tepat berada di depan wajahku ini membuatku mati rasa.

Aku…

"Malfoy," Ia menaikkan satu alisnya. "…maksudku, ehmm… Draco." Senyum itu mengembang diwajahnya saat aku menyebutkan nama depannya itu. Ia kembali membelai setiap lekuk wajahku.

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot menemani ku setiap malam agar aku tak bermimpi buruk lagi?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal itu juga sebelumnya. Aku tak tahan mendengar rintihan tangismu tiap malam." Aku meneguk ludahku. Mencoba menatap benda lain atau apapun itu asal tak wajahnya.

"Tahukah kau kalau mimpi buruk yang selalu ku alami setiap malam itu adalah kenang-kenangan dari penyekapanku di Manor mu?" Kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya yang sebelumnya menimpahi ku. Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dariku namun masih menatapku yang mencoba menatapnya juga.

"Hermione…"

"Aku tak bisa melupakan setiap sengatan kutukan yang terasa membakar kulitku yang dilontarkan bibi mu padaku saat di Manor mu, Draco." Ku singsingkan lengan baju tidurku, kini tampaklah sebuah tulisan yang melekat di kulit lengan kiri ku.

_Mudblood._

"Aku sudah meyakinkan diriku kalau si pembuat tanda ini telah mati. Namun justru hal itu membuatku terus memimpikan penyiksaan itu disetiap tidur malamku." Aku melanjutkan perkataanku sebelum Malfoy sempat berkata apa-apa. Kini ia hanya bisa menatapku sendu.

Aku tak suka tatapannya saat ini. Namun di satu sisi aku juga menyukainya.

_Whatever_…

Ia meraih lengan kiriku dan mencium tulisan yang menyakitkan fisik dan bathin ku itu. "Aku akan menghilangkannya…"

"Tidak." Aku menarik tanganku paksa, membuat Malfoy menatapku bingung. "…Kumohon jangan menghilangkannya, luka ini adalah bagian dari masa lalu ku. Aku tak ingin masa lalu ku hilang dan terlupakan."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghilangkan semua mimpi buruk mu, Hermione." aku menatapnya lagi, kini aku yang menikmati setiap lekukan wajahnya dengan tanganku. Entahlah, walaupun terkadang tingkahnya juga yang membuatku marah dan menangis tapi aku selalu tak bisa berlama-lama marah padanya. Aku selalu merasa bersalah juga apabila aku mendiamkannya atau menangis sendirian dikamar. Padahal memang seharusnya aku mendiamkannya karena ia selalu mencoba memancing emosi ku. Tapi, pria yang sedang menatapku saat ini benar-benar tampak sedang bersungguh-sungguh padaku. Bersungguh-sungguh akan menghapus mimpi-mimpi burukku dan menggantikannya dengan mimpi indah yang hanya menampilkan diriku dan dirinya saja.

"Hanya temani aku tidur saja, aku tak segan-segan menendangmu dari ranjangku apabila kau berniat melakukan hal aneh lainnya."

"Hal aneh? Bercinta denganmu kau sebut 'aneh'? Merlin, rasanya aku ingin menghabiskanmu saja malam ini."

"Kau! Dasar Mesum!" Aku mendorongnya yang tengah bersiap menerkamku dan segera saja ku tarik selimut hingga menutupi ujung kepalaku. Aku mendengar ia tertawa sejenak lalu ikut masuk kedalam selimutku dan kembali mendekapku.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon." Aku memutar tubuhku hingga menghadapnya, tak bosan-bosannya aku menatap wajah sempurnanya itu. Aku mengangguk. Ia mencium bibirku singkat dan memelukku lagi.

"_Sleep well, Hermione…"_

"_You too, Draco…"_

-o0o-

Entah mantra apa yang digunakannya tadi malam, yang jelas aku benar-benar tidak memimpikan hal yang biasanya ku impikan. Aku terbangun dan duduk menatap wajah pria pirang yang masih mendengkur itu. Wajahnya yang terlihat tenang saat tidur seperti ini mengenyahkan semua pikiranku tentang seorang Malfoy yang manja, sombong dan kasar. Seperti Malfoy di tahun-tahun ajaran Hogwarts sebelumnya.

Aku menyukai saat-saat seperti ini…

'_Inikah Cinta?_'

-o0o-

Yang benar saja…

Aku tak percaya sudah hampir beberapa minggu berlalu, berita tentang _The Suspicious Kisser_ itu masih sering terdengar oleh telinga ku juga.

Ah, sepertinya sudah hampir sebulan lebih…

Aku mencoba membahas hal itu dengannya, dengan Malfoy maksudku, tapi dia hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. Kelewat santai bahkan. Ia menganggap hal itu sudah sepantasnya menjadi pembicaraan hangat di tiap-tiap sudut Hogwarts dengan para wanita yang tengah berkumpul dan bergosip ria.

"Kau gila…"

Hanya 2 kata itulah yang mampu keluar dari mulutku saat mendengar tanggapannya. Dan ia selalu menjawab perkataanku dengan,

"…Kau yang membuatku gila seperti ini, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab pada kegilaanku."

GILA, bukan?

Kini ia bahkan lebih cerewet dibandingkan denganku atau Ginny. Ngomong-ngomong soal Ginny, aku belum ada menceritakan hal ini padanya, pada Harry juga. Harry hanya tahu soal aku sedang jatuh cinta tapi ia tak tahu siapa pria yang tengah menjadi korban cintaku saat ini.

"Ms. Granger, apa kau bisa mengulangi apa yang baru saja ku katakan?"

_Oh, shit_…

"Ms. Granger?"

"Ya, Profesor…" Aku mencoba melirik ke rekan sebelah kananku, Harry, namun ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Itu artinya ia pun tak tahu apa yang baru saja Profesor Sprout katakan. Aku melirik ke arah neville, namun ia tampaknya terlalu asyik dengan bukunya dan tak menyadari tatapan permintaan tolongku.

Ah ya, aku baru ingat…

"Eumm, anda baru saja menjelaskan tentang tanaman semak berduri, memiliki tampilan yang indah, memiliki tingkat wangi yang rendah dan rentan terhadap jamur, Profesor."

"Dan tanaman itu adalah?" Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah lain dan pandanganku langsung bertemu dengan Malfoy yang berdiri tak jauh di samping kiri depanku, ia menunjuk sesuatu ke arah ku, aku menggeleng pelan. Lalu ia kembali menggerakkan tangannya yang kali ini aku memahaminya.

Aku menunduk sesaat, lalu menatap Profesor Sprout. "…_Rosa Floribunda._ Nama latin dari bunga Mawar Merah yang berasal dari spesies _Rose Europeana_, dikembangkan oleh _dé Ruiter_ dengan warna bunga yang sama dengan _Rosa Culv._, yakni merah tua." Aku menjawabnya dengan mantab.

"Ku kira kau tak mendengarkan penjelasanku, Ms. Granger. 10 poin untuk Gryffindor." Dan senyumku langsung mengembang saat Profesor Sprout mengangguk puas dan menambahkan 10 poin untuk asrama ku. Aku menatap Malfoy lagi dan bergumam pelan padanya dari jarak kami yang sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh. "…Thanks." Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan menyeringai.

Hampir saja…

"Well…" tiba-tiba saja meja panjang didepanku ini penuh dengan berpot-pot bunga Mawar segar. Aku terperangah sesaat, menatap bunga yang tengah bermekaran di depanku ini. Sepertinya yang lainnya juga. "…kalian pasti tahu kalau ini adalah bunga Mawar. Namun ini juga tanaman yang memiliki beberapa manfaat tertentu untuk kesehatan mau pun untuk kecantikan. Ah, jangan lupa gunakan sarung tangan kalian karena tanaman indah ini memiliki banyak duri." Semua murid mengikuti instruksi dari Profesor Sprout.

"Ini adalah bahan untuk tugas kalian bulan depan, tugas akhir tahun tepatnya. So, kalian harus membuat kelompok yang terdiri dari 3 orang, aku ingin kalian mengamati tanaman ini. Jabarkan ke dalam perkamen sepanjang 2 meter, ah sepertinya 2 meter itu terlalu sedikit. _So_, minimal 2 meter, tentang apa saja manfaatnya dan berikan penjelasan tentang apakah bisa kelopak bunga mawar menjadi bahan dasar sebuah ramuan? Kalau bisa, berikan keterangan apa jenis ramuan yang bisa diciptakan dari kelopak bunga ini, dan berikan juga penjelasan apabila jawabanmu tidak. Aku ingin tugas ini dikumpulkan sehari setelah liburan natal dan tahun baru kalian berakhir yang itu artinya kalian ku beri waktu 1 bulan setengah. Ah, aku hampir saja lupa. kalian harus merawat tanaman ini agar tetap hidup dan segar. Keterangan cara perawatan tertera di buku panduan pada halaman 27."

"_Oh, man_…" Terdengar suara riuh di kelas setelah penjelasan panjang lebar guru herbologi kami itu. Semua tampak tak senang dengan tugas yang berbau tanah itu kecuali Neville tentunya.

"Tapi kami belum menyelesaikan tugas bulan ini, Profesor."

"Tidak ada protes Mr. Zabini, tugas bulan ini untuk nilai perindividu sedangkan tugas bulan depan untuk nilai kerjasama dalam berkelompok. Kalian harus mengerjakannya karena tugas ini sangat berpengaruh pada nilai tambahan NEWT kalian nanti." Aku melihat ekspresi kekecewaan Zabini saat Profesor Sprout memotong interupsinya. Mau tak mau kami harus mengerjakannya karena seperti kata Profesor Sprout tadi, tugas ini sangat mempengaruhi nilai tambahan NEWT nanti. Aku pun mendengus lesu.

-o0o-

Sudah berapa lama aku bersamanya?

3 bulan mungkin?

"Pagi…" Sapaan dan sebuah pelukan hangat di awal hari ku selalu membuatku seperti berada di surga.

Oke, itu berlebihan.

Suara berat yang sedikit _husky_ itu menggelitik perutku setiap pagi. Terkadang aku masih menganggap semua hal ini hanya bunga tidurku, tapi setelah menyadari semua aktifitasku dengannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, harus ku akui kalau ini lebih dari sekedar mimpi. Aku merasa nyaman ketika berada didekatnya, dipelukkannya dan disetiap sentuhannya.

"Akhir pekan ini, kau akan ke Hogsmeade?" Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya, sembari mengamati setiap lekuk keindahan diwajah manusia yang _mungkin _setengah Dewa ini.

"Baguslah, karena ini mungkin akan menjadi kencan pertama kita di luar Hogwarts."

"Kau bercanda? Banyak murid tingkat 4 dan 5 yang akan melihat kita nanti, Malfoy."

"Kau masih memanggilku seperti itu setelah semua yang kita lakukan selama ini?"

"Memangnya apa yang kita lakukan selama ini?" Godaku sambil bangkit dari ranjang dan langsung mengambil jubah mandi ku. Ia hanya menatapku dengan mulut dan mata yang sama-sama terbuka lebar.

"Hermione?!" Kurasa ia mendengar tawaku.

Kami memang tak pernah saling menyatakan perasaan kami satu sama lain. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa yakin kalau ia pun merasakan apa yang tengah ku rasakan juga saat ini.

Cinta?

Ya, mungkin saja…

Walaupun aku sendiri belum terlalu memahami apa itu cinta, saat ini aku hanya ingin menikmati semua waktuku bersamanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Emm…" Setelah merapikan peralatan tulisku aku pun keluar bersamanya. "Tunggu…" Aku menarik lengannya hingga ia menghadapku. Apa-apaan ini? Aku menghela napasku sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Aku tak menyahutinya dan hanya menarik kerah bajunya. Dasinya berantakan dan benar-benar apa-apaan ini? Ia bahkan salah mengancingkan kemejanya?

"Bukan Malfoy sekali…" Ia tertawa mendengar gumamanku dan mengecup bibirku cepat lalu berjalan keluar menara duluan.

Dengan begini saja, aku merasa bahagia bersamanya…

Entahlah…

"Hermione…"

"Hah? Oh, hai…Harry. Sedang apa kau disini?" Hampir saja kami ketahuan. Malfoy masih berdiri disampingku dan tak mempedulikan tatapan risih dari Harry.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Untuk tugas herbologi, apakah kau sudah memiliki teman kelompok?"

"Ya. Dia bersama ku dan Zabini…"

"A-apa?" Tanyaku pada Malfoy yang kini hanya menatapku santai saja. Sejak kapan? Kami bahkan tak ada membahas soal siapa saja rekan kelompok sejak Profesor Sprout memberikan tugas itu. Harry kini menatapku menanti penjelasan.

"Emm…bisa kita membicarakannya nanti saja? Kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Harry terlihat tak puas dengan responku, ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya saja lalu berlalu meninggalkanku dan Malfoy dengan wajah kesal.

"_See_, kau membuatku bertengkar dengan sahabatku."

"Aku tak berbuat apa-apa."

"Malam ini, jangan tidur denganku."

"A-apa? Her-emm…Granger?!"

Dia masih tetap Malfoy yang dulu, aku harus ingat itu.

-o0o-

"Kau masih marah denganku?"

"Lorong terlalu ramai untuk membicarakan hal itu, Malfoy." Aku terus mempercepat langkahku menuju aula besar setelah kelas berakhir. Tiba-tiba tubuhku tertarik ke sebuah ruangan, dan kini Malfoy tengah menatapku geram.

"Ayolah, aku hanya tak suka kau satu kelompok dengan pria lain."

"Pria lain? Harry adalah sahabatku, kalau kau lupa, Malfoy. Sekarang minggir, aku harus menemuinya." Tubuh kekarnya itu pun ku dorong sekuat tenaga dan keluar dari ruangan dengan sikap senormal mungkin karena kini banyak murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang di lorong.

-o0o-

"Harry…" Pria berkacamata bulat itu pun menoleh menatapku, ia tampak kaget namun tetap mengusahakan dirinya untuk tetap tersenyum padaku. Apa Malfoy sudah menemui dan meminta maaf padanya hingga ia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu padaku?

"Emm…Harry, soal tugas kelompok itu…"

"Ah, ya Hermione, maaf aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja tadi. Aku hanya sedikit kaget saja kalau kau satu kelompok dengannya, tapi sekarang aku bisa memahami keputusanmu." Ia kembali tersenyum. Aku mengerjapkan mataku.

"Memahami keputusanku? Kau tak marah padaku?" Harry tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tak marah padamu dan aku tak kan pernah marah padamu, Hermione. Kalian adalah ketua murid yang tak pernah akur, aku berpikir mungkin dengan tugas kelompok ini kalian bisa sedikit lebih saling memahami satu sama lain lagi, maka dari itu aku memahami keputusanmu memilih satu kelompok dengannya."

_Kenapa ia bisa sebijak ini?_

"Oh, ya… kau benar." Harry mengangguk. Aku masih penasaran kenapa ia dengan mudahnya tak memarahiku karena aku satu kelompok dengan Malfoy.

"Hermione? Kau akan disitu saja? Kita harus ke aula besar sekarang." Pikiranku pun buyar lalu dengan canggungnya aku tersenyum padanya.

_Apa Malfoy mengatakan sesuatu padanya?_

-o0o-

Hari-hariku kembali normal sejak aku menemui Harry beberapa hari yang lalu, hanya saja, Malfoy malah semakin terlihat tak normal.

Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi saat kelas ramuan berlangsung. Malfoy selalu menggangguku. Di mulai dari aku memasuki kelas ini, ia menyapaku dan dengan santainya ia menyentuh rambutku dan menyelipkannya kebelakang telingaku. Sesaat setelah ia melakukan itu aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku sambil melihat kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas dan bawah (ah, bagian terakhir terlalu berlebihan) berharap tak ada yang melihatnya. Aku sudah pernah berkata pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu waspada pada setiap pergerakan mendadak dari Malfoy, namun saat ia melakukan hal aneh-aneh yang secara mendadak itu lagi, aku malah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kini ia tengah memandangiku seolah-olah ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk menerkamku.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa mengambil kuali kalian masing-masing dan mulai meracik ramuannya, aku memberikan kalian waktu 30 menit untuk ramuan dasar." Semua murid bergegas menuju peralatan mereka masing-masing, aku memilih bergabung dengan Harry dan Ron sampai tiba-tiba Zabini menyerobotku dan mengambil tempatku.

Hah! Apa lagi ini? Kenapa ia bergabung dengan Harry dan Ron?

"Ms. Granger, kenapa kau masih belum mempersiapkan peralatanmu?" Aku tertegun dan segera mencari meja yang kosong dan sialnya aku harus satu meja dengannya. Ya, dengannya. Dengan siapa lagi aku akan merasa panik sekaligus kesal selama kelas berlangsung kalau bukan dengannya, Malfoy. Setelah mendengus dengan kelewat kesalnya aku pun berjalan malas menuju mejanya, ia tampak senang sekali dengan seringaian diwajahnya itu.

Ia tak mengatakan apapun selama aku sibuk meracik ramuanku, tapi aku risih dengan semua pergerakan yang dilakukannya.

"Oops! Maaf…" Aku menggeram kesal sementara ia menyeringai puas. Ruangan kelas ini cukup luas kenapa ia harus melakukan hal itu?

Apa maksudnya menyenggol-nyenggolku hanya karena mau mengambil sendok di seberang meja?

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dengan berulang kali menghela napasku secara perlahan. Aku tak bisa memarahinya saat ini. Semua orang akan curiga. Ya, aku harus menyelesaikan ramuan ini dan segera keluar dari kelas. Kembali ku fokuskan diriku pada ramuan didepanku ini sampai aku merasa kalau kini ia berdiri tepat di belakangku.

"Sudah berulang kali ku katakan kalau aku sangat menyukai dirimu saat kau marah…"

"MALFOY?! Berhenti menggangguku!" Kali ini aku tak bisa menahan emosiku.

_Shit!_

Kenapa ia harus berbisik seperti itu padaku?!

Kepalaku terasa panas saat mendengar suaranya yang…

Ah, entahlah!

Aku tak mempedulikan tatapan seisi kelas yang kini menatapku heran. Ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya saja karena masih kaget dengan bentakanku.

"Blimey…"

"Ada apa?"

"Ms. Granger? Mr. Malfoy, apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa ramuan kalian sudah selesai?" Tak ada sahutan apapun dari ku dan Malfoy, Profesor Slughorn pun berdeham dan menyuruh kami untuk melanjutkan kegiatan kami, kegiatan kembali meracik ramuan maksudku.

Setelah ini kau akan menyesal telah menggangguku seharian, Malfoy.

Hua!

Kenapa kelas lama sekali berakhirnya?!

-o0o-

Aku sibuk mengaduk-aduk makan malam ku. Tak begitu mendengarkan percakapan Ron dengan Seamus yang ku tahu mereka pasti hanya menceritakan soal barang-barang sihir yang baru dan keren. Ah, entahlah…

"Malfoy melihatmu terus menerus sedari tadi."

"Aku tahu."

"Ku dengar kalian sempat terlibat keributan saat kelas ramuan. Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" Sendok makanku berhenti berputar dan aku menatap Ginny dengan ekspresi kesal karena mengingat kejadian selama dikelas ramuan tadi.

"Ia selalu mencari gara-gara denganku, Gin, kau pasti tahu itu. Ia mencoba mengganggu konsentrasiku dan merusak ramuanku…"

_Bahkan setelah kami tidur bersama pun mengganggu ketenanganku sepertinya masih menjadi kegiatan favoritnya selain Quidditch_.

"Tapi untung saja aku berhasil menyelesaikan ramuan itu dengan baik walau aku merasa saat itu kelas lama sekali berakhirnya." Ginny mengangguk dan kembali sibuk dengan makanannya. Mataku sempat menangkap Harry yang sepertinya tengah menguping pembicaraanku dengan Ginny.

Saat aku menoleh kearahnya ia tampak kelabakan dan sibuk membolak-balik halaman _Daily Prophet_-nya. Ia mencoba bersikap sebiasa dan setenang mungkin.

Tingkahnya aneh. Ada apa dengan si kepala pitak ini?

Aku menggeleng dan menolak secara halus ajakan Ginny saat ia memintaku untuk bermain ke Gryffindor. Aku harus kembali ke menara dan mengerjakan beberapa tugas ku.

"Hei, Granger." Aku sempat kaget saat berbelok di ujung lorong dan berpapasan dengan pria ini. Akhir-akhir ini sering kali ku lihat ia keluar masuk menara ketua murid dan asrama ku. Well, aku tahu kalau dia sahabat Malfoy, hanya saja untuk apa ia rajin sekali mengunjungi asramaku? Apa ia sedang kencan dengan anak Gryffindor? Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Zabini?"

"Menemuimu?" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Well, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tak perlu sebahagia itu." Ia terkekeh sendiri dengan lelucon anehnya. Karena aku tak tertawa mendengar candaannya ia pun berdeham dan kembali bersikap normal. Ah, sebenarnya para Slytherin tak pernah bersikap normal.

"Aku baru saja menemui Draco, membicarakan tugas kelompok herbologi kita. _By the way_, kapan kita bisa mulai pengamatan tanaman itu?"

"Bukankah kau baru saja bertemu dengannya? Kenapa kau tak menanyakan hal itu padanya juga?"

"Well, Draco bilang semua atas perintahmu, so, aku hanya mengikuti kata-katanya saja. Makanya aku menanyakan hal itu lagi padamu." Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengan kalian?" Gerutu ku sambil berlalu melewati Zabini yang kebingungan karena aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sebenarnya aku bisa menolak pernyataan Malfoy saat ia mengatakan kalau aku, ia dan Zabini akan menjadi teman sekelompok tugas herbologi nanti, tapi aku tak tahu harus dengan siapa lagi kalau aku menolak mereka karena di hari yang sama saat Malfoy mengatakan kami sekelompok, Harry pun sudah menambahkan Dean ke dalam kelompoknya bersama Ron juga. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus kembali ke Malfoy, ke kelompok itu maksudku.

"Hei…" Aku mendorong tubuhnya pelan saat ia mencoba memelukku setibanya aku di ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Ia menatapku heran.

"Kau kenapa menggangguku seharian ini, huh?" Ia tak segera menjawab pertanyaanku dan kini ia malah menyeringai tak jelas.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja. Ramuan ku hampir saja gagal, dan sebelumnya kau juga mengganggu ku di kelas transfigurasi dan kelas astronomi, Malfoy." Jawabku berang sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia masih tak bergeming. Aku mendengus dan membalikkan badanku kembali ke kamar sebelum aku melemparkan mantra padanya.

"Hermione…"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau…apa kau akan membiarkanku tidur sendirian malam ini?" Aku mendecih sesaat dan kembali menatapnya.

"Jangan bilang kau menggangguku seharian ini hanya karena ingin tidur bersamaku, Malfoy?" Cukup lama aku menunggu jawabannya hingga ia mengangguk pelan. Kembali aku mendengus dengan tawa gila ku.

"Kau gila…"

"Tapi kau yang membuatku gila seperti ini. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Hermione. Hermione?!" Ia mengikuti ku terus yang berusaha menahan tawaku. Aku tak tahu kalau dia seperti itu hanya karena mencoba menarik perhatianku. Kenapa ia harus bertingkah semanis itu?

Arrghhh….

Aku gila!

_Aku harus mengganti kata-kata GILA itu sebelum aku benar-benar gila._

-o0o-

"Kau jangan terlalu mencari perhatianku saat di Hogsmeade. Aku tak ingin mereka semua curiga."

"Hermione, kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama sebanyak 6 kali."

"Aku hanya mencoba mengingatkanmu kembali karena aku tahu kau akan berpura-pura lupa kalau aku sudah memperingatkanmu." Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

Well, ini akhir pekan di awal musim dingin dan ini adalah kunjungan pertama kami di Hogsmeade. Bukan yang pertama kalinya, sih. Hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya untukku dan Malfoy. Ia terus bertingkah manja padaku seolah-olah tak ada orang lain yang memperhatikan kami. Aku sampai harus berulang kali memukul kepalanya agar ia ingat kalau saat ini kami bukan berada di menara ketua murid. Tapi apalah daya, Malfoy tetap Malfoy. Peraturan dibuat hanya untuk dilanggar, baginya mungkin.

Beberapa murid tingkat 5 menatap kami heran karena terus bertengkar dan lempar-lemparan mantra.

Bercanda.

Tentu saja tidak. Kami hanya saling lempar ledekan saja dan kata-kata pelengkap lainnya. Dan saling lempar salju…

Kalimat terakhir lebih bercanda.

Tiba-tiba ia menarik rambutku pelan. Walaupun pelan kepalaku harus tertarik juga kebelakang karena ia tampaknya memang berniat menjambak rambutku.

"Kau gila?!" Desisku sambil merapikan kembali rambutku.

Ia terkekeh. "Kita bisa beristirahat, mereka sudah dewasa, Hermione. Kita tak perlu memperhatikan mereka lagi." Ia menggamit lenganku. "Sekarang giliran kita menghabiskan waktu berdua."

"Ka-kau mau membawa ku kemana?"

"Ikut saja." Aku pun mengikutinya dalam diam sambil berusaha melepaskan gamittan tangannya karena beberapa penduduk Hogsmeade memperhatikan kami.

Hingga sampailah kami ke sebuah toko yang tampak biasa saja jika melihatnya dari luar, namun saat memasukinya, aku merasa seperti sedang berada di sebuah restoran Prancis. Ia membantuku melepaskan mantelku dan memesan sebuah meja.

"Malfoy sekali, bukan?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai sombong dan aku hanya mendengus saja.

"Apa kau sering kesini?" Tanyaku setelah memesan menu utama. Ia mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya bisa dibilang ini sarangnya para Slytherin. Kau bisa lihat, di ujung sana…" ia mengarahkan jarinya ke arah belakangku dan benar saja, ada Zabini dan beberapa anak-anak Slytherin lainnya yang sebagian ku kenal. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mengenal mereka, aku hanya tahu nama belakang mereka kalau mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Apakah tak apa seorang Gryffindor berada disini?"

"Kau sekarang bagian dari Slytherin, Dear…" Seluruh bulu roma ku kembali bergidik saat ia berkata seperti itu sambil mengecup punggung tanganku. Aku yakin kini wajahku tengah merah merona.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?" Tanyaku sedikit takut sekaligus mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"_E__veryone knows__, _mereka pasti akan mengira kalau kita sedang membahas persoalan antara ketua murid."

Aku mendecih. "Bagaimana kalau semua orang tahu kalau kita sedang berkencan?"

"Ehemm…" Sebuah dehaman menginterupsi pembicaraan kami. Dengan spontan sekaligus terkejut aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menatap orang yang sebelumnya berdeham itu dengan tatapan luar biasa terkejutnya. Sama dengan Malfoy. Aku meliriknya sesekali sampai ia menyapa orang tersebut.

"Dad…"

"Hello, Son… Ms. Granger." Sekelebat bayangan beberapa ingatan bermain dikepalaku. Suara berat nan dingin itu kembali memanggil namaku. Kini aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdegup begitu kencang, aku berusaha mengatur napasku dan menutupi tubuhku yang mulai bergetar seolah-olah aku tengah di masukkan kedalam danau hitam yang membeku.

"Ah…ma-maaf, saya harus kembali patroli. Permisi…"

"Hermione? Tunggu! Hermione?!"

"Bahkan kini kau tahu namanya? Duduk."

-o0o-

Aku terus berlari tak mempedulikan panggilan itu. Berlari kemana saja kakiku membawaku melangkah. Kepulan asap putih yang keluar dari mulutku menghalangi pandanganku. Air mataku membeku seketika karena aku lupa membawa mantel dan sarung tanganku. Bahkan tongkatku berada disana.

"Granger?!" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Zabini tengah berlari membawa sesuatu. "Apa kau gila?!" Ia langsung memakaikan mantel yang ternyata mantelku itu dan memakaikan sarung tangan itu ke tanganku. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra ke tubuhku.

"Untung saja aku melihatmu, kalau tidak mungkin besok akan keluar berita di _Daily Prophet _kalau kau Sang Penyelamat Dunia Sihir meninggal disebabkan lupa membawa mantel dan tongkatmu. Kenapa kau harus berlari seperti itu, huh?" Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku tahu ia mencoba menghiburku tapi aku masih belum bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Perasaan takut. Takut akan ingatanku saat di Malfoy Manor dulu.

Dan…

…apakah Lucius mendengarkan pembicaraan kami tadi?

"Granger, ada apa?"

"Zabini, bisakah kau mengantikanku berpatroli dengan Malfoy? Aku…sepertinya aku lupa memasukkan pot mawar kita keruangan hangat."

"Apa?! Kau benar-benar gila. Ya sudah, Aku akan menggantikanmu, lekas lah kembali ke Hogwarts." Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera berlari dan aku masih bisa mendengaran racauan Zabini yang kesal dengan perkataanku, walaupun sebenarnya aku berbohong padanya.

Aku masih berharap bahwa tadi hanya ilusi ku semata karena aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Lucius mendengarkan pembicaraan kami tadi. Malfoy, maksudku Draco belum kembali dari Hogsmeade. Aku menantinya di ruangan rekreasi ketua murid dengan khawatir dan menyibukkan diriku dengan mondar-mandir diruangan ini, sesekali aku melirik pintu masuk menara, berharap ia akan segera muncul dan langsung memelukku.

"Hermione—"

"Malfoy…" Mungkin aku berharap terlalu tinggi karena orang yang baru saja memanggilku bukan Malfoy melainkan Harry.

"Kau tak berada di Hogsmeade?" Ia menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Ginny memberitahuku saat ia mencoba mencarimu ia melihat kau berlari dan berbicara sejenak dengan Zabini. Lalu ia tak melihatmu lagi di Hogsmeade." Ia menjelaskan tanpa perlu ku tanya. "…Hermione, ada apa?" Aku masih sibuk menatap jari-jemariku dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Herm—emm… Potter?" Aku dan Harry menoleh ke arah suara itu bersamaan. Berbeda ekspresi, aku menatapnya cemas sementara Harry menatapnya seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Aku membawakan beberapa ramuan sakit kepala." Ia mengangkat kantongan kertas berwarna cokelat. Harry kini menatapku bingung.

"Hermione, kau sakit?"

"Huh? Emm…ya, Harry."

_Merlin, terhitung semenjak aku bersama Malfoy, sudah berapa kali aku berbohong pada sahabatku ini?_

"Aku menyuruhnya kembali ke Hogwarts saat ia hampir saja pingsan. Kau ada urusan apa, Potter?" Harry masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Malfoy meletakkan kantong kertas itu di depanku.

"Malfoy…" Aku dan Malfoy spontan langsung menatap Harry. "…bisa kita bicara sebentar? Tidak disini." Malfoy tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Granger, kau segera minum ramuan itu, biar aku dan Zabini saja yang melapor ke Hagrid." Masih memperhatikan tatapan Harry aku pun mengangguk pelan. Lalu suara pintu tertutup pun terdengar ditelingaku.

Apa yang ingin Harry bicarakan dengannya? Apa ia menyadari sesuatu?

Arrghh! Aku bisa gila!

Kedua tanganku menangkup wajahku, kembali mencoba menenangkan pikiranku dan menghilangkan asumsi-asumsi anehku.

-o0o-

Seminggu berlalu, Malfoy tak menceritakan apapun padaku setelah pertemuan tak disengaja kami dengan Lucius. Aku sudah berulang kali bertanya padanya namun berulang kali juga ia hanya bilang kalau Lucius tak mencurigai kami karena ia tak mendengarkan pembicaraan apapun diantara kami selama di restoran itu. Dan soal Harry, ia bilang kalau Harry hanya menanyakan soal pertandingan Quidditch.

Aku tak yakin sepenuhnya. Namun aku tetap mencoba mempercayainya.

Aku terbangun tidak dengan suara dengkurannya disampingku. Spontan aku menoleh dan benar saja, ia tak ada disebelahku.

Kemana dia?

Setelah melihat jam di meja nakasku yang menunjukkan pukul 03.00 dini hari, aku memakai jubah tidurku dan mencoba mencarinya.

Suara derik perapian membuat mataku tertuju ke arah sofa panjang diruangan itu. Sebuah _silhouette_ yang tampaknya tengah termenung itu menarik perhatianku. Sedang apa ia berada disini dini hari seperti ini?

"Malfoy…" Ia tersentak kaget saat aku memanggilnya, ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiranku. Segera saja ku hampiri dirinya yang tengah sibuk melipat sebuah perkamen.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Dan kenapa kau melamun hingga tak menyadari kehadiranku?" Ia tak menjawab. Ku sibakkan rambut pirang yang menghalangi matanya itu, ia meraih tanganku dan mendekapkannya ke pipinya yang terasa dingin, padahal perapian diruangan ini menyala. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan merebahkan kepalanya ke pahaku.

"Aku sangat senang kita bisa sedekat ini."

"Kau… kau kenapa? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kenapa kau berada disini dini hari seperti ini?" Tanya ku khawatir. Ia menghela napasnya sesaat.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku. Aku hanya ingin lakukan keinginanku saat ini." Alisku langsung bertaut saat mendengar perkataannya.

Aku meraba keningnya. "Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali, kau ingin ke Hospital Wings?" Dan ia pun menggeleng pelan, meraih tanganku dan meletakkannya didadanya.

"Aku hanya butuh kau di sisiku." Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Kalimatnya barusan membuat sesuatu dalam perutku seperti bergerak-gerak. Aku tahu tak mungkin aku kelaparan.

"Hermione…" Masih dengan posisi seperti ini, tangannya meraih wajahku dan menyelipkan anak rambutku kebelakang telingaku.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Kali ini aku tak bisa memastikan kondisi jantungku. Dengan pikiran yang masih mencoba mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat namun tanpa sadar aku malah mengangguk hingga membuatnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

Haruskah aku menggeleng tadi?

"Berbaring di sini, dan kau begitu dekat denganku…aku tak menyangka ini benar-benar terjadi walau berulang kali kita saling meyakinkan satu sama lain kalau ini semua bukan mimpi. Sulit melawan perasaan ini, sulit rasanya untuk bernapas. Aku, kau…kita hanyut dalam keadaan ini. Aku hanyut dalam senyumanmu." Mulutku seperti mati rasa saat mendengar kata-kata indahnya, jadi ku biarkan saja ia berbicara sampai ia membutuhkan responku.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini saat bercinta atau berkencan dengan orang lain. Cukup lama aku menyangkal seluruh perasaanku padamu, tapi aku juga tak bisa berbohong terus menerus saat melihat sosokmu, saat melihat matamu. Jarak diantara kita yang tercetak jelas selama 7 tahun, membuatku sangat sulit mencegah diriku sendiri untuk tak langsung memelukmu, makanya aku selalu mengganggu mu. Aku pun tak bisa mengungkapkan semua perasaanku secara langsung karena aku takut kau tak merasakan hal yang sama denganku, maka aku hanya bisa melakukan semuanya dengan perbuatan. Ah, aku sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya…" Kami tergelak sesaat. "…Kini, saat aku bisa mendekap mu, ku mau kita tak perlu terburu-buru menjalani semua ini, perlahan –lahan saja, _right_?" Aku masih belum bisa berkata-kata dan mengangguk saja.

"…karena aku juga mencintaimu."

Ia mengatakannya?

Ia mengakui perasaannya?

Walaupun sebelumnya ia tak pernah mengatakannya, tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya, aku selalu yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan saat bersama dengannya. Kini saat mendengarkan pengakuan langsung dari mulutnya, entah mengapa malah membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Tapi…

…aku tak ingin merusak moment ini, bibirku pun perlahan menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Aku meraih dagunya dan mencium bibirnya yang tipis itu.

Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi padanya…

-o0o-

Hogwarts memasuki musim dingin. Sebentar lagi aku akan melihat pemandangan di setiap sudut Hogwarts yang tertutupi dengan warna putih salju dimana-mana.

Sudah 5 bulan lebih, hubunganku dengan Malfoy juga sepertinya sedang mengikuti udara saat ini. Maksudku, ia kembali bersikap dingin padaku setelah malam ia menyatakan perasaannya. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya dengan menjalani semuanya dengan perlahan tanpa terburu-buru itu adalah dengan cara seperti ini. Kalau saja aku tahu, aku tak kan meng-iya-kannya kemarin. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya tak datang ke kamarku lagi. Aku memang sudah jarang bermimpi buruk semenjak ia selalu menemani tidurku, tapi aku yakin bukan karena itu ia menjauhiku.

Atau mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang salah tengah terjadi padanya?

"Malfoy…" Ia tersentak kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya saat aku memanggilnya di lorong sekolah. Segera saja aku menghampirinya dan berusaha untuk tidak langsung memeluknya.

"Her…emm…Granger, kau sedang apa disini?"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku saat mendengar pertanyaan anehnya. "Kita memiliki kelas yang sama, kalau kau lupa, Malfoy." Oh, well…kami memang kembali memanggil dengan nama belakang kami masing-masing saat berada di luar menara ketua murid. Aku yang memintanya agar tak ada seorang pun yang mencurigai kami. Aku masih menatapnya penuh selidik, ia pun masih mencoba menghindari tatapan ku dan ia menggeser tubuhnya, membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkanku masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu.

"_Morning, class..._"

_Great._ Sapaan selamat pagi tadi berhasil merusak _mood_ indah yang ku bangun sejak aku membuka mata sedari tadi pagi.

"_Morning, Dear..._" Aku membuang pandanganku kearah mana saja agar tak perlu bersusah payah menjawab sapaannya.

"Well…emmm…silahkan keluarkan bola kristal kalian masing-masing…" Aku bisa mendengar Profesor Trelawney bergumam tak jelas setelah memberikan kami perintah tadi. Sudah beberapa kali pertemuan aku mencoba mengabaikannya. Mungkin ia heran dengan sikap ku tadi. Tapi memang seharusnya ia menyadarinya, berkat ucapannya beberapa bulan yang lalu itu lah yang membuatku enggan menatap matanya lagi atau sekedar memberi perhatian ke mata pelajaran yang di ajarkannya. Aku merasa harus mawas diri, siapa tahu dengan menatap mataku saja ia bisa kembali meramal ku dan kembali mempermalukanku lagi.

-o0o-

"Hei, Hermione…"

"Hai…"

"Gryffindor atau Slytherin?"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu Gin, tentu saja Gryffindor." Jawabku santai sambil merapatkan jubah dan syal ku. Ginny tergelak dan berjalan menuju tim Quidditch lainnya sementara aku menaiki undakan tangga dan mulai mencari bangku kosong sambil berusaha mengabaikan udara dingin bulan Desember ini.

Well, disini lah aku. Duduk di tribun yang ramai dengan teriakan-teriakan para pecinta Quidditch. Sementara aku? Aku tentu saja masih berusaha menghangatkan tubuhku dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk berteriak seperti mereka. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa mereka masih mampu berteriak dan bermain dilapangan yang sangat dingin ini.

"_Kedua Tim harap berkumpul_!" Aku bisa melihat Madam Hooch berdiri ditengah-tengah lapangan walau terhalang sedikit kabut. Teriakan semakin riuh saat kedua tim dari kedua asrama yang sama-sama kuat di tim Quidditch mereka itu mulai memasuki lapangan satu-persatu.

_Draco…_

Rambut pirangnya begitu mencolok sehingga dengan mudah aku bisa langsung mengenalinya. Ia bertengger dengan santainya di atas sapunya, pandangannya menyisir keseluruh tribun penonton. Aku terus memperhatikannya hingga ia terbang ke arah tribun asramanya dan melemparkan jubahnya ke seorang gadis?

Aku mencoba menajamkan pandanganku.

Suara jeritan pluit Madam Hooch membuyarkan pandanganku yang tiba-tiba terasa memanas di udara sedingin ini.

"_10 poin untuk Gryffindor_!"

Aku menoleh kearah tim asramaku yang tengah berselebrasi singkat karena mereka harus mengejar poin-poin lainnya lagi.

_Draco_…

Aku kembali mencari-cari sosoknya.

"_Malfoy berada di belakang Potter mencoba mengejar Snitch!"_

_Itu dia_…

"_Zabini! 10 poin untuk Slytherin!_"

Senyumku lenyap bukan karena Slytherin mendapatkan 10 poin tambahan, tapi karena pria yang tengah berselebrasi dengan teman-teman Slytherinnya itu kini menghampiri tribun asramanya lagi dan tersenyum pada seseorang. Aku tak dapat melihat jelas ia tersenyum pada siapa karena tribun Gryffindor dan Slytherin sangat jauh berseberangan.

Kepala ku pening. Dada ku terasa sesak dan pandanganku mengabur saat mencoba menahan air yang hendak keluar dari mataku.

Perasaan macam apa ini?

"Hermione…" Aku menoleh kearah suara yang begitu halus dan lembut memanggil nama ku. "…kau sakit?"

"Huh?"

"Wajahmu pucat sekali. Dan kau menggigit bibirmu hingga berdarah." Aku sempat terperangah sebentar mendengar perkataan Luna. Benar saja, bibirku berdarah dan rasa anyir darah itu begitu terasa ketika aku menyeka bibirku.

"Hermione…"

"Hermione?! Hei, siapa saja bantu aku membawanya ke Hospital Wings!"

"_MALFOY, AWAS!_"

-o0o-

_Who can say where the road goes__?__  
__Where the day flows__, o__nly time__...__  
__And who can say if your love grows__?__  
As your heart chose__, o__nly time__..._

_Who can say why your heart sighs__?__  
As your love flies, only time__...__  
__And who can say why your heart cries__?__  
__When your love lies, only time__..._

_What would I do without your __smart mouth__?__  
__Drawing me in and you kicking me out__, g__ot my head spinning, no kidding__I can't pin you down__…__  
__What's going on in that beautiful mind__?__  
__I'm on your magical mystery ride__ a__nd I'm so dizzy __d__on't know what hit me__  
__But I'll be alright__…__  
_

Dimana aku?

Surga, kah?

Yang benar saja…

Aku tersenyum sendiri saat bermonolog seperti itu.

"Merlin, Hermione kau sudah sadar? Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apa kepala mu terbentur Bludger?"

"Ron!"

Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan mendapati Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville dan teman-teman seasramaku tengah mengelilingi ku dan menatapku prihatin. Ada apa ini?

"Hermione, kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu…" Ginny mencegahku untuk bangkit.

"Hospital Wings?" Tanyaku pada mereka setelah aku berhasil mengenali bangsal besar ini. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Kau pingsan di tengah-tengah pertandingan Quidditch tadi, Luna, Neville dan yang lainnya yang membawa mu kesini. Kami meyusul setelah pertandingan dihentikan." Jelas Ron dengan nada khawatirnya. Aku tersenyum sesaat dan mengangguk paham.

"Kau sudah tak apa-apa? Bagaimaan bisa kau pingsan seperti itu, Hermione?" Aku menatap Harry yang tak kalah khawatirnya dengan Ron. Ah, sebenarnya mereka semua memandangku khawatir.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja. Kenapa pertandingannya dihentikan?" Elakku dengan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, ini semua karena si Malfoy sialan itu…" Aku mengernyitkan dahi ku? Malfoy? Apa ia sudah mendapatkan Snitch terlebih dahulu hingga permainan harus dihentikan makanya mereka bisa menjengukku?

"Ah…aku paham, kalian kalah?

"_Bloody hell_! Kalah? Tentu saj—"

"Merlin! Kenapa ruangan ini ramai sekali? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian kembalilah ke asrama masing-masing. Ms. Granger dan pasien lainnya butuh istirahat." Madam Pomfrey membuat teman-teman asrama ku ini mendengus lesu, sementara Luna hanya tersenyum saja padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya dan tersenyum juga ke arah mereka semua.

"Kalian kembali lah ke asrama, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, Ms. Granger harus bermalam disini. Kalian masih bisa menjenguknya setelah jam makan malam, sekarang kembali lah ke asrama dan hilangkan bau keringat kalian itu, anak muda." Harry, Ron dan pria-pria pemain Quidditch lainnya mendengus kesal membuat aku dan Ginny menahan tawa.

Mereka pun pamit dan berjalan keluar ruangan bersama Madam Pomfrey. Aku menghela napasku setelah melihat pintu besar itu tertutup. Menahan rasa sakit di kepala dan juga bibirku.

Aku tersenyum hambar dan menyeka air mata ku yang entah sejak kapan terjun bebas dari pelupuk ku.

_Mungkin hanya mimpi..._

Aku mencoba mensugesti diriku sendiri.

-o0o-

Sahabat dan teman-teman seasrama ku menepati janji mereka untuk menjengukku lagi setelah jam makan malam berakhir. Sesekali aku ikut tertawa saat Ron mengeluarkan candaannya, sesekali juga aku mencoba mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pintu Hospital Wings yang terbuka lebar itu. Orang yang sampai saat ini ku tunggu-tunggu tak menampakkan dirinya juga didepanku. Sementara selain ketiga sahabatku dan teman seasrama ku, banyak teman-temanku dari kelas lain yang bergantian menjengukku. Bahkan aku melihat ada beberapa anak Slytherin yang berlalu-lalang diruangan ini dari warna jubah dan gaya angkuh khas Slytherin mereka yang terlalu mencolok itu. Apakah mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaanku juga? Ah, entahlah.

_Mungkin hanya mimpi_…

-o0o-

Aku merasa kalau aku baik-baik saja, tapi Madam Pomfrey bersikeras kalau aku membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Jadi, aku baru saja kembali ke menara ketua murid setelah berada di Hospital Wings selama tiga hari menghabiskan waktu dengan berbaring-ria saja di brankarnya. Berbagai macam tugas dan gulungan perkamen yang bertumpuk di meja ku sepertinya kini mulai memanggil-manggil namaku untuk ku sentuh. Aku tak pernah semalas ini untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas ku.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku melangkah keluar kamar untuk meminjam beberapa buku di perpustakaan. Aku tahu sekarang sedang musim dingin, tapi perapian diruang rekreasi menara ketua murid ini tak pernah padam, seharusnya aku merasakan kehangatan saat aku keluar dari dalam kamarku, tapi entah mengapa malah hawa dingin yang merasuki tubuhku. Aku kembali ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil jubahku. Sepintas aku melihat refleksi diriku dicermin besarku, aku mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap diriku lagi.

_Terlalu indah. Bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja semua ini terlalu indah._

Ku hela napasku sejenak.

_Ku lepas saja_…

Aku kembali melangkah keluar kamar sambil mengenakan jubahku saat aku mendapati Malfoy baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik jubahnya.

"Hermione…" Aku sempat menghentikan langkahku sesaat. Segera ku palingkan wajahku darinya tak berniat sama sekali untuk menatapnya terlalu lama. Karena tak ada lanjutan kata-kata lain yang keluar dari mulutnya maka aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahku.

Sepanjang perjalanan ku menuju perpustakaan aku berusaha untuk tidak tertawa, entah mengapa kali ini jarak dari menara ketua murid ke perpustakaan terasa begitu jauh sampai aku harus menghentikan langkahku sesaat dan bersandar kesalah satu tiang penyanggah lorong Hogwarts.

"_Damn!_ Kenapa akhir-akhir ini produksi air mataku terlalu berlebih?" Aku tertawa hambar sambil kembali menyeka air mataku. Aku menoleh sesaat ke belakangku untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihatku. Aku mendecih dan melanjutkan tujuan utama ku berada dilorong ini untuk ke perpustakaan.

"Buku ini selalu tak kembali ke tempat nya." Aku menggeleng pelan lalu duduk di tempat favoritku. Mulai membuka lembar demi lembar halaman buku yang selalu menjadi bacaanku ketika bosan. Sesekali aku juga membaca buku lain kemudian menyalinnya ke perkamenku.

"Bloody hell, kau membaca 2 buku sekaligus? Huaa…" Aku tersentak kaget dan menengadahkan kepalaku menatap orang yang tengah mengintipku dari balik bilik meja perpustakaan.

"Kau sudah sehat?"

"Huh? Hemm…" Aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku sampai pria ini mengambil posisi duduk disebelahku, mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dan melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"Granger…" Aku menghentikan goresan pena bulu ku dan mendengus kesal. Aku menatapnya malas.

"Apa lagi, Zabini?"

"Wow, santai _girl_…jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau terlihat menyeramkan."

"Aku sedang berusaha keras menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku dan kau sudah mengganggu ketenanganku untuk berkonsentrasi. Kalau kau tidak ada urusan lain lagi denganku maka diamlah." Aku kembali fokus pada tugas-tugasku.

"A-apa?! Tentu saja aku masih punya urusan denganmu. Kau tak ingat kita satu kelompok untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Profesor Sprout? Merlin, aku ragu kau sudah sehat?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku. 3 sampai 5 kali. Entahlah, entah sudah berapa kali aku mengerjapkan mataku. Aku masih belum bisa mencerna perkataan pria di sebelahku ini. Dan seperti baru saja tertimpa buku-buku yang berada di perpustakaan ini, aku membelalakkan mataku, menutup mulutku yang terbuka lebar dengan kedua tanganku.

"Eumm…well, aku baru saja sembuh jadi aku tak ingat kalau kau teman sekelompokku." Aku berdeham dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke perkamen-perkamenku lagi.

Ini memalukan…

"Tapi sekarang kau benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja, _right_?" Aku mengangguk cepat. "Well, baiklah…kita harus memulai dari mana?"

"Huh? Apanya?" Tanyaku bingung.

"_For God Sakes_, tugas kelompoknya, Granger."

Oh.

OH.

Aku mengangguk lagi dan membuka buku satu lagi dan menunjukkan halaman yang harus kami salin. "Kau salin bagian pengantar dan buat argumen utama tentang bunga mawar dari buku ini, selebihnya akan kita kerjakan setelah melakukan pemeriksaan dan percobaan ramuan kelopak mawar nanti…" Zabini pun mengangguk paham dan mulai mengayunkan pena bulu ke perkamennya.

"Dimana Draco?"

Jantungku seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya saat Zabini menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Aku meliriknya sesaat.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawabku berusaha setenang dan sesingkat mungkin.

"Hmm…seharusnya dia membantu kita meringkas tugas ini. Kau tak melihatnya di menara ketua murid tadi?"

"Tidak."

_Crap!_ Semakin sering saja aku berbohong.

"Ada apa?"

_Damn!_ Dan semakin sering saja aku mengumpat.

"Hei, _mate_! Kami baru saja membahas mu."

"Membahas ku? Benarkah?" Ia terkekeh sejenak sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kananku, rasanya aku ingin menoleh ke sebelah kiri ku saja tapi ada Zabini yang kini tengah menyeringai tak jelas ke arah ku.

"Ya…kami membahasmu bukan berarti menceritaimu, aku hanya menanyakan keberadaanmu saja padanya." Malfoy mengangguk. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan merapikan buku-buku ku.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Zabini dan Malfoy berbarengan.

"Kalian bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini berdua tanpaku, aku harus kembali ke menara ketua murid untuk mengambil barangku yang tertinggal."

"Apakah ini?" Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Malfoy. Aku berusaha menahan ekpresiku setenang mungkin.

"Bukan. Permisi…" Zabini melambaikan tangannya setelah aku pamit dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Aku tak berhak atas kepemilikkan benda itu setelah ia mengabaikanku.

"Permisi, Ketua Murid?" Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari si sumber suara, dan akhirnya aku menemukan seorang murid perempuan tingkat 1 di belakangku. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ya?" Tanyaku sesopan mungkin. Anak tingkat 1 ini tampak ragu-ragu dan sepertinya sedikit ketakutan denganku.

"Emm…itu, Ke-kepala Sekolah…Kepala Sekolah memerintahkan ku untuk memberitahukanmu agar menemuinya di ruangannya sebelum jam makan malam."

"Apakah hanya aku saja? Maksudku, hanya ketua murid perempuan?" Anak itu mengangguk cepat. "Ah, ya…baiklah. Terima kasih atas infonya." Ia tidak membalas perkataanku dan berlari begitu saja. Apakah wajahku benar-benar menyeramkan hingga anak itu sangat takut melihatku?

Hahaha…

Aku menertawai diriku sendiri.

-o0o-

"Kau mau kemana? Hermione? Hermione…" Aku mengabaikan panggilan itu dan langsung berjalan keluar menara.

"Hermione Granger?! Aku bertanya padamu." Aku menepis kasar tangan yang mencengkram lenganku lalu kembali berlalu meninggalkannya yang masih berusaha menghentikanku.

"Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ron?" Ron menatap Malfoy yang masih berusaha menghentikan langkahku.

"Lepaskan dia. Kau menyakitinya!" Bentakan Ron itu berhasil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Malfoy dari pergelangan tanganku, meninggalkan bekas warna merah di sekelilingnya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Weasley."

"Ini menjadi urusanku kalau menyangkut Hermione. Apa kau belum puas menyiksanya saat di Manor mu sehingga kau berniat menyakitinya lagi?!"

_Menyakiti ku?_

"Itu bukan ulahku! Itu ulah Bibiku!" Ron sudah hendak menarik kerah baju Malfoy.

"Ron, hentikan!" Aku menariknya pergi menjauh. Kenapa harus Ron yang melihat semua ini? Aku masih sedikit bersyukur kalau Harry yang datang dan membawa ku pergi dari kekacauan ini.

Ron hanya menatap bengis Malfoy yang masih diam mematung. "Berhentilah bertingkah seperti ini, Ron."

"_Blimey_! Hermione, dia menyakitimu lagi."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Ron!" Aku tahu Ron sedikit berjengit saat mendengar nada bicaraku yang sedikit meninggi. "Aku sudah biasa tersakiti…" ucapku nanar.

"Hermione…"

"Maaf, aku harus segera menemui Kepala Sekolah…"

_Great, Hermione! Kau baru saja menyakiti perasaan sahabatmu_.

_Masihkah ini hanya mimpi?_

-o0o-

_I know what he wouldn't do to hurt me_, _I know him thoug__h a__nd I know his heart_.

Aku terus mengulangi kalimat itu dalam pikiranku. Malam ini aku ada jadwal berpatroli dengan Malfoy. Aku tak ingin dikatakan tidak kompeten dan tidak profesional hanya karena masalah pribadi ku saat ini. Ku hela napas ku sejenak sambil menyeka sisa-sisa air mata yang membuatku membanjiri kamarku sendiri tadi.

_Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Ia pasti tak berniat sedikitpun mengabaikanku setelah apa yang kami berdua lakukan. Mungkin saat ini ia memang sedang sibuk, atau mungkin memang ia sedang ada masalah. Aku harus memahami keadaannya juga. Ya, kami harus kembali berbicara dan berhenti saling diam seperti ini. Aku harus memulai percakapan dengannya setelah patroli selesai. Aku tak boleh egois._

"Kenakan ini, udara diluar sangat dingin." Aku terkejut sejenak lalu menyentuh pinggiran jubah tebal yang sudah bertengger mengelilingi tubuhku.

"_Thanks_." Jawabku singkat dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Aku tak ingin ia melihat wajah sembabku saat ini.

Setelah hampir satu jam lebih menyusuri lorong-lorong Hogwarts, aku tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun selain saat memberikan potongan-potongan poin kepada para murid yang melanggar peraturan. Jujur saja, aku tak tahan seperti ini terus menerus dengannya. Setelah menghela napas sejenak aku pun menghentikan langkahku.

"Ouchh!"

"Arrghh!"

Aku merasakan nyeri di kepala bagian belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Malfoy tengah mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Jangan menabrakku, Malfoy!" Bentakku padanya, ia terkejut sesaat.

"Kau yang berhenti mendadak, Her—"

"Granger, nama ku Granger, kalau kau lupa." Ia hampir saja membuat seisi Hogwarts mencurigai kami. Tingkahnya barusan membuatku enggan mengutarakan pikiranku sebelumnya. Jadi aku memutuskan balik badan saja dan kembali ke menara ketua murid.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya. Aku mendecih.

"Pulang. Kembali ke asrama. Patroli sudah selesai. Malfoy." Aku merasa tak asing dengan perkataanku tadi. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar ia mendengus geli. Aku menoleh kearahnya lagi dan menatapnya kesal.

"Asrama mana? Slytherin? Oh, well kalau itu mau mu, aku dengan senang hati akan membukakan pintu untukmu."

"A-apa? Slytherin?"

"Oh, ayolah…kalau kau berniat ingin memberikanku kejutan dengan menemaniku tidur di asrama ku malam ini kau tak perlu mendiamkanku selama beberapa hari terakhir seperti ini, Granger."

Kejutan?

Apa-apaan ini?

"Kau gila." Desisku lalu berlalu meninggalkannya. Aku terus berjalan tak mempedulikan panggilannya sampai aku menghentikan langkahku lagi dan Malfoy kembali menabrakku.

"Ini… Malfoy, ini kemana?!" Tanyaku panik. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Asrama ku. Kenapa? Bukankah kau memang ingin kesini?"

Ya Tuhan.

Merlin.

Demi siapa saja, aku tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk asrama Slytherin. Jadi…

Aku…

SALAH JALAN?!

Merlin, aku malu sekali!

Aku berusaha memutar otak untuk menutupi kecerobohanku kali ini. Atau bukan kecerobohan, tapi kebodohanku, mungkin? Ah, entahlah!

"Granger, kau tak apa?"

"Kepala ku…" Malfoy dengan sigap menghampiriku dan memegang kedua lenganku saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu barusan. Berhasilkah?

"Kenapa? Sakit lagi? Kau ingin ke Hospital Wings atau bagaimana?" Suaranya terdengar panik. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku sampai tiba-tiba pintu batu besar didepanku ini terbuka dari arah dalam.

"Draco, apa yang…" Gadis didepanku ini tak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia malah menatapku. Malfoy melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Ya, aku setuju itu. Bisa saja gadis ini akan menyebarkan gosip baru tentang kami berdua esok paginya.

"Hei, As…"

_As? As apa? Asma? Asyik?_

Apa-apaan itu?!

Tak ada yang bersuara lagi sampai mataku menangkap sesuatu yang berkilauan dari balik kerah baju gadis di depanku ini.

"Kau mau apa?" Wajahnya terlihat bingung saat tanganku mencoba menyingkirkan rambut hitam legamnya yang sebagian menjuntai ke depan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"Emm, Granger…sebaiknya kita kembali ke menara ketua murid karena kita sudah melewati batas jam malam. Granger—"

"Diamlah, Malfoy." Desisku membuat Malfoy dan gadis itu terkejut.

"Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi, siapa nama mu?"

"Untuk apa kau mengetahui namaku? Dan sepertinya aku tak perlu menyebutkan namaku karena seisi Hogwarts pasti sudah tahu siapa aku." Kalau begitu, aku bukan bagian dari '_seisi Hogwarts_' karena aku tak kenal gadis ini, mungkin kalau ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah aku bisa mengenalinya dari nama keluarga yang tertera di seragamnya.

"Apa semua Slytherin masih seperti ini bahkan setelah Pangeran-Berhidung Rata dan Kepala Plontos-Kegelapan membusuk di dalam tanah? Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Bahkan Tuan yang kalian sembah-sembah sebelumnya itu pun tak memiliki jasad."

"Granger…"

"Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi padaku setelah aku menyelamatkan dunia sihir kalian ini, Nona Muda."

"Granger…"

"Apalagi, Malfoy?" Aku memberanikan diriku menatap pria ini.

"Kita harus kembali ke menara, kita sudah melewati batas jam malam."

"Cih! kita? Ku kira kau ingin menemani Nona Muda ini tidur di asrama kalian malam ini, Malfoy. Dan lepaskan tangan menjijikkan mu itu dari ku." Ia terperangah. Aku tak peduli dan kembali mengayunkan kaki ku meninggalkan mereka yang masih memasang ekspresi teridiot mereka, mungkin.

_Aku memastikan diriku sendiri kalau aku, Hermione Granger tak akan memulai pembicaraan dengannya, Draco Malfoy. Biar saja kami saling diam satu sama lain sampai ia menyadari kesalahannya._

_Aku lelah!_

-o0o-

"Hermione!"

"_Mom, Dad! How I miss you both!_" Aku memeluk kedua orang tua ku setibanya di King Cross. Mereka tersenyum melihatku yang masih saja bertingkah seperti saat aku kembali ke London di akhir tahun ajaran tingkat pertama ku.

"Mr. &amp; Mrs. Granger…"

"Oh, hai Harry, Ginny dan…" Dad terlihat berpikir. Yang benar saja, ia tak pernah ingat nama sahabat ku yang berambut merah ini.

"Ron, Sir. Ron Weasley, _by the way_…"

"Ah, iya…Ron…" Kami semua tertawa.

"Kalau kalian sempat, datanglah ke rumah. Mom membuatkan banyak kue dan makanan lezat." Ujar ku membuat mata Ron berbinar-binar saat aku mengatakan tentang makanan.

"Kami pasti mengusahakannya, Hermione. Kalau begitu, _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year_, Mr. dan Mrs. Granger. Hermione…"

"Yeah, _we too_…" Setelah memisahkan diri dari keluarga besar Weasley dan Harry, kami pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kami mengira kau tak akan pulang, kau bilang kau butuh waktu tambahan belajar untuk persiapan NEWT."

Aku berjalan sambil memeluk lengan Mom. "Aku sadar kalau menghabiskan waktu liburanku di Hogwarts itu hanya akan membuatku semakin tersakiti, Mom."

"Tersakiti?" Aku mengangguk lalu melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah tuanya yang terlihat bingung.

"Ayolah Mom, putrimu ini sudah kedinginan. Aku rindu kehangatan dirumah." Dad dan Mom pun tertawa lalu aku menggandeng kedua lengan mereka.

Aku tahu kalau saat ini ada yang menatapku dari kejauhan.

-o0o-

Aku mengerjapkan mata ku. Mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatanku dengan cahaya yang masuk ke kamarku dari balik tirai jendela yang terbuka. Jam berapa ini?

"Hermione? Dear, kau sudah bangun?" Aku menggeliat sesaat sebelum menjawab panggilan Mom.

"Aku sudah bangun, Mom." Jawabku parau. Mom masuk ke kamar setelah mendengar jawabanku. "Ada apa, Mom?" Ia menyerahkan sesuatu padaku.

"Mom tidak mengenali siapa pengirim surat ini. Mom menemukannya bersama dengan surat-surat dari Harry dan kedua kakak-beradik Weasley di bawah pintu depan." Aku meraih beberapa amplop dari ketiga sahabatku dan satu amplop yang tak dikenali itu. "Kalau kau sudah selesai membaca, bisa bantu Mom memasak?"

Aku mengangguk. "Oke, Mom."

"Well…" Mom mengecup keningku sejenak lalu keluar dari kamarku. Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku lalu membuka surat dari Ginny terlebih dahulu. Aku harus melakukannya karena aku tahu pasti Ginny mengirimi ku surat untuk membahas gosip baru atau yang lainnya. Aku menyeringai sedikit.

"_Dear My Lovely Gosip Partner,_

_Hermione, baru seminggu yang lalu aku mengirimi mu surat dan sudah 2 minggu lebih tidak bertemu denganmu aku sudah merasa uring-uringan. Aku tak tahu harus berbicara dengan siapa karena tak ada wanita lain dirumah ini selain aku dan Molly tentunya. Tapi itu sangat tak mungkin sekali kalau aku menceritakan semuanya padanya, bukan?..."_

Aku tertawa sejenak.

Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Molly kalau mendengarkan Ginny bercerita soal pesta topeng kemarin. Ia pasti akan mengirimkan auror untuk menangkapku karena sudah merubah penampilan anak gadisnya seperti artis-artis Hollywood yang menghadiri _Red Carpet_.

"…_Hermione, apa kau sudah melihat Daily Prophet? Aku tahu kalau keluargamu tidak berlangganan koran sihir kita tapi setidaknya kau harus melihatnya kali ini saja. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya disini karena aku takut dilacak oleh para pihak auror. Oh, haruskah para auror ikut andil dalam hal ini? Aku sudah bertanya pada Dad kalau itu tidak mungkin, tapi aku merasa ragu. Jadi lebih baik kau melihat dan membacanya sendiri. Well, kalau begitu happy weekend for us."_

_With amazing love,_

_Calon Mrs. Potter._

What?

Aku tak bisa menghentikan tawaku setelah membaca bagian terakhir dari surat ini. Aku rasa Ginny juga memang tergila-gila pada Harry.

Well, setelah aku berhasil menahan tawa ku aku membaca surat kedua, dari Harry. Karena aku yakin surat dari Ron pasti berisikan hal-hal yang tak penting.

"_Dear My Brightest Bestfriend than Ron…"_

Apalagi ini? Tawaku pecah lagi membaca kalimat pembukaan surat dari Harry. Apa sepasang kekasih ini sedang berusaha menjadi pelawak?

"_Apa kabar, 'Mione? Aku sangat merindukan omelanmu. Aku berencana singgah ke rumahmu setelah acara natal di The Burrow. Mungkin sehari atau dua hari setelah aku ke bermalam di The Burrow aku akan main ke rumahmu…_

_Hermione, are you allright?"_

_With love,_

_ ._

Aku sedikit mengernyitkan dahiku? Kenapa ia menanyakan keadaanku dua kali?

Aku memutuskan membalas surat mereka nanti malam saja karena Mom sudah meneriaki nama ku dari dapur. Untuk surat dari Ron, mungkin aku akan membacanya nanti malam juga.

-o0o-

"_I'm home.._." Aku melonjak dari sofa ruang keluarga menghampiri Dad yang sedang melepaskan mantelnya.

"Dad, biar aku saja…" Aku mengambil mantel dan tas kerjanya lalu membawanya ke kamar.

"Dad sudah membeli koran sihirmu saat Dad melewati King Cross tadi."

"Benarkah?" Teriakku dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ya, Dear…koran itu di dalam tas Daddy." Segera saja ku buka tas kerja berwarna cokelat yang terbuat dari kulit itu. Aku langsung melihat sebagian tulisan _Headline News_ tertulis besar-besar di _cover_ halaman depan koran ini yang tertimpa dengan beberapa map kerja Dad.

"Dear, makan malamnya sudah siap!"

"Ya, Mom…" Aku menelengkan kepalaku sesaat lalu melipat koran itu dan membawanya ke kamarku.

_Kubaca nanti saja sambil membalas surat sahabat-sahabatku_…

"Kau ada perlu apa dengan koran itu, Dear?" Mom bertanya padaku sambil meletakkan piring di meja.

"Aku hanya ingin tau berita terbaru tentang dunia sihir, Mom. Ginny bilang ada berita baru."

"Oh ya? Berita apa itu?" Dad sedikit penasaran.

"Aku belum membacanya, Dad. Mungkin setelah makan malam…" Dad dan Mom pun mengangguk.

_Kenapa perasaanku tak enak seperti ini?_

Aku berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tua ku yang tengah bersiap untuk makan malam hingga tiba-tiba ketukan di pintu depan rumah membuatku menghentikan langkahku sesaat.

"Siapa itu?"

Aku mengedikkan bahuku menjawab pertanyaan Dad. "Biar aku saja, Mom…" Mom tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sementara aku berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Siapa, Dear?" Aku tak menjawab teriakan Mom dari dapur. Mulutku saat ini hanya bisa membuka-menutup mengeluarkan asap putih yang mengepul menatap sosok didepanku ini.

"Dear?"

"Huh?" Aku baru tersadar setelah Mom menyentuh bahuku.

"Siapa pria ini?" Tiba-tiba Dad juga ikut-ikutan menghampiriku mungkin ia terlalu penasaran karena aku tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Mom.

Aku tergagap. "Huh? I-ini…"

"Selamat Malam, Mr. &amp; Mrs. Granger. Saya Malfoy, saya rekan ketua murid putri anda di Hogwarts. Bolehkah saya masuk? Udara diluar membuat hidungku berair." Mom dan Dad saling bertukar pandang sesaat sementara aku masih belum bisa mengumpulkan kesadaranku.

"Oh, tentu saja. Silahkan… maaf kami membuatmu menunggu lama diluar, silahkan… Hermione? dear?"

"Ya?" Aku tak menemukan siapapun lagi di hadapanku. Apakah aku baru saja berhalusinasi?

"Dear, apa kau akan berada di ambang pintu terus dan membiarkan temanmu ini?"

Atau TIDAK!

Mendadak aku membelalakkan mata ku setelah aku memutar tubuhku 180°. Merlin! Malfoy memang sedang berada disini! Aku tak berhalusinasi!

Aku menutup pintu masih dalam keadaan _shock_.

"Kau…" Aku menatap Malfoy yang tengah membuka mantel dan syal nya. "…ada urusan apa ke rumahku?"

"Ehmm…" Dehaman Dad membuatku mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. "…kalian mau berbincang sambil makan malam?" Aku menatap Dad. _Tidak, Dad. Aku akan segera mengusirnya_. Bathinku.

"Well, sepertinya saya datang diwaktu yang tepat. _May I_?"

"NO!"

"Ya…"

"_Sure_…"

Malfoy menatap kami bertiga secara bergantian. Mom menatapku dengan tatapan seolah-olah ia sedang memerintahku untuk bersikap sopan terhadap tamu. Oh, Mom…andai saja tamu ku Pangeran William mungkin aku akan dengan senang hati bersikap semanis mungkin.

-o0o-

"Jadi, kau rekan ketua murid putriku?" Dad membuka pembicaraan di sela-sela waktu makan malam kami. Malfoy menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Ya, Sir." Jawabnya singkat dengan anggukan yang dibuatnya sewibawa mungkin. Cih!

"Siapa namamu tadi?" _See! _Kali ini Mom yang biasanya lebih memilih menghabiskan makanannya terlebih baru bercerita pun ikut tertarik pada pembicaraan yang tak memiliki _table manner_ saat makan ini.

"Malfoy, Ma'am. Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, Draco Malfoy. Nama mu terdengar tak asing ditelingaku tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja." Mom dan Malfoy tersenyum sesaat sementara aku hanya meringis saja. _Semoga Mom tak menyadarinya_.

"…Kau berada di asrama mana?"

"Saya di asrama Slytherin, Sir." Malfoy masih menanggapi pertanyaan Dad dengan begitu tenangnya dan tak merasa terganggu dengan aktifitas makan malamnya akibat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh kedua orang tua ku. Aku melihat Mom dan Dad tampak berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Kami tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, maaf kalau kami menanyaimu terlalu spesifik sekali seperti ini."

"Tak apa, Ma'am."

"Apa kalian berpacaran?"

"_For God_! Dad?!" Aku hampir saja tersedak makananku akibat pertanyaan mendadak Dad itu.

"What?" Tanya Dad santai sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ini benar-benar tak _table manner _sekali. Biasanya ia akan memarahiku apabila aku berbicara saat sedang makan malam. Tapi kali ini?

Oh…

Selain tak _table manner_, Dad sepertinya berniat mempermalukanku.

"Dear…" Mom memegang lengan Dad, ia langsung menengahi pembicaraan aneh ini. Dad kembali sibuk dengan makanannya. Sementara Malfoy tampaknya tak seheboh diriku. Aku menenggak minumku kelewat cepat.

_Huh…kepalaku panas dan sepertinya kini tengah mengeluarkan asap!_

Setelah 15 menit berlalu tanpa pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh lagi, akhirnya makan malam keluarga kecil ini berakhir. Mom dan Dad memberikanku dan Malfoy waktu untuk berbicara berdua saja. Aku tak tahu mereka mau pergi kemana karena mereka keluar rumah mengenakan mantel dan suara deruan mobil terdengar sesaat kemudian.

Apakah mereka tak berpikir kalau putri mereka mungkin saja akan diculik pria asing yang baru saja mereka temui ini?

Tiba-tiba tubuhku menghangat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hermione…" Rasanya aku ingin mendorongnya saja. Dada ku terasa sesak saat ia menyebutkan namaku setelah sekian lama aku tak mendengarkan kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua tanganku masih ku biarkan saja menggantung dan tak membalas pelukannya.

Setelah cukup lama ia tak merasakan respon dariku ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku heran. "Hermione…" Ku tatap matanya tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Aku mengabaikannya dan berlalu menuju kamarku meninggalkannya yang masih kebingungan.

"Hermione?" Ia menarik lenganku hingga aku terhempas kearahnya sebelum aku berhasil meraih gagang pintu kamarku.

"Hermione, tatap aku. Kenapa kau terus mengabaikanku? Aku tak tahan kalau kau terus bersikap dingin seperti ini padaku." Ia meracau tak jelas membuatku menatapnya malas.

"Cih! Mengabaikanmu? Kau tak ingat siapa yang mengabaikanku selama sebulan terakhir hubungan kita? Ah, ya aku baru sadar kalau kita tak memiliki hubungan apapun." Aku tertawa hambar mencoba menutupi perasaan sesak didadaku. "Apa kau sudah selesai menemani Nona Muda itu hingga saat ini kau berani menampakkan dirimu didepanku?"

"Hermione…"

"Apalagi? Kau ingin melemparkan kutukan padaku karena perkataanku yang memang benar adanya? Silahkan, Malfoy!" Aku mendekatkan diriku ke tubuhnya yang membuatnya sedikit memundurkan langkahnya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan? Dan siapa Nona Muda yang kau maksudkan itu?"

Apa?

"HAH! _Good acting_, Mr. Malfoy!" Tawaku semakin keras ditambah tepukan tanganku. Ia mencengkram kedua lenganku dan menatapku berang. Wow, sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Ya, Hermione. aku sudah kehilangan kesabaranku. Jawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu atau aku terpaksa me-_legillimens_ mu, Hermione Granger." Aku menaikkan satu alisku dan menyeringai.

"Pertanyaanmu yang mana?" Tanyaku dengan nada bicara yang kubuat sedingin mungkin. Malfoy sedikit merenggangkan cengkramannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, aku belum sempat menanyakan keadaanmu saat kau pingsan ditengah-tengah pertandingan Qudditch karena kau terus mengabaikanku." Aku tertawa lagi.

"Kau tak bisa melihat?" Tanyaku sambil bersedekap melipat kedua tanganku. Ia tertegun sesaat. Seperti salah tingkah.

"Well, emm…kenapa kau terus mengabaikanku? Dan kenapa kau melepas kalung pemberianku? Aku sudah mencoba memberikannya padamu saat kita berada di perpustakaan. Kenapa kau tak mau mengambilnya dan mengenakan kalung itu lagi? Kau tak pernah menyapa ku, tak pernah melihat ku atau sekedar tersenyum sombong, bahkan kau sudah tak pernah marah lagi padaku. Merlin, aku berharap kau memarah-marahi ku saja daripada harus berdiam diri seperti ini denganmu, Hermione." Ia memegang kedua lenganku membuatku harus menatapnya. "…jawab aku, Hermione?"

Aku menyeringai sesaat sebelum melepaskan kedua tangan kekarnya dari lenganku. "Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." Ia tampak menarik napas sesaat kemudian menghelanya.

"Kenapa aku terus mengabaikanmu? Coba tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Kenapa aku melepaskan kalung indah itu dan tak menerima pengembalian kalung itu darimu? Well, aku merasa tak pantas mengenakannya setelah kau memberikannya kepada Nona Muda itu…"

"Nona—"

"Apa aku lupa memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menginterupsi perkataanku? Kalau iya, maka kau sudah mendengarkan perkataan ku ini." Malfoy hanya bisa kembali mengatupkan mulutnya kembali yang sebelumnya terbuka. "Kenapa aku tak pernah menyapamu, tersenyum sombong atau sekedar marah padamu? Cih! Ku balikkan semua pertanyaan terakhir itu padamu. Sadarkah kau kalau kau penyebab semua hal ini?! Merlin, kini aku marah. Kau pasti menyukainya." Aku mendengus sambil tertawa sinis padanya.

"Hermione, aku tak mengerti…"

"Wow! Ku kira dengan peringkat kedua setelahku di Hogwarts membuatmu mengerti semua perkataanku, Malfoy." Kini aku tertawa lepas. Sebenarnya aku merasa ngeri dengan diriku sendiri saat ini.

"Hermione, jelaskan semuanya padaku dan berhentilah tertawa seperti itu!"

"Kini kau membentakku? Tak apa. Aku sudah biasa." Aku menjauh darinya. Melirik keluar jendela sejenak untuk memastikan apakah kedua orang tua ku sudah sampai atau belum. Kembali aku menatapnya. "Kenapa selama sebulan terakhir dari 6 bulan sejak kita bercinta kau tak pernah lagi menemaniku tidur? Apa kau sudah lupa akan semua janji-janji manismu saat bercinta di ranjang denganku? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat aku menyapamu hingga kau harus berulang kali terkejut menatapku? Ah, ya…kemana kau saat aku pingsan di tribun penonton? Kenapa kau tak menjengukku di Hospital Wings? Apa karena kau terlalu sibuk menebar pesonamu pada gadis yang kau berikan senyuman di tribun asramamu? Kenapa kau memberikan jubahmu pada gadis lain sementara aku mati kedinginan?!" Suaraku semakin meninggi di pertanyaan terakhir. Aku berusaha mengatur napasku.

"Kau…cemburu?"

Ya Tuhan…

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang sudah ku siapkan sebelumnya, kenapa ia bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku malah kini ia berbalik bertanya padaku dengan pertanyaan yang membuatku tak bisa menjawabnya sama sekali?

"Menurutmu?" Aku tersenyum hambar. "Apa aku berhak untuk cemburu? Memilikimu saja tidak." Ia tertegun saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Hermione…"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku saat kau menginjakkan kakimu di rumah ini. Kenapa kau kemari? Apa tujuanmu ke rumahku?" Aku memotong perkataannya, sengaja mengalihkannya ke pertanyaan lain karena saat ini aku begitu malas mendengar semua bualannya.

Ia menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum menjawa pertanyaanku. "Apa kau sudah membaca _Daily Prophet_?"

Ada apa dengan _Daily Prophet_? Aku merasa ada yang tak beres dengan pertanyaan yang sudah 2 kali dipertanyakan oleh 2 orang yang berbeda dalam satu hari ini. Ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

_Perasaanku benar-benar tak enak..._

Karena tak mendapatkan jawaban dari ku maka ia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku kemari hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu setelah kau pingsan ditengah-tengah pertandingan Qudditch. Dan seperti yang ku lihat dan juga seperti yang kau katakan, kau baik-baik saja. Soal _Daily Prophet, _aku tak tahu kau sudah membacanya atau belum, aku kemari juga ingin meminta maaf padamu." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku hingga kedua alisku bertaut. "Maafkan aku karena kau merasa kalau aku mengabaikanmu sebulan terakhir ini. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menghindari atau bersikap dingin padamu. Sebenarnya aku juga tak tahan dengan sikap diammu padaku. Tapi semua ini diluar kemauan ku, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa…"

"Singkatnya saja, Malfoy." Ia mundur selangkah dari ku. Mengangkat kepalanya menatapku yang sebelumnya tertunduk sesaat. Ia menatapku intens, tapi ada tatapan sendu di mata kelabu yang sangat ku rindukan itu.

Aku masih menunggunya berbicara. Sebenarnya saat ini ingin sekali aku memeluknya apabila ia menatapku seperti itu, namun gengsi menghalangiku untuk melakukannya.

Entahlah…

"Hermione…" suara beratnya terdengar enggan mengucapkan namaku. "…aku, maafkan aku…aku akan bertunangan dengan wanita lain."

A-APA?!

Ia…bertunangan?

"Aku tak salah dengar 'kan?" Ia menggeleng. Mati-matian ku tahan emosiku dan membendung air mata ku agar tak terjun bebas lagi saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Hermione…"

_Aku masih berharap semua ini hanya mimpi…_

Aku tak langsung menyahutinya dan beringsut membuka ke pintu kamarku. Aku langsung berhambur ke meja belajarku mencari koran yang seharusnya ku baca sedari tadi setelah dengan susah payah aku menggapai gagang pintu kamar ini.

"_**HEADLINE NEWS!"**_

"_LUCIUS MALFOY MENGUMUMKAN PERTUNANGAN PUTRA TUNGGAL MEREKA DENGAN SEORANG GADIS BERDARAH MURNI JUGA YANG SAAT INI MASIH DISEMBUNYIKAN IDENTITASNYA." [Ket. Pg:02]_

Aku membaca judul _Headline News _yang lumayan panjang itu sekali lagi. Tak ada yang salah dengan judul itu. Lantas mengapa aku harus berulang kali membacanya?

Berulang kali aku membacanya pun tak kan merubah tulisan-tulisan itu. Tanganku tak sanggup untuk mengikuti instruksi membuka halaman selanjutnya. Koran itu terlepas dari tanganku.

_Sepertinya aku harus tersadar dari tidurku dan menerima kenyataan kalau semua ini bukan mimpi._

"Maaf…"

Aku perlahan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku saat mendengar ucapan maaf itu.

"Jadi, karena ini kau mengabaikanku?" Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku namun perlahan ia menghampiriku. Memberikan ku hal yang selama sebulan terakhir ini sangat ku rindukan dan sangat kuinginkan. Bibirnya. Bibirnya yang lembut itu melumat bibirku sesaat. Aku tak berhasil menahan air mata ku yang kini kembali terjun bebas. Ciuman itu berakhir sebelum aku memintanya berhenti. Ia menyeka air mataku dengan tangannya yang pucat itu.

"Maafkan aku…"

Tiba-tiba suara deru mobil terdengar dari luar rumah. Mom dan Dad tampak keluar dari dalam mobil. Aku menyeka air mataku dengan kasar.

"Pulanglah."

"Hermione…"

"Kumohon, pulanglah. Saat ini aku sangat lelah hanya untuk melemparkan mantra kearahmu." Tak ada sahutan darinya namun ia masih berusaha memberikanku pelukan. Aku mundur beberapa langkah sebelum ia berhasil memelukku.

"Kita bicarakan lain waktu saja. Saat emosimu sudah mereda."

"Aku tak ingin membicarakan apapun denganmu. Aku juga tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi." Ia tertegun mendengar ucapanku dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi.

"Hermione?! Dear…"

Aku segera menuruni tangga duluan saat mendengar panggilan Mom dari lantai dasar, disusul dengan Malfoy yang berjarak beberapa langkah dariku, aku langsung menghampiri kedua orang tuaku yang kini tengah menatap kami bingung. Malfoy yang menyadari itu langsung bergegas mengambil mantelnya.

"Saya pulang dulu Sir, Ma'am."

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Kami baru saja membeli beberapa cemilan dan minuman hangat." Mom mengangkat bungkusan yang dijinjingnya.

"Dia ada urusan mendadak jadi harus segera pulang, Mom." Aku memotong pembicaraan sebelum Malfoy berkata yang lain-lain. Dad mengangguk paham.

"Ya, baiklah. Lagi pula ini sudah malam, kau bisa datang lain waktu. Mungkin agak sore?"

Malfoy sedikit memaksakan tersenyum. "Akan saya usahakan, Sir. Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu."

"Dear…" Aku menoleh saat Mom menyentuh bahu ku. Mom seperti memberikanku kode dengan matanya yang mengedip-ngedip itu.

"Ah, saya bisa sendiri, Ma'am. Lagi pula udara diluar sangat dingin."

"Ya, dia bisa sendiri." Tandasku dingin membuat semuanya menoleh menatapku. Tanpa ada yang berkata-kata lagi Malfoy pun bergegas keluar dari rumah sementara aku mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari kedua orang tua ku.

"_I'm tired_ Mom, Dad. Lain kali saja…" Aku berjalan malas menuju kamarku. Saat aku tersadar ia sudah tak berada di depanku, di ruanganku, mau pun di rumahku. Tubuhku merosot ke lantai.

Ku biarkan rasa sakit di kedua lututku karena menjadi penopang tubuhku saat jatuh tadi.

"_Kau…cemburu?"_

"_Menurutmu? Apa aku berhak untuk cemburu? Memilikimu saja tidak."_

Percakapanku dengannya tadi kembali berputar di kepalaku.

_Seharusnya aku menjawabnya. Seharusnya aku berkata, 'YA'._

_Tuhan, Merlin atau siapapun. Apakah kalian tengah mencoba mempermainkan fisik dan bathinku?_

_Cemburu?_

_Cinta?_

_Pertunangan?_

_Maaf?_

_Persetan dengan semuanya!_

-**TBC**-

**A/N** : Maaf kalau ada typo(s), OOC, EYD yang berantakan dan rekan-rekannya. Saya masih author baru disini. Dan saya tidak bisa menjelaskan keterlambatan saya dalam meng-update Chapter ini karena saya tahu kalian juga pasti tak ingin mendengarkannya.

Terima kasih untuk informasi soal kesalahan pengetikan "Mrs." di chapter sebelumnya, saya sudah memperbaikinya.

Dan soal, "_Way No_" itu memang tertulis seperti itu bukan karena kesalahan penulisan dalam Bahasa Inggris, itu hanya permainan membolak-balikkan kata yang sering diucapkan di beberapa film yang pernah saya tonton.

Soal momen Dramione yang kurang sehingga membuat cerita ini menjadi kurang greget, saya juga minta maaf. Karena saya memang sengaja mengurangi bagian penyampaian perasaan mereka masing-masing karena beberapa alasan tertentu. Kalian bisa menemukan beberapa alasan itu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Kenapa banyak hal-hal janggal yang kurang penjelasan juga, kalian bisa menemukannya di next chapter.

Maaf kalau alur terlalu cepat atau tidak jelas. Dan maaf sudah terlalu banyak bacot di A/N ini. Maaf kalau sudah jadi kayak Mpok Minah. Maaf.

Sekali lagi, I'm sorry I'm newbie here. There's a lot of mistakes, forgive me.

Give me more review and let me know what should I do on the next chapter, so I can continue this story or not. Thank you.

Read and Review, please.

Gomawo.


	7. Chapter 07: Love is

∞ **SAY SOMETHING ∞**

Timeline:

Tahun ke-7 setelah perang usai.

Warning : Newbie Author, Sebagian OOC, Typo(s), Absurd, Whatever (-_-)

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**The Story Owned By Me**

-o0o-

"_Apa kau sudah membaca Daily Prophet?"_

"_**HEADLINE NEWS!"**_

"_LUCIUS MALFOY MENGUMUMKAN PERTUNANGAN PUTRA TUNGGAL MEREKA DENGAN SEORANG GADIS BERDARAH MURNI JUGA YANG SAAT INI MASIH DISEMBUNYIKAN IDENTITASNYA." [Ket. Pg:02]_

"_Kau…cemburu?"_

"_Menurutmu? Apa aku berhak untuk cemburu? Memilikimu saja tidak."_

_Cemburu?_

_Cinta?_

_Pertunangan?_

_Maaf?_

_Persetan dengan semuanya!_

_Tuhan, Merlin atau siapapun. Apakah kalian tengah mencoba mempermainkan fisik dan batinku?_

-o0o-

**Chapter 0****7**** : ****Love is…**

Suara dentingan lonceng dan nyanyian-nyanyian para paduan suara terdengar dimana-mana menyambut malam natal. Aku menemani Mom berbelanja di supermarket yang tak jauh dari rumah kami.

"Kenapa Mom tak membelinya sekalian saja? Kita jadi harus keluar lagi di malam natal seperti ini." Keluhku kesal sambil mendorong troli.

"Maaf, Dear. Tapi ini karena Dad mu tidak memberitahukan Mom soal rekan-rekan kerjanya yang akan datang ke rumah kita besok." Mom sibuk memilah milih belanjaan sementara aku masih saja mendorong troli tentunya.

"Dear, kenapa temanmu itu tak datang lagi ke rumah?"

"Teman? Harry?"

Mom menggeleng. "Bukan. Teman mu yang berambut pirang dan memiliki nama yang aneh itu. Ah, Mom lupa siapa namanya…tapi dia sangat tampan." Aku berhenti mendorong troli hingga Mom pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku heran.

"Dear?"

"Dia pria sibuk, Mom. Dan dia tak akan datang lagi ke rumah kita."

"Kenapa? Dear, kau tak ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada Mom?"

_Insting seorang ibu kembali menerjangku._

"Se-sesuatu apa?" Mom menatapku menyelidik. Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ah, ya. Harry juga akan datang ke rumah kita besok, Mom."

"Benarkah? Kalau gitu baguslah, kau tak akan mengurung dirimu lagi di kamar."

"Mom…" Mom terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi masamku. Aku tak berani keluar kamar dengan mata sembab akibat menangis semalaman, dan di malam-malam berikutnya juga. Setengah mati aku menahan isakanku agar tak terdengar kedua orangtuaku. Sampai baru kusadari betapa bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tak menggunakan _muffliato_ lalu aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

-o0o-

"Harry!" Aku berhambur memeluk pria berkacamata bulat yang sedang cengengesan tak jelas di depanku ini.

"Masuklah…"

"Harry?"

"_Merry Christmas_ Sir, Ma'am." Harry mengeluarkan se-_bucket_ bunga dan kue dari kantongnya yang disambut haru orangtuaku.

Kami menghabiskan waktu berbincang-bincang sejenak setelah makan malam tadi. Mom dan Dad memberikan kami waktu untuk mengobrol berdua saja sampai akhirnya disinilah aku dan Harry duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan Harry yang menatapku aneh.

"Harry berhentilah menatapku seperti itu." Sebenarnya aku risih dengan pandangan aneh seperti itu sedari tadi.

"Kau benar-benar tak apa-apa?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau sudah melihat keadaanku saat ini, Harry. Aku baik-baik saja dan kalau soal kesehatanku setelah dari Hospital Wings itu, aku juga sudah tak apa-apa." Jelasku panjang lebar karena ia sudah berulang kali menanyakan keadaanku sedari ia mengirimiku surat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia tampak menghela napasnya sejenak. "Kalau soal fisikmu, aku juga yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja. Aku menanyakan keadaan hatimu, Hermione."

"Hati?" Apa aku terkena penyakit hati? Hepatitis? Merlin, aku tak berpenyakitan seperti itu.

"Kau sudah membaca _Daily Prophet_?" Belum sempat aku menjawab ia sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dari ekspresi wajahmu saat ini aku yakin kau sudah membacanya. Dan aku juga yakin kau tak membaca surat dari Ron karena terlalu _shock _dengan _Headline News_ itu." Mulutku menganga. Aku lupa. Aku juga lupa membalas surat mereka. Apa Harry marah padaku gara-gara itu?

_Atau marah pada sesuatu yang lain?_

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Ha-Harry, jika kau marah soal itu aku minta maaf padamu. Aku…lupa."

"Kau ada berkomunikasi dengan Malfoy?" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja aku, Hermione." Aku tertegun sesaat.

"Aku tak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya lagi Harry, tapi ia pernah mengunjungi rumahku beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawabku sambil berusaha menutupi ekspresiku.

"Lalu?"

Lalu apa?

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Lalu Mom mengajaknya makan malam bersama karena ia rekan ketua muridku, ia berbincang dengan kedua orangtuaku sebentar…" Aku memainkan jariku. "…lalu denganku."

"Ia tak mengatakan apapun?" Aku menatap mata hijau _emerald_ di depanku ini. Aku harus menjawab apa? Ku selipkan anak rambutku ke belakang telinga untuk menutupi kegugupanku.

"Ia hanya menanyakan kabarku saja, sama dengan pertanyaanmu, Harry." Tak ada sahutan darinya setelah ia mendengarkan jawabanku. "Sekarang giliran aku bertanya, memangnya ada apa hingga kau menanyakan hal itu padaku, Harry?"

"Belum waktumu untuk bertanya, Hermione. Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Pada Malfoy. Apa kau mengusirnya?" Aku mendengus. Apa-apaan ini?

"Harry, kau mencoba menginterogasiku karena Malfoy mengunjungiku? Oh ayolah Harry, ia hanya mengunjungiku karena kami rekan ketua murid. Dan kenapa aku harus mengusirnya?"

"Kau yakin ia hanya mengunjungimu sebagai rekan ketua murid?" Aku menelengkan kepalaku karena tak mengerti pertanyaan Harry. "Apa ia datang bukan karena memberitahukan kabar pertunangannya?"

"Ha-Harry… Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa ia mengunjungiku hanya untuk memberitahukanku soal pertunangannya? Aku hanya perlu membaca _Daily Prophet_ saja tanpa ia harus mengunjungiku seperti itu."

"Kau bukan pembohong yang baik, Hermione."

Aku mengatupkan mulutku. Tatapan mata dan semua perkataannya membuatku enggan untuk bersuara lagi. Aku takut ia akan berkata kalau aku pembohong yang buruk lagi.

"Hermione…" Kini Harry menatapku dengan ekspresi yang kelewat serius. Ekspresinya sama saat ia bercerita padaku soal rencananya melamar Ginny.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu kau memiliki hubungan dengannya. Dengan Malfoy."

Seperti disambar petir di bulan Desember yang penuh salju ini, aku membelalakkan mataku. Dan kurasa rahangku saat ini sepertinya sudah lepas dari mulutku karena menganga terlalu lebar.

"Ha-Harry apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku? Dan Malfoy?" Aku tertawa sesaat. Entahlah, entah sesaat atau tidak yang jelas saat ini Harry menyentuh bahuku mungkin tengah mencoba untuk menghentikan tawaku.

"Hermione, kau kira aku tak tahu perubahan sikapmu selama setengah tahun terakhir ini? Kau kira aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selama kau dan dia menjadi rekanan? Aku menyadari semua itu, Hermione." Dari nada bicara Harry sepertinya ia sangat marah padaku.

_Tuhan dan Merlin, kalian masih ingin mempermainkanku kah di hari natal ini?_

Aku terdiam.

Aku benar-benar menyesali semua perbuatanku kalau pada akhirnya Harry akan memarahiku seperti ini. Tak seharusnya aku menutupi hal ini darinya. Seharusnya aku menceritakannya saat itu juga dengannya. Seharusnya aku memberitahukannya kalau aku tidur dengan mantan musuhnya.

"Kau berpacaran dengannya, bukan?"

Berpacaran?

Bahkan aku tak tahu jenis hubungan macam apa yang tengah ku jalani dengan Malfoy sebelumnya.

"Hermione?"

"Aku tak tahu, Harry. Aku tak tahu harus menyebut hubunganku dengannya saat ini dengan sebutan apa. Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah ku lakukan bersamanya." Nada bicara ku sedikit meninggi karena berusaha menahan air mata sialan ini agar tak jatuh lagi. Ku hela napasku sejenak. "Awalnya aku hanya menganggap perubahan sikapnya padaku mungkin hanya karena perang telah usai dan ia merasa malu terhadapku, tapi lama-kelamaan sikapnya semakin manis. Ia sering membawakanku senampan makanan dan cokelat hangat saat aku enggan ke aula besar. Ia juga sering membantuku selama kami menjadi rekanan, ia tak pernah protes saat aku terlambat berpatroli atau hal bodoh yang kulakukan saat bertugas bersamanya sebagai ketua murid, dan ia juga tak protes saat Kepala Sekolah menyetujui konsep pesta hanya karena ia melihatku terlalu bahagia dengan konsep itu, ia membantuku mengembalikan semua tongkat dan dengan otomatis ia memberikanku waktu untuk berdandan hanya karena ia tak ingin melihatku mengenakan gaun pesta tahun ke-4 ku lagi. Sampai tiba-tiba ia menciumku setelah kembali memaki ku _Mudblood_." Harry tampak terperangah namun masih tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Dari ciuman singkat di lorong Hogwarts itulah semua perasaan aneh ini menggelayuti hati dan pikiranku. Di tambah lagi ia memohon maaf padaku setelah memakiku seperti itu. Aku bingung, Harry. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Mengapa aku harus terbuai dengan semua sikapnya? Tak seharusnya seorang Malfoy memperlakukan seorang _Mudblood_ seperti itu, bukan? Semua sikap dan tingkah lakunya membuat asumsiku tentang seorang Malfoy sebelumnya goyah. Dia sangat berbeda, Harry. Bahkan saat berdansa dengannya di aula besar, aku sempat mengira kalau ia adalah Ron yang sedang meminum ramuan _polyjus_ karena ia memperlakukanku dengan manis dan hangat… dan ia juga merubah penampilannya saat di Pesta Topeng Hogwarts sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang mengenalinya…"

"Berdansa?"

"Ya, Harry. Sebenarnya aku tak kembali ke menara ketua murid setelah acara pembukaan pesta itu berlangsung. Aku juga merubah total penampilanku dengan tujuan ingin mengelabui dan mengerjainya, makanya tak ada seorang pun yang mengenaliku juga saat itu." Aku tertawa sumbang, menertawai diriku sendiri. "Aku berniat mencari kalian karena kalian tak kunjung menemukanku, namun Malfoy dengan mudahnya mengenaliku hanya karena aku mengenakan kalung pemberiannya…" Harry menaikkan satu alisnya. "…Ia memberikan ku sebuah kalung-yang tak bisa ku sangkal betapa indahnya kalung itu-sehari sebelum acara berlangsung dengan maksud agar ia dengan mudah dapat menemukanku di pesta topeng itu…" Aku langsung melanjutkan kalimatku sebelum Harry bertanya karena tak paham. Tersenyum bodoh mengenang hal itu.

"Dan, _The Suspicious Kisser_ itu pun terjadi…" Aku perlahan menatap Harry yang kembali terperangah.

"Ja-jadi… pasangan dansa bertopeng yang menjadi _Headline News_ Hogwarts selama berminggu-minggu, tidak…" Ia menggeleng sejenak. "…bahkan berbulan-bulan itu…" Aku mengangguk pelan sambil meringis menjawab pertanyaannya yang sengaja ia gantung itu.

"Maafkan aku, Harry…" Tak ada sahutan atau reaksi apapun lagi selama beberapa saat, hingga bisa ku dengar suara helaan napasnya yang berat, Harry sepertinya enggan untuk memaafkanku. Wajar saja kalau ia tak bisa menerima maafku tapi setidaknya aku harus menceritakan semua hal yang belakangan ini ku sembunyikan darinya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak memberitahukanmu soal kedekatanku dengannya. Aku…aku terlalu takut kalau kau akan marah padaku karena aku sudah sedekat ini dengan mantan musuhmu. Dan benar saja dugaanku, kau pasti sangat membenciku saat ini. Sebenarnya… Harry, aku pun takut dengan diriku sendiri. Aku takut dengan perasaanku yang tak sejalan dengan pemikiranku… Harry…"

"Kau mencintainya, Hermione."

A-apa?

Cinta? Mencintainya?

Aku? Dengannya?

Benarkah?

Ramalan Profesor Trelawney tentangku yang jatuh cinta itu…

Aku tersentak saat Harry menggenggam kedua tanganku yang dingin dan dihangatkannya dengan tatapan matanya yang teduh itu. Aku menatap Harry tak percaya karena ia tengah tersenyum padaku. Ia tak memarahiku, tak juga melemparkan mantra kutukan apapun padaku?

"Aku tak akan membencimu, Hermione. Justru aku senang kau menceritakan hal ini padaku, seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya aku curiga padamu karena sepertinya kau memiliki hubungan lain dengan Malfoy selain sebagai rekan ketua murid, hanya saja aku merasa ragu untuk menanyakannya denganmu. Seperti yang kau lakukan di awal pembicaraan ini, kau pasti menyangkalnya. Sekarang aku benar-benar perlu memastikannya, memastikan keadaanmu juga setelah berita di _Daily Prophet_ tentang… yeah, _you-know-that_." Kepala ku kembali tertunduk. Soal berita itu, sebelumnya aku masih menganggap hal itu hanyalah mimpi tidak sampai Harry membahasnya lagi hari ini.

"Kau benar-benar tak apa-apa dengan berita itu setelah semua yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Apa yang ku lakukan dengannya, Harry?" Harry menatapku tak percaya sambil berusaha menahan tawanya untuk tidak meledekku.

"Kau pasti tidur dengannya juga, bukan?"

"A-apa?!"

"Oh, ayolah Hermione. Dugaan pertamaku sudah benar dan dugaanku kali ini juga aku sangat yakin pasti benar." Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Harry dengan gugup. Ia meraihnya lagi dan kembali menatapku setelah berhasil mencoba serius kembali. "Saat aku singgah ke menara ketua murid di pagi hari setelah acara pesta Hogwarts berakhir, kau membukakan pintu kamarmu sambil mengenakan jubah Slytherin, Hermione."

Jubah?

Jubah Slytherin? Aku memang mengenakan jubah saat membukakan pintu kamarku, tapi aku tak tahu kalau jubah yang tersampir di kursi meja riasku adalah jubah Slytherin.

Oh, my…

_Damn!_

Aku baru ingat saat aku sibuk mencari pria bertopeng di pesta Hogwarts hari itu, aku memang meletakkan jubah Slytherin itu di meja riasku saat aku tersadar dari pingsanku.

"Dan aku juga mencium aroma parfum pria. Tentu saja aku tahu aroma itu bukan hanya berasal dari jubah itu tapi dari pria yang tengah mendengkur di ranjangmu itu, Hermione."

_Tamatlah riwayatku_…

_Dari mana aku harus memulainya? Menceritakan semua kisah ku bersama Malfoy?_

"Emm…aku, maafkan aku Harry. Sungguh aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal segila ini. Aku…aku terbuai dengan perlakuannya. Awalnya aku akan berpikir kehidupanku akan biasa-biasa saja setelah perang berakhir dan aku enggan untuk mengharapkan hal-hal yang indah hadir di hidupku karena aku sudah cukup puas dengan rasa indah yang ku miliki sebelumnya, bersama kalian, keluarga Weasley, dan tentunya kembalinya aku bersama keluargaku…itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Tapi seperti yang ku katakan padamu sebelumnya, ia hadir di kehidupanku. Ia hadir di kehidupanku dengan seluruh perlakuan manisnya padaku yang membuatku kembali berharap kalau kehidupanku selanjutnya akan benar-benar lebih dari sekedar 'Indah' jika kulalui bersamanya. Aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang lain saat bersamanya. Ia membuatku memikirkan hal-hal aneh-sekaligus manis-yang tak pernah ku pikirkan sebelumnya. Aku selalu merindukan pelukannya di setiap pagi dan malam hari saat kami berjumpa, aku membutuhkan sapaan dan senyumannya untuk memulai hari-hariku. Kalian juga mungkin heran kenapa aku tak kunjung mati kelaparan karena aku jarang sekali makan di aula besar lagi, itu karena ia selalu membuatku ingin menghabiskan hari hanya dengannya saja. Walau harus ku akui terkadang ia juga lah yang membuatku menjadi sering mendengus, menghela napas, berdecak dan menggeleng kesal yang sampai-sampai aku menganggap kalau seolah-olah aku ini adalah _Wanita Pengeluh _hanya karena seluruh tingkah aneh dan hobinya mengangguku yang menjadi kegiatan favoritnya itu." Aku mendengus geli, begitu juga dengan Harry…yang tak marah padaku sedikitpun. "Kebahagiaan yang kurasakan, kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang diberikannya membuatku gila seperti ini. Ia memberikanku harapan, Harry…"

"Mungkin ia juga mencintaimu, Hermione." Aku segera menggeleng.

"Ia memang pernah mengakui perasaannya padaku. Sekali. Tapi, kalau memang benar ia juga mencintaiku, kenapa aku tak melihatnya menjengukku saat aku pingsan di tribun pada pertandingan Quidditch kalian itu?" Kini Harry yang menggeleng dan kembali menatapku.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal, Hermione. Saat kau pingsan Malfoy pun mengalami insiden yang sebenarnya lumayan parah. Ia lengah sejenak saat semua orang di tribun panik meneriaki namamu, Bludger menghantam lengan kirinya hingga ia terjatuh dari sapunya. Ia tak sadarkan diri juga dan…ia berada di sebelahmu saat di Hospital Wings. Apa…kau tak menyadarinya?" Aku terperangah mendengar perkataan Harry. Tidak mungkin. Ia baik-baik saja saat aku kembali ke menara ketua murid. Bahkan hari itu juga ia kembali membuatku emosi saat ia bergabung denganku dan Zabini untuk mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan kembali menatap Harry yang tampak masih ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ia seharusnya mendapatkan perawatan intensif di St. Mungo, namun saat ia sadar dan tahu kau berada disebelahnya ia memohon padaku memberitahukan Madam Pomfrey untuk tidak memindahkannya ke St. Mungo dan tak perlu mengabari keluarganya juga, karena ia bilang kalau dirinya sudah tak apa-apa. Padahal kalau dilihat dari keadaannya…" Aku kembali menggeleng mengenyahkan seluruh rasa iba di hatiku sebelum Harry mengatakan hal-hal aneh lainnya yang mungkin akan membuat perasaanku menjadi luluh pada Malfoy.

"Tapi aku tak mengerti, Harry. Aku tak mengerti, kalau ia mencintaiku kenapa ia bertingkah seperti itu dan akhirnya ia harus menghancurkan harapanku seperti ini? Ia berjanji akan menemaniku, ia berjanji akan membuat semua mimpi burukku hilang, ia juga berjanji akan menghilangkan semua rasa sakitku, tapi apa?! Sebulan yang lalu…entahlah. Entah apa yang tengah ada dipikirannya hingga ia harus berulang kali terkejut menatapku saat aku menyapanya, ia mengabaikanku selama sebulan lebih, dan aku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadaku saat melihatnya tersenyum pada wanita lain yang tak ku kenal dan kalung indah yang sebelumnya ia berikan untukku kini berada pada wanita lain yang bahkan aku tak tahu namanya. Tapi setelah membaca berita itu kini aku tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu padaku. Apa ia masih mencintaiku juga seperti aku mencintainya setelah semua ini?! Cih! Aku rasa hanya aku saja yang merasakan hal aneh itu." Lanjutku sambil menyeringai.

"Hermione…"

"Kini kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku setelah membaca kabar pertunangan itu, bukan? Ah, ya…aku juga tak hanya membacanya di _Daily Prophet_ tapi aku mendengarkan berita pertunangan darah murni sialan itu dari orangnya langsung, Harry. Ia memberitahukanku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku membaca berita itu. _What a surprise Christmas gift, right? Isn't right, _Harry?!" Ia mengangguk. Aku tertawa bak wanita gila, si Bellatrix itu, lalu tersenyum nanar dan sialnya air mataku ikut mengalir keluar.

"Ramalan Profesor Trelawney…memang terjadi, Harry." Harry membantuku menyeka air mataku. "Aku jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Aku bersinar terang seperti bintang tapi lalu menghilang. Aku berharap terlalu tinggi padanya. Aku merasa begitu percaya diri dengan perasaanku dan perasaannya, merasa hebat karena aku yakin kami pasti akan bahagia jika kami bisa terus selalu bersama. Namun kini aku benar-benar dihancur-leburkan oleh sesuatu yang teramat bodoh. Sesuatu yang kalian menyebutnya adalah CINTA."

"Hermione…" Aku menghambur kepelukannya dan kembali menangis. Kali ini aku tak bisa membendung tangisanku hingga Harry harus merapalkan mantra _muffliato_ agar kedua orangtuaku tak mengetahuinya. Aku tak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di dadaku. Sungguh, aku tak pernah tahu kalau namanya jatuh cinta itu akan sesakit ini.

-o0o-

_I'm only human__, __I bleed when I fall down__  
__I crash and I break down__  
__Your words in my head, knives in my heart__  
__You build me up and then I fall apart__  
__I'm only human__…__  
_

Sebenarnya cinta itu apa?

Apakah cinta memang harus saling menyakiti seperti ini?

Harry bilang cinta itu tak berwujud. Cinta itu, adalah sesuatu yang memiliki keberadaan yang unik dan berbeda, tidak harus dalam bentuk fisik. Tapi kenapa saat ini aku merasa seperti baru saja dibunuh oleh cinta? Dibunuh dalam artian, seolah-olah cinta itu memiliki wujud dan tengah menikamku dengan sebilah pisau tepat di dadaku.

"_Karena kau tak dapat melihatnya tapi kau hanya dapat merasakannya._"

Ya aku memang tak dapat melihatnya tapi aku yakin kalau yang namanya 'Cinta' itu adalah utusan Tuhan yang akhir-akhir ini sedang senang-senangnya mempermainkan perasaanku.

"Hermione, Dear…teh mu sudah siap."

"Aku akan segera turun, Mom."

Bisakah aku kembali ke Hogwarts dan melewati hari-hariku seperti biasa saja? Bisakah aku menjalankan tugas terakhirku sebagai ketua murid perempuan selama sisa masa ajaranku di Hogwarts? Bisakah aku mengikuti NEWT dan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan setelah ini?

…Dan bisakah aku mengabaikannya?

"Dear…" Aku tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku. Mom kini tengah mengamatiku. "…kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mom." Mom menghampiriku dan duduk bersamaku di tepi ranjang.

"Apakah menangis di tiap malam dan terbangun dengan mata sembab itu masuk dalam kategori baik-baik saja?"

"Mom…"

"Walau kau memantrai kamarmu hingga Mom tidak bisa mendengar tangisanmu di tiap malam, tapi Mom bisa merasakannya, Dear. Dan itu semua terbukti dengan matamu yang membengkak saat kau keluar dari kamar di pagi harinya. Dear, apa yang terjadi, huh? Kenapa anak gadisku jadi pemurung dan melankolis seperti ini?" Aku tergelak pelan, meletakkan kepalaku ke pangkuan Mom sebelum memulai cerita padanya. Tapi…haruskah ku ceritakan hal ini padanya?

Mom membelai kepalaku dan sesekali menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahku. "Kau putus cinta?"

"Mom?!" Aku memutar tubuhku hingga menengadah menatap Mom yang kini tertawa.

"Kalau masalah nilai Mom yakin kau tak akan uring-uringan seperti ini, Dear. Dan Mom juga sangat yakin Harry tak mungkin datang dan menghabiskan waktu hingga bermalam di rumah ini hanya untuk bercerita soal pertemanan kalian selama di Hogwarts. Koreksi kalau Mom salah."

"_Congrats_! Karena Mom tak pernah salah." Jawabku yang membuat kami berdua tertawa bersama.

"Mom…" aku memainkan jari-jemari Mom dan memperhatikan cincin yang bertengger dengan indahnya di jari manisnya itu. "…seperti apa rasanya saat Mom bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Dad dulu?" Mom sedikit terkesiap.

"Kenapa? Apa kau berkencan dengan seseorang?"

"Oh, God… Mom?!" Mom menatapku bingung. Aku bangkit dan membetulkan posisi dudukku lalu menatap Mom pura-pura serius. Kami kembali tergelak.

"Dear, ngomong-ngomong kenapa rekan ketua muridmu itu tak mengunjungimu lagi pada hari natal kemarin?"

_Tentu saja ia tak berani datang lagi. Aku sudah mengusirnya karena ia mencampakkanku, Mom_.

"Mom sudah kedua kalinya menanyakan hal ini padaku. Dia pria sibuk Mom, aku sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya. Lagi pula kami bukan teman dekat. Emm…saat itu ia datang karena Kepala Sekolah menitipkan sesuatu untukku."

"Oh, begitu…"

_Maafkan aku Mom…_

"Mom…"

"Hemm?"

"Apakah cinta itu selain saling mencintai, cinta itu juga saling menyakiti?" Mom menaikkan alisnya karena pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Kalau saling menyakiti atau satu pihak tersakiti, itu namanya bukan cinta, Dear. Kalau kau sudah berkomitmen untuk mencintai seseorang maka berusahalah untuk membuatnya bahagia dan jangan sampai setetes airmata pun terurai dari matanya. Cinta takkan sekejam itu memperlakukan perasaan. Kalau pasanganmu tersakiti itu tandanya hanya ia yang mencintaimu sementara dirimu memikirkan perasaan cintamu dengan yang lain…"

_Mungkinkah hanya aku saja yang mencintainya?_

_Lantas bagaimana dengan semua perkataannya?_

_Bagaimana dengan semua ungkapan cinta yang pernah di ucapkannya padaku?_

"Dear?" Aku terkesiap dari lamunanku. Aku tak mendengarkan perkataan Mom selanjutnya jadi aku hanya meringis saja saat ia menatapku kesal sekaligus geli karena ia langsung tergelak.

"Bersiaplah, kau tak ingin terlambat, bukan?" Mendengar pertanyaan Mom seperti membuatku kembali masuk ke jurang saja. Kalau aku boleh memilih, aku enggan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Aku pun mengangguk lalu memeluk Mom cukup lama hingga tiba-tiba Dad sudah bersandar di ambang pintu kamarku sambil bersedekap.

"Apa aku mengganggu waktu _Ibu dan Anak_ kalian?" Aku berlari ke arahnya. Kini gantian aku memeluk Dad yang membuatnya menatapku bingung namun ia tetap membalas pelukanku.

_Mungkinkah kehidupanku kelak akan memiliki keluarga seharmonis ini? Seperti Mom dan Dad?_

_Mungkinkah aku mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang kucintai?_

_Mungkinkah cintaku takkan menyakitiku?_

"_I love you both, Mom_…_Dad_…"

"Kami juga, Dear…"

-o0o-

"Hermione, kau tak berpatroli?"

"Aku lelah…"

"Ta-tapi…" Aku berlalu menuju Hogwarts Express meninggalkan Harry dan Ginny yang masih sibuk memeriksa koper-koper mereka. Sementara Ron menatapku pongo.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Entahlah Ron."

"Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang memeriksa keberangkatan kita, Harry."

"Itulah gunanya Prefect, Ron. Ayo… bye Gin…" Ginny pun menyusul.

"Bye…"

"Ha-Harry ini bukan jadwal kita…"

Aku tak mempedulikan kegaduhan yang selalu dibuat Ron itu. Saat ini aku memang benar-benar malas berpatroli.

"Granger! Granger!" Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati Zabini tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang kosong tak memegang apapun, aku menghentikan langkahku saat sudah hendak menaiki gerbong, ia menghampiriku. "Hei, Selamat Tahun Baru." Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Ya, _me too_. Apa ini?" Aku mengamati kotak kecil itu.

"Kado natal." Ucapnya sumringah. Ini aneh. Aku tak pernah berbicara sedikitpun padanya tapi kenapa ia bertingkah seolah-olah kami berteman dekat melebihi pertemananku dengan Harry dan Ron? Dan lihatlah, kini ia pun memberikan ku kado natal?

"Oke, oke…aku tahu kau takkan percaya ucapanku, aku hanya mencoba bercanda saja. Itu bukan kado natal dari ku…" Kini ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. "…ini, huahhh…akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikannya. Oh, ayolah kenapa kau masih menatapku seperti itu?" Aku menerima amplop cokelat besar itu dan masih menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Granger, itu tugas herbologi kita, ingat?"

"Ah…" Aku mengangguk. "…lalu ini?" kali ini aku menggerak-gerakkan kotak kecil yang sebelumnya ia berikan padaku. Ia terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, matanya menyapu seluruh King Cross.

"Sebaiknya kau membukanya ketika berada di kompartemen saja, aku tak bisa memberitahukannya disini."

"Hermione, ayo naik." Ginny sudah berdiri dibelakangku, aku kembali menatap Zabini ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum saja lalu mempersilahkan aku dan Ginny masuk duluan. Ku masukkan kotak kecil itu ke dalam tasku.

"Selamat Tahun Baru, Little Weasley…"

"Selamat Tahun Baru juga, Blaise…" Zabini tertawa sesaat.

_Mereka akrab? Bahkan tadi Ginny memanggil nama depannya? _

"Kau akrab dengannya, Gin." Aku membuka pembicaraan dengannya sambil mencari kompartemen kosong.

"Well…begitulah. Aku tak tahu kalau Blaise itu adalah tipe orang yang menyenangkan. Kami akrab semenjak acara pesta dansa itu, Blaise sering mengunjungi asrama kita dan berdiskusi dengan Harry tapi tentu saja tidak dengan Ron." Aku mengangguk paham dan segera menghempaskan tubuhku ke bangku panjang Hogwarts Express setelah kami berhasil menemukan kompartemen kosong.

"Ginny, bisa kau membantuku sebentar? Oh, hai Hermione, _Happy New Year_."

"Yeah, Luna. _Happy New Year too_." Jawabku seadanya sambil mengusahakan diriku untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Luna?"

"Harry kewalahan menangani anak tingkat 1 dan Ron bukannya menyita tongkat anak itu ia malah membuat gerbong Ravenclaw berantakan."

"Haruskah aku?"

"Well, Hermione kelihatan kurang sehat. Makanya aku meminta tolong padamu. Tak ada yang bisa menenangkan anak-anak itu selain salah satu di antara kalian." Ginny memperhatikanku.

"Kau sakit?" Ini luar biasa! Bagaimana bisa Luna memiliki insiatif dan insting seperti Ibu Peri? Aku langsung mengangguk saja. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Luna nanti. "Ya sudahlah, aku saja. Ayo, Luna."

Kereta sudah mulai berjalan. Ginny belum kembali dari tugas dadakannya. Maka jadilah aku sendirian di kompartemen ini. Selama 15 menit lebih aku betah memandangi pemandangan yang disuguhkan dari jendela besar kompartemen Hogwarts Express ini. Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri hingga tiba-tiba aku mendengar gesekan dari pintu kompartemen yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Hermione…" Aku mengira Ginny sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, namun bukan Ginny yang ku temukan melainkan pria yang tengah berjalan gontai memasuki kompartemen ini, pria itu pun melepaskan topi yang sebelumnya menutupi wajahnya. Seketika aku terperangah dan segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Arghh!"

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, Malfoy?!" Tiba-tiba pintu dan semua tirai di kompartemen tertutup. Tak lama berselang pria didepanku ini pun ambruk di pelukanku.

"Malfoy? Malfoy sadarlah?!"

_Tidak._

_Tidak ada yang boleh melihat keadaannya saat ini._

Aku memapah tubuhnya dan menidurkannya perlahan ke bangku panjang. Pemandangan tak mengenakan terlihat oleh mataku saat aku mencoba membuka jaket kulitnya. Bercak darah ada dimana-mana.

"Malfoy…"

Luka bekas sayatan terlihat di dada dan lengan kirinya saat aku melepaskan kemeja putihnya yang kini sudah penuh dengan warna darah. Dengan panik aku segera mencari tongkatku dan beberapa ramuan obat-obatanku.

"Malfoy… Malfoy sadarlah, siapa yang melakukan ini semua?! Malfoy…"

"Her…mionehh… Aarghh!"

"Merlin, Malfoy kumohon tahan sebentar, aku sedang berusaha mengobatimu." Tanganku bergetar hebat saat mendengar teriakan kesakitannya. "Maaf… maaf, aku akan pelan-pelan… maaf…" Ini gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?

"Hermione…"

"Ssttt…jangan bergerak dulu…sabarlah, lukamu akan segera mengering…" Aku memberikan beberapa tetes ramuan penenang dan ramuan tidur ke mulutnya yang masih berusaha menahan teriakan kesakitan. Perlahan semua luka-luka yang menganga itupun tertutup, aku menggenggam tangannya berpikir kalau dengan melakukan itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione…" Ia meringis menahan sakit ditubuhnya.

"Jangan berlagak me-melodramatis keadaan, Malfoy. Lukamu tak akan sembuh kalau kau masih berbicara juga." Tak ada sahutan darinya, aku melihat matanya yang perlahan terpejam, tubuhnya pun sudah tak bergetar hebat seperti sebelumnya, napasnya juga sudah terdengar teratur kembali. Sepertinya ramuan tidur itu sudah mulai bekerja. Mataku tertuju pada semua bekas luka diwajahnya. Aku hampir saja tak mengenalinya saat ia melepaskan topinya tadi kalau bukan karena rambut pirang dan mata kelabunya itu. Wajahnya…

Dengan sangat hati-hati aku menyibakkan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan itu. Pelipis mata kirinya yang sobek masih mengeluarkan darah, tanda biru-keunguan tergambar jelas di tulang pipi kanannya, terdapat luka sobekan di sudut bibirnya dengan darah yang sudah mengering. Jemariku perlahan membelai wajahnya yang kini terlihat tenang seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku kembali meneteskan air mataku. Kembali ku genggam tangannya yang terlihat semakin pucat.

Apa Voldemort bangkit dari kubur dan menghukumnya karena telah tidur denganku? Dengan seorang Darah Lumpur?

_Itu tidak mungkin_…

Lantas siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?

Aku sibuk berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai sebuah nama terbesit di kepalaku.

_Mungkinkah…_

"Harry…"

-o0o-

"Bloddy hell, anak-anak itu susah sekali di atur…"

"Itu karena kau tak bisa mengendalikan mantramu, Ron. Mereka jadi menertawaimu dan keributan pun semakin terjadi."

"Kalian seharusnya bersyukur karena aku berhasil menenangkan mereka dan menghentikan kekacauan itu, _boys_." Ron mendengus saja.

"_By the way_, kemana Hermione?"

"Disini." Aku memasuki kompartemen dan menatap Harry cukup lama.

"Emm…Hermione, maaf aku lupa memberitahukanmu kalau aku bersama mereka disini, aku akan kembali ke—"

"Bisa kita bicara? Berdua saja." Aku mengabaikan permintaan maaf Ginny. Harry, Ron dan Ginny saling bertatapan bergantian lalu menatapku bingung.

"Kita bisa membicarakannya di—"

"Aku tunggu di gerbong sebelah. Sekarang." Potongku. Aku pun keluar dari kompartemen dan berjalan menyusuri pinggiran gerbong, Harry mengikutiku di belakang.

"Kenapa lagi dia? Ini masih awal tahun tapi ia sudah marah-marah saja."

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang mengalami _Pra Menstruation Syndrom_."

"Merlin, apa semua wanita selalu seperti itu saat menstruasi?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan selalu waspada pada istriku kelak."

"Yang benar saja…"

-o0o-

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Harry?" Aku langsung menanyakannya pada Harry sesaat setelah aku memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang melewati gerbong ini lagi dan segera saja aku memasang mantra _muffliato_. Harry yang tampak bingung sekaligus terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadakku ini pun hanya bisa menatapku penuh tanya.

"Harry aku takkan memarahimu kalau kau memberitahukanku alasanmu kenapa melakukannya. Jadi, kau apakan dia?"

"Dia siapa, Hermione?"

Aku mendengus, ku perhatikan sekitarku lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Malfoy. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Harry mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Memangnya apa yang telah ku lakukan padanya?"

"Harry saat ini aku enggan untuk mendengar candaanmu."

"Hermione, aku tak mengerti maksud pembicaraanmu ini dan aku sama sekali tak berniat bercanda sejak melihat ekspresimu saat memasuki kompartemen kami tadi." Kali ini aku yang mengerjapkan mataku.

"Kau harus melihat keadaannya." Harry perlahan menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti arah pandangan mataku, ia pun terperangah saat aku membuka pintu kompartemen disebelah kami dan mendapati Malfoy tengah terbaring dengan keadaannya yang sangat berantakan. "Malfoy hampir saja mati kalau ia salah memasuki kompartemen dan bukan aku yang mendapatinya dengan keadaan seperti itu."

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Aku menanyakannya padamu juga, Harry."

"Tapi aku tak melakukan apapun padanya." Harry menghampiri Malfoy yang masih terbaring lemah. "Bahkan aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya sejak libur Hogwarts." Aku memijat pelipis mataku dan terduduk di bangku satu lagi, Harry pun menghampiriku.

"Hermione, tenanglah…"

"Tapi dia hampir saja mati, Harry. Kau tak tahu betapa paniknya aku saat melihat keadaannya pertama kali memasuki kompartemen ini. Aku sangat panik. Bayangan wajah Ron yang sekarat saat ia mengalami eksplisit ketika kita lari dari kementerian membuatku hampir saja salah merapalkan mantra ke tubuhnya." Harry memandangi lagi keadaan Malfoy.

"Kau sudah melakukan penanganan yang tepat, Hermione. Tenanglah… Ia sedang beristirahat, aku akan membantumu juga." Aku terisak berusaha menahan tangisanku saat Harry memeluk dan mencoba menenangkanku.

Ini benar-benar gila…

-o0o-

Harry memutuskan kembali ke kompartemen mereka sebentar untuk memastikan Ron dan Ginny yang tadi sempat curiga melihat kelakuanku.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Aku langsung menanyakan hal itu saat melihat mata Malfoy perlahan mengerjap, ia sudah tampak _lumayan_ baik-baik saja dibandingkan dengan keadaannya sebelumnya.

"Hermione?"

"Jangan bergerak." Ia kembali berbaring setelah sebelumnya mencoba untuk duduk. "Jawab aku siapa yang melakukan ini, Malfoy?"

"Hermione, aku membawakan…" Malfoy terperangah saat Harry memasuki kompartemen. Harry yang baru tersadar kalau Malfoy sudah siuman pun kini terlihat salah tingkah.

"Emm…aku akan keluar sebentar. Kalian berbicaralah…" Malfoy menatapku horor setelah Harry menghilang dari hadapan kami.

"Apa ia…"

"Ya." Aku tahu kemana arah pertanyaannya. Hening pun terjadi selama beberapa saat.

"Kereta akan segera tiba di Hogwarts. Aku dan Harry akan membantumu keluar dari gerbong tanpa ada seorang pun yang melihat keadaanmu."

"Hermione…" Aku masih tak ingin menatapnya, menatap keadaannya. "Kau tak merindukanku?"

_Oh, Merlin atau siapapun itu pasti tahu kalau aku sangat merindukanmu, tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada tunangan wanita lain._

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan menemui Harry."

"Aku merindukanmu, Hermione…" Langkahku terhenti dengan tangan yang belum menggapai pintu kompartemen.

_Aku tahu..._

Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk ku paksa kakiku untuk kembali melangkah. Tak mempedulikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di gerbong karena melihat ekspresi wajahku, aku masih mencoba menyibukkan diriku dengan mencari Harry. Rasa sesak di dadaku membuatku terpaksa menghentikan langkahku di sebuah kompartemen kosong. Setelah aku merapalkan _muffliato_, tangisku pun pecah…

_Who can say where the road goes__?__  
__Where the day flows__, o_nly time_...__  
__And who can say if your love grows__?__  
As your heart chose__, o__nly time__..._

_Who can say why your heart sighs__?__  
As your love flies, only time__...__  
__And who can say why your heart cries__?__  
__When your love lies, only time__..._

_Who can say when the roads meet__  
__That __love__ might be in your heart__?__  
__And who can say when the day sleeps__  
__If the night keeps all your heart__  
__Night keeps all your heart__  
__Who can say if your love grows__  
__As your heart chose__?__  
__Only time__...__  
__And who can say where the road goes__  
__Where the day flows, only time__...__  
_[Enya – Only Time]

-o0o-

"Kau harus mengenakan ini…" Harry menyerahkan jubah gaibnya pada Malfoy yang menerimanya dengan tangan ringkihnya. Aku tak tahan melihat bekas lukanya, alhasil ku rebut jubah itu dan segera memakaikannya pada tubuhnya, Harry maupun Malfoy hanya diam saja melihat sikapku. "…Well, kalian tak perlu melapor pada Hagrid. Biar aku dan Ron saja, kalian segeralah kembali ke menara dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Aku akan menyusul kalian sebelum kalian keluar menara." Harry menggerak-gerakkan tangannya menunjuk wajahnya lalu melirik wajah Malfoy. Aku mengangguk dan langsung menutupkan kepala Malfoy dengan jubah.

"Gerbong sudah kosong, kalian keluarlah…" Sekali lagi aku mengangguk dan memapah tubuh Malfoy untuk berjalan keluar.

"Hermione…" Aku terkesiap sesaat mendapati Ginny dan Luna yang tengah mengamatiku.

"Kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?"

_Bagaimana ini?_

"Ah, ini…aku terburu-buru saat keluar kompartemen dan menabrak pintu masuk tadi." Aku mencoba menegakkan tubuhku dan membungkuk kembali untuk mengelus lututku.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" Aku segera menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak, Gin. Aku tak apa-apa. Kalian duluan saja."

"Kau tak ikut?"

"Aku harus memeriksa gerbong, Gin, kalau kau lupa…" Aku meringis tak jelas mencoba meyakinkannya. Ginny pun mengangguk lalu mengajak Luna berjalan duluan namun Luna menggeleng sesaat sambil tersenyum setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari ku ke Ginny.

"Aku meninggalkan sesuatu di gerbong, kau duluan saja, Gin."

"Well, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di aula besar." Kami berdua mengangguk dan aku terus mengamati Ginny sampai menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Aku akan membantumu, Hermione."

"A-apa?!"

"Malfoy, bukan?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" Luna mengangguk dan menunjuk kacamata nan eksentriknya itu. Ia lalu menghampiriku dan memapah tubuh Malfoy juga tanpa banyak tanya lagi. Kami berjalan dalam diam hingga tiba di pintu masuk menara ketua murid.

"Aku rasa aku tak perlu ikut masuk. Banyak orang yang akan curiga nanti." Ya, Luna benar.

"_Thanks_, Luna…"

"_Anytime_…"

"Ah, dan soal ini—"

"Aku akan merahasiakannya, Hermione." Aku membalas senyuman Luna dan ia pun berlalu meninggalkanku dan Malfoy. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Luna Lovegood.

_"__My Nightingale_…" Pintu menara ketua murid pun terbuka, aku kembali memapah tubuh Malfoy yang berat ini sendirian.

"Aku akan menyiapkan seragammu dan beberapa ramuan lainnya yang untuk sementara menghilangkan bekas luka diwajahmu. Kau istirahat saja dulu." Ia mengangguk lemah setelah aku membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Aku segera berpaling dan menyeka air mataku.

Setelah beberapa menit sibuk mencari-cari ramuan penghilang bekas luka di kamarku, aku pun kembali menghampirinya yang masih terbaring lemah. "Kau yakin akan ikut makan malam?" Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya, mataku segera beralih sibuk menatap apapun asalkan jangan mata kelabu itu.

"Teman-temanku dan Kepala Sekolah akan curiga kalau aku tak menampakkan diri di aula besar." Ia masih sempat menyeringai.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan tentang ini padaku." Tanpa perlu mendengar sahutannya lagi aku mulai mengoleskan ramuan berupa salep bening ke wajahnya. Sesekali aku menghentikan tanganku karena ringisannya. Aku sampai harus menggigit bibir bawahku selama mengoleskan salep itu, sulit rasanya mengendalikan emosiku saat ini.

"Perlu bantuan?" Harry muncul dari balik pintu kamar Malfoy setelah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu, aku mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar tanpa suara, setidaknya sekarang aku bisa mengatur napasku. Melihat kondisinya saat ini membuatku sulit untuk mengabaikannya. Aku bersyukur Harry dan Luna tak bertanya apa-apa padaku sedari tadi. Saat ini aku sudah cukup gila dengan keadaan Malfoy dan aku tak mau dipusingkan dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan lainnya.

Setelah merasa cukup mematut diriku didepan cermin besar ini, aku pun keluar dari kamarku lengkap dengan seragam sekolah. Harry tampak baru saja keluar dari kamar Malfoy.

"Harry…"

"Hai…" sapanya setelah aku menghampirinya. "Aku sudah mengganti perbannya dan memberikan beberapa ramuan pengurang rasa sakit, ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal berkat ramuan itu."

"Luna mengetahui keadaannya juga…" Ujarku.

"Aku yakin ia takkan menceritakannya pada siapapun kalau ia sudah berjanji, Hermione." Ia tersenyum menatapku, merangkul bahuku dan mencoba menenangkanku dengan senyuman hangatnya itu.

"Kau tenanglah, jangan murung seperti ini."

_Bagaimana caranya untuk tenang, Harry?_

Malfoy berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan kedua tangan berada disaku celananya. Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan. Benar, ia sudah terlihat seperti semula. Ia tersenyum kaku ke arahku yang langsung ku abaikan.

"Kita harus bergegas ke aula besar, Kepala Sekolah akan curiga kalau kita tak berada disana." Malfoy mengangguk dan berjalan bersebelahan dengan Harry sementara aku berjalan dibelakang mengamati punggung mereka. Sesekali mereka berbincang dan membahas soal merahasiakan semua hal ini dari siapapun, Harry hanya mengangguk dan menoleh tersenyum ke arahku. Sesekali juga Malfoy harus menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba saat nyeri di tubuhnya kembali terasa, membuatku dan Harry harus mendadak menjadi siap siaga menampung tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Selamat datang kembali, murid-muridku…" Kepala Sekolah memulai pidato singkatnya sesaat setelah kami bertiga dan beberapa murid yang lainnya masuk dan duduk dibangku asrama masing-masing. Aku tak terlalu mendengarkan pidato sambutan itu. Sesekali aku mencoba mencuri-curi pandang ke arah meja Slytherin, ia terlihat tenang mendengarkan pidato sambutan itu hingga Kepala Sekolah mempersilahkan kami memulai acara makan malam. Sepintas aku melihat sesuatu yang mengkilap di jari tangan kirinya saat ia mengangkat cangkir minumannya.

"Hermione, kau tak apa?"

"Huh?" Teguran Ginny membuatku tersadar kalau aku baru saja menjatuhkan sendok sup labuku. Aku mengangguk kaku dan kembali sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan makanan di depanku ini. Aku sibuk mengaduk-aduk makananku dan aku juga sibuk berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri.

_Aku tak melihatnya mengenakan cincin itu saat di Hogwarts Express tadi..._

"Kalian tentu sudah membaca _Daily Prophet_ 'kan?" Ginny membuka pembicaraan di meja kami dan membuat anak-anak yang lainnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka sesaat.

"Memangnya ada apa di _Daily Prophet_?" Tanya Seamus polos. Ginny memutar bola matanya malas.

"Malfoy sudah bertunangan…" Jawab Ron dengan mulut penuh makanan. Seamus, Dean dan beberapa anak lainnya yang tampaknya belum membaca koran itu kini tengah terperangah hebat.

"Benarkah?!" Kali ini Dean yang penasaran. Ginny mendengus kesal karena teman-temannya yang ketinggalan informasi ini.

"Kalian tak membacanya? Bahkan berita itu menjadi topik hangat selama berminggu-minggu." Lanjut Ron. Harry kini menatapku, ia menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang sendu dan seolah-olah hidupku ini benar-benar memperihatinkan. Aku berusaha tersenyum padanya dan kembali fokus pada makananku walau sedari tadi aku tak memakannya.

"Kabarnya lagi tunangannya itu adalah seorang darah murni keturunan keluarga bangsawan juga. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa mereka masih melakukan hal seperti itu bahkan setelah Si Kepala Botak itu mati."

"Yeah, Gin. Dan aku baru saja mendapat bocoran dari kembaranku kalau tunangannya yang masih disembunyikan identitasnya itu ternyata adalah salah satu murid di Hogwarts juga."

"A-APA?!" Semua aktifitas di aula besar terhenti dan tertuju ke meja kami, tertuju padaku tepatnya. Bersusah payah aku berusaha mengendalikan emosiku seperti semula tapi yang ada aku malah membuat teman-temanku menatap ku heran. Kini aku tak bisa tersenyum membalas tatapan mata Harry, ia menggeleng tanpa suara padaku dengan maksud mencoba mencegahku untuk tidak pergi secara mendadak dari meja ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa…

Remuk redam mungkin kata-kata yang paling tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaan hatiku saat ini, maka aku memutuskan untuk menjauh dari pembicaraan nan menyesakkan itu.

_Mungkinkah tunangannya…adalah gadis itu?_

"Hermione, ada apa?"

Aku menatap Ginny yang tampak curiga. "A-aku harus mencari tugas herbologiku, sepertinya aku lupa meletakkannya dimana. Maaf… aku duluan." Mereka sepertinya tak tampak curiga lagi dengan alasanku itu karena aku sering melakukannya. Maksudku aku sering berteriak tiba-tiba apabila teringat dengan tugas-tugasku yang terlupakan atau belum selesai.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari aula besar, aku pun lanjut melangkah lagi menjauhi ruangan itu. Karena tak sanggup melangkah dengan cepat, aku berjalan pelan, nyaris tersaruk. Sebenarnya aku tak yakin harus kemana, maka aku membiarkan kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya hingga aku tersadar kalau kini aku sudah berada di menara Astronomi. Ku rapalkan _muffliato_ dan airmataku pun perlahan mengalir.

Lagi…

Untuk kesekian kalinya…

-o0o-

"_Kau bersinar terang seperti bintang tapi lalu kau menghilang. Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Kau merasa begitu percaya diri, merasa hebat lalu kau akan benar-benar dihancur-leburkan oleh sesuatu yang teramat bodoh.__"_

Matahari pagi menyapaku dari balik tirai dan membangunkanku pagi ini. Aku menyunggingkan bibirku. Kini kalimat ramalan Profesor Trelawney pun menjadi bagian dari mimpi-mimpiku.

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawa, aku pun melangkah mengambil jubah mandi dan memutuskan untuk berendam selama beberapa menit. Sudah hampir 2 minggu sejak kembali ke Hogwarts, aku dan Malfoy tak ada berbicara. Bahkan untuk saling menyapa atau saling melihat saja tidak. Aku lebih memilih menghindar saat mendapat jadwal berpatroli dengannya, untung saja Harry dengan sukarela mau menggantikanku.

Aku selalu memikirkan semua hal ini hingga rasanya kepala ini mau pecah. Aku memikirkannya, memikirkan pria itu yang lebih memilih mendiamkanku daripada menjelaskan semua hal gila ini padaku. Hingga spekulasi-spekulasi aneh pun sering menghinggapi pikiranku. Aku merasa seakan-akan aku tahu, seakan-akan aku mengenalnya, seakan tahu hatinya, dan seakan aku tahu apa yang takkan dia lakukan untuk melukaiku. Tapi aku tak menyadarinya. Memang aku merasa begitu percaya diri dan hebat, seperti yang dikatakan ramalan Profesor Trelawney, lalu aku pun dihancurkan oleh perasaan itu sendiri. Dan seolah kehancuranku itu belum cukup, lalu semua ini pun membuatku merasa gila. Ia hanya diam saja, membuat semua ini seakan-akan adalah salahku. Ini semakin menyakitiku. Aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan, tapi hati ini pun tetap menginginkannya berada disisiku. Ini benar-benar gila karena ia sudah membuatku berharap, berharap akan sesuatu yang sudah jelas takkan bisa ku dapatkan.

Aku tahu tingkahku agak gila dengan mencoba menghindarinya juga, tapi aku bisa apa?

Ranjang pun terasa dingin saat ia tak berada disisiku untuk menemani tidur malamku. Semua janji yang pernah diberikannya seakan samar dimataku. Tapi dengan jarak tak terlihat yang kini membuatku dengannya tak bisa bersama membuatku ingin mati saja.

Aku…

Aku seperti bergantung padanya. Kini aku seperti tak bisa hidup kalau tak mendengar suaranya yang memanggil namaku. Apa aku masih pantas mempertaruhkan semua kemungkinan yang hampir mustahil ini?

Hatiku berkata, "_Ya!"_

Namun logikaku pun berteriak, "_Tidak!"_

Kali ini aku tak harus mendengarkan kata hatiku. Aku harus menjadi Hermione Granger yang selalu menggunakan logika. Tak seharusnya aku mempertahankan semua ini. Aku harus menemuinya dan menuntut penjelasan darinya. Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini. Semua ini membuatku terbangun dari tidurku dan setiap detik aku bernapas terasa sangat menyiksa. Aku harus mengakhiri rasa sakit didadaku yang selama setengah tahun terakhir ini membuat produksi air mataku menjadi berlebih apabila setiap kali aku mengingat semua perkataan maupun semua perbuatannya.

Aku masih menyimpan semua nasihat dari Harry untuk memikirkan setiap keputusanku dengan baik-baik. Tapi aku tak peduli. Ada jutaan alasan mengapa aku harus berhenti mengharapkannya.

Berhenti berharap pada janji-janji yang diberikannya…

-o0o-

"Well, kelas berakhir. Sampai jumpa minggu depan…" Semua murid pun sibuk memasukkan peralatan tulis ke dalam tas, termasuk aku.

"Heh?"

_Kotak apa ini?_

Dan aku baru ingat kalau itu adalah kotak pemberian dari Zabini, ah ralat, pemberian dari orang yang kata Zabini tak bisa diberitahukannya identitasnya saat kami berada di King Cross. Sebelum keluar kelas aku membuka kotak itu sebentar, dan tak perlu aku menanyakan siapa yang memberikanku kotak ini lagi pada Zabini, aku langsung mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Ms. Granger, apa kau akan bermalam disini?"

"Ah, maaf Profesor…" Terburu-buru aku memasukkan kotak itu lagi ke dalam tasku dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Harry dan Ron sudah menungguku sedari tadi diluar.

"Hermione, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Ah, maaf Ron… Aku harus menyusun beberapa bukuku."

"Huh, itu karena kau terlalu banyak membawa buku, 'Mione. Mungkin kalau kau membawa makanan dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu. Arghh! Hermione?!" Aku memukul kepalanya dengan bukuku karena sudah kelewat kesal.

"Kenapa di kepalamu hanya ada makanan saja, Ronald?" Harry tertawa saja melihat tingkah kami. "Kalian kemana setelah ini?"

"Entahlah mungkin—"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau akan mencari makanan di aula besar."

"Aku berencana mengatakan itu…" Ron bergumam dan takut membalas tatapanku, aku tertawa sejenak lalu menggamit kedua lengan mereka.

"Aku tahu kalian tak memiliki rencana apa-apa. Kalau begitu kalian harus menemaniku di perpustakaan." Harry dan Ron menghentikan langkah mereka berbarengan membuatku hampir saja terjatuh.

"Dari banyaknya tempat favorit di seluruh bangunan Hogwarts, kenapa kau memilih perpustakaan ke dalam daftar favoritmu, Hermione?" Ron mengangguk berlebihan dengan tanggapan Harry.

"Well, kita ada tugas Arithmancy kalau kalian lupa, dan NEWT sebentar lagi, _boys_. Jadi, aku harus segera menyelesaikan semua urusanku sebelum keluar dari Hogwarts, maka dari itu aku sangat mencintai perpustakaan karena perpustakaan sangat membantuku dalam menyelesaikan semua urusan-urusanku disini." Harry mendengus geli mendengar perkataanku.

"Kau mencintai perpustakaan? Bukankah kau mencintai yang lain?"

"Yang lain? Ha-Harry, apa maksudmu yang lain? Hermione?" Aku menatap horor ke arah pria berkacamata di depanku ini yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk berlari.

"Emm… Snape mungkin?" Ron langsung tertawa setelah mendengar jawaban dari Harry.

"Yeah, Hermione. _By the way_, kau mungkin akan sangat cocok dengan Snape…"

"Kalian menertawaiku?"

"Emm… Hermione kami hanya mencoba bercanda saja…" Kini Ron juga tampak ikut bersiap-siap untuk lari karena sepertinya kepalaku sudah mengeluarkan tanduk.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER?!"

"Hua!"

"Ha-Harry! Tunggu aku!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!

Aku sempat menoleh ke kiri sebelum berlari mengejar Harry dan Ron saat aku merasakan ada seseorang yang berlalu dari balik tembok lorong sebelah.

"Sial! Lari kemana mereka?" Umpatku kesal. Aku sudah kehilangan jejak kedua sahabatku itu saat aku kembali memfokuskan diriku ke depan.

"Harry! Ron!" Aku pun segera berlari menyusul mereka.

-o0o-

Aku dan Harry memilah-milih buku sementara Ron duduk di pojok ruangan sibuk dengan perkamennya.

"Buku ini…"

"Kenapa?" Harry menghampiriku dan melihat buku yang tengah kupegang saat ini.

"Kau membaca buku ini juga?"

"Juga?" Tanyaku balik. Harry mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa kali ku lihat Malfoy selalu membaca buku ini juga saat aku meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Kira-kira sejak kita masuk tahun ke-7. Beberapa hari selanjutnya setelah aku melihatnya membaca buku ini, sering kali aku juga melihatnya meletakkan buku ini di rak bagian bawah, dan tak lama kau masuk lalu mengambil buku ini juga. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia tak mengembalikan buku ini pada tempatnya. Mungkinkah ia membantumu agar tak memanjat mengambil buku ini? Seharusnya buku ini berada di rak tingkat 5, bukan?" Aku menatap buku ini lama. Sudut bibirku menyungging.

"Pantas saja buku ini tak pernah kembali ke tempatnya…" Gumamku.

-o0o-

_This is a modern__ f__airytale__...__  
No happy ending__,__  
__No winning ourselves__.__  
__But I can't imagine a life without breathless moments__,__  
__Who b__reaking me down__..._

-o0o-

Langkahku terhenti saat aku baru saja memasuki menara ketua murid. Ia pun tampak terkejut menatapku. Ku langkahkan kembali kakiku menuju kamarku dan sekali lagi aku menghentikan langkahku karena senampan makanan dan cokelat hangat terletak di undakan anak tangga.

"Aku tak melihatmu di aula besar beberapa hari ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau makan sampai kau bisa setahan itu tak ke aula besar." Tanganku ku tutupkan ke mulutku agar tak mengeluarkan suara isakan yang mungkin akan membuat keadaan saat ini semakin parah. Aku menghela napas sejenak dan berdeham untuk menormalkan suaraku.

"Well, entah mengapa aku sudah sangat kenyang hanya dengan memakan semua janji-janji manismu, Malfoy." Nampan itu tak ku sentuh dan ku lalui begitu saja. Pintu ku tutup cukup kuat hingga menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras dan cukup untuk membuatku tersadar dari apa yang baru saja ku lakukan. Ku ayunkan tongkat dan merapalkan mantra untuk mengunci pintu kamarku dari lemparan mantra apapun dari Malfoy.

"Apa yang baru saja ku katakan padanya?" Aku yakin pasti semua akan semakin kacau setelah ini.

"Merlin…"

-o0o-

Senin ke selasa, selasa ke rabu, begitu seterusnya hingga salju mencair, hingga musim dingin ini pun menjadi musim terdingin yang pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku.

Akhir-akhir ini aku membenci kehidupanku sendiri.

Menangis setiap malam hingga harus berulang kali merapalkan mantra peredam suara, melamun di setiap kelas, bergumam tak jelas, mengabaikan setiap candaan Ron dan Harry, bahkan selain perpustakaan kini menara Astronomi dan Danau Hitam yang sebagian masih membeku itu pun kini menjadi tempat favoritku.

Aku bukan seperti seorang Hermione Granger.

Semilir angin dingin dari seberang danau pun tak mengurungkan diriku untuk tak duduk di pinggiran danau ini.

Hah…

Kenapa aku menjadi puitis seperti ini?

"Well, aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih dengan yang namanya cinta itu…" Bibirku menyunggingkan senyuman yang aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa aku melakukan itu. Ku hela napasku sejenak sebelum membuka buku pertama yang akan ku baca kali ini.

_Siapa yang tahu kemana jalan ini menuju__?__  
__Kemana hari mengalir__?_

_Dan siapa yang tahu jika cintamu tumbuh__  
__Seperti pilihan hatimu__?_

_Siapa yang tahu mengapa hatimu mendesah__ s__aat cintamu terbang__?_

_Dan siapa yang tahu mengapa hatimu menangis__ s__aat cintamu berdusta__?__  
__Siapa yang tahu kapan jalan-jalan itu bertemu__ menunjukkan b__ahwa cinta mungkin ada di hatimu__?__  
__Dan siapa yang tahu kapan hari tertidur__ j__ika malam selimuti hatimu__?__  
__Siapa yang tahu jika cintamu tumbuh__ s__eperti pilihan hatimu__?__  
__Dan siapa yang tahu kemana jalan ini menuju__?__  
__Kemana hari mengalir__?_

_Siapa yang tahu_

_Hanya waktu__..._

Aku menutup halaman terakhir buku ini setelah berjam-jam selesai membacanya. Entah mengapa kalimat terakhir dari akhir cerita buku ini membuatku mengulang kembali semua masa-masa indahku sejak memasuki Hogwarts.

Pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Harry dan Ron di Hogwarts Express, dengan yakinnya aku merasa kalau dua bocah itu adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi temanku. Dan benar saja, itu terbukti.

Pertama kalinya aku melihat topi yang bisa berbicara dan menyatukanku kembali dengan Harry dan Ron di asrama Gryffindor yang hingga kini menjadi asrama tetapku di tahun terakhirku.

Aku menghela napasku kembali dan menggeleng pelan. Sudah cukup rasanya mengulang kembali semua ingatanku akan masa laluku. Masa laluku cukup pahit hanya untuk di kenang. Mungkin aku harus menuliskannya ke sebuah buku agar anak cucuku bisa membacanya suatu saat nanti. Mungkin mereka tak akan percaya kalau kehidupan seorang Hermione Granger itu sangat melodramatis seperti ini. Hah…

Suara derik ranting yang terinjak dari arah belakangku membuatku menoleh.

"Kini Danau Hitam pun menjadi tempat favoritmu?"

"Harry…" Harry pun mengambil tempat duduk disebelahku.

"Kau wanita teraneh yang pernah ku kenal, Hermione." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat mendengar perkataan Harry. "Disaat semua orang memilih berkumpul diruang rekreasi atau pun aula besar dengan perapian yang menyala, kau malah memilih duduk sendirian disini sambil membaca buku. Apa perpustakaan sudah pindah lokasi?" Aku tergelak sesaat dan merapatkan jubahku.

"Lantas kenapa kau malah berada disini juga bersama wanita teraneh dihidupmu itu, Harry?"

"Karena aku sahabat wanita teraneh itu, Hermione."

"Oh, well. Kini kau mengakui dirimu kalau kau adalah sahabatku." Kami pun tertawa mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin dari pinggiran Danau Hitam ini. Aku mungkin memang aneh, seperti yang dikatakan Harry tadi, seharusnya aku berada di tempat yang memiliki perapian yang cukup hangat di udara yang sangat dingin seperti saat ini.

"Perapian sebesar apapun untuk saat ini tak bisa menghangatkanku, Harry. Jadi lebih baik aku disini saja. Tahun depan aku takkan bisa menikmati pemandangan musim dingin seperti ini lagi dari Hogwarts." Harry mengangguk sambil tersenyum mengiyakan perkataanku.

"Aku paham apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, tapi tak bisakah kau mencari tempat lain yang tak membahayakan nyawamu?"

"Oh yang benar saja…" Kami tertawa lagi. Seharusnya mendengar candaan Harry aku sudah bisa sedikit terhibur, tapi entah mengapa malah bayangan pria berambut pirang itu yang kini bermain di kepalaku.

"Kau sudah berbicara dengannya?" Pertanyaan Harry membuyarkan bayangan itu. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Dengan Malfoy, apa kau sudah berbicara dan membahas apa yang perlu kalian bahas?"

"Apa lagi yang harus ku bicarakan dengannya, Harry?"

"Oh, ayolah Hermione, kau pasti tahu apa itu." Tawaku sengaja ku paksakan saat Harry berkata seperti itu.

"Harry, aku tak ingin membicarakan hal apapun yang menyangkut dirinya saat ini."

"Tapi kita sudah membahasnya, Hermione." Aku kembali terdiam. Terhanyut dalam hembusan angin musim dingin dan kembali memandangi Danau Hitam yang memutih.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini, Harry?" Harry memutar tubuhnya menghadapku karena ia tampaknya sangat tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Pertama…" Aku kembali merapatkan jubahku dan menunggu tanggapan darinya dengan sabar. "Demi Merlin, bisakah kita mencari tampat yang hangat terlebih dahulu?" Mulutku hampir saja menganga berlebihan saat mendengar kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut si pria berkacamata bulat ini.

"Ayolah Hermione…" Ia bangkit sambil menarik-narik lenganku layaknya bocah yang meminta dibelikan gulali besar. Dengan malas sambil menahan geli karena melihat tingkah kekanakan Harry, aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan dengannya kembali ke kastil.

-o0o-

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura tidak tahu saat kau tahu?" Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya setelah menanyakan hal itu padaku.

"Apa yang ku pura-pura tak tahu kan, Harry? Oh, haruskah aku merapalkan _muffliato _disini?" Harry menggeleng.

"Hanya kau yang menyukai tempat-tempat aneh seperti ini, Hermione. Takkan ada seorang pun yang mengunjungi tempat ini dimalam hari seperti ini selain dirimu."

"Harry…"

"Bercanda…" Ia menghentikan tawanya setelah aku menatapnya horor karena candaan tak lucunya itu. Sebenarnya Harry hanya terlalu berlebihan saja. Kami berada di menara Astronomi dan dia masih menganggap tempat ini aneh setelah menyaksikan pembunuhan berencana Snape pada Dumbledore. Ia segera menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan saat di Danau Hitam tadi, ia tak bisa tenang sedikitpun.

"So, untuk kedua kalinya aku bertanya padamu, apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini, Harry?" Ia menghentikan kegiatannya mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di udara saat kami duduk di pinggir balkon menara ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan menatapku serius setelah membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang posisinya sama saja seperti sebelum ia memperbaikinya.

"Berbicara."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Hanya satu kata itukah yang ingin ia katakan?

"Aku serius, Harry."

"Aku juga serius, 'Mione. Untuk apa aku bercanda saat aku mencoba menolong sahabatku?"

"Kau sering melakukannya."

"Oke, _I did_. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar tidak bercanda. Maksudku, kalian harus berbicara. Kau dan Malfoy. Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah berbicara dengannya. Kalau kalian saling diam seperti ini sampai Voldemort memiliki hidung pun masalah kalian tak akan terselesaikan."

"Kau melakukannya lagi."

"Oke, maaf. Aku hanya mencoba menghiburmu." Helaan napas dan gelengan kepala ku menandakan bahwa aku sama sekali tak terhibur oleh candaan Harry.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Hermione, apa yang membuatmu enggan untuk berbicara dengannya?" Kini giliran aku yang memandangi langit malam yang terasa hampa tanpa bintang di musim dingin ini.

"Entahlah. Bibirku terlalu berat hanya untuk berkata 'Apa' atau 'Hei' padanya…" Aku menggeleng pelan. "…bukan bibirku sepertinya."

"Hatimu. Hatimu terlalu sakit untuk menerima perintah dari otakmu untuk melakukan itu, bukan?" Senyuman hambar tersungging dibibirku.

"Percayalah Harry, sejujurnya aku pun menunggu penjelasannya. Tapi kenapa harus aku yang memulai pembicaraan itu? Kau lebih mengetahui diriku ketimbang aku sendiri, Harry. Aku hanya tak siap mendengarkan alasannya mengapa ia melakukan hal itu."

"Hermione, semua perbuatan pasti ada sebabnya. Dan aku yakin kau pasti ingin mengetahui hal itu, kau harus bisa menerima alasan apapun yang diberikannya padamu nanti atau kapan saat ia berbicara padamu…"

"Tak semudah itu Harry." Harry menatapku tak percaya.

"Merlin, Hermione. Sepertinya semua hal selalu kau anggap rumit."

"Tidak dengan pelajaran." Tandasku. Harry hanya menggeleng aneh dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak kalah anehnya.

"Hermione, berusahalah untuk memperbaiki keadaan diantara kalian berdua. Aku yakin dia juga menantimu untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tak ada salahnya berharap, bukan?"

-o0o-

Langkahku terhenti saat berpapasan dengannya di lorong sekolah. Aku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Ku eratkan genggamanku pada buku-buku yang ku dekap didadaku, walaupun aku tahu hal itu hanya akan membuat dadaku semakin terasa menyesakkan. Ia masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya menatapku dari jarak 10 meter.

"Hai…"

Buku-buku yang ku genggam seerat mungkin itu hampir saja jatuh ke lantai Hogwarts yang masih terasa dingin.

"Jangan mendekat!" Cegahku saat aku menyadari Malfoy hendak menghampiriku karena keterkejutanku tadi tapi seperti biasa ia tak pernah mengindahkan larangan atau perintahku, ia kini berdiri tepat didepanku dan aku pun masih dengan bodohnya berdiri ditempat itu walaupun aku sudah merasakan gemuruh didadaku.

"Herm—"

Ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena aku langsung berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Aku mendengarnya. Walaupun seperti bisikkan tapi aku mendengarnya. Langkah kakiku tak ku hentikan dan terus ku laju walaupun rasanya aku ingin berlari memeluknya dan membalas perkataannya.

Tapi aku tak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Aku terus berlari hingga ke kelas dan langsung menghempaskan bokongku ke kursi kayu nan keras tepat disebelah Harry dan Ron.

"Kau tak apa?" Aku hanya sanggup mengangguk sambil sesekali mencegah air mataku terlihat saat Ron bertanya padaku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menghilang menggunakan jubah Harry saat ini juga. Aku lelah…

-o0o-

"Kau sudah menuangkan 3 sendok gula kedalam cangkirmu, Hermione."

"Huh?"

"Gula…" Ginny menggerakkan jemarinya menunjuk kearah cangkir teh ku yang membuatku segera tersadar dan meletakkan sendok gula itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kau tak mengaduknya?" Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu terbesit dipikiranku yang membuat benang kusut itu sedikit terurai.

_Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri._

"Aku tak jadi meminumnya. Aku harus segera ke perpustakaan, Harry, Ron sampai ketemu di kelas selanjutnya." Tatapan heran Ginny dan Ron tak ku hiraukan dan langsung mengemas barangku setelah Harry membalas ucapanku. Harry tampak mengamatiku dengan mata sendunya. Aku tahu ia khawatir padaku. Tapi saat ini aku sudah bisa sedikit mengendalikan emosi dan perasaanku.

Aku baik-baik saja.

Kalimat yang selalu ku ulang disetiap pagiku. Walaupun aku sendiri ragu dengan kalimat itu.

"Ms. Granger, kau sakit?" Madam Pince tampak memperhatikan wajahku dengan serius, aku meringis kemudian menggeleng. Setelah mengembalikan beberapa buku yang ku pinjam dari perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk mencari buku yang biasanya tak pernah kembali ke tempatnya itu. Namun betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati Malfoy di balik rak buku tua itu. Entah mengapa tubuhku dengan refleksnya bersembunyi dibalik rak dan kakiku pun melangkah mundur perlahan.

_Apa yang kini ku lakukan?_

_Menjadi penguntit?_

Tampaknya ia tak menyadari kehadiranku selama beberapa menit. Aku pun masih di posisi sebelumnya memperhatikannya dari balik sela-sela susunan buku, ia tampak serius dengan buku itu sambil membolak-balikkan halaman buku, sampai tiba-tiba seseorang yang-lumayan-ku kenal menghampirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Aku tak tahu apa yang dikatakan wanita yang ku kenal sebagai Greengrass itu sampai membuat Malfoy tak jadi meletakkan buku itu dan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Perlahan aku keluar dari persembunyianku, maksudku dari balik bilik rak buku itu dan menatap tubuhnya yang samar-samar menjauh.

"Haruskah kita seperti ini?"

Barusan itu aku. Tentu saja aku bermonolog dengan diriku sendiri karena aku tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menanyakan hal itu secara langsung padanya. Bukannya aku takut, berulang kali juga ku katakan aku tak siap mendengarkan jawaban langsung dari mulutnya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Mengikuti saran Harry?

Oh, diriku hanya terlalu gengsi untuk memulainya duluan.

Bunyi derak terdengar menyakitkan dari kursi perpustakaan yang harus menopang tubuhku saat aku menghempaskan tubuhku diatasnya. Buku itu kini benar-benar tak kembali ke tempatnya. Memang sih buku ini biasanya berada di rak bawah (yang seharusnya berada di rak kelima), maksudku ia bahkan tak sempat menutup halaman terakhir dari buku ini. Walaupun aku sudah membaca buku ini berulang kali hingga akhir, tapi aku tetap menyukai membaca ulang bagian terakhir yang ditulis dibuku ini.

_Siapa yang tahu kemana jalan ini menuju__?__  
__Kemana hari mengalir__?_

_Dan siapa yang tahu jika cintamu tumbuh__  
__Seperti pilihan hatimu__?_

_Siapa yang tahu mengapa hatimu mendesah__ s__aat cintamu terbang__?_

_Dan siapa yang tahu mengapa hatimu menangis__ s__aat cintamu berdusta__?__  
__Siapa yang tahu kapan jalan-jalan itu bertemu__ menunjukkan b__ahwa cinta mungkin ada di hatimu__?__  
__Dan siapa yang tahu kapan hari tertidur__ j__ika malam selimuti hatimu__?__  
__Siapa yang tahu jika cintamu tumbuh__ s__eperti pilihan hatimu__?__  
__Dan siapa yang tahu kemana jalan ini menuju__?__  
__Kemana hari mengalir__?_

_Siapa yang tahu_

_Hanya waktu__..._

Ya…

Siapa yang tahu?

Hanya waktu…

Aku butuh waktu untuk berbicara dengannya. Dan aku juga butuh waktu untuk mendengarkan jawaban-jawaban darinya.

Saat ini, aku hanya tak siap. Tak siap akan apapun itu.

Tak siap akan berakhirnya hubungan ini.

-o0o-

"Hermione!"

"Arghh… Ginny Weasley."

"Kenapa? Kenapa ekspresimu harus seperti itu saat melihatku?" Ginny menyamakan langkah kakinya denganku.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu memanggilku, Gin. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan normal."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku sudah memanggilmu _dengan_ _normal_ saat kau keluar dari kelas, kau saja yang tak menghiraukanku." Langkahku terhenti sesaat menatap Ginny bingung, ia menekankan kata dengan normal dan ekspresi kesal yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Blimey, Hermione. Tubuhmu disini tapi pikiran dan hatimu berada dimana, huh?"

"Draco…"

Apa?

Itu bukan aku.

Bukan aku yang menjawab pertanyaan Ginny. Kepalaku menoleh kearah suara yang menyebutkan nama pria berambut pirang itu. Pria itu, maksudku Malfoy sedang menatapku. Ia tengah bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari kelas Rune Kuno ini dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia masih tak mengindahkan pertanyaan wanita itu. Dan masih betah menatapku.

_Aku merindukanmu…_

"Hermione?"

"Huh?"

Apa itu tadi?

Ia…baru saja me-_legillimens_ ku?

Pandanganku tiba-tiba mengabur terkena lambaian tangan Ginny. Kini ia yang menatapku bingung.

"Hermione, ayolah. Harry dan Ron sudah menunggu kita." Seperti baru tersadar, aku pun mengikuti langkah Ginny dan mengabaikan pandangan itu.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang dan mengatakan sesuatu."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Ia sudah pergi."

Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya menyahuti pertanyaan temannya tadi.

Entahlah…

Disela-sela perjalanan menuju asrama Gryffindor tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ku lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu saat di perpustakaan. Tapi hebatnya, aku malah melupakannya begitu saja.

"Ginny…"

"Yup?"

"Itu tadi… Greengrass, bukan?" Ginny mengangguk sambil memperbaiki tasnya yang melorot. Aku berinisiatif mengambil buku-buku yang sebelumnya didekapnya.

"Biar aku yang membawakan…"

"Thanks."

"_Anytime_. So… Ginny, apakah Greengrass itu…"

"Tunangan Malfoy?" Tanpa sadar mulutku sudah menganga mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Ginny.

Tunggu dulu.

Apa Ginny bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Aku yakin tidak, 'Mione."

"Merlin! Kau membaca pikiranku?!" Teriakku kaget dan refleks menghadang langkahnya.

"Hermione, kau bicara apa?"

"Kau… kau baru saja membaca pikiranku, bukan?" Ginny mengerutkan dahinya lalu tertawa membuatku semakin menatapnya takut.

"Membaca pikiran? Oh, Merlin jangan kau sama kan aku dengan Trelawney, 'Mione." Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang disusul oleh langkahku.

"Tapi kau tadi tahu kemana arah pertanyaanku. Dan kau juga berkata, '_Aku yakin tidak, 'Mione_…' seperti itu." Ginny semakin tertawa karena aku baru saja memperagakan gaya bicaranya padaku.

"Tentu saja aku tahu kemana arah pertanyaanmu, 'Mione. Semua orang pasti akan menanyakan hal yang sama saat melihat Malfoy bersama Greengrass. Tapi aku sangat yakin kalau bukan Greengrass lah tunangan rekan ketua muridmu itu." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Ginny kembali menghentikan langkahnya sebelum mengucapkan sandi asrama Gryffindor lalu menghela napas.

"Greengrass, ah, maksudku Daphne Greengrass itu sahabat Malfoy, sama layaknya Parkinson. Dan yang ku tahu Daphne Greengrass tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Nott. Jadi, keluarga Malfoy tidak akan mungkin berkelahi dengan keluarga Nott yang sesama penyihir berdarah murni itu hanya karena memperebutkan Daphne Greengrass. Maka dari itu aku sangat yakin Daphne Greengrass bukanlah tunangan Malfoy karena sampai saat ini Malfoy, Nott dan Greengrass masih aman tentram tak ada terlihat pertikaian diantara mereka sedikit pun. _Food of Love_…"

Tanpa sadar aku memberikan tepukkan tangan pada Ginny. "Analisa mu sungguh luar biasa. Kau bahkan tak seangkatan dengan mereka tapi kau mengetahui segalanya. Dan demi Merlin siapa yang memberikan sandi asrama kita seperti itu?"

"Kau pasti tahu itu siapa…"

Aku tahu itu siapa dan mulutku sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, jadi aku hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalaku dan mendengus sambil mengikuti langkah Ginny memasuki asrama.

Dada ku terasa sedikit lapang.

Entahlah, tak terasa menyesakkan seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin karena sebagian pertanyaan yang berputar dikepala ku sudah terjawab.

Setidaknya kini aku tahu.

Gadis itu, bukan Greengrass.

-o0o-

Ia masih memakai cincin itu.

Ia memakainya setiap hari tanpa perlu menyembunyikan cincin itu dari siapapun, tak seperti hubungan kami. Ah, aku lupa kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Di setiap kesempatan ia selalu berusaha untuk berbicara denganku, tapi di setiap kesempatan itu juga aku berusaha menghindar. Aku masih tak tahu siapa pemilik satu lagi cincin tunangan nan indah itu. Bukannya aku tak berusaha untuk mencari tahu, tapi hanya dengan mendengarkan penjelasan Ginny kemarin itu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Walaupun aku masih ingin tahu juga…

Entahlah.

Well, tapi aku baik-baik saja.

Aku bersikap acuh tak acuh walaupun sebenarnya rasa ingin tahuku lebih besar dari rasa acuh itu.

Apakah itu bisa dikatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja?

-o0o-

"Kau sudah tahu siapa gadis itu?" Aku menggeleng pelan. "Sebaiknya kau bertanya langsung padanya, Hermione."

"Untuk apa?" Harry mendesah lelah mendengar pertanyaan balik dari ku.

"Setidaknya kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan darinya sebelum kau menghakimi dia dengan mendiamkannya seperti ini."

"Oh, ayolah Harry. Aku sudah baik-baik saja dengan keadaanku saat ini. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi. Aku tak membutuhkan penjelasan apapun darinya dan urusan siapa tunangannya itu biarkan saja ia menyelesaikannya sendiri, aku sudah nyaman seperti ini."

"Nyaman? Baik-baik saja? Apa dengan bertingkah seperti penguntit dan pendengar setia gosip-gosip para gadis itu kau artikan dengan kata _nyaman_ dan _baik-baik saja_? Demi Merlin, kau bukan seperti Hermione Granger yang ku kenal." Goresan pena bulu ku terhenti.

Benarkah aku sudah bersikap seperti itu selama ini?

"Harry, dengar…"

"Entah apapun yang akan kau katakan aku sudah tak mau mendengarnya lagi, Hermione." Harry menutup bukunya dengan kasar lalu pergi keluar perpustakaan meninggalkanku yang masih menatapnya bingung.

Apa? Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan seorang Harry Potter berkata kasar seperti ini pada sahabatnya.

Aku menghentikan aktivitasku yang memang sudah terhenti sedari tadi dan menyusul Harry sambil berusaha menyamakan langkahku dengannya.

"Harry… Harry, kau marah padaku?" Harry menghentikan langkahnya dan menarikku ke salah satu lorong Hogwarts yang tampak sepi.

"Hermione, aku tak marah padamu, hanya saja sikapmu saat ini membuat posisiku sebagai sahabatmu seperti tak berguna. Aku sudah berusaha memberikanmu nasihat. Walaupun kau berkata kau baik-baik saja tapi wajah sendumu menunjukkan kalau kau tak baik-baik saja. Aku ingin kau kembali seperti Hermione yang ku kenal, bukan seperti Hermione yang mengikuti Malfoy secara diam-diam atau seperti Hermione yang menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan mendengarkan gosip-gosip para murid."

"Aku tak melakukan itu…"

"_Yes, you did._" Aku kembali terdiam. Ini sulit dipercaya, aku melakukannya? Merlin, bahkan diriku sendiri menyangkal kalau aku sudah melakukan hal seperti itu. Harry memegang bahuku sehingga aku menatap mata hijau _emerald_-nya itu. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. "Malfoy memberikan ini untukmu melalui aku karena baginya sangat sulit untuk memberikan undangan ini secara langsung padamu walaupun kalian satu menara sebagai ketua murid. Seminggu setelah acara kelulusan, seluruh warga Hogwarts di undang untuk menghadiri acara Pesta Peresmian Pertunangan Malfoy, maksudku Draco… di kediamannya. Aku tahu kau pasti akan menolak untuk hadir ke acara itu, tapi apa kau masih yakin dengan kalimat andalanmu yang selalu mengatakan kalau kau baik-baik saja?" Tanganku dengan ragu menerima amplop berwarna hitam _silver_ itu.

"Harry… aku…"

"Aku ingin kau segera menyelesaikan semua urusanmu dengan Malfoy sebelum keluarganya melakukan sesuatu lagi padamu. Dan kumohon, tegarlah, Hermione." Belum sempat aku berkata Harry sudah memotong perkataanku, membuatku kini menatapnya nanar.

Semua perkataannya tadi, dan juga undangan peresmian pertunangan itu…

Semuanya benar-benar membuat pertahanan '_Aku Baik-baik Saja_' ku itu runtuh.

-o0o-

Apa yang kini ku harapkan?

Kisah hidup dengan akhir bahagia?

Itu hanya akan bisa ku temukan di dunia fantasi saja.

Beberapa hari ini, aku tidak bisa menenangkan diriku sendiri bukan karena jadwal ujian NEWT yang tinggal sebulan lagi, tapi karena aku kembali teringat dengan perkataan Harry setelah ia memberikanku undangan dan segala macam wejangan itu. Walaupun soal Greengrass itu sudah terjawab oleh penjelasan Ginny, tapi aku dan dirinya-Malfoy maksudku-tetap perlu berbicara. Dan soal waktu, entahlah sepertinya ini sudah waktunya.

Saat ini, aku tengah memondar-mandirkan diriku di kamar. Sebelumnya aku selalu menghabiskan seluruh waktuku membaca semua buku di perpustakaan, aku menghentikan semua kegiatan _menguntit _ku itu dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Jalan keluar dari semua masalah ini. Berbagai macam cara kulakukan tapi tetap saja berakhir dengan tangisan. Pria itu, ia tak sedikitpun berusaha menjelaskan semua ini padaku. Sampai aku harus memikirkan semua ini sendirian.

Kenapa ia melakukan ini padaku?

Kenapa ia melakukan ini begitu mudahnya?

Atau tidak.

Aku lah yang tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

Aku lah yang selalu menghindar disaat ia ingin berbicara denganku.

Tapi, aku begitu karena dirinya juga. Ia membuatku sulit tersenyum karena ia membuatku sulit bernapas.

Kenapa ia lakukan semua ini padaku?!

Satu kalimat yang setara dengan setitik air mata, lebih sulit daripada yang pernah ku takutkan. Dan aku sadar walaupun aku memiliki Harry, Ron, Ginny dan yang lainnya tapi aku merasa sangat kesepian. Hari-hari ini tidaklah mudah, tak seperti dulu. Hari-hari ini tak lagi mudah. Tak lagi mudah tanpanya. Yang ku rasa saat mendengar tiap kata yang diucapkannya, ia berjanji padaku akan menemaniku, menghilangkan rasa sakitku, traumaku, dan semua mimpi burukku, semua itu begitu indah ku rasa. Namun hanya sesaat.

Harusnya dulu aku tahu kalau semua ini tidaklah nyata dan mundur serta berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang paling penting untukku.

Aku…

Aku benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja seperti apa yang selama ini ku katakan pada diriku sendiri.

"Kita perlu bicara."

Ya, kita perlu bicara…

"A-apa?" Aku tersentak kaget dari lamunanku dan menemukan Malfoy tengah menghampiriku yang sedari tadi duduk menatap perapian ruangan ini. Ia duduk tepat di depanku, menatapku yang masih enggan membalas tatapannya. Menatap perapian yang sedang membara saat ini lebih baik daripada menatap mata kelabunya. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana selama beberapa menit karena tak ada satupun dari ku mau pun dirinya yang memulai pembicaraan ini.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras mengembalikan kalung itu padaku?" Pertanyaanku membuka percakapan yang tak tahu harus memulai dari mana ini. Ia pun terlihat tertarik dengan pertanyaanku. Seharusnya aku menanyakan hal yang lebih utama, tapi entah mengapa malah pertanyaan itu duluan yang keluar dari mulutku. Sungguh, mungkin bila ku keluarkan isi kepala ku ini pasti bisa terlihat kepala ku penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis pertanyaan yang bertujukan untuk dirinya. Untuk pria di depanku ini.

"Kau sudah menerimanya?" _See?_ Ia bahkan tak berusaha menjelaskan kenapa ia mengembalikan kalung itu padaku. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Keheningan pun kembali terjadi. Kurasa sudah ada lebih dari 1 jam kami saling pesta bisu seperti ini sejak ia menghampiriku tadi.

"Siapa namanya? Gadis itu. Tunanganmu." Akhirnya aku sudah bisa menentukan mana pertanyaan utama yang harus ku pertanyakan padanya. Ku atur suaraku agar tak bergetar, namun aku masih belum berani menatapnya. Helaan napasnya dapat ku dengar dari sini. Dengan teriakan perih di dalam hatiku, aku berusaha melanjutkan kalimatku. "Aku ingin tahu. Caranya memandangmu, memperhatikan setiap gerakanmu, caranya mencari tahu kemana kau pergi. Aku harus melihat wajahnya, aku perlu untuk mengerti kenapa semua perasaan ini harus berakhir."

_Ini sulit._

_Ini sangat sulit._

"Hermione…" Mataku mulai memanas bukan karena hawa yang dikeluarkan dari perapian ini, mataku memanas karena ia tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah kembali memanggil namaku dengan suara yang teramat sangat ku rindukan itu.

"Beritahu aku, aku ingin mendengarkannya. Aku ingin mendengarkan siapa yang menghancurkan harapanku selama ini. Siapa yang menghancurkan kepercayaanku, dan siapa yang berbaring denganmu dimalam hari saat aku disini sendirian dan kau tak bersama ku selama sebulan lebih kau mengabaikanku. Beritahu aku, Draco…" Nama itu kembali ku sebutkan setelah sekian lama aku merasa enggan untuk menyebutkannya. Diam-diam tanganku menyeka air yang mengalir secara perlahan dari pelupuk mataku, dengan susah payah aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menahan isakan tangisku.

"Dia… kau yakin ingin mendengarnya? Aku berulang kali ingin mengatakan ini padamu, tapi kau selalu menghindariku, aku tak menyangka kau akan menanyakannya langsung padaku. Ak—"

"_For God Sakes_…"

"Baiklah…" Malfoy berdeham sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia mengatur napasnya yang terdengar gugup itu. "…dia adalah adik Daphne, teman seasrama ku. Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass..." Jeda sesaat karena aku tak memberikannya respon setelah ia memberitahukan nama gadis itu. "Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya di depan pintu asramaku saat kita berpatroli."

Jadi…

"_Hei, As…"_

"_Untuk apa kau mengetahui namaku? Dan sepertinya aku tak perlu menyebutkan namaku karena seisi Hogwarts pasti sudah tahu siapa aku."_

Sekilas percakapan ku dengan gadis itu beberapa bulan yang lalu seperti menghujam jantungku.

Jadi dia…

Bukan Daphne Greengrass, tapi adiknya.

Astoria Greengrass. Dia adalah Greengrass bersaudara.

Seharusnya aku tahu itu. Aku pernah sesekali melihatnya bersama Parkinson dan Greengrass satu lagi, kakaknya, Daphne. Tapi aku tak pernah hapal wajahnya karena ia tidak satu angkatan denganku.

Greengrass…

Malfoy…

"_Hei, As…"_

Sapaan Malfoy saat itu, ia menyapanya dengan menyebutkan nama depan gadis itu…

Ia menyapa nama depan gadis itu didepan umum. Ia menyapa nama depan gadis itu tidak hanya saat mereka sedang berdua saja. Ia melakukan itu tanpa perlu bersembunyi-sembunyi seperti apa yang aku dan ia lakukan selama ini.

"Hermione…"

Kedua keluarga Darah Murni itu…

"Hermione, _say something_…"

Aku berharap air mataku tak kembali mengalir saat aku memberanikan diriku menatapnya. Ia sedikit kaget melihat ekspresiku yang ku buat sedatar mungkin.

"_Like what?_"

Aku tahu kalimat ini juga pernah ku lontarkan padanya, namun ia tak mengatakan hal yang berarti saat itu. Malfoy tak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia masih menatapku, aku tahu ia tengah berusaha me-_legillimens_ ku, tapi kali ini aku tak membiarkannya melakukan itu. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah saat ia tak berhasil membobol pertahananku dari _legillimens_-nya. Mata ini saling bertatapan kembali. Wajahku masih ku usahakan sedatar mungkin saat aku berkata…

"Terkadang aku merasa terganggu tanpa mengetahuinya. Mungkin aku yang aneh karena aku berpikir sepertinya aku hanya berjuang sendiri…" Senyuman hambar terpahat di wajahku saat mengingat semuanya. Ia tak bersuara, masih mencoba menunggu ku berbicara. "Aku tak suka dirimu saat kau mendiamkanku selama sebulan lebih sebelum liburan akhir tahun Hogwarts itu. Aku juga tak suka saat kau memberitahukanku soal pertunanganmu dengan gadis itu. Mataku terlalu sakit melihat cincin itu tersemat di jari manis mu." Matanya beralih ke cincin pertunangan yang tengah melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Aku masih menatap wajahnya dengan masih berusaha sedatar mungkin, ia nampak tengah berpikir itu.

Kalau saja cincin satu lagi tersemat di jariku…

"Tapi aku hanya memilikimu. Coba jelaskan arti diriku, Draco. Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa kau milikku, seperti milikku tapi tidak. Seperti aku milikmu tapi tidak. Draco, apakah hubungan kita? Aku bingung. Aku merasa kita pasangan, seperti pasangan tapi tidak. Setiap kali aku melihatmu, kau terlihat samar. Dan akhir-akhir ini setelah disadarkan oleh berita pertunanganmu di _Daily Prophet _dan juga dari dirimu langsung, aku benci menerima kenyataan kalau kita memang tak memiliki hubungan apapun."

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku mencintaimu, Hermione…"

"Kalau kau mencintaiku kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?! Memberikan ku janji, membuatku berharap, dan pada akhirnya kau jugalah yang menghancurkan semua janji dan harapan-harapan itu, Draco!" Kali ini aku sudah tak dapat mengontrol emosiku lagi. Ini sangat menyesakkan. Ia benar-benar membuat seolah-olah semua ini adalah salahku dengan sikap diamnya itu. "Seharusnya kau memberikanku kepastian… kepastian mengenai hubungan kita sehingga aku bisa menjawab 'YA' ketika kau bertanya apakah aku cemburu atau tidak, kepastian mengenai hubungan kita sehingga aku tak perlu merasa khawatir kau akan direbut wanita lain karena kau sudah menjadi milikku, dan kepastian mengenai hubungan kita sehingga aku tak harus berlari ketakuan ketika Ayahmu mendapati kita sedang berkencan!"

"Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya!"

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tak bisa melakukannya? Apa karena kau malu telah tidur dengan seorang Darah Lumpur?! Apa kau takut Ayahmu meng-_crucio _mu karena anak semata wayangnya merusak kemurnian darah kalian?!"

"Ya! Ia memang melakukan itu!"

Kata-kata yang hendak ku keluarkan sebelumnya mengambang begitu saja saat ia memotong perkataanku. "A-apa?"

"Ia memang melakukan itu padaku. Ia meng-_crucio_ ku, melemparkan segala macam mantra yang terdengar asing ditelingaku, bahkan ia hampir meng-_avada_ ku kalau saja saat itu aku tak segera ber-_apparate_ ke Hogwarts Express. Hermione, aku tak pernah malu telah tidur denganmu. Aku bahagia bersamamu. Setelah aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku meyakinkan diriku untuk berani mengatakan semuanya pada orangtuaku. Aku mengakuinya di depan kedua orangtuaku karena aku pun menginginkan hal yang sama dengan yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Tapi kau bisa lihat bagaimana keadaanku saat di Hogwarts Express setelah aku melakukannya, bukan?" Nada bicaranya tak setinggi tadi, ia tampak kembali tenang dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, begitu juga denganku.

Aku tak tahu.

Aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau penyebab semua luka yang di alaminya saat itu adalah aku.

Aku.

Secara tidak langsung memang aku.

Kenapa aku tak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya?

"Aku juga ingin melihatmu disetiap aku membuka mataku di pagi hari. Aku ingin tidur dengan suaramu di malam hari. Tak hanya saat kita hanya berdua di menara ketua murid, tapi aku ingin melakukannya disetiap kesempatan yang ada. Aku ingin memelukmu di depan orang banyak, menunjukkan pada mereka kalau kau adalah milikku. Tapi aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu saat aku mengunjungi rumahmu, semua ini diluar kemauanku, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku berusaha melakukan semua keinginanku sendiri tapi Lucius langsung mengancam akan membunuh Ibuku. Lucius langsung membuat pertemuan antara keluargaku dengan keluarga Greengrass setelah ia melihat kita di Hogsmeade. Saat kau memergokiku tengah melamun dini hari lalu, saat itu aku tengah membaca surat darinya. Ia memaksaku untuk selalu bersikap manis dengan Astoria. Setengah mati aku menolaknya tapi kalau aku tak melakukannya dengan senang hati ia akan langsung melemparkan kutukan tak termaafkan ke Ibuku. Merlin! Kau tentu tahu selain dirimu aku juga sangat mencintai Ibuku, hanya kalian berdualah yang memperlakukanku layaknya manusia sesungguhnya." Aku tertegun mendengar perkataannya.

Ini semua…

…Apa?

Benarkah Lucius memperlakukan Draco dan Ibunya seperti itu?

"Kau tahu, Hermione…" Aku kembali menengadah menatapnya. "…saat kau kembali dari Hogsmeade dan aku mendapatimu di menara ketua murid bersama Harry, ia sempat memintaku berbicara berdua saja diluar. Dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya? _'Kumohon jangan sakiti Hermione lagi_…' itu yang ia katakan padaku." Ia tak memberiku waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, aku hanya bisa terperangah mendengarkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. "Harry juga pernah memperingatiku, memperingatiku soal Lucius. Tapi aku tak mengindahkan semua perkataan sahabatmu itu, karena aku menganggap bocah itu tak tahu apa-apa soal hubungan kita berdua. Aku tak tahu kalau selama ini ia menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi diantara kita, aku juga tak menyangka ia masih mau membantuku saat aku terluka parah setelah mengetahui perlakuanku padamu. Dan sebelum libur akhir tahun itu, aku tak pernah berniat mendiamkanmu. Saat itu aku tengah sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menyampaikan masalah pertunanganku dengan Astoria—"

"Jangan sebut nama gadis itu." Perintahku dingin. Ia langsung terdiam, tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Aku tak menyangka Harry pernah memperingatinya seperti itu. Aku tahu Harry melakukan itu karena ia takut Malfoy dan keluarganya menyakiti, untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanya saja, aku yang bodoh ini tak pernah menyadari semua itu dan malah terbuai dengan bunga-bunga mimpi yang takkan bisa menjadi nyata ini.

Di tengah keputusasaannya, Malfoy… ia melakukan hal yang benar. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau nyawa kedua orangtuaku terancam seperti nyawa Ibunya. Aku juga mencintai kedua orangtuaku. Aku juga menutupi identitas Malfoy dari mereka karena aku takut mereka akan mengingat kembali kalau pria ini adalah bagian dari penyebab traumaku, bagian dari seseorang yang pernah menyiksa anak mereka.

Namun kini, ia menyiksaku langsung. Bukan melalui Bibi ataupun keluarganya, melainkan dirinya sendiri. Maksudku, ia tak menyiksaku secara fisik, tapi ia menyiksaku secara batin.

Sekali lagi,

Aku menjadi korban seorang Malfoy.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat lelah itu. Mataku menangkap cincin yang tampak melingkar dengan indahnya di jari manisnya, sangat kontras dengan jemarinya itu. Awalnya aku ragu namun kakiku kini berjalan menghampirinya. Ku raih tubuhnya dan memeluknya yang tampak terkejut dengan perlakuanku. Airmataku akhirnya ku biarkan dengan bebasnya mengalir saat mendengar semua perkataannya namun aku masih berusaha menyembunyikan isakanku.

Aku dan dirinya sama-sama korban Voldemort. Setelah semua perkataannya, aku tak bisa memaksakan keinginanku saja, perkataannya menyadarkanku, aku juga harus memikirkan dirinya yang tampak tertekan dengan semua perintah Ayahnya sendiri itu.

Intinya, aku dan dia, sama-sama tersiksa…

_Yeah, t__his is a modern__ f__airytale__..._

_No happy ending__, __No winning ourselves__._

"Hermione…"

Ku pejamkan mataku selama keheningan yang terjadi di antara aku dengannya. Saat ini aku tak sanggup lagi menggunakan kata 'kami' maupun 'kita'.

Ia membalas pelukanku dan mempereratnya seolah-olah tak ingin jauh dariku.

_Percayalah, aku pun begitu_…

"Andai waktu bisa ku ulang kembali di tahun pertama kita berjumpa, mungkin kita akan—"

"Tidak." Aku langsung memotong perkataannya. Aku tahu kemana arah tujuan per-andai-an dalam kalimatnya itu. "…Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini takkan terjadi. Dan takkan ada yang berubah." Aku sudah tak ingin berandai-andai lagi. Sudah cukup.

"Hermione?" Ia melepaskan pelukan dan menatapku penuh tanya. Wajahku kini telah penuh dengan linangan air mata.

"Aku sadar, ada banyak hal dalam hidupku selain kepahitan dan dusta, aku tahu semua ini tak berjalan sesuai harapanku, tapi aku tak mau egois karena aku bukan hidup di dunia fantasi yang harus memiliki akhir yang bahagia. Kau nyata, perasaan ini nyata, aku hidup di dunia nyata. Kau pernah berkata jarak diantara kau dan aku yang tercetak jelas selama 7 tahun terakhir ini sangat menyulitkan walaupun Voldemort sudah tiada tapi pasti banyak pihak yang tak bisa menerima hubungan ini. Awalnya aku juga menyangkal jarak itu, tapi kini aku katakan sekali lagi, aku tak mau egois, kau memiliki Ibu yang harus kau lindungi dari Ayahmu yang gila itu. Dan aku juga punya orangtua yang harus ku lindungi juga dari kegilaan-kegilaan Ayahmu yang lainnya apabila kau dan aku terus bersama. Berpura-pura seperti musuh di depan umum, bertingkah seperti pasangan saat hanya berdua, ini berat. Sangat berat…" Ku hela napasku sejenak.

"Draco… mari kita akhiri semua ini…"

"A-apa?! Tidak." Dengan jelas ia langsung menolaknya. "Tidak. Hermione, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda. Aku takkan mengakhiri semua ini. Aku akan kembali berusaha meyakinkan Ayahku, ak—"

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Napasku tersengal, isak ku pun kini terdengar. "Semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku hanya manusia biasa, Draco. Manusia biasa yang kalian sebut Darah Lumpur…"

"Jangan katakan itu lagi!"

"Aku tak bisa egois walaupun aku ingin, Draco! Aku juga memiliki kehidupanku sendiri! Aku tak ingin kembali terlibat dengan keluargamu! Saat ini aku tak sanggup lagi menggunakan kata 'kami' mau pun 'kita'. Jadi kumohon, dengarkan aku dan jangan membuatku mengulang kata itu lagi." Ia tak mencoba memotong perkataanku lagi. Tangisanku semakin menjadi, butuh waktu lama agar aku bisa kembali melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Kita memang ditakdirkan tuk berpisah. Meski tangan terkepal tinggi takkan membereskan semuanya. Kita tak pernah ditakdirkan bersama sampai mati. Aku tak ingin kau dan aku hancur, aku disini bukan untuk melukai siapapun. Sudah cukup dengan semua pembunuhan yang ku lakukan selama menjadi buronan Voldemort. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang…" Aku memerlukan jeda beberapa menit untuk mengumpulkan nyawa dan pasokkan udara untuk tubuhku sebelum berkata-kata lagi. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, aku harus mengatakannya. "…Kita akhiri semuanya disini."

"TIDAK!" Ia langsung menarik tubuhku ke pelukannya, ia memelukku dengan erat hingga rasanya sangat sulit bagiku untuk bernapas. Bahunya bergetar, aku tak tahu kalau ia mungkin tengah berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Setelah NEWT… tidak, saat ini juga… larilah bersamaku. Kita bisa hidup bahagia. Berdua saja."

"Jangan bodoh, kau takkan tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi buronan. Tak ada yang namanya hidup bahagia, Draco. Kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk memilih, dan kau harus memilih kehidupanmu kedepannya bersama gadis itu… bukan denganku, demi Ibu mu." Perlahan aku mendorong tubuhnya yang tampak enggan melepaskan ku. Akhirnya ku beranikan diriku menatap matanya. Menatap setiap lekuk wajahnya…

Rambut pirangnya yang selalu tersisir rapi, mata kelabunya yang selalu menatapku dengan berbagai cara itu, wajahnya yang baru ku sadari semakin tirus, dan bibir hangat nan lembutnya itu… aku merasakannya dengan jemariku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku takkan bisa melakukan hal seperti ini lagi setelah acara peresmian pertunangan mereka.

"Hermione—" Aku tak ingin mendengar perkataan yang akan dilanjutkannya maka bibirnya langsung ku bungkam dengan bibirku. Ciuman perpisahan yang panjang itu pun berakhir saat itu juga. Oh, bisakah aku mengatakannya begitu?

Aku hanya ingin ia menemukan jalan yang tepat untuk dirinya tanpa melukai siapapun lagi. Ia tampak tak ingin melepaskanku, begitu juga denganku. Tapi…

"Hermione, kumohon…"

"_I'll let you go_…"

"Hermione…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco."

_Jadi, seperti inilah cinta itu…_

-**TBC**-

Thanks to : **Macey Harris, dep, caesarpuspita, Guest (Hai…hayati love you :*), bi, yellowers :*, Nha Chang, Clairy Cornell, andreanibebe, , ElectraMalfoy, and Bellezalf. Ah, and for SILENT READERS.**

**A/N** : Maaf kalau ada typo(s), OOC, EYD yang berantakan dan rekan-rekannya. Saya juga mau memperjelas soal sihir yang kenapa berpengaruh sampe jam 12 tapi jam satu pagi tokohnya masih berpenampilan sama, itu karena sihir yang hilang hanya pada tongkatnya saja tidak pada apa yang mereka kenakan :) How about this chapter? Apa Hermione dan Draco harus berakhir disini, atau…?

Well, I hope you all still love and waiting for this weird story. Don't forget to leave your review, every single word from your review are meaningful for me. Thank you :)


	8. Chapter 08: Psychiatrist?

∞ **SAY SOMETHING ∞**

Timeline:

Tahun ke-7 setelah perang usai.

Warning : Newbie Author, Sebagian OOC, Typo(s), Absurd, Whatever (-_-)

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**The Story Owned By Me**

-o0o-

_Aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau penyebab semua luka yang di alaminya saat itu adalah aku._

_Aku._

"_Aku sadar, ada banyak hal dalam hidupku selain kepahitan dan dusta, aku tahu semua ini tak berjalan sesuai harapanku, tapi aku tak mau egois karena aku bukan hidup di dunia fantasi yang harus memiliki akhir yang bahagia. Kau nyata, perasaan ini nyata, aku hidup di dunia nyata."_

"_Aku tak bisa egois walaupun aku ingin. Aku juga memiliki kehidupanku sendiri. __Saat ini aku tak sanggup lagi menggunakan kata 'kami' mau pun 'kita'. Jadi kumohon, dengarkan aku dan jangan membuatku mengulang kata itu lagi."_

"_Kita memang ditakdirkan tuk berpisah__. __Meski tangan terkepal tinggi__ t__akkan membereskan semuanya__.__Kita tak pernah ditakdirkan bersama sampai mati__.__Aku tak ingin __kau dan aku__ hancur, aku__ disini bukan untuk melukai siapapun."_

"…_Kita akhiri semuanya disini."_

-o0o-

**Chapter 0****8**** : ****Psychiatrist?**

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco." Langkahku perlahan menjauh darinya. Ia seperti terkena mantera pembeku tubuh dan hanya bisa menatapku nanar. Sebelum menggapai pintu menara ketua murid, Malfoy kembali hendak mencegahku pergi, aku segera mengenakan jubah gaib milik Harry yang sedari tadi ku persiapkan di dekat pintu. Ia tampak kebingungan karena tak dapat melihat wujudku. Sesaat aku kembali mendekatinya dalam diam.

"Hermione? Hermione! Kumohon…"

"Berbahagialah…" Ku bisikkan kata itu sebelum mengecup bibirnya singkat lalu pergi menjauh darinya.

"Hermione?" Sebelum berlari terlalu jauh dari menara ketua murid aku bersembunyi dibalik salah satu tiang penyanggah. Kaki ku saat ini tak bisa di ajak berlari.

"HERMIONE?!"

Setelah teriakkannya memanggil namaku aku melihatnya ikut berlari mengejar ku dengan wajah bingung yang tampak sibuk mencari wujudku. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berlari sambil menuruni anak tangga, berhenti sejenak, dan menoleh lagi ke belakang lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Begitu seterusnya.

Isakkan tangisku tak dapat ku tahan saat mataku sudah tak melihat sosok itu lagi. Aku masih dapat mendengar teriakannya memanggil namaku kembali.

_Merlin, aku melakukan hal yang benar, kah?_

_Harry, seperti ini seharusnya yang ku lakukan, bukan?_

Perlahan tubuhku merosot ke lantai menara yang dingin.

Demi apapun itu, ia menangis…

Aku melihatnya…

Draco…

-o0o-

Kau tahu legenda asal mulanya bunga mawar merah?

Aku tahu beberapa.

Dalam legenda Arab, semua bunga mawar awalnya hanya berwarna putih sampai suatu malam ketika burung Bulbul bertemu mawar putih yang indah, ia langsung jatuh cinta. Pada saat itu, burung Bulbul tidak tahu bagaimana cara bernyanyi dengan merdu, burung itu hanya berteriak dengan suara parau dan berkicau seperti burung lainnya. Tetapi sekarang burung Bulbul memiliki cinta yang begitu kuat dan ia terinspirasi untuk menyanyi pada pertama kalinya. Akhirnya cinta burung ini terhadap mawar putih bertambah besar, sehingga ia ingin bersatu dengannya. Ia pun memaksakan dirinya memeluk bunga mawar putih tersebut sehingga duri dari mawar menusuk hatinya dan mewarnai mawar putih menjadi merah, selamanya.

Pada legenda lainnya yang tidak diketahui asalnya yang mirip dengan legenda dari Arab, suatu ketika terdapat burung yang jatuh cinta dengan mawar putih. Burung tersebut berusaha keras untuk mengungkapkan bahwa ia sangat mencintai mawar putih yang sangat indah itu. Namun mawar putih menjawabnya dengan perkataan yang menyakitkan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mencintai burung tersebut. Lantas burung itu tidak pantang menyerah, ia memotong sayapnya sendiri dan menebarkan darah yang keluar dari sayapnya sebagai bukti pengorbanan cintanya kepada mawar putih. Darahnya yang merah tersebut akhirnya mengubah mawar putih menjadi mawar merah. Setelah itu akhirnya mawar putih sadar bahwa betapa besarnya cinta burung itu kepadanya. Sebenarnya mawar putih juga mencintai burung tersebut, hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Apa di kata, semuanya sudah terlambat, sang burung telah mati karena kehabisan darah. Mawar pun merasa sedih dan kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri.*)

Itulah beberapa cerita legenda sejarah bunga mawar merah tercipta yang ku dapatkan dari berbagai macam buku legenda dan dongeng yang pernah ku baca.

Apa kau tahu inti dari legenda tersebut?

Sebelumnya aku tak tahu, tapi kini aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Intinya…

Cinta itu hanya omong kosong. Hanya frasa penuh romansa yang berbalut luka dan pengkhianatan. Cinta yang berakhir bahagia hanya ada di dongeng.

-o0o-

1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

1… 2… 3…

"Hermione?!"

"Oh, _hang on, _Gin!"

"Kau sudah 30 menit lebih berada di dalam! Kita bisa telat!"

"Aku tahu! 5 menit!"

"Kau sudah mengatakan '5 menit lagi' sejak 15 menit yang lalu! Hermione?!" Dengan malas aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menatap Ginny dengan tatapan ingin mengutuknya. "Kau tak punya waktu untuk mengutukku, kita harus segera me— Blimey! Hermione, mata mu…" Ginny sudah hendak menyentuh wajahku tapi aku bergeser pelan.

"Kita harus segera menemui kepala sekolah, bukan?" Tak ada sahutan darinya, saat aku menoleh ia masih menatapku dengan curiga. "Ginevra?"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Hermione." Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi bingung di wajahku ia langsung menarik lenganku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang rapat Ketua Murid dan Prefect. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Memangnya aku berhutang penjelasan apa padanya?

Ah! Merlin, jangan-jangan…

"Well, Ms. Weasley… Ms. Granger?" Pikiranku buyar setelah sadar kalau kami sudah berada diruang rapat dan Profesor McGonagall serta beberapa staff pengajar lainnya tengah menatap aku dan Ginny dengan wajah menunggu penjelasan.

"Maafkan kami, Profesor. Hermione terjebak di kamar mandi selama beberapa menit."

"Ahh… benarkah? Kalau begitu silahkan duduk, mungkin kalian bisa berbagi informasi dengan teman yang sudah mengikuti rapat ini sedari tadi." Aku dan Ginny mengangguk dan segera mengambil tempat duduk yang masih kosong. "Karena Ms. Granger sudah berada disini, aku harap ia bisa mengurangi kekosongan bangku Ketua Murid Pria…" Seperti baru menyadarinya, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Rekan ketua murid ku itu tak berada diruangan ini.

Saat ini kami tengah membahas persiapan menjelang ujian NEWT pertengahan musim semi nanti. Kepala sekolah tengah membagikan jadwal baru anak tingkat 6 dan 7. Aku tahu, waktu ku tinggal sebentar lagi disini. Aku akan segera bisa bernapas lega dan memulai impian baru ku.

Keluar dari Hogwarts, mencari pekerjaan. Kalau aku beruntung aku akan mendapatkan tempat di Kementerian Sihir, tapi kalau tidak aku akan bekerja di dunia muggle dan mencoba peruntunganku lagi di Kementerian Sihir tahun depan. Atau aku bisa berkeliling dunia selama setahun bersama kedua orang tuaku.

Tanpa sadar bibirku kini tengah menyunggingkan senyuman. Sampai telinga ku mendengar suatu kalimat yang membuat senyumanku itu lenyap seketika.

"Kita sudah memutuskan akan menghadiri undangan Peresmian Pertunangan Mr. Malfoy dengan Ms. Greengrass, karena acara itu akan dilaksanakan seminggu setelah acara kelulusan. Apakah diantara kalian ada yang keberatan?"

Kembali, sepertinya perasaan dan pertahananku tengah di permainkan saat ini.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

1… 2…

"Ms. Granger, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?

3… 4… 5…

"Tidak ada, Profesor." Tak lama pandangan mataku bersirobok dengan mata Harry yang tengah duduk di seberang ku. Wajahnya kembali khawatir dan seakan-akan dari ekspresinya itu ia bertanya _'Apakah aku baik-baik saja'_, seperti itu.

"Baiklah sepertinya tidak ada yang keberatan, kalau begitu Ms. Granger bisa kah kau membagikan perkamen _dresscode_ kepada para Prefect asrama?" Dengan sigap aku membagikan perkamen itu kepada para Prefect setelah menyanggupi permintaan kepala sekolah. "Kita akan membahas mengenai undangan ini setelah Mr. Malfoy bergabung dengan kita. Well, rapat kali ini di bubarkan." Setelah memohon diri untuk pamit dengan kepala sekolah dan para staff pengajar aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

"Hermione, setelah ini bisa kita berbicara? Berdua saja?" Aku menghadap ke arah Ginny setelah menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau bisa membicarakannya sekarang, Gin."

"Tidak, tidak disini. Aku perlu tempat yang aman dan hanya ada kita berdua." Alisku mendadak merapat menjadi satu mendengar pernyataan Ginny.

"Pentingkah?"

"Sangat."

"Well… kalau begitu di menara ketua murid, setelah jam makan siang. Aku harus menemui Kepala Sekolah dulu untuk memberikan laporan Ketua Murid." Setelah Ginny mengangguk aku pun melanjutkan langkahku.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" Zabini kini tengah mengikuti langkah kaki ku.

_Dari mana anak ini muncul?_

"Tak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Oh, ayolah. Kalau bukan karena Draco aku juga yakin kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, Granger."

"A-apa? Apa kau bilang?"

"Well, Draco memerintahkanku untuk membantumu dalam mengerjakan tugas Ketua Murid selama ia tak bisa hadir." Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat. Cukup lama sebenarnya hingga Zabini melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Tapi kau tak memiliki laporan ketua murid pria." Cegah ku.

"Blimey, Draco tak kan mungkin menyuruhku tanpa memberikanku bahan untuk menolong mu. Tentu saja Draco sudah memberikan laporan ketua muridnya padaku." Ia melambaikan berkas yang tanpa ku sadari sudah sedari tadi berada di tangan kirinya. Tanpa mencoba membalas perkataan pria di depanku ini aku pun menghela napasku dan melanjutkan langkah menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Ia diam saja selama kami berjalan berdampingan kecuali saat ia harus melaporkan hasil patroli dan keamanan ketua murid pria.

Aku sedikit bersyukur bukan Malfoy yang kini tengah disampingku.

Atau TIDAK.

Aku menarik kembali perkataanku sebelumnya. Aku menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu. Zabini benar-benar tak konsisten dengan diamnya selama kami menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah tadi. Kini saat kami telah menyelesaikan laporan tugas hasil ketua murid ia terus berceloteh entah apapun itu setelah kami keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah. Sampai aku berusaha untuk mempercepat langkahku agar ia tertinggal di belakangku, tapi sama saja. Hal itu malah membuatnya semakin bersemangat mengejarku dan mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan pembicaraan yang lain.

"Zabini. Hentikan. Kumohon…" Ia tampak kaget saat aku berhenti mendadak di depannya.

"Well, aku hanya berusaha menghiburmu, Granger."

"Apa? Menghiburku? Apa menurutmu aku tampak sedang butuh hiburan?" Ia mengangguk dengan kecepatan diatas normal. Sudah pernah ku katakan sebelumnya kalau anak-anak Slytherin selalu bertingkah tak normal.

Apakah sejelas itu?

Maksudku, apakah sejelas itu terpampang diwajahku kalau aku memang sedang membutuhkan hiburan?

"Dengar Granger, bukan aku sok akrab denganmu… tapi aku berusaha menghargai apa yang telah kau alami selama ini bersamanya. Aku turut prihatin dengan keputusannya mengikuti perintah Lucius, tapi apa boleh bu—"

"Lucius? Tunggu dulu. Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Draco. Tentu saja Draco…" Seketika mataku membelalak, tapi pria didepanku ini tak menyadarinya. "…Aku tahu kalian sudah mengalami hari-hari yang berat. Tapi ku harap, kau tegarlah. Jangan murung seperti ini. Aku tahu bukan hanya dirimu saja yang tersakiti dengan keputusan Lucius ini, tapi aku juga. Sebagai sahabat, sahabat Draco maksudku karena aku tahu tentu kau tak menganggapku sahabat, ha…ha… oke sampai dimana aku bicara tadi? Ah, ya pihak tersakiti, aku. Aku juga. Sebagai sahabat Draco aku juga ingin Lucius tersadar dari apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Draco sudah teramat tertekan saat ini, ditambah lagi dengan sikap dingin mu terhadapnya. Saat ini Draco tengah berusaha memperjuangkan apa yang harus diperjuangkannya, dan ku harap kau bersabar dan setia menunggu usahanya, atau mungkin kau bisa mendukungnya. Kau tahu Draco kemana selama seminggu lebih ini?"

"A-apa?"

"Hah… aku sudah yakin kau pun tak mengetahuinya, tapi ya… itulah tadi. Ku harap kau tegar, bersabar, dan berdoalah. Semoga apa yang diperjuangkan Draco saat ini memang pantas untuk kalian berdua." Ia menepuk bahuku pelan seakan menyuruhku untuk sadar dan segera menginjak tanah. Tak bisa ku jelaskan ekspresi wajahku saat ini seperti apa. Yang jelas, aku terdiam cukup lama.

"Kau… mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kapan ya? Sejak pesta ulang tahun Hogwarts, mungkin? Ah tidak… sepertinya saat aku memasuki tahun ajaran baru di tahun terakhir ku ini. Sejak perang berakhir. Sejak kau tak memperlakukan Draco sebagai musuh lagi, sejak Draco memperlakukanmu layaknya kau lah orang yang pantas ia perjuangkan itu, dan sejak kau dan Draco tak menyadari apa yang tengah kalian alami."

Ini… apa?

Apa ini termasuk salah satu cobaan ketika kau sedang berusaha untuk _move on_?

"Hermione… ah, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan masih menatap lantai yang tampak lebih menarik daripada pembicaraan ini. Tiba-tiba kepalaku seperti terangkat ke atas.

"Sudah ku katakan kau memang membutuhkan hiburan, tapi kenapa kau malah mengabaikan hiburanku tadi? Ck! Draco pasti tak kan senang melihat keadaanmu sekarang. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke asrama ku dulu sebelum Draco tiba-tiba muncul dan mengusirku karena tengah berbicara berduaan dengan kekasihnya." Ia menepuk kepala ku pelan lalu melangkah meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam. Ia sempat berteriak menyuruhku makan siang sebelum bayangannya benar-benar menghilang.

Zabini… ia pun mengetahuinya.

"_Sejak kau tak memperlakukan Draco sebagai musuh lagi, sejak Draco memperlakukanmu layaknya kau lah orang yang pantas ia perjuangkan itu, dan sejak kau dan Draco tak menyadari apa yang tengah kalian alami."_

Benarkah?

"Hermione…" Napasku tercekat saat mendengar suara yang sangat ku kenal memanggil namaku. Dengan refleks aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Ginny tengah memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya dan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Benarkah… yang ku dengar barusan?"

_Ya Tuhan…_

_Merlin… siapa pun itu…_

_Tolong aku…_

"Jawab aku, Hermione."

-o0o-

"Kenapa kau tak menunggu ku di menara ketua murid?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau kembali melewatkan jam makan siangmu setelah beberapa hari belakangan ini, jadi aku berpikir ingin mengajakmu makan siang makanya aku menyusulmu ke kantor kepala sekolah. Well… aku tak tahu kalau aku akan mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini ditengah perjalananku menjemputmu."

_Ke…jutan?_

"Maafkan aku, Gin…" Ia kembali tak menjawab permintaan maafku. Tak ada sahutan darinya setelah aku menceritakan semua kisahku padanya kecuali pertanyaan tadi. Selama beberapa menit, ah… beberapa jam sudah sepertinya, Ginny masih betah dengan posisi diamnya dan menatapku dari seberang meja. Kami sudah berada di menara ketua murid. Ia masih menatapku tak percaya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat didepan dadanya, seperti seorang Ibu yang tengah memarahi anaknya. Sungguh aku merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan khas Ginny Weasley-nya itu, maka aku hanya bisa menatap kepulan asap yang keluar dari cangkir kami yang berisi cokelat hangat.

"Hah… sudah berapa kali aku menghela napasku?"

"Entahlah, Gin…" Kami kembali terdiam lagi. Aku yakin Ginny tengah memikirkan serentetan kalimat untuk memarahiku. Aku tak berharap ia akan bersikap menerima seperti apa yang telah Harry lakukan sebelumnya padaku. Ginny dan Harry, mereka berbeda…

Berbeda dengan Harry yang sebelumnya mendukung hubunganku dengan Malfoy itu semata-mata karena ia ingin aku bahagia. Tapi Ginny…

Ia pasti akan membahas hal ini secara 'wanita'. Maksudku, karena kami sesama wanita pasti ia mengerti perasaanku, dan aku yakin pasti emosinya akan meledak-ledak karena ia berpikir kalau aku adalah orang yang benar-benar tak rasional karena memiliki hubungan asmara dengan mantan musuh kami. Tak seharusnya aku hanya memikirkan kebahagiaanku semata, seharusnya aku memikirkan perasaan mereka juga. Pantas saja Zabini berkata kalau bukan hanya akulah yang merasa tersakiti, tapi dirinya sebagai seorang sahabat juga merasa tersakiti. Jadi, kemungkinan Ginny juga berpikiran sama seperti Zabini. Maka aku sangat yakin ia pasti benar-benar akan memarahiku.

"Menangislah…"

"Huh? Apa?"

_Menangis?_

"Menangislah, Hermione…"

"Ginny, a-aku…"

"Aku tahu kau tengah mengalami masa yang sulit, lagi… setelah sebelumnya kau menjadi buronan Voldemort. Aku tak berniat sama sekali untuk memarahimu setelah apa yang tengah kau alami ini. Hermione, maafkan aku…"

"Ginny, kenapa harus kau yang meminta maaf padaku?"

"Maafkan aku karena selama ini aku tak peka terhadap kesulitanmu."

"Ginny… aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk membagi kesulitanku dengan orang lain, aku bisa sendiri. Bahkan usaha Harry untuk membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku ini pun ku tolak. Ya walaupun sebagian ku terima, tapi aku—"

"Hermione, seharusnya kau memberitahukannya padaku sehingga aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini, sebagai sesama wanita, tidak dengan Harry. Aku yakin Harry menyuruhmu mengakhiri hubungan mu dengan Malfoy, bukan? Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Hermione… Harry tentu tak memahami apa yang kau rasakan karena ia pria, bukan wanita sepertiku. Seharusnya kau bertanya padaku terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi saat itu Harry terlebih dahulu mengetahui hubunganku dengannya, Gin…"

"Ah, seharusnya aku marah pada kalian berdua karena hampir 3 bulan lebih ini kalian menyembunyikan masalah ini dariku, tapi saat ini sudah ku katakan sebelumnya aku enggan memarahimu." Ginny bergumam yang gumamannya itu lumayan dapat ku dengar, membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan kami, Gin… maaf…" Ginny menghampiriku dan mengangkat daguku untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Menangislah… menangislah, Hermione." kepalaku mengangguk cepat dan seketika air mataku mengalir, Ginny berhambur memelukku.

Ginny benar, bukan maksudku menyalahkan Harry. Tapi seharusnya aku menceritakan hal ini padanya terlebih dahulu, seharusnya aku meminta solusi dan dukungan darinya, sebagai sesama wanita, dan sebagai sahabat. Sudah pantaskah saat ini aku merutuki diriku yang bodoh ini?

Aku masih menangis dalam pelukan Ginny. Aku tak menyangka ia akan menerima luapan emosiku dengan pelukan sehangat ini. Tangannya mengelus perlahan punggungku. Hal itu malah membuat tangisanku semakin kuat.

"Maafkan aku, Gin…"

"Ssst… sudahlah… menangis sajalah, keluarkan semua tangisan yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dari kami, setelah itu aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan benang cintamu dengan Malfoy yang kusut ini. Menangislah…" Aku mengangguk lagi dan mempererat pelukanku.

Ada pepatah mengatakan…

"Kalau hanya dengan menangis tidaklah bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah, tapi dengan menangis setidaknya hatimu tak terasa penat lagi."

_And I do believe that if you haven't learnt about sadness, you can't appreciate happiness._

1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

1… 2…

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering melakukan itu?"

"Ah, ini… aku hanya melakukan terapi menenangkan diriku sendiri." Ginny mendecih sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatapku prihatin, aku memang sengaja melakukan terapi pernapasan ini untuk menenangkan pikiran dan perasaanku, Dad pernah mempraktekkannya padaku saat aku ketakutan untuk mencabut gigiku yang rusak. Ia selalu memiliki berbagai macam cara untuk menenangkan pasiennya.

"Sesulit inikah sampai kau harus menenangkan dirimu sendiri?" Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku saja lalu menyeruput minumanku yang sudah tak hangat lagi karena aku terlalu lama menangis. Aku yakin Ginny perlu memeriksa jubah bagian belakangnya.

"So, _where do I begin?_"

"Apanya?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Menceritakan kisah tentang betapa menakjubkannya cinta, mungkin. Ya tentu saja tentang membantumu menyelesaikan masalah antara kau dan Malfoy, Hermione."

Oh…

OH…

Aku sempat menganggap serius kalimat pertama Ginny. Merlin…

"Entahlah, Gin. Menurutmu?" Ginny tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum mengagetkanku dengan teriakan 'A-HA' nya.

"Kau tahu kemana ia saat ini?" Dahiku berkerut seketika. Kenapa pertanyaannya sama dengan apa yang Zabini tanyakan?

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara pertunangannya dengan gadis itu." Jawabku berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Astoria. Nama _gadis itu_ Astoria, Hermione."

"Aahh, jangan sebut nama gadis itu didepanku."

"Lantas aku harus menyebutnya apa? _The-Girl-Who-Can't-be-Named_?"

"Ginny Weasley…"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menyebut namanya, karena kalau aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama keluarganya, di Hogwarts ini ada 2 orang yang bernama belakang Greengrass, jadi aku akan menyebutnya Astoria." Aku menggeram kesal dengan penjelasan Ginny, sungguh… itu tak penting sekali.

"Pertanyaanmu sama dengan apa yang Zabini tanyakan tadi. Aku tahu kau menguping pembicaraan kami tapi tak bisakah kau lebih kreatif dengan menanyakan pertanyaan lain?"

"Nope. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tepat untukmu." Aku mendesah. Baiklah, aku kalah debat dengan satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga Weasley ini. "Apa kau tak berusaha mencari tahu keberadaannya?"

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku langsung sambil menatap Ginny tak percaya.

"Oh, ayolah Hermione… apa kau tak khawatir padanya? Bukankah kau sudah tak pernah kembali ke menara ketua murid seminggu terakhir ini kecuali saat kau mengambil keperluanmu? Kau juga bilang padaku tadi kalau kau selalu berusaha menghindar saat mendapatkan jadwal berpatroli dengannya. Apa kau tak merindukannya selama seminggu lebih absennya dirinya ini?"

_Apa aku tak merindukannya?_

"Hermione?"

"Aku merindukannya." Kepalaku menengadah menatap mata Ginny. "…Aku juga mengkhawatirkannya. Aku khawatir Lucius sudah meng-_avada_-nya makanya ia tak kembali ke Hogwarts selama seminggu lebih ini. Ya, aku merindukannya, Gin…" Ginny mengelus bahuku pelan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kini ia berada di ruangan ini?" Seketika aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiriku, aku takut saja Ginny tengah menjebakku bercerita tentang Malfoy lalu seketika pria itu muncul dibelakangku membawakan bunga dan berlutut di depanku.

_Apa yang baru saja ku bayangkan?_

"Ia tak ada disini, kau tahu itu." Ginny sempat terkekeh sejenak melihat diriku yang tampak panik.

"Aku hanya mencoba mengantisipasinya." Elakku.

"Jadi?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya mendiamkannya saja. Kau tahu, Gin… aku bahkan tak sanggup menatapnya. Menatap wajahnya, apalagi menatap mata indahnya itu. Oh, aku benci mengatakan hal ini tapi ya… aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Ginny mendesah sambil menganggukkan kepalanya seolah ia mengerti apa yang kini tengah berada dipikiranku.

"Kau harus menjawabku jujur. Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan penting untukmu. Dengarkan baik-baik…" _apa ini?_ "…apa yang membuatmu tak berusaha mempertahankan apa yang sudah kau punya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau dengar sendiri bukan, Blaise bilang kalau Malfoy tengah memperjuangkan apa yang pantas untuk diperjuangkannya, dan kau adalah hal yang pantas itu. Kenapa kau tak melakukan hal yang sama dengannya?"

Ini…

Seperti pertanyaan telak untukku.

Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

Aku tahu Zabini mengatakan itu tadi tapi… benarkah ia tengah memperjuangkanku?

"Gin, aku hanya merasa tak pantas untuknya. Kau tentu tahu aku hanyalah seorang darah lumpur."

"Itu bukan jawaban yang tepat, 'Mione."

"Oh, apa ini? Kau sama sekali tak memberikan pertanyaan pilihan berganda padaku, lantas kenapa kau berkata kalau jawabanku salah?"

"Berhenti bercanda, Hermione. Kalau kau tahu kau tak pantas untuknya, kenapa kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

_Pertanyaan apa lagi ini?_

_Aarghhh!_

"Aku… aku… ini semua salahnya, Gin. Ini salahnya karena telah memberikanku harapan! Seharusnya ia sadar aku siapa dan jangan memberikanku harapan hingga aku menerima hubungan ini." Napasku memburu. Ya, aku yakin Ginny akan mengerti jawabanku kali ini.

"Jawabanmu ini juga salah."

"APA? Gin, dengar—"

"Hanya satu jawaban yang benar, Hermione. seharusnya kau tahu itu."

"Hei, jangan memotong perkataanku. Aku tak tahu jawaban yang benar yang kau maksudkan itu jadi katakan padaku apa jawaban itu, Gin." Ginny bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil tasnya. Mau kemana dia?

"Jawabannya, itu semua karena kau mencintainya." Aku terbodoh selama beberapa saat.

"Tunggu. Gin, apa aku lupa bercerita padamu kalau aku sudah mengatakan pada Malfoy kalau aku mencintainya?"

"Yup, kau sudah menceritakannya."

"Lantas kenapa jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu itu harus kalimat itu juga?"

"Hermione, _dear_… kau memang malang, aku tak tahu kalau hanya dengan permasalahan kecil seperti ini gelar _Penyihir Paling Bersinar _itu hilang seketika. Kau hanya mengatakan kalimat 'Aku Mencintaimu' itu hanya dimulutmu saja, tapi tidak dengan hatimu. Kau masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya, beribu kali kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya tapi kau tak pernah menunjukkan rasa cintamu itu padanya? Itu sama dengan kau bodoh, Hermione."

"Ginny?!"

"Koreksi kalau aku salah." Kembali aku terdiam.

_Dimana bagian ia salahnya?_

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal kau sebentar, aku masih ada kelas. Sejujurnya aku masih belum puas dengan pembicaraan ini, aku harap kau masih mau bercerita lagi padaku, setelah makan malam ini, mungkin. Ah, kau jangan lupa untuk turun makan malam. Aku benci melihat tubuhmu yang lebih kurus dariku. _See ya_…" Ginny mengecup pipi kanan dan kiriku lalu melambai pergi.

Perkataan Ginny memang selalu benar, hampir sama dengan Mom. Perbedaannya hanyalah Ginny terlalu tega berkata pedas padaku.

Tapi, aku tetap mencintai sahabatku.

-o0o-

Walaupun aku tak berjanji pada Ginny untuk datang makan malam, toh aku tetap hadir di aula besar. Ada rasa ingin tahuku yang cukup besar mengalahkan rasa malasku untuk sekedar berkumpul di aula ini. Aku masih belum melihat Ginny, Harry, maupun Ron. Mungkin mereka masih berada di lapangan Quidditch. Perlahan aku menyusup cokelat hangatku dan mencicipi aneka macam makanan yang tersedia dimeja panjang di depanku ini. Aku tetap memakannya walaupun semua itu entah mengapa terasa hambar.

"Hei, Hermione… lama tak melihatmu."

"Oh, ayolah Parvati… kita satu asrama bahkan aku sudah bosan melihatmu, kau jangan bercanda."

"Maksudku sudah terlalu lama bagi ku tak melihatmu hadir makan malam di aula besar. Kalau soal seasrama itu, ku akui aku pun bosan melihatmu selama 7 tahun terakhir ini." Kami pun terkekeh di meja Gryffindor ini, dilanjutkan dengan canda gurau dari Neville dan Seamus.

Ada satu hal yang membuatku tersadar kalau aku adalah salah satu orang yang benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya bersyukur.

Sebelumnya aku sempat berkata kalau aku merasa kesepian walaupun ada Harry, Ron, Ginny dan lain-lainnya sejak hubunganku dengan Malfoy berakhir. Tapi nyatanya, aku masih bisa tertawa bersama mereka. Mereka pun tampak masih peduli dengan kehadiranku. Sepertinya masalah ini membuatku sedikit-tidaknya tahu cara bersyukur.

"Hei… Rapunzel telah turun dari menaranya?"

"Oh, _shut-up_, Gin." Ginny mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelahku, berseberangan dengan Harry dan Ron.

"Hei, Hermione…"

"Hei, Ron dan tolong bersihkan tanganmu terlebih dahulu sebelum menyentuh makanan itu!" Ron meringis kesakitan karena aku baru saja menepis tangannya menyentuh kue-kue manis itu.

"Tumben kau ikut makan malam? Apa stok makanan di menara ketua muridmu itu habis?" Tanya Harry yang tampak penasaran itu, aku pun menggeleng padanya.

"Percayalah ini karena bujuk rayuku, Harry." Bisik Ginny pada Harry.

"Aku tak tahu kalau selain memiliki ocehan semengerikan Molly kau juga memiliki kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan dari Arthur, Gin."

"Oh, itulah Weasley." Jawab Ron dan Ginny berbarengan, membuat aku dan Harry hanya mendengus tak lucu saja ke arah kakak beradik Weasley itu. Mataku menangkap sesuatu saat aku mencoba mengedarkan pandanganku ke seisi aula besar ini.

_Haruskah ku melakukannya?_

_Ini sangat sederhana, datangi saja ia, tanyakan, lalu kalau kau mendapat respon negatif darinya kau bisa langsung meninggalkannya saja._

Ya, begitulah…

Aku mencoba memotifasi diriku sendiri.

Setelah mengangguk pasti aku bangkit dari dudukku, namun tanganku tertahan oleh genggaman tangan Ginny.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi, Gin…" Ku tepiskan tangan Ginny pelan lalu melanjutkan tujuanku yang sempat tertunda tadi, masih bisa ku dengar ketika Harry bertanya pada Ginny apa yang akan ku lakukan. Ron sepertinya tak tahu apa-apa. Ia malah lebih memilih melihat makanan di depan matanya ketimbang memperhatikanku. Sepertinya Ginny belum menceritakan apa-apa pada Harry.

"Hermione?!" Tak ku hiraukan panggilan Ginny dan terus melangkah menuju meja Slytherin, hingga Zabini menyadari kehadiranku dan menghentikan aktifitas mengunyahnya.

"Hermione… _what a surprise?_ Kau ingin bergabung di meja kami?" Ia menyapaku dengan riangnya dan memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Kini seluruh pandangan anak-anak Slytherin menatapku tajam, menunggu jawaban dari ku. Tapi bukan pertanyaan itu yang ingin ku jawab saat menuju meja ini. Aku mengabaikan ajakan Zabini, mataku menatap pasti pada gadis itu.

"Kau Greengrass, bukan? Astoria Greengrass." Gadis itu tampak tak tertarik dengan pertanyaanku. Ia malah melanjutkan kegiatan makan malamnya. Dengan tak sabar aku menarik tangannya keluar aula besar. Terdengar bunyi ricuh di aula saat aku menarik paksa gadis itu, sejenak aku melirik Zabini dan berkata…

"Bisakah kau tenangkan 3 sahabat ku itu… ah, dan juga yang lainnya? " Zabini yang masih menatapku dengan bingung itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Masih dengan tanganku yang mencoba menahan tangan gadis itu yang tengah sibuk meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan, aku terus menyeretnya hingga menara astronomi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, _Mud— _aarghh!"

Jejak tanganku membekas merah di pipi putih mulus bak porselennya itu. Jelas ia tampak kaget karena mungkin ia tak pernah mengalami hal semenyakitkan ini.

_Percayalah, ini tak semenyakitkan patah hati._

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriaknya berang.

"Menamparmu." Jawabku secukupnya, ia masih berusaha melawanku sampai aku memantrainya hingga tubuhnya membeku tak bisa bergerak. "Dengar, aku bisa memantraimu lebih parah dari ini, asalkan kau tenang saja aku tak kan merapalkan mantra-mantra itu padamu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, _Mudblood_?! Arrghh!" Sekali lagi, aku menampar sisi pipinya yang lain.

"Aku takkan melakukan hal itu kalau kau tak mengatakan itu lagi, Greengrass. Kau mengerti?" Kali ini ia benar-benar tampak ketakutan terlihat dari anggukan kepalanya yang menuruti perkataanku tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"A-apa yang kau… inginkan dariku, _Mud—_maksudku… Granger?" Ia benar-benar tampak ketakutan, suaranya bahkan bergetar. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bersalah.

_Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan padanya?_

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku menamparmu 2 kali seperti itu, dan aku minta maaf karena telah memantraimu seperti ini… seharusnya kau menurutiku saja sejak awal ku minta dirimu untuk ikut denganku. Tapi aku melakukan ini dengan terpaksa karena ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus ku tanyakan padamu."

"A-aku akan memaafkanmu… kalau kau melepaskan mantra mu ini… Argh, aku benci posisi terikat seperti ini…" Rengeknya.

"Well…" Ku ayunkan tongkatku untuk melepaskan mantra pengikat tubuh itu, namun aku masih berjaga-jaga kalau saja omongannya tak bisa ku pegang.

"Langsung pada intinya saja Granger."

"Baiklah…" aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku rok ku, ia tampak mawas diri saat aku melakukannya. Mungkin ia mengira aku akan melempakannya granat. Ah, mungkin saja ia tak tahu apa itu granat. "…kau tahu benda ini?" Tubuhnya tiba-tiba tak setegang sebelumnya dan berjalan mendekati benda yang ku tunjukkan padanya. Walaupun ia masih tetap berusaha menjaga jaraknya dariku.

"Bukankah ini… kalungmu?"

"Kalungku?" Ia mengangguk takut lalu mundur beberapa langkah lagi. "Tunggu dulu, bukankah saat itu, ah… kalau kau lupa saat aku sedang berpatroli dengan Malfoy dan kau mendapati kami di depan asrama kalian, aku melihat mu mengenakan kalung ini. Kau ingat bukan?" Ia tampak berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk lagi.

"Aku ingat. Dengar, kalau kau melakukan ini padaku dan menamparku hingga 2 kali hanya karena kalung itu, aku minta maaf padamu…"

_Maaf?_

"…aku sudah menyampaikan maafku untukmu pada Draco tapi sepertinya ia lupa menyampaikannya padamu. Aku menemukan kalung itu di tas Draco, aku mengira ia akan memberikannya padaku maka aku dengan sengaja langsung memakainya. Ku pikir ia akan terkejut dengan kalung yang ku pakai itu tapi setelah malam itu, maksudku malam kita bertemu didepan pintu asrama kami itu, Draco langsung merampas kalung itu dari ku dan marah padaku. Ia bilang kalau kalung itu adalah milikmu yang tak sengaja jatuh lalu dipungutnya dari lantai."

"Tapi…"

"Dengar, aku minta maaf padamu soal kalung itu. Kumohon jangan beritahu pada siapapun, aku takut kau mengira kalau aku telah mencurinya darimu."

_Apalagi ini?_

_Malfoy… Malfoy tidak dengan sengaja memberikan kalung ini pada gadis itu, tapi gadis itu lah yang secara tak sopan langsung memakai kalung ini…_

"Aku tak tahu kalau Draco akan semarah itu padaku hanya karena kalung ini. Maafkan aku…" Gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah khas aristrokatnya. Sialnya aku malah melihat cincin itu di jari manisnya.

_Apa yang kini ku lakukan?_

_Aku menamparnya?_

_Ia meminta maaf padaku…_

Kini aku benar-benar ngeri pada diriku sendiri, hanya perkara ia berkata _mudblood _ aku langsung menamparnya. 2 kali. Aku takkan pernah seemosi ini lagi apabila ada yang memanggilku seperti itu sejak Voldemort mati. Apa karena yang memanggilku seperti itu adalah gadis ini, makanya aku bisa kalap dengan diriku sendiri?

Merlin…

Perlahan aku melangkah mundur dan bersandar pada dinding menara astronomi. "Malfoy tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi padamu?"

_Oh, haruskah pertanyaan itu ku tanyakan?_

"Tidak, ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia sudah cukup marah padaku karena kalung itu berada ditanganku. Aku yakin ia menolak pertunangan ini terjadi pasti karena ia telah menganggapku sebagai pencuri."

"Menolak? Bukankah kalian sudah bertukar cincin?"

_Pertanyaan apalagi ini?_

"Ini hanya simbolis saja, kau tahu. Peresmiannya seminggu setelah acara kelulusan kalian. Mungkin ia tetap menggunakannya agar Lucius dan ayahku tak memarahinya. Tapi terlihat jelas kalau ia tetap menolak pertunangan ini. Merlin, kenapa aku menceritakan hal ini padamu?" Aku masih bisa mendengar gumaman kalimat terakhirnya.

_Ya, benar._

_Kenapa ia harus menceritakan hal ini padaku?_

"Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

"A-apa?"

_Apa?!_

_Apa yang barusan ku tanyakan?!_

_Merlin!_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Gadis itu masih menatapku bingung.

"Lupakan, aku hanya—"

"Ia sakit."

"Apa?" Aku tak dapat medengar perkataannya karena ia memotong perkataanku.

"Draco, ia sakit. Sudah seminggu ini dia berada di Manor. Saat aku bertanya pada Narcissa bagaimana keadaannya, Narcissa tak berkata apapun, ia hanya menyarankanku untuk tetap tenang dan sabar, aku tak tahu maksudnya apa, bahkan Healer yang kutanyai pun berkata kalau Draco hanya sakit biasa saja. Seharusnya kalau ia sakit biasa ia bisa datang ke sekolah, bukan?" Tanpa sadar kepalaku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan gadis di depanku ini.

Aku tak tahu kalau ia sakit.

Surat ijinnya yang menyatakan kalau ia sakit pun tak ada nampak. Ku kira ia tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pertunangan mereka.

"Lantas, kenapa kau tak menjenguknya?" Suara ku pun ku buat senormal mungkin agar tak terdengar panik di telinga tunangan pria itu.

"Aku berniat menjenguknya pada hari Minggu karena aku memiliki kelas tambahan Sabtu ini. _Damn!_ Kenapa aku harus melakukan pembicaraan ini denganmu?! Apa kau sudah selesai bertanya padaku? Aku harus segera kembali ke aula besar. Aku tak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan pada semua murid akibat apa yang kau lakukan padaku di aula besar tadi."

_Damn!_

_How fool I am!_

"Tidak ada. Tapi…" aku menghela napas sejenak. "…katakan saja pada Malfoy kalau kalung itu sudah tak ku permasalahkan lagi. Aku akan tetap memakainya dengan atau pun tanpa dirinya. Dan soal kejadian hari ini… aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Apa… apa maksudmu dengan atau pun tanpa dirinya?" Mulutku sudah terbuka hendak menjawab tapi gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah! Aku takkan mempermasalahkan itu, aku takkan bertanya apa-apa lagi padamu. Maaf juga kalau aku sudah memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu lagi walaupun Dark Lord sudah tiada. Aku harus pergi…" Aroma tubuh gadis itu meninggalkan jejak di sekitarku saat ia berlalu meninggalkanku. Seperti baru tersadar karena aroma tubuhnya itu, aku pun memukul keningku dengan telapak tanganku sendiri.

_Tak sadarkah kau tengah berbicara dengan tunangan pria yang menyakitimu?!_

_Seorang gadis yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan Mudblood!_

_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Hermione?!_

_Aarghh!_

-o0o-

Aku tak berniat kembali ke aula besar. Kaki ku terus melangkah menuju menara ketua murid.

_Ia sakit?_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

_Tidak mungkin…_

Ya, itu tak mungkin. Tak mungkin seorang Malfoy yang dilatih bermental baja tak hadir ke sekolah hanya karena perkara sakit saja.

"Hermione…"

"Ginny, Harry, Ron… apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Ron, Harry bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua saja? Ada hal penting yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya."

"Tunggu dulu, Ginny ak—"

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang perlu dan sangat penting ku bicarakan dengannya juga, Gin." Harry sudah memotong kalimat ku sebelum aku sempat melanjutkannya.

"Well, kalau begitu kita bertiga bisa disini, dan kau, Ron…"

"Wow! Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu… Kenapa kalian tak mengajakku di pembicaraan ini? Apa kalian tak menganggapku sebagai sahabat kalian?" Tak ada sahutan apapun dari mulut kami saat Ron bertanya. "Sebagai keluarga, bagaimana?" Aku, Harry dan Ginny pun masih tak menjawab malah Ginny semakin menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Ron kau membuang-buang waktu kami, pergilah, kami akan menjelaskan dan berbagi cerita padamu saat waktunya sudah tepat."

"Ya, berbagi cerita sebagai bagian dari sahabat maupun bagian dari keluarga." Lanjut Harry.

"Blimey dan demi apapun itu kalian sungguh tega." Setelah memasang tampang sedih dan tak percaya Ron pun pergi meninggalkan ku, Harry dan Ginny yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"So, ada apa? Kalian ingin membahas soal NEWT atau soal tugas Rune Kuno?" Tanyaku pada mereka setelah menghempaskan tubuhku di atas sofa.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu." Jawab Harry dan Ginny hampir berbarengan, aku saja sampai terperanjat kaget melihat kekompakkan mereka.

"Kau duluan, Harry."

"Tidak, kau duluan saja, Gin."

"Kau saja, Harry…"

"Hei, hei hei… mau sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini? Kau duluan saja Gin." Aku sudah tahu kemana arah pertanyaan mereka tapi tetap aku ingin mendengarkan pertanyaan Ginny terlebih dahulu.

"Well, aku tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengan otakmu tapi… Demi Merlin Hermione, apa yang kau lakukan pada tunangan Malfoy tadi?!" Ginny tampak panik sekali akibat ulahku tadi, Harry hanya menatap Ginny pongo dengan mulut terbuka-tutup.

"Aku mau menanyakan hal yang sama…" Ujar Harry. "…Tunggu dulu, Hermione apa Ginny…"

"Harry kau bisa menanyakan itu langsung padaku, kenapa kau harus menanyakannya pada Hermione? Dan ya, aku sudah tahu dan terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian menutupi masalah ini dariku hingga aku harus _shock_ berlebihan saat mendengar kabar itu." Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah saat Harry beralih menatapku, ia masih kelihatan bingung.

"Kami tak berniat menutupi hal ini darimu, Gin."

"Harry sudahlah, aku sudah tak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi. Kini Hermione, bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku tadi?" Harry tampak mengehla napasnya dengan lega dan kembali menatapku dengan tatapan menunggu jawaban dariku.

_Pasangan ini, apakah mereka memang selalu memandang orang yang sedang di interogasi mereka seperti ku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi seperti itu?_

Aku mengangguk sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ginny, mereka duduk dihadapanku dengan tenang walaupun bisa ku lihat Ginny tampak tak sabar menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku hanya menanyakan sesuatu padanya."

"Dan apa sesuatu itu, Hermione?"

"Ginny, bisakah kau sabar?"

"Well, aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa sabar, Hermione. Cepat jelaskan saja pada kami dan jangan berbelit-belit lagi. Kami akan mendengarkan ceritamu hingga kau selesai." Harry mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Ginny.

Kini aku tahu kenapa mereka bisa sampai ditahap serius seperti ini dalam berhubungan.

Banyak kecocokkan diantara mereka yang tak perlu dipaksakan dalam hubungan mereka.

"Aku menanyakan keberadaan Malfoy. Sebagai rekan ketua muridnya aku hanya ingin tahu keberadaannya selama seminggu terakhir ini. Gadis itu bilang, Malfoy sakit. Aku tak percaya. Tak mungkin seorang Malfoy yang dilatih bermental baja itu tak bisa hadir ke sekolah hanya karena ia sakit." Aku tergelak sejenak.

"Sebagai rekan ketua murid?"

"Yup…"

"Kau menanyakan keberadaannya hanya karena kau rekan ketua muridnya? Bukan karena dirimu sendiri sebagai Hermione Granger?"

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksud kalian?"

"Dan kau tahu kalau ia sakit, lantas sebagai rekan ketua murid kenapa kau tak menjenguknya?"

"Emmm… itu karena… aku belum sempat saja."

"Belum sempat?"

"Ya… dan hei, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku salah bicara? Tidak, kan?" Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengus dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang aneh.

"Dengar, Hermione… kalau kau memang ingin urusanmu dengan keluarga Malfoy berakhir sampai disini, maka kau berhentilah khawatir dengan keadaannya. Kau seharusnya saat ini sudah tahu mana yang lebih prioritas untuk dipikirkan dan mana yang tidak. Hermione yang ku kenal saat ini ia pasti tengah berada di perpustakaan berjibaku dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang membahas tentang ujian NEWT."

"Harry, apa-apaan saranmu itu?" Kini Ginny ikut bersuara setelah Harry menceramahiku.

"Aku hanya memperingatkannya dan memberikannya saran, Gin." Jawab Harry dengan ekspresi tak bersalahnya.

"Saranmu itu tak benar, Harry. Tak seharusnya Hermione bersikap seperti itu. Wajar saja kalau ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Malfoy. Hermione, kau seharusnya pergi menjenguk dan melihat keadaannya, kau boleh tak percaya dengan apa yang tunangannya katakan tapi saranku kau tetap harus melihatnya, setidaknya kau harus menanyakan kabarnya selama ia tak hadir di sekolah."

"Ginny, apa kau gila?! Itu sama saja menjatuhkan Hermione ke sarang ular." Teriak Harry menghentikan saran konyol Ginny.

"Harry, kalau aku tak gila aku tak kan bisa bertahan selama ini bersamamu."

"Aku tahu itu. Bisakah kita kembali ke topik? Untuk apa Hermione harus menjenguknya? Bisa saja itu hanya bualan tunangannya agar Hermione kembali lagi ke rumah menyeramkan itu dan Malfoy sekeluarga mungkin bisa kembali bebas menyiksanya."

"Harry dimana akal sehatmu, huh?! Bukankah kau yang mengajarkan kami untuk tidak berpikiran negatif dengan keluarga Malfoy setelah perang kegelapan berakhir?! Kini apa?!" Suara Ginny mulai meninggi, tak mau kalah dengan kekasihnya Harry pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri, Gin! Malfoy kembali menyakiti kita, menyakiti Hermione lebih tepatnya. Seharusnya kau tahu itu!"

"Harry—"

"Cukup!" Ginny dan Harry kini menatapku. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran sepasang kekasih ini hingga mereka bisa bertengkar didepanku.

Aku tahu akulah yang membuat mereka mengeluarkan pendapat mereka masing-masing, tapi… haruskah seperti ini?

Menyakitiku?

Aku tahu Malfoy menyakitiku, lagi.

Tapi haruskah hal itu terdengar oleh telingaku lagi?

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Hermione…"

"_Now._"

Tak ada sahutan apapun setelah perintahku terakhir. Ginny tampak menghela napasnya dan menggeleng pasrah, tapi ia sempat berkata sesuatu padaku sebelum pintu menara tertutup.

"Dengarkanlah kata hatimu, jangan terlalu mengagung-agungkan harga dirimu. Dah…"

Ruangan rekreasi ketua murid kembali hening.

Otak ku tak bisa mencerna semua solusi yang mereka berikan padaku jika solusi dari mereka berdua saling bertolak belakang. Mereka hanya mencoba memberikan solusi yang terbaik untukku, aku tahu itu.

Tapi…

Tanpa sadar kaki ku tengah melangkah menuju kamar rekan ketua muridku itu.

Aroma _mint &amp; musk_ yang selama ini ku rindukan semerbak langsung membaui hidungku saat pintu kamar itu ku buka. Selama absennya ia disekolah, aku tak pernah memberanikan diriku untuk melakukan ini. Dan jujur saja saat ini aku berada dimenara ketua murid juga karena ia tak ada disini, sebelumnya aku selalu kembali ke asramaku hanya karena mencoba menghindarinya.

_Miris bukan?_

Pikiranku terus melayang entah kemana saat aku duduk di ranjang nan empuknya itu, tanganku membelai selimutnya yang hangat, selimut yang biasanya menyelimutiku dan dirinya saat aku bermimpi buruk. Sekarang aku takkan bisa melakukan hal itu lagi. Ia sudah memiliki tunangan dan aku baru saja menampar tunangannya sebanyak 2 kali tadi. Aku harus ingat itu. Dan mungkin saja gadis itu akan bercerita pada Malfoy tentangku yang menampar tunangan berdarah murninya itu.

Hahh… aku tak peduli kalau gadis itu akan melakukannya. Mengadu ke Malfoy, maksudku.

Setelah ku pikirkan beberapa saat, ku akui perkataan Harry ada benarnya juga walaupun Ginny menanggapinya berlawanan. Seharusnya saat ini aku tahu mana yang lebih prioritas untuk ku pikirkan dan mana yang tidak. NEWT sebulan lagi, hari kelulusanku juga akan diumumkan seminggu setelah ujian. Aku bisa keluar dari Hogwarts dan aku bisa bernapas lega saat itu. Hingga saat itu tiba, impianku untuk segera mendapatkan pekerjaan di Kementerian Sihir pun tinggal selangkah lagi.

_Ya…_

_Hingga saat itu tiba…_

_Selangkah lagi._

Tapi…

_Persetan dengan NEWT!_

-o0o-

Ya, persetan dengan NEWT dan segala macam impian pekerjaan itu. Kini aku tengah berada diruangan Kepala Sekolah. ia menatapku bingung saat mendapatiku diruangannya sepagi ini.

"Ms. Granger… bukankah ini… hari Sabtu? Apa kau memiliki kelas tambahan hingga… kau sepagi ini berada dikantorku?" Aku membenahi helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahku.

_Aku lupa menyisirnya…_

"Emm… ya, Profesor ini hari Sabtu dan aku tidak memiliki kelas tambahan." Aku meringis tertawa sejenak untuk menghilangkan kebingungan dan kecanggungan yang ada diruangan ini. Kepala sekolah pun menyuguhkan secangkir teh dan beberapa biskuit secara sihir untukku. Mungkin ia tahu kalau aku pasti belum sarapan.

_Tentu saja… kau pikir ini jam berapa?_

Ia melirik jam besar di pojok ruangan yang menunjukkan pukul 06.40 am. Teh hijau nan hangat serta biskuit yang disuguhkannya pun langsung ku serang saat ia mempersilahkanku untuk menikmatinya.

"Jadi… ada apa, Ms. Granger?"

"Ah… ya, maafkan aku yang melupakan tujuan utamaku. Teh hijau ini terlalu menggodaku. Well… aku disini hanya… hanya ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bahas dengan Anda, Profesor." Aku membersihkan tanganku dari remah-remahan biskuit.

"Membahas sesuatu denganku? Sepagi ini?" Kepalaku mengangguk cepat.

"Maafkan aku yang membuat akhir pekan anda terganggu, Profesor. Aku hanya ingin membahas persoalan rekan ketua muridku yang tak hadir selama 11 hari terakhir ini. Aku mendengar kabar dari tunangannya kalau ia tengah sakit. Jadi… aku membutuhkan surat ijin untuk menjenguknya. Maksudku… surat untuk ke Malfoy Manor dan… emm… jadi…"

"Kau berniat untuk menjenguknya?"

"Ya, Profesor. Sebagai rekan ketua murid, tentunya." Aku kembali meringis tertawa. Kepala sekolah tampak berpikir sejenak.

_Apa ia mencurigai gerak-gerikku?_

_Memangnya aku sedang apa?_

"Itu ide yang bagus, Ms. Granger! Kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan olehku? Hahaha…"

_Benarkah? Ide bagus?_

Kepala Sekolah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci mejanya. "Ms. Granger, tak heran mereka menjulukimu _The Brightest Witch in Our Age_, aku saja tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan kunjungan ke Malfoy Manor, padahal aku juga penasaran dengan keadaannya dan aku pun tak ingat kalau Mr. Malfoy memiliki tunangan yang bersekolah disini juga… apakah ini faktor usia?" Ia tertawa riang tanpa menyadari ekspresi wajahku yang sudah berubah berkat perkataannya barusan.

"_Mr. Malfoy memiliki tunangan yang bersekolah disini juga…"_

Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah Kepala Sekolah lakukan diatas perkamen itu, pikiranku sedikit ragu.

_Haruskah aku mengunjunginya?_

_Apakah ini takkan menganggu hubungannya dengan tunangannya?_

Tanpa sadar aku menggelengkan kepalaku…

_Memangnya apa yang akan ku lakukan?_

"Ms. Granger?"

"Ah… ya, Profesor…" Yang benar saja… aku tengah mendapat tatapan bingung lagi dari Kepala Sekolah hanya karena lamunanku tadi. Ia menyerahkan gulungan perkamen itu padaku.

"Itu surat ijinmu untuk menjenguk Mr. Malfoy…" Aku membuka lalu membaca sejenak gulungan itu. "…kapan Anda akan mengunjunginya, Ms. Granger?" Dengan senyuman tak jelas (yang entah dari mana asalnya itu) diwajahku, aku mengangguk pasti sambil menggulung kembali perkamen itu.

"Sekarang, Profesor."

-o0o-

Jadi…

Disinilah aku. Di Malfoy Manor. Sebenarnya aku masih berada diluar gerbang Manor.

_Arghhh!_

_Apa yang ku lakukan disini?!_

Aku melirik jam tanganku yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 am.

"Arrghhh! Ini masih terlalu pagi!" Aku menggeram kesal menyesali perbuatanku. Aku langsung bergegas menuju menara ketua murid setelah menerima surat ijin keluar dari Kepala Sekolah. Aku tahu tujuanku kemari adalah menjenguknya, tapi… aku tak tahu kalau aku terlalu bersemangat melakukan ini hingga tak sadar kalau saat ini masih pagi untuk mengunjungi rumah seseorang. Terlalu pagi, bahkan.

Bodohnya aku.

_Kenapa aku harus bersemangat sekali?_

_Apa yang membuatku begitu yakin mendatanginya?_

_Entahlah…_

"Kau siapa?" Pikiranku pun buyar saat seorang pria-yang ku pikir adalah tukang kebun di Manor ini-secara tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi di depanku ini.

"Ah… aku Granger, Hermione Granger. Rekan Ketua Murid Draco Malfoy…" Tanganku pun langsung menyerahkan gulungan perkamen, surat ijin keluar ku dari Hogwarts. Ia memperparah kerutan didahinya dengan menambahkan kerutan-kerutan baru.

"Kau dari Hogwarts?" Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. "Tapi Tuan Muda Malfoy tidak sakit. Kenapa kau ingin menjenguknya?"

"A-apa?"

_Apa?!_

"Kau pasti mendengar apa yang ku katakan. Aku enggan mengulangnya. Kau tunggu disini, jangan bergerak kemana pun." Alisku bertaut saat ia menyuruhku untuk menunggu di depan digerbang karena ia harus menyerahkan surat ku kepada majikkannya terlebih dahulu hanya untuk sekedar memastikan kalau aku bukanlah penyusup.

_Apa tampangku terlihat seperti seorang penyusup?_

Oh… yang benar saja.

Bunyi sol sepatuku terus terdengar di telingaku selama 10 menit sembari menunggu si tukang kebun menghampiriku, kaki ku sudah lelah berdiri diluar Manor seperti ini seperti hendak meminta sumbangan. Tampak ekspresi tak senang dari wajahnya saat membukakan gerbang Manor.

"Kau boleh masuk."

"Terima kasih…" Kaki ku pun melangkah dengan ringan menuju Manor yang tak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku berada disini. Tunggu dulu…

"_Mudblood!"_

"_Katakan Draco! Apa benar pria jelek ini adalah Harry Potter?"_

"_Dimana kau mendapatkan pedang itu, Mudblood?"_

"_Aku tak tahu… aku… Aaaarrghhhh!"_

_Mudblood…_

_Mudblood…_

"Hei, kau tak apa? Ms. Granger?"

"Huh?" Tanpa sadar aku berjalan mundur dengan tubuh gemetar dan aku tak tahu kapan air mata ini membanjiri wajahku.

Aku…

"_Kita harus memanggil-Nya, lakukan itu Lucius!"_

Aku tak bisa…

"_Mudblood sialan!"_

_Mudblood?_

Kenangan itu…

"Arrgghh!"

"Ms. Granger?!"

Aku…

"Maaf…" Langkahku menjauh dari Manor itu. "…a-aku, tidak bisa…"

"Ms. Granger!"

-o0o-

"Mom… dad…" isak tangisku terus meledak setibanya aku di perapian ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah ku alami, tapi aku sadar aku ber-_disapparate_.

"Ms. Granger? Apa yang terjadi?" Kepala Sekolah menghampiriku dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Dengan sigap ia memapah tubuhku ke sofa.

"Ms. Granger?"

"A-aku… aku tak bisa… Profesor aku tak bisa…"

"Tak bisa? Tak bisa apa? Ms. Granger, tenanglah. Apa yang terjadi dengan Mr. Malfoy?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Maaf, Profesor… aku tak bisa… aku…" Tangisanku kembali pecah. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kepala Sekolah memeluk tubuhku yang masih bergetar hebat. Tangannya mengelus punggung dan rambutku dengan lembut sementara aku masih menangis dan pikiranku semakin kacau.

_Aku tak tahu…_

_Manor itu…_

"Seharusnya aku ingat kalau kau memiliki trauma di Manor itu… maafkan aku, Ms. Granger."

-o0o-

"Hermione?!"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Madam Pomfrey apa yang terjadi pada Hermione? kenapa ia bisa seperti ini?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley ku harap kau tenang terlebih dahulu. Ms. Granger sudah diberi ramuan penenang jadi ku harap kalian jangan berisik, saat ini ia hanya butuh istirahat. Walaupun ia sudah tertidur 2 jam lebih dikarenakan efek ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi yang ku berikan."

"Tapi… Madam Pomfrey, bagaimana ia bisa kembali mengalami hal seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?"

"Kepala Sekolah pagi-pagi sekali tadi membawanya kemari dengan tergesa-gesa, aku tak sempat menanyakannya kepada McGonagall karena ia langsung kembali ke ruangannya." Harry, Ron, dan ginny saling bertukar pandang.

"Kita harus menanyakan hal ini pada Kepala Sekolah." Ginny dan Ron pun mengangguk lalu bergegas ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

-o0o-

_Dimana aku?_

Aku sudah hendak merenggangkan tubuhku saat nyeri dikepalaku mendadak menyerang. Aku mengamati penampilanku yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan berada di…

"Hospital Wings?" Gumamku.

"Ms. Granger? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau kemana?" Madam Pomfrey langsung menghampiri dan mencegahku yang sudah hendak turun dari brankar.

"Madam Pomfrey, apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Percayalah Ms. Granger, aku juga ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, yang ku tahu Kepala Sekolah benar-benar panik saat membawamu kesini. Apakah kau merasakan nyeri dikepalamu saat kau siuman?" Aku mengangguk. "Itu hanya nyeri sementara akibat ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi yang kuberikan padamu tadi, setelah itu kau takkan merasakannya lagi."

"Ramuan… tunggu dulu, Madam Pomfrey kenapa aku harus meminum ramuan itu lagi? Tapi aku sudah tak pernah meminta ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi dari Anda lagi selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, kenapa aku perlu menggunakan ramuan itu lagi?"

"Kepala Sekolah hanya menyarankanku memberikan ramuan itu setelah aku memberikan ramuan penenang padamu, Ms. Granger."

_Ramuan penenang?_

_Apalagi itu?_

Maksudku aku tahu itu hanya ramuan untuk menenangkanku, tapi…

Itu untuk menenangkanku atas apa?

"Ms. Granger…"

"Hermione?" Harry, Ron, Ginny beserta kepala sekolah menampakkan diri mereka dari balik pintu besar Hospital Wings, mereka menghampiriku dengan ekspresi khawatir khas mereka masing-masing.

"Hermione kau sudah sadar?"

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Aku mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan ketiga sahabatku ini. Profesor McGonagall menatapku lekat.

"Ms. Granger, maafkan aku…"

"Maaf? Maaf atas apa, Profesor?"

"Maaf aku memberikanmu ijin keluar, aku tak ingat kalau kau memiliki trauma lama dari tempat itu. Seharusnya aku tak mengijinkanmu mengunjunginya."

"Maaf, Profesor tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Kepala sekolah, Madam Pomfrey dan ketiga sahabatku saling bertatapan bergantian.

"Ini adalah bagian dari efek ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi itu, Minerva. Ms. Granger sudah hampir 8 bulan tidak mengkonsumsi ramuan itu lagi, mungkin semenjak traumanya hilang. Jadi mungkin saat ini ia tak ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya."

"Hermione…" Ginny mengeratkan genggamannya pada tanganku.

"Kau tak ingat apa yang menyebabkan kau berada di Hospital Wings?" Aku menelengkan kepalaku sejenak mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Well… aku ingat ini hari Sabtu dan semalam Ginny dan Harry habis bertengkar didepanku tentang… emm… entahlah setelah itu aku kembali ke kamarku dan aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa terbangun disini." Jelasku. Kepala sekolah tampak menghela napasnya diikuti dengan ekspresi sendu Harry, Ginny dan Ron.

"Malfoy Manor." Ucap kepala sekolah singkat.

"Maaf, Profesor?" Tanyaku ulang.

"Kau baru saja dari Malfoy Manor, Ms. Granger."

_Malfoy Manor?_

-o0o-

_Who can say where the road goes__?__  
__Where the day flows__, o_nly time_...__  
__And who can say if your love grows__?__  
As your heart chose__, o__nly time__..._

_Who can say why your heart sighs__?__  
As your love flies, only time__...__  
__And who can say why your heart cries__?__  
__When your love lies, only time__..._

_Who can say when the roads meet__  
__That __love__ might be in your heart__?__  
__And who can say when the day sleeps__  
__If the night keeps all your heart__  
__Night keeps all your heart__  
__Who can say if your love grows__  
__As your heart chose__?__  
__Only time__...__  
__And who can say where the road goes__  
__Where the day flows, only time__..._

"Kau tak ingat?" Ginny melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku. Madam Pomfrey mengijinkan aku kembali ke asrama setelah meminum ramuan penyegar tubuh yang katanya agar tubuhku tak terlihat bagaikan mayat berjalan.

"Nope." Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur nan empukku di menara ketua murid. Aku tak ingin kembali ke asrama Gryffindor dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Hermione kau bercanda?"

"Ron apa kondisi ku saat ini terlihat sanggup untuk membuat lelucon?" Ron meringis mendengar pertanyaan balikku padanya.

"_Sorry_…"

"Kenapa kau ke Malfoy Manor?"

"Tunggu dulu, benarkah aku melakukannya?"

"Hermione?!"

"Harry, hentikan itu. Kau dengar apa kata Madam Pomfrey, bukan? Mungkin saat ini ia masih tak ingat kejadian itu, kita harus memberikan Hermione waktu." Harry hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Aku kembali ke asrama, ayo Ron kita harus berpatroli…"

"Hermione, ku harap kau baik-baik saja…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ron." Aku tersenyum membalas perkataan Ron. Setelah mereka memohon diri untuk pamit kini tinggal lah aku dan Ginny berdua.

"_Now what?"_

"Apa… apanya?"

"Merlin, aku tahu kau adalah pembohong yang buruk, Hermione Granger."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

_Bad Lier?_

"Ceritakan padaku. Semuanya."

"Apanya yang harus ku ceritakan, Gin? Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian semua bicarakan."

"Kau berkunjung ke Malfoy Manor, 'Mione. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu hingga kau menginjakkan kakimu di Manornya? Aku… aku tahu aku salah telah memberikan saran padamu untuk menjenguknya tapi… seharusnya kau ingat kalau kau memiliki trauma dengan rumah dan keluarga itu. Dan Demi Merlin, aku tak pernah tahu kalau selama 8 bulan terakhir ini kau sudah tak pernah mengkonsumsi ramuan tidur tanpa mimpimu itu lagi, Hermione." Ginny terus mengoceh selama beberapa menit.

_Haruskah aku menghentilan omelannya?_

Ia memondar-mandirkan dirinya didepanku masih dengan omelannya sehingga membuat nyeri dikepalaku kembali lagi.

"Gin, hentikan. Oke, aku kalah. Kau menang. Aku hanya tak ingin memperkeruh masalah ini, Ron dan harry sudah cukup khawatir melihatku, aku tak mau membahasnya dengan mereka makanya aku berpura-pura lupa, aku takut mereka berdua akan melakukan hal-hal diluar nalar mereka. Aku tak menyalahkanmu atas saranmu yang menyuruhku untuk menjenguknya. Ini memang kemauan ku sendiri. Maafkan aku… Aku hanya takut alasan sakit itu dibuat untuk menutupi keadaannya, aku membayangkan kalau saat itu ia tengah terkapar dengan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya, Gin. Aku takut Lucius mencabik-cabik kulitnya dengan segala macam mantera tak termaafkan itu. Dan…"

"Hermione…"

"Aku… aku juga terlalu merindukannya..." Ginny segera menghampiri dan memelukku, aku tak tahu hanya dengan pelukan seperti ini bisa membuat airmataku mengalir keluar, tapi saat ini aku memang membutuhkan sandaran untuk menopang semua beban di hatiku. "… aku sangat merindukannya, Gin. Bahkan karena terlalu merindukannya aku tak ingat dengan traumaku, aku… aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpanya…" Isakkan ku tak bisa ku hentikan, aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

Menyedihkan…

Betapa bodohnya aku yang hampir saja menghilangkan kewarasanku hanya karena merindukan pria itu.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa trauma mu itu kembali lagi setelah kau tak mengkonsumsi ramuan itu?" Kepalaku mengangguk disela-sela tangisku. Ginny membantuku menyeka air mataku saat aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ini juga karenanya… Sejak aku tidur bersamanya, aku tak pernah bermimpi buruk lagi. Maka dari itu aku berhenti mengkonsumsi ramuan tidur itu… Ginny, mungkinkah ia menggunakan mantera atau sesuatu yang tak pernah ku ketahui selama aku mempelajari segala macam mantera didunia sihir ini? Ginny, haruskah aku menanyakannya padanya? Haruskah? Haruskah aku bertanya padanya agar aku tak bergantung lagi padanya?" Ginny tak menjawab pertanyaanku ia hanya menatapku sendu dan malah semakin mempererat pelukannya sambil mengelus punggungku pelan.

"Aku merindukannya… rasanya ingin mati saja, Gin. Aku tak sanggup… aku tak sanggup kalau harus mengakhiri masa-masa tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts dengan cara seperti ini. Aku… aku—"

"Kalau begitu rebut kembali lah kebahagiaanmu."

"A-apa?" Aku melepaskan kembali pelukanku dan menatap Ginny bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Gin?"

"Kalau kau tak bisa hidup tanpanya, kalau kau tak bisa mengakhiri semuanya dengan Malfoy seperti ini… rebut kembali lah kebahagiaan itu. Rebut kembali. Rebut kembali semua hal yang diambil alih oleh gadis itu."

"Tapi Lucius melatarbelakangi semua ini. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa…"

"Bahkan Lucius tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Voldemort si kepala plontos itu, Hermione. Lantas kenapa kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa?" Aku menggeleng menolak pernyataan Ginny. Aku tahu Lucius tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Voldemort. Tapi…

"Ibu Malfoy, maksudku Ibu Draco akan berada dalam bahaya apabila Draco menolak pertunangan ini, Gin. Aku… aku tak sampai hati melihatnya menderita mendapatkan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya hanya karena ia mencoba mempertahankan hubungan ku dengannya. Aku tak ingin egois walaupun aku ingin, Gin. Aku juga takut kedua orangtuaku akan menjadi korban kegilaan Lucius apabila aku bersikeras melanjutkan hubungan ini. Aku bahkan berbohong pada orangtuaku tentang Malfoy. Memori tentang penyiksaan yang terjadi pada putri mereka cukup menyakitkan hingga dengan susah payah mereka ku hindari dari ingatan mereka dengan keluarga Malfoy. Aku tak bisa hanya memikirkan kebahagiaanku semata." Ku tangkupkan kepalaku yang terasa berat di kedua telapak tanganku. Kini Ginny pun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia menghela napasnya berat dan kembali mengelus punggungku untuk memberikanku kekuatan.

"Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi." Aku mendecih geli mencoba memperbaiki suasana, aku tak ingin Ginny ikut dalam kesulitanku. "Semua akan indah pada waktunya, Hermione." Lanjutnya.

_Akan indah pada waktunya?_

"Tapi kapan, Gin?"

"Ya… sabar saja."

"Oh… _damn you_, Weasley!" Umpatku yang membuat Ginny dan aku pun tertawa. Aku menariknya lagi ke dalam pelukanku. "Kau mengerti aku. Pantas saja Harry sangat mencintaimu. Kau sahabat terbaikku."

"Kini kau mengakuinya?"

"Well, kau juga sudah seperti psikiater pribadi ku."

"Psi… apa?"

"Ahli kejiwaan."

"APA?!"

Kami kembali tertawa, sejenak melupakan kejadian buruk yang baru saja terjadi.

Kutumpahkan cukup banyak air mata hingga bisa kulihat bayanganku sendiri di situ. Lalu semuanya jelas…

Tak bisa kusangkal, aku sungguh merindukannya…

-o0o-

Keesokan paginya, aku masih bergelung diranjangku. Ginny memutuskan untuk menemaniku dan tidur bersamaku di menara ketua murid, ia hanya takut kalau aku akan bermimpi buruk lagi.

"Sepertinya kau tak bermimpi buruk lagi, 'Mione." Ujarnya kembali menghampiri ranjangku, aku menyibakkan selimutku menatapnya. Ternyata ia sudah selesai mandi. Aku hanya bergumam mengiyakannya saja dan kembali menarik selimutku.

"Tentu saja aku tak bermimpi buruk, kau memberikanku banyak ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi padaku, kau kira aku tak tahu?" Ia tertawa dan menarik selimutku kasar. Lihatlah betapa bahagianya ahli kejiwaanku ini.

"Maaf. Ah, aku akan kembali ke asrama, siang ini kami akan membahas peraturan _dresscode_ undangan Malfoy itu, kau tak perlu hadir kalau kau masih tak sanggup berjalan." Aku terkekeh mendengar sarannya.

"Kau pikir aku jompo, huh?" Ginny pun tergelak sejenak.

"Tegarlah, Hermione Granger! Aku pergi!"

"Arrgghh! Ginny Weasley kau merusak _mood_ ku pagi ini!" Teriak ku dari dalam kamar saat ia menyipratkan air ke wajahku dan berlari keluar menara. Alhasil, wajahku basah. Ah… sepertinya ia tak menyipratkan air padaku, tapi ia menuangkan seember air di ranjangku.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi basah begini?! Arrghhh! Ginny Weasley!"

Dengan malas aku pun bangkit dari ranjang dan menyeret selimut serta sprei ku untuk dibawa ke binatu. Aku memasukkannya ke kantong plastik dan mengirimnya melalui lubang pengiriman jasa binatu. Aku pun melangkah keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi namun tak lama berselang suara kegaduhan tercipta dari arah pintu menara.

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini? Bukankah kau di Manor? Draco?!" Betapa kagetnya aku saat mendapati Malfoy dan tunangannya yang muncul dari balik pintu menara ini. Tak jauh berbeda denganku, mereka berduapun tampak kaget dengan keberadaanku. Mata ku terus mengamati seluruh tubuh Malfoy untuk sekedar mencari bekas luka atau apapun itu.

"Hermione…"

"Her…mione?" Gadis itu menatap Malfoy dan aku secara bergantian.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Malfoy terus-terusan menatapku hingga aku merasa risih.

"Draco,bukankah seharusnya kau masih berada di Manor? Aku berniat menjengukmu hari ini. Draco… Draco?"

"Kemarin… kau ke Manor ku?" Malfoy mengabaikan pertanyaan tunangannya dan ia malah bertanya padaku.

"Apa?!" Aku merasa kelabakan saat gadis itu menatapku berang. Aku tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya jadi aku memutuskan melanjutkan tujuan utamaku.

_Bagaimana bisa ia berada disini? seharusnya ia berada di Manornya, bukan?_

Pertanyaan yang sama dengan apa yang gadis itu pertanyakan juga tadi kini berputar dikepalaku.

"Ibumu bilang kau sakit tapi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, Draco? Kau tak pernah membalas suratku dan kini kau berada di Hogwarts tanpa memberitahukanku dulu." Dari dalam kamar mandi ini aku masih bisa mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, As. Sekarang keluarlah."

"Draco aku—"

"Keluar!"

_Ia membentak tunangannya?_

"Kenapa aku harus keluar? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kau tak mengabariku selama ketidakhadiranmu di sekolah, kau juga sudah tak pernah bersikap manis lagi padaku sejak awal semester ini. Draco peresmian pertunangan kita tinggal sebulan lagi, kenapa kau masih bersikap dingin seperti ini padaku?"

"Dengar, aku tak ingin membahas hal itu denganmu, sekarang keluarlah sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaranku."

"Draco…" Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi digedor keras dari luar, aku tersentak kaget.

"Hermione, Hermione keluarlah."

"Kau kejam Draco."

"Ya, kau tahu itu. Hermione buka pintu ini atau aku akan mem-_bombarda_ nya." Dengan sigap aku membuka pintu itu sebelum ia sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Mata ku dan gadis itu sempat saling berpandangan, matanya berair. Ia masih berdiri tepat dibelakang Malfoy, langkahnya terlihat berat meninggalkan ruangan ini.

_Apa yang kini tengah ku lakukan diantara mereka?_

"Hermione…" secepat kilat Malfoy menarikku ke pelukannya sesaat setelah pintu menara tertutup. Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak. "…kau mengunjungiku? Tapi kenapa kau tak masuk melihatku?"

"Malfoy—"

"Aku merindukanmu hingga ingin mati, Hermione." Tanganku masih menggantung, sama sekali tak mencoba untuk membalas pelukannya.

_Apa kau bisa melihat hatiku?_

_Kenapa ini disebut cinta?_

_Aku takkan pernah jatuh cinta lagi, tapi aku orang yang bodoh__._

_Kenapa aku bahagia? Saat aku memikirkan wajahmu_.. _Hanya berada di sisimu__…_

_Haruskah ku balas pelukannya dan berkata kalau aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?_

"Malfoy…" suaraku tercekat karena berusaha menahan airmataku.

"Kenapa kau tak menemuiku? Kenapa kau langsung kembali ke Hogwarts?" Aku mendorong tubuhnya dengan pelan, saat ini aku sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk mendorongnya dengan seluruh tenagaku, namun ia menarik tanganku untuk menghadapnya lagi saat aku hendak kembali ke kamarku.

"Hermione, jawab aku."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-apa? Ya, kau bisa melihat keadaanku sekarang." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, masih berusaha untuk tak menatapnya aku pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan kembali melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar.

"Syukurlah…" Gumamku meninggalkannya yang masih menatapku.

"Hermione?" Sempat ku hentikan langkahku sejenak sebelum tanganku menggapai knop pintu kamarku.

"Aku hanya bersikap profesional… sebagai rekan ketua murid. Aku mengunjungimu, sebagai rekan ketua murid." Aku berbicara membelakanginya. Mataku terasa panas, dengan sigap aku menghapus air mataku.

"Walaupun begitu… aku bersyukur karena kau sempat memikirkanku. Terima kasih, Hermione." Aku mengangguk dan mengangkat tanganku membentuk tanda 'OK' dengan jariku. Tanpa menunggu balasan atau perkataan apapun lagi darinya aku pun memasuki kamarku. Meninggalkan semua perasaan rinduku diruangan itu, bersamanya.

-o0o-

_I cried enough tears __t__o see my own reflection in them__, a__nd then it was clear__…__  
__I can't deny, I really miss him__.__  
__To think that I was wrong__,_

_I guess __I__ don't know what __I__ got til it's gone__._

_Pain is just a consequence of love__,__  
I'm saying sorry for the sake of us__…_

"Hermione kau masih tak ingat apapun?" Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Oh ayolah Harry, kenapa kau masih menanyakannya hal itu juga? Seharusnya kau senang ia tak mengingat apapun." Ujar Ginny sambil seperti memberikan kode padaku saat ia menyibakkan rambut merahnya itu, aku menutupi ringisan geli ku dengan mengunyah makananku. Aku tahu maksud Ginny berkata seperti itu hanya untuk mencegah Harry menanyaiku lebih dalam tentang kunjungan mendadakku ke Malfoy Manor.

"Dan kenapa kau harus tak kembali ke asrama malam itu?"

"Harry, aku hanya mencoba menemani Hermione. Aku takut ia akan berteriak-teriak lagi kalau saja mimpi buruknya itu kembali menyerangnya. Dan sala kalian tahu saja, aku sudah bagaikan psikiater baginya."

"Psikuarter?" Tanya Ron bingung.

"Psikiater." Jawab Harry membenarkan ucapan Ron sebelumnya. Ron mengangguk paham.

"Ya, ya, ya… apapun itu. Dan apa psikuarter itu?"

Merlin!

Sia-sia pikiranku yang tadi sempat berpikir kalau Ron paham. Ternyata ia TIDAK paham juga.

Dengan malas kami bertiga... (aku, Ginny, Harry maksudku) menoleh ke arah Ron.

"AHLI KEJIWAAN." Jawab kami bersamaan, dan seperti biasa Ron hanya meringis tak jelas dan kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Aw!" Aku meringis pelan saat aku merasakan sesuatu mengenai kaki ku.

"Hermione ada apa?" Aku melemparkan serbet ke Ron, makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya itu muncrat kemana-mana saat ia bertanya padaku. Lalu aku menatap Ginny dengan kesal yang dibalasnya dengan acungan dagunya ke arah belakangku. Perlahan aku mengikuti arah yang Ginny tunjukkan sementara Harry masih sibuk dengan _Daily Prophet_-nya.

Perasaan apa yang harus ku ungkapkan sekarang?

Ginny benar-benar berniat sekali merusak _mood_ ku. Di meja Slytherin ku lihat Malfoy tengah bercengkrama santai dengan gadis itu. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu mereka bertengkar hebat di menara. Dan aku tak mungkin salah dengar soal gadis itu yang mengeluh soal Malfoy yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya, karena aku pun menjadi pendengar setia pertengkaran mereka. Aku menoleh secara kasar kearah Ginny.

"Kau benar-benar merusak _mood_ ku, calon Ms. Potter." Harry menurunkan korannya dan menatap kami bergantian, Ginny tengah tertawa girang sementara mukaku terlalu masam hingga mungkin kadar kemasamanku bisa melelehkan seisi aula besar. Ron hanya mengedikkan bahunya saat Harry bertanya padanya tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Ia pun hanya bisa menggeleng dan ikut terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi wajahku.

"Hermione, kau takkan melarikan diri dari kelas ramalan kali ini, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak…" jawabku saat Harry bertanya. Aku menyelesaikan makanku lalu bangkit dari meja, bersiap untuk mengikuti kelas selanjutnya. "…aku bahkan tengah mempersiapkan beberapa pertanyaan penting kepada guru ramalan favorit murid-murid Hogwarts itu." Harry dan Ginny saling bertukar pandang lalu menatapku horor.

"Hermione, jangan." Cegah mereka berdua namun aku terus melanjutkan langkah sembari membenahi posisi tas ku.

"Hey sebenarnya apa yang tengah kalian bicarakan sedari tadi, huh?"

"_Shut up_, Ron. Selesaikan makanmu, kita bisa ketinggalan kelas selanjutnya."

"Tapi kita hanya akan menghadiri kelas Ramalan, untuk apa terburu-buru seperti ini… hei, Harry! Lepaskan tanganmu… argghh… Harry?!" Aku tergelak sejenak melihat Ron tersedak makanannya namun Harry tak mempedulikan hal itu dan ia malah menyeret Ron begitu saja mengikuti langkahku di belakang. Lenganku pun merangkul bahu mereka sambil tertawa.

"Perasaanku tak enak…" Gumam Ron.

Ginny melambaikan tangannya pada kami. Wajahnya terlihat cemas seolah-olah ia tahu apa yang akan ku tanyakan ke Profesor Trelawney.

Jujur saja aku memang ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada guru ramalanku itu.

-o0o-

Sesampainya dikelas setelah mengeluarkan bola ramalan dan buku tebal tentang ramalan aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seisi ruangan, Profesor Trelawney belum menampakkan wujudnya. Tanpa sengaja mataku dengan Malfoy bertemu, dengan segera aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat secara tiba-tiba wajah Profesor Trelawney sudah terpampang jelas didepan wajahku.

"Huaa!" sanking terkejutnya aku hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutku gelagapan.

"Sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan, kalau kau akan benar-benar dihancur-leburkan oleh sesuatu yang teramat bodoh?"

_Damn it!_

"Profesor…" aku mencengkram lengan baju Harry, Profesor Trelawney saat ini ia bukanlah dirinya sendiri. Tapi perkataannya itu membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

"Profesor apa yang Anda bicarakan?" Genggaman tanganku semakin kuat saat Harry bertanya seperti itu, mataku masih tak bisa ku alihkan dari tatapan Profesor Trelawney.

"Profesor?!"

"Profesor!"

"Hah?! Ya? Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Profesor bisakah kita mulai kelasnya sekarang?" Zabini berinisiatif memecah suasana canggung dan ketakutan di kelas. Harry menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya yang ku jawab dengan anggukan saja. Sementara Malfoy…

Berbanding terbalik denganku, ia tampak tenang dengan kejadian barusan, terlalu acuh malah. Aku tak berharap ia seheboh reaksiku tadi, hanya saja ia tampak tak khawatir kalau seandainya saja Zabini tak berteriak memanggil Profesor Trelawney yang sudah hendak membahas masalah percintaanku tadi.

"Well, baiklah… kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa tak enak?" Gumam Profesor Trelawney setelah menjawab pertanyaan muridnya, saat aku melirik Zabini ia malah mengacungkan jempolnya padaku. Pikirnya semua sudah baik-baik saja, begitu.

Selama 45 menit terakhir kelas berlangsung tenang walaupun diawal pelajaran guru ramalan nan eksentrik seantero Hogwarts itu harus kembali kerasukan arwah aneh lagi. Aku sengaja memperlambat gerakanku mengemasi peralatan tulisku hingga seisi kelas tinggallah aku, Harry dan Ron tentunya.

"Hermione ayolah… apalagi yang akan kau tanyakan padanya?"

"Harry kumohon keluarlah sebentar, Ron bisakah kalian menunggu diluar? Aku masih memiliki beberapa keperluan dengan Profesor Trelawney."

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Tapi Merlin, sejak kapan kau memiliki keperluan dengan guru ramalan aneh itu?" Belum sempat aku menjawab tiba-tiba Profesor Trelawney berjalan mengarah ku.

"Kau bisa menemuiku diruanganku, Ms. Granger…"

"Blimey, Harry apakah ia mendengar omonganku tadi?" Ron berbisik ke Harry.

"A-apa?" Tanyaku kaget. Aku menatap Profesor Trelawney dan Harry secara bergantian, Harry sudah hendak menarik lenganku saja tapi aku segera menepisnya.

"Hermione?" Lirik Harry heran.

"Ruanganku, bagaimana?"

"Ah… ya, tentu saja. Baiklah Profesor. Harry, ini hanya sebentar. Maaf…" aku pun berjalan beriringan dengan Profesor Trelawney meninggalkan Harry dan Ron di kelas ramalan, wajah mereka terlihat sangat bingung (bercampur khawatir juga khusus wajah Harry) saat aku menoleh sejenak kebelakangku. Aku tersenyum meringis ke arah mereka sebelum berbelok ke ruangan Profesor Trelawney.

Profesor Trelawney mempersilahkanku duduk di karpet khas Turki yang terbentang di pojok ruangannya setelah ia menutup pintu, makanan dan cangkir yang berisi minuman dengan kepulan asap diatasnya tersedia secara sihir.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau berniat mengunjungiku, Ms. Granger…" aku meringis tersenyum sambil menyesap teh hangat ini setelah ia mempersilahkanku menikmatinya.

"Sebenarnya aku berniat hanya ingin berbicara dengan Anda, Profesor." Kekehannya terhenti saat aku berkata seperti itu.

_Well, apa yang ku katakan memang benar adanya, bukan?_

"Ah… begitu." Wajahnya menampakkan kekecewaan. Memangnya ia berharap aku berkata apa?

"Profesor, soal ramalan Anda…" Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "…mungkin Anda tidak mengingatnya karena saat itu sepertinya Anda tengah dirasuki entah oleh arwah apa tapi yang jelas Anda pernah memperingati ku kalau aku akan jatuh cinta dan akan benar-benar dihancur-leburkan oleh sesuatu yang teramat bodoh yaitu cinta itu sendiri, Profesor bisakah kau memberitahuku mengapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini?"

"A-apa?"

"Maksudku, aku… arghhh! Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?" Racauku tak jelas, kini Profesor Trelawney menatapku dalam diam, ia meraih tanganku yang kemudian digenggamnya.

"Ms. Granger, aku tahu apa yang tengah kau alami tapi hal itu tak lantas membuatmu kacau seperti ini…"

"Tapi, Profesor dia, maksudku… ah, aku tak perlu memberitahukan siapa pria yang mengacaukan ku ini padamu, bukan?" ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Dia lah yang mengacaukan segalanya, ia duluan yang memulainya, ia pula yang meninggalkanku. Profesor aku… ah, dia berkata kalau ia mencintaiku, temannya juga berkata kalau ia tengah memperjuangkanku, lantas kenapa Tuhan, Merlin dan siapapun itu sepertinya saat ini tengah senang-senangnya mempermainkan perasaanku? Kenapa perbedaan darah masih juga berlaku disaat si pencipta peraturan itu sendiri telah tiada? Dan kenapa juga harus aku yang mengalami masalah perbedaan darah itu? Sejujurnya aku bahagia saat mendengar temannya berkata kalau pria ini tengah memperjuangkanku, memperjuangkan hubungan kami, tapi disatu sisi aku ingin berlari saja dan meninggalkannya agar ia tetap melanjutkan hubungan barunya dengan wanita lain itu demi keselamatan Ibunya. Tapi Profesor ada satu lagi yang tak bisa diterima oleh akal ku, kenapa ia harus patuh pada peraturan Ayahnya sementara ia bisa meminta bantuan dari Hogwarts soal perbedaan darah itu? Kenapa ia masih melakukannya juga kalau ia memang tengah memperjuangkanku? Aku tahu ia melakukan itu juga demi keselamatan Ibunya, namun apakah aku harus kembali mengorbankan perasaanku? Apa aku tak berhak untuk berbahagia atas apa yang bisa ku miliki sendiri? Aku… aku hanya tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini…"

_Selesai._

_Habis sudah semua pertanyaan yang ada dikepalaku selama ini._

Sanking leganya aku sendiri sampai tak sadar kalau Profesor Trelawney tengah menatapku dengan mulut menganga.

_Apakah ia tak mengerti perkataanku?_

"Profesor, Anda… mengerti apa yang ku katakan tadi, bukan?" Lama tak ada jawaban darinya sampai aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku didepan wajahnya.

"Profesor?" Ia pun terkesiap.

"Ah, maafkan aku."

Aku ragu ia mendengarkan ceritaku tadi.

"Sejujurnya tanpa perlu kau ceritakan pun aku sudah tahu, Ms. Granger. Aku hanya mencoba membantumu agar segala macam pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepalamu itu tak menjadi benang kusut."

_Wow…_

_Aku baru tahu sisi hangat dari guru ramalanku ini…_

"So… aku harus melakukan apa, Profesor?" Ia menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, ia tersenyum dan tanpa terlihat berpikir ia pun langsung berkata…

"Ikuti kata hatimu. Kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu. Aku bisa saja menyarankanmu untuk melanjutkan hubungan kalian atau meninggalkannya, tapi… seperti yang kataku sebelumnya, kau pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu.

"Ikuti kata hati? Tapi Profesor, bahkan saat ini aku tak yakin apakah hatiku masih berfungsi dengan benar atau tidak setelah hantaman keras yang ditusukkan pria itu tepat di ulu hatiku. Bisakah kau memberikan sedikit pencerahan? Maksudku sedikit saran positif saja sebelum aku bertanya pada Ginny yang sudah seperti ahli kejiwaan pribadi ku itu."

_Apa yang baru saja ku katakan?_

_Sepertinya aku sudah bisa menulis novel atau membuat puisi pujangga bernuansa romansa._

Profesor Trelawney tertawa geli mendengar perkataanku. Jujur saja saat ini aku pun ingin menenggelamkan kepalaku ke danau hitam saja.

"Kau ingat apa kata Mr. Zabini bukan, kalau teman Mr. Zabini, pria yang mengacaukan keadaanmu itu, ia pun tengah memperjuangkanmu?"

"A-ap… ZABINI?!" Mataku membelalak saat menyadari Profesor Trelawney menyebut nama Zabini, karena sedari tadi saat bercerita aku sama sekali tak ada menyebutkan nama-nama pemeran dalam drama percintaanku ini.

"Ia tengah memperjuangkan apa yang pantas diperjuangkannya itu karena ia benar-benar berharap kalau kau adalah sumber kebahagiaannya selain keselamatan Ibunya, jadi… Ms. Granger, perjuangkan jugalah pria itu sampai kalian tak bisa berharap lagi. Saling memperjuangkan satu sama lain. Cinta… seperti itu, bukan?" Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Padahal, kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi sangatlah mudah, ia tidak sedang kerasukan arwah apapun, ia juga mengucapkan dengan ejaan yang benar. Tapi kenapa kalimatnya itu sulit sekali diterima oleh akal dan pikiranku?

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu kalimat yang bisa mulutku ucapkan saat ini. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa harus pertanyaan '_kenapa_' itu yang ku ucapkan.

"Karena masih ada harapan." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang masih tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Harapan?"

-**TBC**-

Thanks to : **Clairy Cornell, aurora, Saysay, malfnger, galuhtikatiwi, ElectraMalfoy, yellowers, Carbon, oreo, swift, andreanibebe, uulill, Ein Mikara.**

**A/N** : Maaf kalau ada typo(s), OOC, EYD yang berantakan dan rekan-rekannya. Kemungkinan sekitar 2 atau 3 Chapter lagi cerita ini akan berakhir. Haruskah Happy Ending? Leave your review :)

Well, I hope you all still love and waiting for this weird story. Don't forget to leave your review, every single word from your review are meaningful for me. Thank you :)


	9. Chapter 09: One Way Love

∞ **SAY SOMETHING ∞**

Timeline:

Tahun ke-7 setelah perang usai.

Warning : Newbie Author, Sebagian OOC, Typo(s), Absurd, Whatever (-_-)

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**The Story Owned By Me**

-o0o-

_Kutumpahkan cukup banyak air mata__ h__ingga bisa kulihat bayanganku sendiri di situ__. __Lalu semuanya jelas__…_

_Tak bisa kusangkal, aku sungguh merindukannya__…_

"_Sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan, kalau __kau akan benar-benar dihancur-leburkan oleh sesuatu yang teramat bodoh__?__"_

"_Ikuti kata hatimu. Kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu."_

"_Bahkan saat ini aku tak yakin apakah hatiku masih berfungsi dengan benar atau tidak setelah hantaman keras yang ditusukkan pria itu tepat di ulu hatiku."_

"_Ia tengah memperjuangkan apa yang pantas diperjuangkannya itu karena ia benar-benar berharap kalau kau adalah sumber kebahagiaannya selain keselamatan Ibunya, jadi… Ms. Granger, perjuangkan jugalah pria itu sampai kalian tak bisa berharap lagi. Saling memperjuangkan satu sama lain. Cinta… seperti itu, bukan?"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena masih ada harapan."_

"_Harapan?"_

-o0o-

**Chapter 0****9**** : ****One Way Love**

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now__,_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same__…_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down__,_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name__…__  
__It all just sounds like__too young, too dumb to realize__…_

-o0o-

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke St. Mungo.

Bukan.

Bukan karena aku harus memeriksakan kejiwaanku, aku hanya mengunjungi Ron yang saat ini tengah merengek terbaring disalah satu brankar. Ia mengalami insiden patah tulang saat berlatih Quidditch, padahal NEWT hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi tapi ia masih harus beristirahat selama beberapa hari. Setelah memastikan keadaannya yang sudah _sedikit_ membaik aku, Harry dan Ginny pun kembali ke Hogwarts.

"Rasanya aneh tanpa kehadiran Ron disini." Harry mengangguk mengiyakan perkataanku.

"Kalau saat ini ia berada disini mungkin kita takkan kebagian pie berry ini."

"Kau benar, Gin." Kami pun terkekeh bersama.

"_By the way_, yang kau tanyakan pada Profesor Trelawney kemarin itu… apakah ia benar-benar menjawabmu dengan perkataan seperti itu?" Tiba-tiba makan siangku terasa hambar.

"Gin, sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu, kau benar-benar perusak _mood_ ku."

"Aku tahu, maaf. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja."

"Memastikan apalagi? Memastikan kalau _mood_ ku sudah rusak?"

"_Perhaps_?" Aku menggerutu mendengar jawaban darinya.

Setelah pertemuanku dengan Profesor Trelawney beberapa hari yang lalu itu, Ginny dan Harry langsung menghadangku didepan pintu asrama tidak termasuk dengan Ron karena ia sudah pasti lebih memilih makanan dibandingkan diriku, mereka tak mengijinkanku memasuki asrama Gryffindor sampai aku berjanji akan menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka.

Aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Kalau mereka tak mengijinkanku tidur di asrama aku tak tahu lagi harus bermalam dimana. Tentu saja aku tak berniat sama sekali untuk kembali ke menara ketua murid. Jadi dengan wajah kesal dan pasrah aku pun harus mau menceritakannya pada mereka.

Harry hanya terdiam saja saat mendengarkan ceritaku, sementara Ginny terlihat sangat antusias. Aku tahu kenapa Harry bersikap seperti itu, itu karena sejujurnya ia ingin aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Malfoy, bukan karena ia masih membenci para mantan pelahap maut itu, hanya saja… apa yang dikatakan Harry soal keluarga Malfoy yang seperti memiliki hobi terselubung untuk menyakiti seorang Hermione Granger itu jelas sekali terlihat.

Buktinya, Lucius langsung membuat pertemuan keluarga dengan keluarga Greengrass guna membahas pertunangan anaknya dengan gadis itu setelah ia melihatku dengan anaknya di Hogsmeade.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan, sampai nanti." Harry dan Ginny mengangguk setelah aku memohon pamit untuk ke perpustakaan.

Sepanjang lorong menuju perpustakaan aku terus berpikir. Hidupku takkan serumit ini kalau saja saat itu aku bisa tegas dengan diriku sendiri.

_Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu__, K__arena aku benar-benar menyukaimu__,_

_Aku benar-benar seperti orang gila, aku benar-benar hancur…_

Aku menghela napasku yang sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku kembali sering melakukannya, menghela napas maksudku.

-o0o-

Hai, St. Mungo.

Lagi.

Tentu saja aku kesini masih dengan meyakinkan diriku kalau aku masih tak perlu memeriksakan kejiwaanku. Setelah satu minggu penuh berada di bangsal perawatan St. Mungo, Ron akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang, kembali ke sekolah. Gips yang sebelumnya terpasang dikaki kiri dan lehernya itupun sudah tak ada lagi, hanya masih ada sedikit luka goresan di pelipis matanya. Walaupun begitu ia masih harus rutin ke Hospital Wings untuk memeriksakan kondisi retakan tulang kering pada kakinya. Dengan bantuan Madam Pomfrey kami pun kembali ke Hogwarts.

"_Welcome Home, Dude…_" Kami bergantian menyambutnya yang tengah tertawa kegirangan.

"Woahh… aku terharu. Walaupun sejujurnya aku sudah mati bosan melihat wajah kalian setiap hari yang tak pernah absen mengunjungiku selama aku dirawat."

"_Oh, shut up, Ron!_" Teriak kami serentak yang membuatnya berhenti tertawa.

"Mr. Weasley, Anda masih harus mengkonsumsi ramuan itu dan beristirahatlah yang cukup. Ku harap kau sudah bisa sehat sepenuhnya menjelang NEWT nanti." Ia meringis mendengar perintah dari Madam Pomfrey.

"Blimey, ia membuatku kembali ingin berbaring di St. Mungo saja saat ia menyebutkan kata NEWT." Racaunya tak jelas yang membuat aku dan Harry kembali tertawa. Setelah menerima sekantong kertas ramuan pemulih kesehatan Ron dari Hospital Wings aku, Harry dan Ron berjalan beriringan menuju aula besar.

Seperti biasa, wajah Ron tampak tak sabar untuk makan siang.

"Selamat Datang kembali, eh, Ron!" Aku melipir ke sebelah Ginny saat para bocah laki-laki itu menyambut kepulangan Ron.

"Aku tak percaya ia akan kembali ke Hogwarts dalam waktu secepat ini."

"Ginny?!"

"Becanda…" Tak lama Harry dan Ron pun ikut bergabung dengan kami setelah bersapa-ria dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Ron, telanlah dulu makanan yang ada dimulutmu sebelum mengunyah makanan lain." Ujarku. Seperti biasa, bahkan dalam keadaannya yang masih belum pulih total itu ia masih sanggup melahap semua makanan yang ada dimeja.

"Kalian tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku selama disana, di St. Mungo maksudku. Makanan yang ada disana benar-benar menyiksaku, aku tak berselera makan sama sekali sampai aku sekurus ini."

"Kurus… _damn you_…" Ginny sempat mengelak sebelum makanan Ron menyemprot wajahnya saat ia mengumpat seperti itu tadi. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa selama ia berada di St. Mungo adik perempuan satu-satunya itu tak pernah menjenguknya.

"_Ia hanya berpura-pura sakit untuk mencari perhatian, 'Mione."_

Begitulah kalimat yang Ginny ucapkan saat aku bertanya padanya. Pura-pura sakit hanya untuk mencari perhatian?

Seperti tersengat petir disiang bolong aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

"_Draco, ia sakit. Sudah seminggu ini dia berada di Manor. Saat aku bertanya pada Narcissa bagaimana keadaannya, Narcissa tak berkata apapun…"_

"…_Healer yang kutanyai pun berkata kalau Draco hanya sakit biasa saja. Seharusnya kalau ia sakit biasa ia bisa datang ke sekolah, bukan?"_

"_Tapi Tuan Muda Malfoy tidak sakit. Kenapa kau ingin menjenguknya?"_

Dan keesokan harinya jantungku juga nyaris copot saat secara tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di menara ketua murid.

_Mungkinkah ia membuat alasan sakit, hanya untuk mencari perhatianku?_

-o0o-

Menyibukkan diriku belajar bersama dengan teman-teman seasramaku membuatku melupakan permasalahanku sejenak dengan Malfoy. Aku sama sekali tak berniat mengganggunya, karena ia pun melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Sibuk dengan persiapan NEWT dan mungkin juga sibuk dengan persiapan peresmian pertunangannya.

Gadis itu juga masih setia berada disisinya walaupun pertengkaran mereka saat di menara ketua murid saat itu selalu berputar kembali di kepalaku setiap melihat kemesraan mereka. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua. Kalau Malfoy memang tak menyukai gadis itu seharusnya ia bisa menolak semua sikap manisnya, dan juga aku masih saja heran dengan gadis itu, ia tahu kalau Malfoy menolak pertunangan mereka lantas kenapa ia tak meminta pembatalan pertunangan mereka saja ke kedua orangtuanya?

"Tampaknya gadis itu mengalami cinta sepihak." Hebatnya, Luna sudah berada disebelahku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiriku untuk memastikan tak ada yang mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Luna katakan. Luna memperhatikan gerak-gerikku yang aneh sedari tadi.

"Percayalah, Hermione… takkan ada yang mendengarkan percakapan kita di perpustakaan di jam selarut ini."

"Huh? Ah… sepertinya begitu…" Aku melirik jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Aku akan kembali ke asrama ku, kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu belajar hingga selarut ini untuk minggu depan." Aku tersenyum menanggapi perkataannya.

"Demi NEWT…" ujarku singkat.

"Atau demi mengamatinya."

"A-apa?" Mulutku hanya bisa membuka-tutup seperti ikan yang terdampar didaratan.

"Dah… Hermione…" Aku masih tak bisa membalas ucapan Luna sampai Madam Pince membunyikan peringatan pertanda perpustakaan yang akan tutup.

Luna Lovegood… suara nan lembut, kehadiran yang tak bisa diperkirakan, dan perkataan nan singkat namun menyakitkan itu terkadang membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu hal…

_Kenapa ia selalu lebih tahu tentangku, tentang apa yang ada dipikiranku, dan tentang apa yang ada di dalam benakku ketimbang diriku sendiri yang memiliki tubuh ini?_

-o0o-

"Hermione, bolehkah aku meminjam catatanmu?!"

Kalau sudah mendengar teriakan seperti itu, aku akan bersembunyi di pinggiran danau hitam.

Tapi karena Harry juga tahu tempat persembunyian favoritku itu, aku jadi memutuskan untuk kembali ke menara ketua murid, sekalian membenahi kamarku, pikirku.

Selama seminggu menjelang NEWT buku catatanku sudah seperti korban kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Maksudku, buku catatanku selalu berpindah-pindah tuan dan selalu berakhir ditanganku dengan beberapa lembar yang robek atau ketumpahan minuman dan aneka bercak noda lainnya.

Aku merubah kata sandi menara ketua murid agar Harry dan siapapun yang mengetahui sandi menara ketua murid ini tak bisa sembarangan masuk demi mengejar buku-buku catatanku.

"_Mawar Berduri_…" Ujarku dari balik sofa yang membuat langkah Malfoy terhenti. Dengan malas aku membenarkan posisi dudukku yang sebelumnya tiduran di sofa ruang rekreasi ketua murid ini, kini aku menatapnya yang tampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Ia tengah mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kata sandinya sudah ku ganti. _Mawar Berduri_." Jelasku lagi setelah ia menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Aku bertanya kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah keluar dari pintu itu." Tunjukku dengan dagu lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhku di sofa. Malfoy sepertinya masih mengamatiku karena aku tak mendengar ia mengucapkan sandi pintu menara.

"Hermione…"

-o0o-

Saat aku tersadar, aku tahu aku tak berada dikamarku yang di menara ketua murid maupun kamar di asrama Gryffindor. Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, aku membelalakkan mataku saat indera penciumanku yang pertama kali tersadar saat aroma yang ku kenali itu terhirup oleh hidungku.

"Merlin!" Dengan sigap aku mengintip dari balik selimutku yang ternyata masih dengan pakaianku yang lengkap. Aku menghela napasku lega.

"Apa yang sempat kau pikirkan?" Suara yang ku kenal itu ternyata tengah menatapku dari kursi yang berseberangan dengan ranjang ini.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa berada dikamarmu, Malfoy?" Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan kedua tangannya yang tampaknya selalu melekat dibalik saku celananya itu.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau mengganti sandi menara ketua murid."

_Ah… jadi itu…_

Tubuhku sedikit oleng saat aku berusaha bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar, aku segera menepis tangannya yang sudah hendak menyentuh lenganku.

"Kau tak kan bisa kemana-mana. Temanmu itu, maksudku Potter dan yang lainnya masih menunggumu di ruang rekreasi." Mendadak aku menatapnya.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk?"

"Mereka menungguku keluar menara dan mereka langsung menyelinap masuk saat aku masih tak tahu apa tujuan mereka melakukan itu."

"Apa Harry mencurigaimu?" Ia menggeleng pelan dan seolah mengerti pertanyaan apa yang akan ku lontarkan berikutnya ia pun melanjutkan berkata…

"Ia berpikir kau cukup gila untuk bersembunyi dikamar orang yang pernah menyakitimu."

"Tentu saja ia berpikir seperti itu." Gumamku sembari kembali mendaratkan bokongku diranjang nan empuk miliknya.

"Apa kau dan teman-temanmu itu benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?" Aku menatapnya nanar. Disaat-saat seperti ini pun masih ada saja yang merusak _mood_ ku selain Ginny Weasley.

"Bukankah itu terdengar cocok untuk mu? Kau… ah, tampaknya bukan hanya kau saja tapi Bibimu dan Ayahmu yang mengagung-agungkan darah murni kalian itu pun tampaknya memiliki hobi terselubung untuk menyakiti seorang Hermione Granger. Tentu saja Harry dan temanku yang lain berpikir seperti itu, bahkan saat ini aku tengah berbicara dengan orang yang menyakitiku itu. Aku pasti sudah gila, bukan?" Ia terdiam tak menyahut, saat ku pikir ia akan membalas perkataanku, ternyata ia hanya mengambil sebuah kantongan kertas besar dari dalam lemarinya dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Ia menghela napasnya lalu kembali menatapku.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan turun ke aula untuk mengambilkan beberapa makan malam untukmu. Jangan coba-coba untuk keluar kamarku. Dilihat dari keteguhan teman-temanmu yang berpikir mengenaiku yang hobi menyakiti seorang Hermione Granger itu, aku yakin mereka akan bertahan hingga jam malam berakhir. Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk keluar kalau kau tak ingin dianggap gila oleh teman-temanmu itu."

"…" Aku masih tak bisa membalas perkataannya sampai ia menghilang dari ruangan ini. Isi kantongan besar itu ku tuangkan di atas ranjang. Beberapa helai baju dan celana…

Seperti baru saja terlepas dari himpitan tubuh Throll aku pun menghela dan menghirup napasku berulang kali.

_Ini menyesakkan._

_Sungguh menyesakkan…_

-o0o-

"Berhenti disitu. Cukup. Kumohon…" Perintahku saat menyadari ekspresi terselubung itu.

"…kumohon, jangan sakiti buku-buku ku lagi."

"Hermione?" Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Neville dan beberapa orang murid Gryffindor satu angkatanku yang lainnya kini tengah menatapku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ku ucapkan.

"NEWT tinggal 5 hari lagi, 'Mione. Catatan siapa lagi yang bisa kami pinjam selain milikmu?" Harry menatap memelas padaku tetapi tatapan memelas seperti itu tetap takkan menggoyahkan pendirian seorang Hermione Granger.

"Tidak. Aku bilang tidak, Harry. Aku juga membutuhkan buku-buku catatan ku untuk mengulang semua pelajaran demi ujian nanti…"

"Tapi kau sudah jenius, Hermione. untuk apa kau mengulang membaca semua buku-buku catatan mu lagi? Aku yakin kau pasti masih ingat materi pembahasan pertahanan ilmu hitam tingkat 3 tentang pertahanan dari serangan _Warewolf _dan Dementor."

_Tentu saja aku ingat, saat itu kita tengah dikejar-kejar serigala jadi-jadian dikarenakan tikus palsumu itu, bukan?_

Aku menggeleng tidak setuju dengan perkataan Ron.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali, Ron. Dan Merlin, kau sendiri saja masih ingat tentang ilmu pertahanan tingkat 3 itu, untuk apa aku harus meminjamkannya pada kalian?"

"Hermione, menurutku lebih baik bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama? Sejujurnya kami pun tak mengerti dengan coretan-coretan yang ada di buku catatanmu itu tanpa ada yang menerangkan." Parvati mencoba menengahi dengan saran yang menurutnya lebih baik itu. Aku menghela napasku.

"Baiklah aku kalah. Aku setuju dengan saranmu, Vat. Daripada buku-bukuku kembali jadi korban tangan-tangan kotor kalian…"

"Hermione?!"

"Ya…ya…"

_Apa ada yang bisa tak menggoyahkan pertahanan seorang Hermione Granger?_

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya di menara ketua murid?"

"A-apa?! Tidak. Tidak, tidak… siapa yang memberikan ide seperti itu tadi? Ron?"

"Tapi Hermione, kita bisa memasak makanan kita sendiri di menara ketua murid, jadi kita tak perlu keluar lagi untuk hadir makan di aula besar." Ujar Ron lagi. Setelah ini aku akan mengunci mulut Ron dengan mantera pengikat tubuh. Ia telah memprovokasi Dean dan yang lainnya untuk menggunakan menara ketua murid.

"Well, tapi hanya menara ketua murid sajalah yang cukup tenang, kalau kita mengerjakan di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor aku berani jamin pasti kegiatan kita akan berujung pada lempar-lemparan kue."

"Tidak, Dean. Kau tak tahu bagaimana sesungguhnya suasana menara ketua murid itu. Kau tak kan bisa tenang jika belajar disana. Harry kau tahu maksudku, bukan?" Aku harus mencari bantuan dengan menanyakannya ke Harry karena ia tahu pasti bagaimana persisnya suasana menara ketua murid itu.

"Maaf, tapi tidak, Hermione…"

"Harry?!" Bahkan kini Harry pun tak memihakku?

Merlin!

"Baiklah, semua setuju. Kalau begitu setelah jam makan malam kita akan menggunakan ruang rekreasi menara ketua murid untuk belajar bersama. Pastikan kalian semua hadir. Arrghh! Hermione?!"

"Kau dan segala aturan bebasmu, Ronald Weasley." Aku meninggalkan aula besar setelah mendaratkan buku-buku catatanku ke kepala Ron.

_Yang benar saja…_

_Sekarang siapa sebenarnya ketua murid mereka?_

-o0o-

"Kenapa Malfoy menatap kita seperti itu?" Aku memijat pelipis mataku saat Parvati berbisik bertanya padaku.

"Granger, apa yang kau lakukan dengan teman-teman asramamu?"

"A—"

"_Mate!_" Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya tiba-tiba Zabini dan beberapa anak Slytherin lainnya memasuki menara dan berkumpul di ruangan rekreasi. "Well, Draco kau tak bilang kita akan belajar bersama anak-anak Gryffindor. Apa ini kejutan?" Tak ada sahutan apapun dari Malfoy. Kini yang ku tahu setelah memijat pelipis mataku yang sama sekali tak menghilangkan pening dikepalaku itu, Malfoy menatapku tajam.

"Kita perlu bicara. Berdua saja. Diluar, Granger." Ia lalu berjalan duluan tanpa menunggu respon dariku. Aku menoleh dan menatap Harry dengan tatapan sama seperti apa yang Malfoy lakukan padaku sebelumnya.

"Aku akan memecahkan kacamatamu, Harry Potter." Harry terdiam dan mulutnya tampak kaku saat hendak membalas perkataanku. Kelihatannya ia cukup kaget dengan perkataanku tadi.

Dengan malas aku berjalan menyusul Malfoy. Ia menungguku di depan pintu dengan ekspresi yang sulit ku jelaskan. Ia langsung menoleh menatapku sinis sesaat setelah aku berada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau berniat menunjukkan ke seluruh teman-teman Gryffindor mu itu kalau aku adalah pria dari keluarga yang memiliki hobi ingin menyakiti seorang Hermione Granger?" napasnya memburu setelah menanyaiku dengan kalimat satu tarikan napas itu.

_Wow…_

"Dengar… arghhh, terserah kau mau mendengarkanku atau tidak. Tapi pertanyaan dengan satu tarikan napasmu tadi itu sama sekali tak menjadi tujuan utama ku membawa mereka kemari, mereka hanya ingin belajar bersama denganku dan aku menyetujuinya daripada mereka membuat buku-buku catatanku jadi seperti jubah voldemort. Percayalah sejujurnya aku pun enggan berada disini." wajahnya sedikit melonggar, tidak setegang sebelumnya. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Well, aku bisa mengusir teman-temanmu dan teman-temanku kalau kau—"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu mengusir mereka…" aku menghela napasku lelah, "…kau hanya perlu bersikap sewajarnya saja. Dan aku tak ingin ada keributan antara asramaku dan asramamu. Bersikaplah seolah tak ada apa-apa antara kau dan aku, well… seperti biasa. Kau pasti tahu. Dan… entahlah…" Aku meninggalkannya diluar dan kembali ke ruang rekreasi, Harry dan Zabini tengah menatapku penasaran. Aku masuk ke kamarku mengambil beberapa peralatan tulisku, tak lama berselang Malfoy menyusul masuk ke ruangan dan duduk tenang diantara teman-temannya. Aku kembali ke ruangan setelah mencari peralatan tulisku, elak ku… Sejujurnya saat di kamar aku tengah mengatur emosiku agar tak meledak saat melihat manusia-manusia yang tengah menatapku heran saat ini.

"Jadi, apa selanjutnya? Aku atau si Granger itu duluan yang melontarkan mantera?"

"Man…t… maaf, apa?" Gadis yang bertanya tadi yang ku ketahui bernama Parkinson itu menatapku sinis.

"Dengar, tidak ada mantera apapun yang akan kita lontarkan disini. Mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kita. Pansy, jaga sikapmu." Ia hanya memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas saat Malfoy menegur kelakuan tak sopannya itu.

"Wow, jadi kalian belajar bersama disini? siapa tutor kalian?" Tanya Zabini dengan ramah pada teman-teman seasramaku, tapi sepertinya mereka tak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya.

"Tutor yang dimaksud dia itu adalah aku." Ujarku pelan dan teman-teman seasramaku serentak menunjukku. Zabini terkekeh geli setelah mengangguk paham.

"Kalau kami Draco…"

"Sungguh kami tak ada menanyakan hal itu padamu Zabini." Celetuk Ron sinis.

"Wow, wow… sabar, _mate_! Kenapa kau masih bersikap dingin padaku sementara adik perempuanmu itu sudah dekat dan akrab sekali denganku?"

"Ron, cukup." Ron sudah hendak membalas perkataan Zabini kalau aku tidak mencoba menengahi mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit tak ada sahutan atau ucapan apapun lagi diantara mereka, begitu juga dengan teman-teman seasramaku dengan anak-anak Slytherin. Masing-masing berinisiatif untuk mulai membuka buku pelajaran mereka. Aku hanya bisa terduduk lelah dan mulai menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari teman-temanku tentang pelajaran yang tengah kami bahas saat ini.

Hening cukup lama selama beberapa jam. Maksudku, Mafloy dan teman-teman seasrama benar-benar tak mencoba mengganggu teman-temanku selama belajar, tidak seperti biasanya Gryffindor dan Slytherin tak pernah bisa akrab bukan? Sepertinya kali ini mereka benar-benar fokus untuk lulus dengan nilai terbaik selama NEWT nanti.

"Hermione, apa kau akan kembali ke asrama atau tidak?" Aku menengadah menatap Parvati saat aku tengah merapikan buku-bukuku.

"Aku akan kembali ke asrama setelah merapikan peralatanku, kalian duluan saja." Jawabku masih mengusahakan tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Harry ragu.

"Seharusnya kau menanyakan hal itu sejak Ron memutuskan ruang rekreasi ketua murid digunakan untuk belajar bersama, Harry." Ternyata suaraku sedikit meninggi hingga beberapa anak Slytherin yang masih membenahi peralatan tulis mereka kini menatapku heran.

"Maaf…" Ujar Harry pelan, ia tampak menyesal.

Memang seharusnya ia merasa menyesal.

Sejujurnya sedari tadi aku tak dapat memfokuskan diriku pada materi pelajaran yang sedang kami bahas. Itu semua karena Malfoy terus menatapku selama kami belajar bersama. Ia membagikan senampan biskuit pada teman-temanku yang berhasil membuat semua mata terperangah melihat kelakuannya. Terlebih lagi Ron, ia sampai menyumpahi Malfoy kalau saja saat itu Malfoy terbukti meracuni mereka dengan biskuit itu. Yang benar saja…

Aku kembali membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan tulisku dan membawanya ke kamar. Sekembalinya aku ke ruang rekreasi sudah tak ada seorang pun diruangan itu selain Malfoy, ia menatapku sembari aku menghampiri sofa mengambil tas ku.

"Bermalamlah disini." Aku menatapnya lama. "…kau, kau tak harus tidur di asramamu, kau tak perlu menghindariku hingga seperti itu, bukan?"

"Selamat Malam, Malfoy." Aku tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya maka aku memutuskan untuk berlalu keluar dari menara dan kembali ke asramaku, beristirahat, dan kembali menjalani hari esokku seperti biasa.

Seperti biasa, menghindari Malfoy apapun caranya.

_Seolah ku bisa saja._

-o0o-

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tak ada. Setelah aku menengahi Zabini dan Ron tak ada keributan apapun lagi yang terjadi." Ginny mengangguk paham setelah mendengar ceritaku. Sebenarnya ia yang memaksaku bercerita.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Malfoy?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau tak terjadi apa-apa lagi, bukan?"

"Tapi aku tak yakin, Hermione. Pasti ia memintamu untuk tetap tinggal di menara." Aku menarik lengan Ginny saat ia hendak menenggak jus jeruk dari cangkirnya.

"Hermione?!"

"Kau tahu darimana? Siapa yang bercerita soal itu padamu? Parvati? Atau Harry? Apa Harry bersembunyi diruangan menggunakan jubah gaibnya demi menguping pembicaraanku dengan Malfoy?" Tanyaku tengah berbisik pada Ginny. Ia menggerutu sambil membersihkan tumpahan jus jeruk yang mengenai kemeja dan roknya.

"Kau merusak _mood_ ku, Hermione. aku hanya menebak-nebak saja. Insting, kau tahu?"

"Aku tak tahu mengenai insting Ibu-ibu penggosipmu itu dan kini kita impas, Gin." Ginny melemparkan biskuit-biskuit kearahku dengan kesal.

"_Bloody hell,_ mau apa dia kemari? Malfoy arah jam 8." Aku melirik ke arah yang Ginny tunjukkan aku tak menemukan Malfoy. Ia mendecih. "Bukan jam 8 itu… arghh, arah jam 1."

"Ah…" Setelah menjawab dengan kata _'Ah'_ panjang itu pun aku menoleh kebelakang dan tepat pada saat itu juga Malfoy berdiri dibelakangku menatapku seolah ingin menerkamku.

"Kau tak ingat ini jam berapa?" Aku melirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 01.45pm. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa yang salah hingga ia bertanya dengan nada marah seperti itu?

"Merlin, kita ada rapat Prefect, Hermione!" Ujarnya dengan sedikit emosi, mungkin emosinya hanya sesaat karena kini ia sadar aku menatapnya dengan mata yang membelalak. Tanpa sadar ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya sebelum ia memijat pelipis matanya.

"Hermione?"

"Malfoy tahu nama mantan musuh mereka itu?"

"Ia menyebutkan nama gadis itu dengan santai, bagaimana bisa Draco seperti itu?"

"Bukankah Malfoy selalu memanggilnya dengan makian merendahkan darah tanpa sihir itu?"

"_Mudblood_, maksudmu?"

"Aku tak pernah mendengar Draco menyebut namanya."

"Sama…"

"Apa ada sesuatu diantara mereka?"

"Draco tak mungkin segila itu, Pans."

Aku mengatupkan mulutku setelah mendengar bisikan-bisikan (yang sebenarnya aku tak bisa menyebutnya '_bisikan_' karena mereka berbicara dengan nada normal) dari murid-murid yang sebagian masih berada di aula besar. Pantas saja aula besar tampak lengang, aku tak menyadari kehadiran para staf pengajar dan kepala sekolah di jam makan siang ini. Harry dan Ron juga tak ada disini, mereka pasti sedang berada diruang rapat. Ginny tentu saja masih ada disini karena ia takkan ikut rapat kalau Prefect angkatannya tak berhalangan hadir.

"Hermione, cepatlah pergi sebelum mereka melemparkan mantera pada kalian." Ginny berbisik sembari menendang-nendang kakiku agar segera tersadar dari lamunanku. Malfoy saja sampai saat ini masih diam mematung.

Aku tak tahu kenapa dadaku terasa sesak.

Bukan…

Bukan karena bisikan-bisikan itu tapi…

"Bisakah kalian tak membicarakanku dan Hermione Granger selama kami masih berada disini?"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kenapa Malfoy berkata seperti itu?" Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar lagi.

"Draco, apa kau gila?! Bagaimana bisa kau memanggil _mudblood_ itu dengan nama depannya?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Daphne."

"Aku tak bisa menjaga ucapanku apabila aku melihat adikku menangis karena ulahmu!"

"Hermione, cepat pergilah…" Ginny mencubit lenganku yang berhasil membuatku tersadar, dengan cepat aku meraih tangan Malfoy dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan sebelum ia melemparkan mantera ke temannya sendiri.

"Hermione…"

"Sudah pernah ku katakan padamu sebelumnya, bukan? Jangan pernah memanggil nama depanku saat berada di depan umum. Apa kau lupa?" Ia menepis tanganku kasar. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertingkah kasar padaku dari sekian bulan kami saling menjaga jarak.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kalau aku memanggil nama depanmu, huh?! Kau malu kalau seisi Hogwarts tahu aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?! Atau kau lebih suka aku memanggilmu dengan hinaan kasar? Apa kau malu mengakui hubungan yang pernah kita jalin? Hermione, kita pernah bersama. Walau kini hanya karena pertunangan bodoh itu kau menjauhiku aku akan tetap memperlakukanmu layaknya orang yang dulu pernah mengatakan cinta padaku." Malfoy pun berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih termanggu tak percaya.

_Ia masih menganggapku?_

-o0o-

Aku tak melihatnya selama aku dan teman-temanku belajar di menara ketua murid. Hanya ada Zabini dan Nott dari asrama Slytherin yang dengan santainya ikut bergabung belajar bersama dengan teman-teman asramaku. Aku sempat berpapasan dengannya di depan kantor kepala sekolah, hanya saja ia seperti tak melihat kehadiranku, ia berlalu begitu saja. Begitu seterusnya sampai hari ini. Entahlah… ini adalah hari terakhir kami belajar bersama, lebih baik aku memfokuskan diriku mengulangi pelajaran terakhirku.

"Hermione, bisakah kita bicara?" aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Zabini yang mencoba membantuku membawakan buku-buku pelajaranku.

"Thanks." Ucapku setelah ia meletakkan buku-buku itu di rak buku kamarku. Ia mengangguk tersenyum. Kini kami tengah duduk disofa ruang rekreasi, ia masih menyesapi teh yang ku suguhkan untuknya.

"Aku mendengar soal pertengkaranmu dengan Draco saat di aula besar." Tanganku tak jadi mengambil cangkir teh ku. "Aku tak menyangka ia akan seberani itu mengakui hubungan kalian didepan umum."

"Maaf, aku ralat. Tidak didepan umum. Saat ia meneriakiku itu ia melakukannya di lorong sekolah yang sepi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Astoria? Apa ia tidak kalian anggap orang?"

"A-apa? Astoria… maksudmu…" ia mengangguk sementara aku…

_Bagaimana ini?_

_Gadis itu mendengarnya?_

_Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Malfoy kalau seandainya gadis itu menceritakan hal itu pada Lucius?_

_Jangan-jangan…_

"Sekarang mungkin kau bisa menjenguknya di Manornya." Perkataan Zabini barusan benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanyaku panik yang hampir berteriak. Zabini sendiri terlihat kaget dengan reaksiku.

"Bukankah kau mencarinya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini? 2 hari terakhir ini ia berada di Manor untuk mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang kalian pertengkarkan di lorong beberapa hari yang lalu. Lucius mengurungnya, ia hanya akan kembali ke Hogwarts saat NEWT saja, setelah itu ia kembali ke Manor, kau tentu tak lupa tentang peresmian pertunangannya itu kan?" Aku membelalakkan mataku. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ku dengarkan. Bayangan keadaan Malfoy yang tengah sekarat saat di Hogwarts Express saat itu kembali menghantui pikiranku.

"Apa Lucius mengutuknya dengan beberapa mantera? Apa kau yakin Lucius hanya mengurungnya saja? Bagaimana dengan Narcissa?" Zabini tampak berpikir sesaat untuk menanggapi pertanyaan beruntunku.

"Sepertinya tidak. Lucius takkan melakukan itu di saat putranya akan ujian dan apabila Draco mendapat lebam diwajahnya, mungkin hal itu akan menjadi berita besar saat acara pertunangannya disaksikan secara langsung oleh seluruh warga dunia sihir. Lucius bisa mati malu apabila hal itu sampai terjadi. Dan soal Narcissa, ia masih baik-baik saja. Ia memintaku untuk menemuinya setelah NEWT, aku tak tahu perihal apa tapi mungkin membahas pertunangan putranya." Aku setidaknya bisa bernapas lega. Keadaan mereka berdua masih dalam kategori aman, walaupun Malfoy harus dikurung di rumahnya sendiri.

"Hermione?" Zabini melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"Sudah berapa kali aku berterima kasih padamu?" Ucapku mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia menatapku dengan senyuman meledek.

"Kau ingin berterima kasih lagi? Kemungkinan uang muggle mu itu pun takkan cukup membayar semua apa yang telah aku lakukan untukmu dan Draco." Aku mendengus kesal karena ia masih bisa menggodaku disaat-saat seperti ini. "Well… kalau kau ingin berterima kasih lagi, cukup dengan memanggil nama depanku saja."

"Baiklah, Blaise." Ia mengacungkan jempolnya. Kini aku tahu bagaimana Ginny bisa berteman dengan pria ini, ia tak mempermasalahkan status darah atau status perbedaan asrama.

"Lantas, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" aku berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah, untuk saat ini mungkin aku akan tidur di menara ketua murid karena sebentar lagi aku harus berpatroli."

"Merlin Hermione, bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku. Ku kira dengan gelar penyihir terpintar di usia kami itu kau akan langsung mengerti kemana arah pertanyaanku."

"_Damn you_, Blaise. Aku tahu, hanya saja aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan saat ini." Blaise mengangguk sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kau akan berpatroli sendiri?"

"Yup…"

"Kau pasti kesepian tanpa Draco…"

"Kesepian?" Tanyaku mengulangi kata itu.

_Apa aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu?_

Ia mengangguk lalu berkata, "Aku ingin kau tegar. Tegakkan dagumu dan hadapilah masalahmu ini dengan tenang, kau memiliki banyak orang yang mencintaimu disekitarmu, aku misalnya…" Ia terkekeh sesaat yang berhasil membuatku mendecih meremehkan ucapannya. "…Aku berharap kalian bisa menemukan jalan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Aku juga sangat berharap kalian bisa bahagia bersama. Jadi, apa yang kau harapkan untuk hubungan kalian selanjutnya?"

"Terkadang aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama dengan yang kau ucapkan, walaupun disaat yang sama, aku berpikiran sebaliknya untuk menghindari rasa sakit yang mungkin timbul jika aku tidak mendapatkannya. Seringnya, aku tetap akan merasa sakit tanpa mengetahui bagaimana rasanya jika aku berpikiran positif. Maka dari itu, aku tak pernah mengharapkan hal besar yang mustahil seperti itu terjadi." Ujarku tertunduk. Mungkin saat ini, bisa dibilang aku sudah patah semangat tapi hal itu sepertinya tidak terjadi lagi saat Blaise berkata…

"Apa salahnya berharap? Berharap membuat kita lebih bersemangat hidup, bukan? Well… tentunya sambil disertai usaha yang konkret. Maka dari itu aku tetap berharap kalian akan mendapatkan yang terbaik demi kebahagiaan kalian."*)

_Apa salahnya berharap?_

Pikiranku masih melayang-layang dengan perkataan Blaise yang hampir sama dengan perkataan Profesor Trelawney sebelumnya.

"_Karena masih ada harapan."_

-o0o-

Sudah 3 hari berlalu dan aku masih tak melihatnya disekolah. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dikepala Lucius hingga ia menyiksa anak dan istrinya sendiri. Ujian NEWT tinggal beberapa hari lagi, aku tahu Malfoy dengan otaknya yang lumayan itu pasti tak memerlukan belajar ulang tentang materi ujian, hanya saja…

"Arrghh! Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan orang yang belum tentu memikirkanku, huh?!" aku meracau tak jelas pada diriku sendiri.

Cahaya dari tongkat sihirku menerangi lorong terakhir yang tengah ku periksa malam ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku harus berpatroli sendirian, tak ada prefect yang dengan sukarela menggantikan Malfoy, kebanyakan dari mereka selalu beralasan lebih memilih mengulangi materi pelajaran di asrama mereka masing-masing. Aku benci alasan klasik seperti itu. Kenapa mereka selalu baru mengulangi materi pelajaran disaat-saat menjelang NEWT begini? Tidak efisien sekali.

"_Kau pasti kesepian tanpa Draco…"_

Aku menggeleng.

Aku tak kesepian. Aku sering melakukan patroli tanpanya. Aku sudah biasa. Sejak pengumuman pertunangannya itu, aku selalu menghindarinya dengan merubah jadwal patroliku, terkadang Harry ataupun Ron akan menggantikan posisiku. Dan apabila aku dengannya terpaksa memiliki jadwal wajib berpatroli bersama dengannya di akhir pekan, aku akan memastikan kehadirannya terlebih dahulu. Apabila setelah 10 menit ia tak kunjung hadir di aula besar, itu pertanda kalau aku akan berpatroli tanpanya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, aku akan menghabiskan malamku di asrama dan membiarkannya bertugas sendirian. Bisa dibilang selama beberapa bulan di tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts, kebanyakan aku melakukan tugasku sendirian sebagai ketua murid. Tak seperti awal tahun ketujuh ku yang selalu ditemani olehnya. Jadi…

_Aku tak kesepian._

_Aku sering melakukan patroli tanpanya._

_Aku sudah biasa._

Ulang ku dalam hati.

Tapi…

Mungkinkah Malfoy mengalami hal yang sama denganku selama aku menghindarinya?

Apakah ia juga kesepian?

Aku mendesah menyesali perbuatanku. Aku… terlalu kekanakan.

"Memikirkan apa, Granger?"

"Ah! Kaget aku…" Aku mengelus-elus dadaku yang baru saja dikagetkan oleh orang yang tak pernah ku harapkan untuk melihatnya lagi.

Gadis itu, tunangan Malfoy tentunya kini tengah bersedekap didepan pintu asramanya, menatapku dengan tatapan khas Slytherinnya itu. Aku mendecih.

"Kau sudah melewati jam malam, potong 10 point dari Slytherin." Ujarku lalu berbalik namun gadis itu bersuara lagi.

"Kau pasti tengah memikirkannya, bukan?" Kakiku membatu ditempat. Dari nada suaranya yang dingin itu tampaknya ia ingin melemparkan mantera padaku, jadi dengan perlahan aku membalikkan badanku menghadapnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tentu tahu maksud perkataanku. Kau pasti tengah memikirkannya. Tunanganku. Draco Malfoy." Aku merapatkan gigiku mencoba untuk tak menjawabnya. Ia menghampiriku dan wajahnya hanya berjarak kurang dari 1 meter dariku. Tak ada kata-kata lanjutan lagi darinya hingga aku merasakan panas di pipi kiriku.

"Kau?!" ia menyeringai setelah menamparku. Aku kalah cepat, seharusnya aku bisa menghadang tangannya.

"Memikirkan pria yang sudah memiliki tunangan. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

"Memi… argghh!" ia melakukannya lagi bahkan aku belum sempat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sakit, bukan?" Mulutku masih tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Tapi pertanyaan terakhirnya itu, aku memang tak perlu menjawabnya, kini aku tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat aku menamparnya di menara astronomi saat itu. Ia kembali ke tempatnya semula, aku enggan untuk menatapnya.

"Kau mungkin kaget karena aku menanyakanmu hal itu. Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Draco sesaat setelah kalian keluar dari aula besar. Dari awal aku sudah curiga kenapa Draco memanggil nama depanmu saat ia pertama kali kembali setelah seminggu lebih ia tak hadir di sekolah dan mendapatimu di menara ketua murid. Bukan aku orang pertama yang ditemuinya, tapi kau. Dan cara ia memandangmu itu… seolah ia setengah mati menahan rasa rindunya selama ia tak berada di sekolah. Bukan hanya saat itu saja, selama ini ia selalu menatapmu seperti itu, aku saja yang baru menyadari arti tatapan matanya itu. Ternyata kalian bermain dibelakangku. Kau merebutnya dariku!" Ia tertawa bak Bellatrix. Aku tak setuju dengan kalimat terakhirnya maka aku pun mendecih.

"Bermain dibelakangmu? Kau tidak salah?" Ia tampak kaget dengan reaksiku. "Kalau kau memang mendengar pembicaraanku dengannya saat dilorong seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana meletakkan kalimat 'bermain dibelakangku' itu. Ah… atau kau terlalu bodoh untuk menggunakan kalimat itu?"

"Mulutmu—"

"Kau tak berhak menamparku. Kau tak berhak membentakku. Kau juga tak berhak berbicara seperti ini denganku setelah kau merebutnya dariku!" Perkataannya yang terpotong oleh perkataanku itu pun mengambang begitu saja. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Tentu saja, ia pasti tak tahu kenapa aku berbalik menyalahkannya. Gadis manja didepanku ini terlalu bodoh untuk memahami perasaan orang lain.

"Kau mencoba membalikkan fakta, heh?"

"Cih, ternyata kau memang bodoh. Apa kau yakin kau mendengarkan percakapanku dengan Malfoy? Bukankah diantara pembicaraan kami itu ia ada berkata walau kini hanya karena pertunangan bodoh itu aku menjauhinya ia akan tetap memperlakukanku layaknya orang yang dulu pernah mengatakan cinta padanya?" Ia tak menjawabku, dari air mukanya bisa ku lihat ia tengah berpikir keras. Terlalu keras bahkan, hingga bisa kulihat beberapa kerutan didahinya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang masih berpikir keras itu, setenang mungkin aku menatapnya dingin.

"Aku tak pernah bermain dibelakangmu. Kau lah yang dengan liciknya bermain dibelakangku dan merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Aku dan Malfoy… ah, haruskah aku memanggilnya Draco?" Matanya membelalak saat mendengar aku menyebut nama pria yang saat ini tengah diperebutkan itu. Aku menyeringai. "Aku dan Draco memiliki hubungan sejak awal tahun ketujuh kami, jadi perkataanku tak salah kalau sebenarnya kau lah yang merebutnya dariku. Kau pernah berkata padaku kalau ia marah padamu hanya karena kalung itu, bukan? Tentu saja ia marah, kalung itu pemberian darinya untukku dan kau mencurinya! Disaat yang sama kau juga berkata kalau Draco setengah mati menolak pertunangan kalian. Kalau kau tahu Draco menolak pertunangan itu, seharusnya kau tak merengek didepan kedua orangtuamu untuk melanjutkan pertunangan itu, tentu bisa kau merasakan bagaimana perlakuan Draco padamu semenjak pertemuan kedua keluarga kalian, ia selalu bersikap dingin padamu dan hanya melihatmu saat Lucius sudah mengancamnya dari rumah. Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa Draco tak menginginkanmu!"

"Dan seharusnya kau tahu keluarga Malfoy tak kan mungkin menginginkan seorang menantu berdarah lumpur sepertimu!"

"Kau dan keluarga darah murnimu itu adalah perusak semua kebahagiaanku bersamanya! Kau merusak kebahagiaan Draco! Kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya ia saat mencoba melawan Ayahnya demi melindungi Ibu yang dicintainya itu. Bahkan ia hampir mati kalau saja aku tak menolongnya saat ia mencoba memberitahukan hubungan kami di depan Ayahnya. Tentu kau tak tahu itu! Kau hanyalah anak manja yang semua keinginanmu harus dipenuhi!"

"Kau… kau mencoba membalikkan fakta. Kau darah lumpur jalang! Argghh!" Tanganku langsung mendarat dipipinya sebelum ia sempat mencoba menamparku lagi.

"Ketahuilah kalau kau lah sesungguhnya wanita jalang itu. Kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cocoknya kata itu untuk dirimu. Kau lah wanita jalang yang telah merusak hidup Draco dan Narcissa. Kau tak kan pernah tahu betapa tersiksanya Narcissa dengan segala macam kegilaan dari Lucius karena perlawanan Draco tentang pertunangan kalian itu. Kau hadir ditengah-tengah hubungan ku dengannya, kau bergelayut mesra dilengannya sementara kami hanya bisa menyembunyikan hubungan kami selama di sekolah. Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Kau juga tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya, yang kau pikirkan hanyalah kebahagiaanmu saja. Saat aku mengetahui pengumuman pertunangan kalian, aku masih mencoba menghargaimu dengan menjauhinya tapi kau tentu tahu Draco sangat mencintaiku, bukan?"

"Kau… kau tak kan bisa merebutnya dariku. Peresmian pertunangan kami akan segera dilaksanakan setelah acara kelulusan kalian. Kau tak kan bisa merebutnya. Tidak. Lucius pasti tak kan pernah mengijinkanmu menjadi bagian dari keluarganya." Ia mencoba tersenyum sombong di balik wajah ketakutannya itu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengannya dan menatapnya dengan sisi jahat ku yang selama ini tak pernah ku keluarkan.

"Mungkin saat ini kau merasa menang karena Lucius memihak padamu. Dan mungkin kau senang kalau kau tahu aku pernah menyerah dengan hubungan kami, tapi sekedar informasi saja untukmu…" Tanganku menyibakkan rambut cokelat gelapnya yang sialnya sangat lembut itu.

"Mau apa kau?!" Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya, tubuhnya sedikit berjengit saat bibirku berbisik ditelinganya.

"Mulai detik ini, aku akan memperjuangkannya juga. Berhati-hatilah…"

Aku menarik tubuhku menjahuinya dan mendapatinya tengah termanggu tak percaya dengan ucapanku. Aku kembali menyeringai. Ku harap kali ini seringaianku menjadi seringaian kemenangan.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa kasihan melihat kau yang hanya mengalami cinta sepihak itu." Lanjutku lagi. Selama beberapa menit ia masih terdiam menatapku seolah aku tengah memanterainya, seringaianku kembali lagi akibat ekspresi bodohnya itu, karena ia tak memberikan respon lagi mengenai ucapanku maka aku pun berbalik membelakanginya dan berjalan kembali ke menara ketua murid.

Perasaan lega kembali ku rasakan.

"_Ia tengah memperjuangkan apa yang pantas diperjuangkannya itu karena ia benar-benar berharap kalau kau adalah sumber kebahagiaannya selain keselamatan Ibunya, jadi… Ms. Granger, perjuangkan jugalah pria itu sampai kalian tak bisa berharap lagi. Saling memperjuangkan satu sama lain. Cinta… seperti itu, bukan?"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena masih ada harapan."_

"_Harapan?"_

"_Apa salahnya berharap? Berharap membuat kita lebih bersemangat hidup, bukan? Well… tentunya sambil disertai usaha yang konkret. Maka dari itu aku tetap berharap kalian akan mendapatkan yang terbaik demi kebahagiaan kalian."_

Karena masih adanya 'Harapan' itulah aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini didepan tunangan pria itu.

Aku akan memperjuangkan ia yang tengah memperjuangkanku juga. Karena yang terjadi diantara kami selama ini, memang pantas untuk diperjuangkan.

Aku tak kan berhenti berharap sambil terus berusaha memperbaiki semua yang telah terjadi dengan kami selama ini.

-o0o-

Papan peringatan menunjukkan pemberitahuan kalau NEWT sedang berlangsung.

Bisa ku rasakan hening panjang disetiap sudut Hogwarts karena hanya ada murid tingkat terakhir yang berada di sekolah, murid tingkat 1 sampai 6 dirumahkan untuk sementara selama kami ujian.

Aku tak bisa tenang karena ujian selanjutnya adalah kelas ramalan. Mulutku berkomat-kamit mencoba menghapal kembali semua materi pelajaran. Aku mengabaikan kepanikan Ron yang selalu saja heboh disaat-saat seperti ini.

Semilir aroma wewangian yang ku kenal membuyarkan kegiatanku. Kepalaku menoleh mengikuti si pemilik aroma yang ku kenali itu.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Theo bisa sebodoh itu…"

"Mungkin kau akan tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi saat menyaksikannya langsung kalau saja kau hadir kemarin, _Mate_…"

Ia tengah bercengkrama dengan Blaise di sudut ruangan. Sebelumnya ia berlalu melewatiku. Tak seperti biasanya. Sejak pertengkaran ku dengannya seminggu yang lalu itu ia seperti mengabaikanku.

_Ia mengabaikanku_?!

Ku alihkan pandanganku kembali ke buku tebal yang tengah terbuka di depan wajahku. Sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas membentuk seringaian yang membuat Harry menatapku bingung.

"Hermione, kenapa tiba-tiba wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Kau… menyeramkan…"

_Mengabaikanku?_

_Begitu kah?_

"Aku akan keluar sebentar." Aku menutup bukuku kasar dan keluar ruangan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Ron yang tengah memperingatkanku tentang waktu ujian yang akan dimulai 10 menit lagi.

_Aku butuh udara yang tak beraroma tubuhnya…_

1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

Aku merasa diriku cukup tenang setelah melakukan terapi menenangkan diriku sendiri.

"Kenapa ia mengabaikanku?"

"Ia tak merindukanku?"

"Biasanya ia akan menghampiriku ataupun me-_legillimens_ ku hanya untuk mengatakan kalau ia merindukanku."

"Apa ia sudah berubah pikiran?"

"Merlin, aku… aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu!"

"Bagaimana kalau ia menyerah padaku sementara saat ini aku tengah berusaha membantunya memperjuangkan hubungan kami?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Ia tak mungkin menyerah."

"Tapi abaiannya tadi tampaknya pertanda kalau ia mulai melepaskanku secara perlahan."

"Aku benar-benar tak berani berharap lagi apabila ia benar-benar menyerah mempertahankanku."

"Aku akan mengutuk Blaise karena ceramahnya tentang 'Berharap' itu."

"Aarrghhh! Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal. Cinta bisa membuat orang terjenius sepertiku sekalipun jadi gila!"

Setelah merasa puas berteriak-teriak tak jelas dan bermonolog-ria di pinggiran danau hitam, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam. 5 menit lagi ujian akan dimulai, jadi aku mempercepat langkahku sambil memperhatikan sekitarku. Kaki ku mendadak terhenti.

"Malfoy…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Huh?"

_Mati aku. Apa ia mendengarkan racauan tak jelasku tadi?_

"Ujian akan dimulai dan kau masih disini? Apa kau berniat tak lulus di ujian kelas ramalan?"

_Aku berniat. Sangat berniat bahkan. Tapi…_

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang tadi ku katakan?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan?" Aku menghela napasku lega. Ternyata ia tak mendengarnya, mungkin ia baru saja sampai disini saat aku hendak berbalik ke dalam sekolah. "Tentang cinta bisa membuat orang terjenius sepertimu sekalipun jadi gila?"

"Iya… A-APA?!"

"Berhentilah berteriak seperti orang gila, cepatlah kembali ke ruangan, ujian akan segera dimulai." Ia berbalik lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkanku yang masih diam ditempat.

_MERLIN!_

_IA MENDENGARNYA!_

_BAGAIMANA INI?!_

_IA BENAR-BENAR MENDENGARNYA!_

_INI MEMALUKAN!_

-o0o-

"Aku benar-benar menyerah dengan kelas ramalan." Ujarku lemas sambil merebahkan kepalaku diatas meja aula besar.

"Bukankah kau sudah berulang kali menghapal ulang pelajaran itu, 'Mione?" Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Ron.

"Aku memang sudah menghapal materi pelajaran ramalan, hanya saja semua materi yang ada dikepalaku itu hilang ketika negara api menyerang."

"Negara api… Negara api apa? Hermione, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Aku tak berselera lagi menjawab pertanyaan Ron dan memutar kepalaku ke arah yang berlawanan dan aku mendapati Harry yang tengah mengamatiku, ia mendengus geli melihat ekspresi kusam diwajahku.

"Harry, ia bertingkah aneh lagi…" bisik Ron.

"Harry bisakah kau ambilkan jus itu untukku?" Tanpa banyak tanya lagi Harry mengangguk sambil berusaha menahan tawanya dan mengambilkan jus jeruk nan segar itu. Aku bersyukur Harry tak bertanya apa-apa lagi saat ku suruh seperti itu tadi, kalau saja sebelumnya aku menyuruh Ron untuk melakukan itu ia pasti takkan mau melakukannya dan ia pasti lebih memilih menikmati hidangannya ketimbang menuruti permintaanku.

Dengan segera aku membenarkan posisi dudukku dan meneguk minumanku. Tanpa sengaja dari balik cangkir minuman mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Malfoy…

"Hermione?! bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati lagi?" Aku melemparkan serbetku ke arah Ron. Ia masih sempat memarahiku setelah aku tersedak minumanku sendiri.

"Ron…" Harry mencoba memarahi Ron namun wajah Harry malah semakin merah karena ia tengah mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Kau selalu memperingatiku untuk makan dan minum dengan hati-hati tapi hari ini kau sendiri melakukannya, Hermione." Tawa mereka berdua pun pecah.

"_Damn you, Boys_…"

_Hari apa ini?_

_Apa ini hari mempermalukan diri sendiri?_

Aku terus mengumpat dalam hati sambil membersihkan seragamku yang basah ketumpahan jus jeruk.

"Aku mau ke menara ketua murid dulu mengganti seragamku, kalian tunggu aku disini sampai ujian selanjutnya dimulai. Paham?" Mereka masih tertawa saat menganggukkan kepala mereka untuk menjawab perintahku, kembali aku melempari mereka dengan biskuit yang salah satunya meleset saat ku lemparkan kearah Harry. Sepertinya mereka berdua tampak bahagia sekali dengan penderitaanku.

_Sahabat-sahabat yang baik, bukan?_

Sesampainya di menara aku langsung berhambur ke kamar mencari seragam bersihku.

_Sebenarnya aku kenapa?_

_Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal sebodoh itu?_

_Belum cukup bodoh kah perbuatanku saat di danau hitam tadi pagi?_

Arrghhh!

"Kau kenapa?"

"Minggir." Aku mendorong tubuh Malfoy saat memasuki kamar mandi. Tak ada sahutan lagi darinya.

"Kau masih mengabaikanku?" Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Ternyata ia menungguiku didepan pintu sedari tadi.

_Ini sejenis apa?_

_Tarik-ulur mempermainkanku atau apa?_

_Bukankah sebelumnya ia yang mengabaikanku sejak pertengkaranku dengannya?_

Aku mengancingkan kemejaku dan mematut diriku sejenak didepan cermin besar dikamarku.

"Hermione, apa kau tak ingin menanyakan keadaanku selama tak hadir di sekolah? Kenapa kau mendiamkanku? Apa kau masih malu dengan kejadian di aula besar seminggu yang lalu?" Aku memutar tubuhku dan memberanikan diriku untuk menatapnya.

"Bukankah kau duluan yang mengabaikanku? Merlin, kau melakukannya lagi Malfoy, bahkan disaat-saat kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun, kau kembali mengabaikanku. Seharusnya kau tak perlu berbaik-baik lagi padaku, acara peresmian pertunanganmu sudah dekat, kalau kau lupa." Lama tak ada sahutan darinya, aku berpikir ia tengah melamun atau apapun itu. Tapi tak lama berselang setelah aku berpikir seperti itu ia tersenyum masam.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku takkan melakukannya lagi." Ia pun pergi meninggalkanku.

_Merlin…_

_Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?_

Seperti baru saja dilempar batu oleh Merlin, ingatan di kepalaku tentang kalimat yang ku lontarkan pada Malfoy sebelumnya pun kembali berputar.

"Merlin…" Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku dimulutku yang terbuka-tutup.

Sekarang aku yakin, ia benar-benar berhenti mengharapkanku.

Ia benar-benar berhenti memperjuangkanku.

-o0o-

Aku yang bersikap kekanakan atau ia yang sedang labil?

Malfoy benar-benar melakukannya. Maksudku, ia benar-benar mengabaikanku setelah NEWT berakhir. Blaise bilang ia tak dikurung kembali di Manor karena kepala sekolah mengirim surat kepada Lucius tentang memohon ijin memberikan anaknya itu waktu untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai ketua murid di tahun terakhirnya. Jadi disinilah ia, masih tetap di Hogwarts, dan di menara ketua murid juga tentunya. Aku pun kembali ke menara ketua murid karena kepala sekolah memberikanku peringatan tentang diriku yang sudah beberapa lama tak kembali ke menara ketua murid. Ah… aku malu sekali.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan acara kelulusan kita? Konsep apa yang akan kita buat kali ini?" Tanya salah seorang Prefect dari Ravenclaw. Aku tak berniat menjawab jadi aku hanya membolak-balikkan perkamen yang berada didepan mataku ini saja.

"Tak ada yang punya ide?" Tanya salah seorang Prefect lagi.

"Draco bagaimana menurutmu?" Cukup lama tak ada sahutan darinya maka aku pun melirik dan mendapatinya tengah memain-mainkan pena bulunya.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" Aku tertegun saat Blaise melemparkan pertanyaannya padaku. Sungguh, aku tengah tak bisa berpikir apa-apa saat ini. Aku hanya sedang mengkhawatirkan hasil ujianku ketimbang membahas acara kelulusan yang belum tentu muridnya akan lulus itu. Jadi aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku saja dan kembali melakukan kegiatanku membolak-balikkan perkamen seperti sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membahas _dresscode_ asrama untuk pesta pertunangan Draco saja, bagaimana munurut mu, Drake?" Aku tahu apa maksud dari usul itu. Tanganku langsung berhenti membolak-balik lembar perkamen itu.

"Tapi kita harus mengutamakan acara kelulusan ini dulu, Daph." Ujar Blaise.

"Terserah apa yang mau kau katakan Blaise, tapi hal itu benar-benar membosankan, acara peresmian pertunangan Draco pasti lebih seru dibandingkan acara kelulusan itu." Malfoy mendorong kursinya mundur dan keluar ruangan rapat tanpa berkata apapun. Semua mata yang ada diruangan memperhatikan kelakuannya dengan heran.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Entahlah…"

Aku terus mengamati pintu ruangan yang sudah tertutup sedari tadi. Aroma wangi tubuhnya masih tinggal diruangan, membuat perasaan sensitif di diriku kembali membuncah. Hening cukup lama sampai Harry akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Maaf Greengrass kalau aku boleh menyela perkataanmu sebelumnya, acara kelulusan kita tinggal sepekan lagi kita tak mungkin mendahulukan acara pertunangan itu. Saranku kita harus mendahulukan acara kelulusan ini setelah itu kita bisa membicarakan acara pertunangan itu dengan seluruh murid dan staff pengajar karena ada beberapa peraturan _dresscode_ yang kepala sekolah berikan. Jadi, aku harap kita semua lebih profesional lagi mendahulukan hal yang penting dan mengesampingkan acara tambahan itu." Beberapa Prefect mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Harry yang mencoba menengahi perdebatan antara Blaise dan Greengrass.

Ah… menyebut nama keluarga itu membuat perutku tiba-tiba terasa mual.

"Aku setuju dengan saran Harry. Baiklah, mari kita mulai memikirkan konsep acara kelulusan kita." Seru Blaise bersemangat. Sebagian sibuk berbisik-bisik membuat diskusi kecil namun setelah setengah jam berlalu tak ada satupun saran yang bisa digunakan untuk konsep acara.

"Apa kalian benar-benar tak punya ide lain? Kalau aku saat ini berharap Granger memberikan solusi terbaik." Tanya Hannah.

_Berharap?_

Aku meliriknya dan meringis mengangkat kedua tanganku.

"Maaf tapi aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih disaat nilai ujian kelulusanku sedang dipertaruhkan." Semua Prefect terdengar mendesah kecewa.

Apa perkataanku barusan mengecewakan mereka?

_Harapan yang tak sesuai dengan realita…_

Aku berjengit dari kursiku.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian melanjutkan rapat ini tanpaku? Aku ada janji bertemu dengan guru."

"Tapi apa yang bisa kami lakukan disini tanpamu, Hermione?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa ia berikan di rapat ini? Sedari tadi ia hanya melamun saja, jadi lebih baik biarkan saja ia keluar." Aku menatap bengis ke arah Greengrass yang seangkatan denganku itu, aku sudah hendak membalas perkataannya namun Harry menahan lenganku.

"Hermione, tenanglah… lebih baik kau keluar saja, benar kata Greengrass, tubuhmu disini tapi pikiranmu entah berada dimana. Kali ini aku tak tahu apa yang tengah kau alami lagi tapi sebaiknya kau menenangkan dirimu saja dulu." Aku menepis tangan Harry dengan kasar dan mengambil barang-barangku di meja.

_Persetan dengan rapat ini!_

Ku langkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar agar segera sampai ke ruangan Profesor Trelawney. Sebelumnya aku tengah berpikir tentang harapan yang tak sesuai dengan kenyataan entah kenapa namanya lah yang langsung terpikirkan olehku saat rapat tadi.

"Profesor?"

"Profesor Trelawney?" Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan tak ada sahutan aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya namun ia juga tak ada disana.

"Profesor?" masih tak ada sahutan juga darinya, aku menghela napasku kecewa.

Aku berharap ia ada diruangannya namun nyatanya ia tak ada.

Harapan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan, bukan?

Dengan perasaan kecewa aku pun keluar menuju asramaku, aku perlu ahli kejiwaanku.

-o0o-

"Jadi begitu?" aku mengangguk. "Hahh… aku seperti merasa _dejavu_ dengan anggukkan kepalamu itu." Tentu saja, sebulan yang lalu aku menceritakan semua tentang hubunganku dengan Malfoy padamu dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah saja, sama seperti saat ini.

"Kau tak berniat mengakhiri semua ini? Maksudku bukan mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya hanya saja seharusnya kau mengalah dan meminta maaf padanya."

"Percayalah Gin, aku tengah berusaha melakukannya…"

"Dan hasilnya?"

"Well…" aku tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan mudah itu. Pertanyaannya mudah memang tapi jawabannya… entahlah.

Aku menangkupkan wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kau benar-benar labil, kau tahu itu." Ucapan Ginny tak seperti ahli kejiwaan pribadiku sebelumnya. Ucapannya kali ini benar-benar tak membantuku.

"Aku tak labil."

"Kau tak mengenal dirimu sendiri." Kalau aku tak mengenalinya sebagai bagian dari Weasley, kalau saja Harry tak mencintainya, dan kalau saja dia bukan Ginny Weasley pasti saat ini aku sudah mendampratnya.

"Pergilah, aku ingin istirahat." Usirku sembari melemparinya dengan bantal.

"Merlin Hermione, kalau kau seperti ini urusanmu dengannya takkan pernah selesai."

"Tapi aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, Gin. Ia sudah terlanjur marah dengan ucapanku, aku sendiri mengakui kebodohanku saat mengatakan hal itu."

"Kalau kau memang mengakui kebodohanmu seharusnya kau meminta maaf padanya. Apalagi yang kau tunggu, huh? Kau takut harga dirimu jatuh hanya karena meminta maaf padanya? Atau kau memang tak berniat memperjelas hubungan kalian?"

"Aku ingin, Gin… aku ingin. Kau tak perlu berteriak ditelingaku."

"Ah, ya… salahku. Maaf."

Ginny benar. Apalagi yang ku tunggu?

Menunggunya kembali membujukku?

Tidak.

Selama ini aku hanya memikirkan harga diriku saja.

Merlin, aku ingin segera mengakhiri kelabilan diriku.

-o0o-

Seharian aku di asrama Gryffindor ditemani Ginny yang ucapannya sesekali membuat airmataku mengalir, tapi sesekali juga ucapannya malah membuatku ingin melemparkan mantera padanya. Dan sialnya lagi, semua ucapannya selalu benar. Aku merasa tengah digurui oleh anak kecil karena ia lebih muda dariku.

Aku kembali membaca buku itu setibanya di perpustakaan. Tanganku kembali membuka halaman terakhir dari buku itu.

_Siapa yang tahu kemana jalan ini menuju__?__  
__Kemana hari mengalir__?_

_Dan siapa yang tahu jika cintamu tumbuh__  
__Seperti pilihan hatimu__?_

_Siapa yang tahu mengapa hatimu mendesah__ s__aat cintamu terbang__?_

_Dan siapa yang tahu mengapa hatimu menangis__ s__aat cintamu berdusta__?__  
__Siapa yang tahu kapan jalan-jalan itu bertemu__ menunjukkan b__ahwa cinta mungkin ada di hatimu__?__  
__Dan siapa yang tahu kapan hari tertidur__ j__ika malam selimuti hatimu__?__  
__Siapa yang tahu jika cintamu tumbuh__ s__eperti pilihan hatimu__?__  
__Dan siapa yang tahu kemana jalan ini menuju__?__  
__Kemana hari mengalir__?_

_Siapa yang tahu_

_Hanya waktu__..._

Tulisan dihalaman terakhir buku ini kembali menarik perhatianku. Setelah mengembalikannya ke rak yang sebenarnya aku pun keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sebelumnya ketika membaca tulisan itu aku berpikir kalau aku butuh waktu untuk berbicara dengannya. Dan aku juga butuh waktu untuk mendengarkan jawaban-jawaban darinya. Aku berpikir seperti itu hanya karena tak siap dengan semua ekspetasi-ekspetasi berlebihanku.

Aku sudah lelah menangis hingga mungkin produksi air mataku sudah habis.

Kurasa kau takkan tahu apa yang kau miliki hingga yang kau miliki itu hilang.

Draco Malfoy. Dia bukanlah segalanya bagiku hingga tak ada apa-apa lagi diantara ku dengannya. Dan tak mudah bagiku untuk mengatakannya langsung padanya. Tapi karena sekarang dia tak pernah lagi menyapaku atau sekedar tersenyum padaku dikarenakan kesalahanku, hatiku merindukan sesuatu.Tak bisa kusangkal, aku sangat merindukannya.

Mungkin inilah saatnya aku mengesampingkan harga diriku.

"Malfoy…" Ia terkesiap kaget mendapati aku didepan pintu kamarnya. Jarakku dengannya cukup dekat hingga bisa ku dengar deru napasnya. Cukup lama ia memandangiku, begitu juga aku. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang berpikir kalau hal ini hanyalah mimpi.

_Percayalah, akupun juga_.

"Aku akan berpatroli untuk terakhir kalinya. Kalau kau sedang sibuk aku akan meminta Harry untuk menggantikanmu." Aku melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi sebelum ia berkata apapun.

"Si-sibuk? Tidak. Tidak… aku tak sibuk, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil jubahku." Tak perlu menunggu jawaban dariku ia pun bergegas melesat kedalam kamarnya, aku berjalan duluan menunggunya di depan pintu menara. Aku berjalan duluan menunggunya didepan menara.

"Ah! Kaget aku…" Aku mendapatinya tengah mengelus-elus dadanya. Kakiku melangkah duluan disusul dengannya yang berusaha menyamakan kakinya denganku.

_Darimana aku harus memulainya?_

Tak ada percakapan selama kami berpatroli, jam ditanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kami sudah berbalik arah menuju asrama ketua murid.

_Damn, aku harus apa?_

_Meminta maaf?_

_Atau berkata kalau aku merindukannya?_

"Malfoy…" aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya terlebih dahulu. Ya, itu adalah hal pertama yang harus aku lakukan sebelum memulai pembicaraan ini. Arrgghh… aku terlalu takut. Saat ini aku tak mau berharap ia menerima maafku, aku takut harapanku akan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan lagi.

Tak ada sahutan darinya hanya saja ia sudah menghentikan langkahnya menatapku dan menunggu kalimatku selanjutnya. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tak gatal sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Hermione?" Sesaat aku berpikir ini entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia memanggil nama depanki selain saat kami hanya berada di menara ketua murid. Perlahan aku mengatur pernapasanku agar perkataanku selanjutnya tak berantakan. Dengan gugup aku mencoba menatap matanya.

Oh… aku merindukan melakukan hal seperti ini. Menatap matanya, maksudku.

"Malfoy, maksudku Draco… aku, akummh!"

_Merlin…_

_Bisakah kau menghentikan waktu saat ini juga?_

_Aku benar-benar tak ingin melepaskan bibirnya. Aku teramat sangat merindukan… semua yangada pada dirinya._

Malfoy melumat bibirku dengan lembut. Tersirat kerinduan yang teramat dalam dari ciumannya. Perlahan udara hangat mengaliri tubuhku, sudah lama aku tak merasakan kehangatan ini.

God, aku menangis.

"Hermione, kau tak apa?" Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeka airmataku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah agar bisa menatapnya secara keseluruhan. Masih dengan isakkan yang sekuat tenaga ku tahan, aku berusaha mengatakannya…

"Aku akan memperjuangkan hubungan kita."

"A-apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas." Aku melakukan terapi pernapasan agar aku tak perlu mengulangi kalimat selanjutnya karena sejujurnya hal ini memalukan.

"Aku… aku akan memperjuangkan hubungan kita. Maafkan aku yang terlalu lama membiarkanmu sendirian melakukannya selama ini. Aku akan berjuang bersamamu. Aku akan ikut denganmu menghadap Lucius, aku akan mengeluarkan Narcissa dari Manor menyeramkan kalian itu. Aku… aku… _damn you_ aku teramat sangat merindukanmu…" Tangisku akhirnya pecah. Setelah sekian lama aku tak pernah menangis lagi karena pria didepanku ini, kini aku kembali menangis. Bukan menangis karena ia kembali menyakitiku tapi aku menangis lega karena aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar, aku sudah mengungkapkannya.

"Kumohon jangan minta aku mengulanginya lagi, aku sudah lupa." tambahku sembari menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Kemarilah…" Perlahan aku berjalan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Merlin…" ucapku tanpa sadar.

Pelukannya…

Selama ia memelukku saat aku mengabaikannya aku tak pernah membalas pelukannya, aku tak tahu kalau aku akan segugup ini memeluk kembali orang yang selama ini selalu memelukku disetiap ada kesempatan.

"Maafkan aku…" lenganku semakin ku eratkan ditubuhnya. Aku tak ingin ia pergi lagi. Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali padaku walaupun aku harus menerima kata-kata pedas serta semua sikap dingin terlebih dahulu darimu sebelumnya. Aku tak pernah berhenti berharap kau akan kembali padaku."

_Tak ada salahnya berharap, bukan?_

Perkataan Blaise dan tentunya perkataan Profesor Trelawney sebelumnya terbukti benar.

"Maafkan aku…" aku terus mengulangi kalimat itu sampai ia terkekeh geli.

-o0o-

"_Kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu karena telah melakukan ini padaku."_

-**TBC**-

Thanks to : **saia shiki, Ein mikara, ****agathasaraswatijk****, swift, ElectraMalfoy, GrangerBrOwN, aurora, Irene Fressia Akina **(What a code? -_-)**, Miya Maretha GaaIno, ****Octaviadwins****, Unknown, Yellowers, Guest1, Lippy Candy, dewazz, Aquadewi, Guest2, Staecia, ZeZorena, Riska662**

**A/N** : Maaf kalau ada typo(s), OOC, EYD yang berantakan dan rekan-rekannya. Maaf juga telat update, aku lupa password akun ffnet ku -_-

Well, I hope you all still love and waiting for this weird story. Don't forget to leave your review, every single word from your review are meaningful for me. Thank you :)


	10. Chapter 10: Out of Expectations

∞ **SAY SOMETHING ∞**

Timeline:

Tahun ke-7 setelah perang usai.

Warning : Newbie Author, Sebagian OOC, Typo(s), Absurd, Whatever (-_-)

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**The Story Owned By Me**

-o0o-

_So if this is my last night with you,_

_Hold me like I'm more than just a friend and give me a memory I can use,_

_Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do,_

_It matters how this ends,_

_'Cause what if I never love again?_

-o0o-

**Chapter 10 : Out of Expectations**

"_Too much drama._"

"A-apa?" Aku bisa merasakan mulutku yang menganga terlalu berlebihan. Tapi bagaimana aku tak melakukannya? Maksudku tercengang mendengar satu kalimat yang terlalu santai keluar dari mulut seorang Ginny Weasley. Sungguh aku tak percaya mendengarnya.

"Ginny, apa maksudmu?" ia mengabaikanku dan malah kini beralih ke nampan berisi biskuit dan menyeruput teh hijau didepannya.

"Ginny Weasley, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya dan tanggapanmu hanya itu saja?" Aku menceritakan semuanya padanya. Mulai dari kegelisahanku untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu padanya, ciuman rindu itu, pelukan hangat, tangisan tersedu-sedu ku hingga berakhirnya kami diranjang melepaskan semua kerinduan yang ada(oke, ini sedikit berlebihan tapi…), hingga aku terbangun di pagi hari dengan pikiran yang masih menganggap bahwa semua itu adalah mimpi sampai aku menemukannya masih terlelap disebelahku tanpa sehelai benangpun dan akhirnya akupun meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ini semua nyata. Terlalu kejam kalau semua itu hanya bagian dari bunga tidurku. Ya. Aku menceritakan semuanya hingga aku bisa merasakaan rasa lega di palung dadaku. Memangnya kepada siapa lagi aku akan bercerita kalau bukan padanya? Ah, ya… masih ada Harry. Setidaknya dengan bercerita pada Ginny secara tak langsung aku sudah bercerita juga pada Harry. Tentu saja kalian paham maksudku.

"Lantas tanggapan seperti apa yang kau harapkan, Hermione Granger?" aku mulai berang.

"Merlin, Ginny?!" mendengar suara renyahan dari biskuit yang di gigitnya saja sudah membuat emosiku semakin memuncak. Dengan secepat sapu terbang Harry aku merampas biskuit itu dari tangannya. Ekspresi menyebalkan khas Weasley pun seketika menempel diwajahnya.

"_Fine._ Aku akan menarik perkataanku tadi." Dengan santai ia kembali merampas biskuit yang ada ditanganku tadi, bahkan kini ia menyembunyikan kaleng biskuit itu dibalik punggungnya. Ada apa dengan gadis berambut merah ini? Apa mungkin ini adalah Ron yang meminum _Polyjus_ dan menyamar menjadi adik perempuannya sendiri?

"_So_?" tanyaku berusaha dengan intonasi nada sabar yang terdengar seperti terpaksa untuk sabar itu. Dan aku masih berusaha meyakinkan diriku kalau wanita didepanku ini adalah Ronald Weasley yang meminum ramuan _Polyjus_.

_Tapi Ron takkan berlaku sesantai ini apabila mendengar ceritaku…_

Aku menggeleng pelan dan masih menunggu respon dari Ginny… atau Ron ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. '_So_', hal apa selanjutnya yang akan kalian lakukan?"

_Ternyata memang benar Ginny. Ha! Sudah ku duga._

Aku berdeham sedikit. Bahuku yang awalnya tegak dengan percaya dirinya namun perlahan merosot karena aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ginny.

"Sudah ku duga kau tak akan bisa menjawabnya, makanya sebelumnya aku hanya menanggapimu seperti itu, 'Mione."

"Sejujurnya aku juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Draco, tapi ia tak membiarkanku mengetahui apa rencana selanjutnya dan ia memintaku hanya untuk menunggu 'aba-aba' darinya."

"Aba-aba?" aku mengangguk.

"Aba-aba apa? Tunggu… aba-aba yang ia katakan kalian tak bermaksud untuk kawin lari setelah pesta Hogwarts dan kalian akan hidup berpindah-pindah tempat dari suatu hutan ke hutan lainnya untuk bersembunyi dari mata-mata Lucius, bukan?"

"_What_?! _Ginny, are you get high? _Apa kau tadi meminum _whisky_ atau semacamnya sebelum menemuiku?" kedua mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap Ginny dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya.

"Hermione, aku tak mabuk. Aku serius dengan pertanyaanku. Benarkah kalian akan kawin la—"

"_No, Gin. Absolutely big NO._"

"_Then what, what a code_?" aku menghela napasku yang terdengar begitu berat dan lelah tentunya.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, ia hanya menyuruhku untuk menunggu. Aku tak tahu pasti 'aba-aba' apa hingga ia memilih untuk tak memberitahuku yang jelas aku percaya padanya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tak menuntut ini itu darinya sampai ia memberikanku 'aba-aba' itu." Ekspresi wajahku yang mulanya muram seketika bingung saat aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap Ginny. Wajahnya tampak kaget mendengarkan perkataanku. Apa aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Ginny?"

"Hermione, maafkan ekspresiku tapi aku tak jadi menarik perkataanku sebelumnya. Kalian sungguh-sungguh terlalu banyak menonton serial drama atau apa hingga kau bisa berkata seperti itu tadi, huh?" seketika aku melemparkan bantal sofa kearahnya secara bertubi-tubi.

"_Damn you_, Gin. Pergilah aku mau beristirahat." Mungkin Ginny memang sedang mabuk, lebih baik aku beristirahat dan menunggu tanggapan darinya hingga ia benar-benar dalam keadaan sadar.

"Ta-tapi Hermione, kita belum selesai berbicara… kau belum mengeluarkan kue-kue yang hanya ada di menara ketua murid ini!" Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku dan terus berjalan dengan pasti menuju kamar tidurku tanpa mempedulikan ocehannya. Suara teriakan Ginny tak terdengar lagi saat aku menjatuhkan tubuhku diranjang.

_Ginny yang sedang mabuk atau aku yang sedang tak waras?_

-o0o-

"_Damn you_, Draco. Sejak kapan kau duduk disitu?" Ia duduk disebelah ranjang dengan wajahnya yang tepat berada didepan wajahku. Aku membetulkan posisiku agar bisa menatap wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir, ia pun menegakkan punggungnya. Ternyata aku tertidur cukup lama saat aku melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Aku melewatkan makan malam ku.

"Kau melewatkan makan malammu dan aku mencarimu sedari siang." Aku tahu ia akan mengatakan hal itu. Tak perlu heran kenapa ia memasang ekspresi khawatir sebelumnya saat mendapatiku tertidur pulas disini dan sudah pasti ia mencariku karena aku tak hadir di rapat Prefect siang tadi.

"Merlin! Rapat Prefect…" kedua tanganku menutup mulutku yang masih tercengang lebar bersamaan dengan perkataan yang baru saja ku katakan.

"Draco, maafkan aku tak hadir di rapat tadi, aku hanya… aku… Apakah Kepala Sekolah hadir? Apa ia menanyai keberadaanku? Dan bagaimana hasil rapat tadi? Sungguh aku—" Omonganku terhenti saat Draco menghampiriku dan memeluk tubuhku.

"Draco…"

"Kau sakit? Suhu tubuhmu panas sekali padahal aku sudah mengkompres dahimu, apa aku perlu membawamu ke Hospital Wings?" Mendengar pertanyaannya seketika aku meletakkan punggung tanganku ke dahi dan benar saja suhu tubuhku sudah berada diatas rata-rata. Aku melihat handuk kecil yang basah dan semangkuk air di meja kecil sebelah ranjangku. Aku demam? Bagaimana bisa?

"Draco, aku hanya demam, aku tak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu membawaku ke Hospital Wings…" ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dalam seolah sedang me-_legillimens_-ku apakah aku benar-benar baik-baik saja atau tidak, sementara aku berusaha untuk tampak baik-baik saja dan menghalanginya untuk melakukan itu, me-_legillimens_-ku maksudnya. Tapi dari ekspresi wajahnya itu aku yakin kalau ia akan tetap bersikeras membawaku ke Hospital Wings.

"Kita harus ke Hospital Wings."

_See?_

"Draco, aku baik-baik saja. Lihat, aku hanya butuh istirahat dan suhu tubuhku pasti akan kembali seperti semula."

"Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali, Hermione." aku menggenggam tangannya mencoba untuk meyakinkannya sekali lagi.

"Draco…" Hanya namanya saja yang ku sebut hingga ia menghela napasnya pertanda kalau ia mengaku kalah berdebat denganku, walaupun butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk membuatnya yakin dengan perkataanku.

"Tapi aku akan tidur disini untuk memastikan kalau kau akan baik-baik saja."

_Tentu saja ia akan berkata seperti itu._

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan bergeser sedikit untuk memberinya tempat. Ia menelusup masuk ke dalam selimut dan langsung memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Draco, aku bau."

"Aku tahu itu. Dan aku suka." Aku sempat terkekeh saat mendengar perkataannya. Adakah manusia seromantis ini? Bahkan bau tubuhku saja ia suka. _Well_, sebenarnya aku tak terlalu bau hanya saja aku belum mandi sore ini. Tak lama berselang aku bisa mendengar suara dengkuran nafasnya.

"Draco? Oh Merlin, yang benar saja…"

Aku yang seharusnya tertidur, bukan dia.

-o0o-

"Konsep pesta kemarin sepertinya masih bisa kita gunakan. Aku ingin mengulang malam itu lagi untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Tidak. Kita tidak bisa menggunakan konsep itu lagi, Blaise."

"Tapi sampai saat ini kita belum menemukan konsep apapun yang cocok untuk acara kelulusan kita nanti. Lagipula kita masih bisa merubah konsep _dresscode_ nya. Konsep busana jaman kerajaan Inggris, mungkin?"

"_No way_."

"Tidak, Blaise." Tentu saja semua orang menolak usulan Blaise yang menyarankan kami yang harus menggunakan busana jaman kerajaan Inggris itu. Yang benar saja.

"_Well_, kalian tak perlu seperti paduan suara begitu untuk menolak saranku. Bagaimana denganmu, Hermione?" Aku terkesiap saat Blaise menyebut namaku.

"Tentu saja aku juga menolak saranmu." Kini aku merasa kalau Blaise terlalu berlebihan dalam berekspresi.

"Aku menanyakan saranmu untuk acara kita bukan penolakan kejam atas saranku tadi, Hermione."

"Upss… _sorry_." Tampaknya Blaise seharian ini kurang sehat karena ia bertingkah serba berlebihan sejak rapat ini dimulai.

Tak lama berselang pintu ruangan rapat terbuka lebar dan menampilkan Kepala sekolah juga beberapa staf pengajar lainnya. Mereka langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan. Kepala sekolah tampaknya jengah menunggu hasil keputusan rapat kami makanya ia ikut turun tangan dalam mengambil keputusan di rapat kali ini.

"Pendapat Mr. Zabini sepertinya bisa dicoba."

"Profesor…" Draco mencoba berbicara dengan Kepala Sekolah namun Kepala Sekolah melarangnya dengan tolakan halus khas McGonagall.

"3 hari lagi Mr. Malfoy. 3 hari lagi acara kelulusan kalian dan sampai saat ini kalian belum bisa menemukan konsep apa yang akan kalian gunakan."

"Tapi konsep pesta topeng sudah pernah kita gunakan, Profesor. Hanya saja kostum yang mungkin membedakan konsep ini. Tapi menggunakan kostum jaman kerajaan Inggris itu bukankah sangat menyulitkan para murid tingkat 7? Dan kalau kita kembali menggunakan konsep itu maka murid tingkat 7 akan kembali membuat masalah dengan mantera-mantera yang tak seharusnya mereka gunakan." Lanjutku masih berusaha untuk mencari harapan untuk konsep acara nanti.

"Maaf Ms. Granger, aku setuju dengan saran Mr. Zabini dengan konsep pesta topeng tapi tidak dengan _dresscode _nya."

Huh?

"Maaf Profesor?" Tanyaku ulang.

-o0o-

"Sibuk?"

"Lumayan…" Aku menyapa pria berambut pirang yang tengah memunggungiku ini. Perlahan aku menghampirinya yang tampak tengah menulis sesuatu diatas perkamen. Karena ia tak mempedulikan kehadiranku maka aku melakukan tur kecil dikamar khas Slytherinnya. Selama setahun terakhir ini aku sering berkunjung ke kamarnya, namun aku tak sempat mengagumi betapa indahnya ornamen dan lukisan yang terasa dingin khas Slytherin ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menggunakan gaun yang berbau Slytherin?" tampaknya ia mulai mempedulikanku. Pena bulunya berhenti bergerak saat aku berkata seperti itu.

"Hermione…"

"Mungkin dengan model yang sedikit terbuka dibagian atasnya. Atau gaun _Backless_ yang berwarna gelap khas asramamu?"

"Hentikan. Aku sudah bisa membayangkannya jadi berhentilah menggodaku. Kemarilah…" akupun melipir duduk diranjang dekat meja belajarnya. Masih mencoba mengintip apa yang tengah menjadi pusat pikirannya sebelum aku datang.

"_List of Invitation_?" Entah kenapa kepalaku terasa panas.

"Apa aku masuk kedalam daftar tamu acara pertunanganmu?"

"Hermione…"

"Draco kau bekerja hingga selarut malam ini untuk membuat daftar tamu, seharusnya kau memanggilku untuk meminta bantuanku. Mungkin saja aku bisa mengundang kedua orangtuaku sekalian." Cecarku kesal walaupun dari lubuk hati yang terdalam aku enggan membantunya.

"Ya, Hermione. Aku memang akan mengundang kedua orangtuamu juga."

Merlin, dia benar-benar akan melakukannya?

Tega kah?!

Aku sudah hendak balik haluan namun yang ku dengar bukan ia mencoba meneriaki namaku, memanggilku maksudnya. Yang ku dengar malah suara tawanya yang tampak tak berdosa itu.

"Kau gila?" Aku berbalik badan menatapnya marah tapi ia masih saja tertawa.

"Hermione, apa kau tak bisa melihat dan membacanya sampai selesai?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanpa membuang-buang waktuku lagi menunggu jawabannya, tanganku langsung mengambil perkamen itu dan oh, _shit_…

"_See_?"

Aku harus apa?

Rasa maluku sudah melebihi rasa panas dikepalaku tadi.

"Hermione?"

"Aku akan menemui Kepala Sekolah."

"Semalam ini?"

"Besok maksudku," elak ku. "Bye…"

"Hermione? Hermione bagaimana dengan kedua orangtua mu?! Hermione?!" aku mengabaikan teriakannya. Dapat kudengar tawanya kembali menggelegar. Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya tertawa seberlebihan itu.

"_Shit_…" mulutku tak bisa berhenti mengumpat bahkan setelah aku bersembunyi dari balik pintu kamarku. Tak peduli bunyi ranjang yang terdengar menyedihkan karena aku merebahkan tubuhku terlalu berlebihan ke atasnya akupun langsung menutupi wajahku dengan selimutku.

-o0o-

"Apa?" tanyaku pada Ginny saat ia memandangiku dengan tatapan seakan-akan hidupku amat menyedihkan.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar cerita tentang kebodohan ku tadi malam.

"Kau bertingkah bodoh hanya karena undangan itu? Dan sialnya undangan itu adalah undangan untuk acara kelulusan kalian nanti, bukan undangan pertunangannya." Aku mengangguk (mendengarkan omongannya yang terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan) yang membuat Ginny tampak menyesal melakukan hal itu. Melakukan pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti pernyataan itu, maksudku. Aku tak menyalahkannya apabila setelah ini ia tak mau mendengarkan ceritaku lagi.

"Demi Merlin dan seluruh pengikutnya…" Ginny tampak memijat pelipis matanya, "…Seorang Hermione Granger? _No way_…" imbuhnya lagi sementara aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku sambil menghela napas yang terdengar berlebihan karena Ginny kembali menatapku dengan tatapan tak percayanya itu.

_Trust me, I'm not trust myself too, Gin…_

-o0o-

Setelah jam makan siang tadi dan bercerita dengan Ginny di asrama Gryffindor, aku tak berniat keluar kamarku lagi dan memutuskan untuk bergelung diranjang, bersembunyi dibawah selimut lebih tepatnya. Aku terlalu malu untuk menampakkan diri didepan pria gila itu. Oke, dia tidak gila, aku saja yang terlalu _gila_ hingga bertingkah norak seperti semalam.

Kenyataannya menceritakan semuanya pada Ginny tak menghasilkan apa-apa, aku tahu itu namun setidaknya aku merasa puas telah menceritakan kenorakanku itu padanya, karena dengan begitu aku bisa kembali menginjak tanah lagi setelah mengkhayal tinggi hingga membenturkan kepalaku sendiri kelangit-langit kamarku dengan mendengarkan omongan pedas dan sadis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pandangan mataku teralih ke meja nakas disamping ranjang setelah aku menyibakkan selimut. Tanganku meraih amplop yang tertera stempel merah dengan lambang sekolahku ini ditutup amplopnya. Aku tahu perbuatanku ini termasuk lancang karena aku menyobek stempel amplop ini dan mengeluarkan isinya yang seharusnya bukan ditujukan padaku ini. Judul besar yang terpampang dilembaran perkamen yang ada didalam amplop ini kembali membuatku mual mengingat kebodohanku semalam.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bertingkah sebodoh itu?" barusan itu aku, yang sibuk bermonolog-ria.

Ini hanyalah undangan tamu untuk acara kelulusan kami nanti, dan didalamnya terdapat nama kedua orangtuaku. Dan aku berlagak melodramatis saat Draco mengatakan akan mengundang kedua orangtuaku juga.

Aku kembali menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang. Setelah aku lulus, aku akan meminta pengurus sekolah untuk mengganti ranjangku karena ia sudah sangat banyak berjasa telah menahan berat tubuhku yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering berlaku kasar terhadap ranjang ini.

"Aku tak pernah melihat orang sebimbang ini antara mengirimkan undangan acara kelulusan atau tidak." Tubuhku langsung merinding mendengar suara yang sangat ku kenal itu.

"_Knock… knock…_?" Sahutku. Ia mendengus sebelum mengetuk pintu kamarku tapi masih dengan pose menyandar dipintu dengan satu tangan disaku celananya, aku tak tahu kenapa aku begitu menyukai pose itu. Dan juga seringaiannya…

"_I hate you_." Tandasku. Aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengutarakan pemikiranku tadi tentang pose dan seringaian dirinya. Draco menghampiriku dan memilih duduk diranjang sementara aku memunggunginya.

"_I know…_" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku yang kembali berhasil membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding, tepat setelah itu aku bisa merasakan sebuah kecupan dikeningku. Aku masih tak bergeming (sebenarnya berusaha untuk tak segera berbalik dan membalas kecupannya karena aku sedang dalam mode kesal padanya), "…aku akan kembali menstempel amplop ini dan mengirimnya kerumahmu, jadi kau tak perlu membacanya berulang-ulang."

Ia masih bersikeras menggodaku?

Aku memutar balik tubuhku berusaha memberikan tatapan tajam seolah berkata _bercandamu-tak-lucu-pirang_ tapi tepat setelah aku berpikir seperti itu ia malah meraih daguku dan melakukannya. Menciumku, tentu saja.

Terbuai selama beberapa menit oleh tingkah manisnya itu, ia pun melepaskan ciuman hangatnya, "…kita ada rapat jam 4, sampai jumpa, _Dear_…"

Aku masih belum bisa mengumpulkan kesadaranku saat ia mengecup keningku lagi dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum menutup pintu kamarku.

Perlahan jemariku menyentuh keningku, aku masih bisa merasakan bekas bibirnya yang hangat dikeningku.

"'_Dear_', katanya?" sekumpulan kupu-kupu yang mungkin jumlahnya berjuta-juta itu seolah bergejolak didalam perutku, wajahku memanas sehingga tanpa perlu berkaca pun aku tahu kalau pipiku tengah merona merah. Kembali aku sembunyikan diriku ke dalam selimut.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

_Kenapa ia bertingkah begitu manis?_

_Dia tidak sedang melakukan hal bodoh, bukan?_

_Maksudku mungkin saja ia tengah menyiapkan rencana untuk mengerjaiku. Atau jangan-jangan ia berniat meng-crucio ku?_

_No way…_

_Aku pasti sudah gila!_

_Atau dia yang gila?_

-o0o-

"Hermione, kau tak apa?" aku menoleh kearah Harry yang tampak tengah mengamatiku disela-sela rapat Prefect. Aku menatapnya bingung kemudian menggeleng, ia tampak tak yakin dengan jawabanku.

"Jadi semua undangan acara kelulusan untuk para orangtua murid sudah semuanya terkirim?" Perhatianku kini kualihkan ke suara Kepala Sekolah.

"Sudah, Profesor." Yang dijawab dengan santai oleh Draco. Aku bahkan tak menyadari kehadirannya sejak rapat ini dimulai, karena sedari awal rapat aku hanya menunduk saja memeriksa daftar nama orangtua murid tingkat tujuh yang harus aku periksa ulang apakah semua undangan itu sudah diberikan atau tidak. Draco sempat melirikku sejenak dan tanpa perlu menggunakan kata-kata aku sudah tahu kalau ia tengah meledekku.

Draco pasti berbohong ke Profesor McGonagall mengenai _terkirim_-nya semua undangan itu karena aku tahu yang ia lakukan dengan melirikku seperti itu tadi sudah pasti kalau ia bermaksud mengatakan bahwa hanya tinggal undangan untuk orangtuaku lah yang belum terkirim.

Kepala Sekolah tampak mengangguk puas, sementara aku kembali (berpura-pura) sibuk dengan perkamen-perkamen yang ada didepan mataku.

Rapat kembali dilanjutkan dengan membahas kostum acara kelulusan nanti. Pada rapat yang sebelumnya Kepala Sekolah memutuskan memakai ide dari Blaise untuk kembali menggunakan konsep pesta topeng, hanya konsepnya saja tapi tidak dengan kostumnya yang saat ini mengharuskan kami menggunakan kostum asrama masing-masing yang disesuaikan dengan konsep asrama juga.

Ribet? Tidak.

Tapi MAHARIBET.

Kostum sesuai asrama masing-masing itu justru lebih memusingkan daripada kostum ala Bangsawan Inggris yang pernah Blaise katakan. Tanganku saja nyaris putus saat mencoba segala jenis gaun yang mewakili asramaku. Untung saja aku tak menggunakan topi kepala singa seperti yang pernah dipakai Luna beberapa tahun yang lalu, bisa saja kepalaku menyusul putus.

"Semua persiapan harus dimulai besok sebelum jam makan siang dan harus selesai dalam waktu 12 jam, kalian tentu tahu efisiensi waktu berperan sangat penting dalam persiapan acara ini. Dan kami sangat senang mendengar tentang banyak murid yang merasa tak keberatan dengan _dresscode_ yang sudah kita sepakati bersama. Jadi aku dan seluruh staf pengajar yakin kalian bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa bantuan kami lagi. Maka dari itu semua hak acara kelulusan kami serahkan kepada seluruh perangkat Ketua Murid dan Prefect." Semua mengangguk paham dan bersyukur karena Kepala Sekolah menyerahkan seluruh hak atur acara diserahkan seluruhnya kepada Ketua Murid dan para Prefect.

"Hermione, bisa kau berikan daftar tamunya?" Aku mendongak lantas refleks memberikan daftar nama tamu undangan yang sudah ku gulung rapi itu pada Draco. Sekilas ku lihat semua pandangan tertuju pada ku. Atau pada Draco?

Aku terkesiap dan segera sadar apa yang membuat mereka melakukan itu, maksudku kini bukan hanya pandangan mereka saja yang tertuju padaku dan Draco tentunya tapi ekspresi kaget sekaligus bingung kini terpahat jelas diwajah mereka. Aku segera beralih melirik Draco yang tampak tak menyadari perubahan suasana yang sedang terjadi diruangan rapat ini, ia malah tampak santai menggulung kembali perkamen yang sebelumnya iya minta dariku itu setelah ia selesai memeriksanya ulang.

Kelewat santai bahkan.

"Maaf, Profesor… ada apa?"

'ada apa' katanya?

Draco kini ikut berpartisipasi dalam pesta bingung ini.

Profesor McGonagall yang duluan tersadar dari pesta super canggung ini pun berdeham dan segera memberikan perintah pada Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, setelah ini tolong antar semua berkas ke ruanganku..." Walaupun aku yakin ia masih kaget dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya tadi.

Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Draco menyanggupi permintaan Kepala Sekolah sebelum akhirnya Kepala Sekolah dan para staf pengajar pamit undur diri dari rapat Prefect yang terakhir kalinya ini.

"Hua…" suara erangan Blaise mengambil alih perhatian, "sejujurnya aku ingin sekali menggunakan kostum khas Gryffindor dan menyusup ke asrama kalian lalu menculik Hermione untuk berdansa dengan mesra di aula nanti." Blaise yang duduk tepat disebelahku berlagak manis dengan mencoba berulang kali mengedipkan matanya padaku.

"Ewhh..." Balasku dingin yang malah disambut gelak tawa semua orang bahkan Draco tampak bahagia sekali mendengar erangan jijik ku melihat tingkah Blaise yang tidak seorang Blaise Zabini sekali tadi. Semua orang kecuali wanita yang duduk tepat didepanku, kakak dari Greengrass tunangan Draco yang kini malah tengah menatapku tajam seolah menilai diriku yang memang tak pantas untuk berdansa dengan teman seasramanya.

Awalnya aku berpikir sedikit ragu untuk membalas tatapannya tapi yang terjadi selalu tak sesuai dengan harapanku, nyatanya pikiran dengan gerak refleks mataku kini malah balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam dari miliknya. Memangnya hanya Slytherin saja yang bisa melakukan tatapan mengintimidasi itu, huh?

Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku berubah menjadi berwarna cokelat.

Apa-apaan…?

"Kita harus menemui Kepala Sekolah…" ternyata ia menghalangi pandanganku dengan perkamen-perkamen yang ada ditangannya, sekilas Draco melirik kearah pandangan mataku yang masih bertahan membalas tatapan Greengrass Senior itu, "…Hermione?"

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi aku yang setengah kaget dengan apa yang Draco lakukan-_lagi_ langsung segera merapikan peralatan tulisku kemudian berjalan keluar mendahuluinya.

-o0o-

Aku bisa gila.

Atau aku memang sudah gila?

Maksudku, yang benar saja pria pirang ini selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku melangkah _except_ toilet.

Aku tak tahan lagi, aku harus segera mendampratnya dengan omelan-omelanku.

"Apa?"

Lihatlah, ia bahkan tak merasa bersalah setelah seharian ini mempersulit pergerakanku. Saat ini aku tengah berada diperpustakaan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan super-kesal karena ia sama sekali tak membantuku disini, jadi untuk apa ia duduk didepanku?

"_Stop starring at me_!" bisikku berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tak menganggu para warga perpustakaan.

"_Sorry, I can't help it_…" jawabnya santai yang semakin membuatku murka. Aku murka, namun tak bisa melakukan apapun karena kalau aku meng-_crucio_ Draco saat ini juga, yang ada Madam Pince malah akan meng-_Avada _ku terlebih dahulu.

"Orang-orang akan mencurigai kita, Draco…"

"Aku tahu, dan itu akan sangat bagus." Kali ini jawabannya kelewat santai. Aku yang tak bisa santai. Jadi aku memutuskan mengakhiri pertengkaran batin ini dan segera enyah dari hadapannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Malfoy Manor." Draco tampak berjengit dari kursinya dan segera menarik tanganku hingga aku menatapnya. Ia menatapku tak percaya setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja ku katakan. Wajah pucatnya malah terlihat semakin pucat, jadi aku tak sampai hati untuk membuatnya mati kehabisan darah. "Bercanda…" lanjutku yang membuat Draco menghembuskan napasnya kelewat lega.

Draco mendengus sejenak sebelum berkata, "Beberapa hari lagi kau akan benar-benar berada di Manor ku, Hermione."

Apa-apaan dia? Mencoba mengingatkanku akan pertunangannya?

Menusuk hatiku lagi, huh?

"Ya… terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku akan hal itu, aku akan berada di Manor mu untuk menghadiri acara pertunanganmu. _Thanks a lot, brath_…" Imbuhku dingin.

"Pertunangan _kita_, lebih tepatnya." Ia meralat perkataanku.

Well, ya… aku tahu. Pertunangan kita…

"A-apa?"

"Aku tahu kau berharap kalau kau salah dengar, tapi kupingmu tak bermasalah, Hermione." mataku menatapnya nyalang yang malah ditanggapinya dengan tatapan lekat yang tampak serius.

Sepersekian menit aku menunggu mulutnya berbicara menambahkan kata '_aku bercanda…´_ atau apa saja seperti aku tadi, namun ia masih tampak sama seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya. Malah kini ia tersenyum hangat padaku. Aku menepis tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku tadi. "Jangan bercanda."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu akupun pergi meninggalkannya. Sekilas aku sempat melirik ke tempat duduk ku tadi saat aku keluar ruangan dan aku bisa melihat Draco masih menatapku sambil tersenyum simpul dari jendela tua ini.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat dan segera berlari menuju aula besar. Aku harus mengisi perutku agar bisa tetap berpikir waras sebelum Draco akhirnya mengaku kalau ia melakukan hal itu tadi dengan maksud menghiburku. Mengaku ia khilaf malah terdengar lebih baik.

-o0o-

"Sejujurnya konsep ini lebih sulit daripada konsep yang Blaise katakan sebelumnya."

"Setuju." Aku mengamini perkataan Harry disela-sela waktu makan malam kami. Ginny terlihat mengangguk paham. Ketika aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang terasa kurang saat ini, tanpa sengaja mataku bersirobok dengan Ron yang ternyata sedang menatapku juga, ia duduk jauh di ujung meja makan bersama Neville dan yang lainnya.

Tatapan Ron membuat mataku perih karena saat ia menyadari tatapan kami bertemu ia menatapku seolah aku ini lebih menjijikkan dari liur Troll. Entahlah, sejujurnya aku tak bisa mengartikan tatapannya. Hatiku terasa semakin sakit ketika aku menyadari kalau aku sama sekali belum menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya hingga beberapa hari menuju kelulusan kami.

Saat aku mencoba tersenyum padanya, ia malah membuang pandangannya dan beralih pada mangkuk makanannya. Senyum ku pun lenyap seketika. Sebelum aku menitikkan air mataku akupun mengalihkan pikiranku pada makananku yang terasa hambar.

Aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Ron. Setidaknya aku masih berharap aku tak akan kehilangan sahabatku setelah memberinya beberapa penjelasan, mungkin.

-o0o-

Aku meminta Harry menggantikan dirinya berpatroli dengan Ron malam ini. Dan syukurnya Harry menyanggupinya tanpa bertanya apapun dariku. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa kalau saja ia melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" kepalaku mendongak dan mendapati Ron di depan pintu ruang kelas. "Dimana Harry?"

"Ia sedang mengurus beberapa hal untuk persiapan besok. Ia memintaku untuk menggantikannya malam ini." Jawabku berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Harry atau kau?" Tanyanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Harry atau kau yang meminta?" Tanyanya lagi yang berhasil membuatku membuka-tutup mulutku.

"Se-sebenarnya… aku yang memintanya." Lama aku menunggu reaksi darinya namun ia diam saja lalu melangkah duluan meninggalkanku.

Tampaknya ini akan memakan waktu yang lama.

Selama berpatroli ia tak seberisik yang biasanya. Aku tahu itu karena ia marah padaku. Ron pasti berpikir tenaganya terlalu sia-sia kalau ia habiskan untuk berceloteh dengan orang semenyedihkan diriku ini.

"Ron…" aku memberanikan diriku untuk memulai pembicaraan saat kami sudah berada di menara Astronomi. Ia tak bergeming. Masih memunggungiku. "Ron, aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Draco. Aku—"

"Draco? Huh…" Ron mendengus. Ia berbalik menghadapku, aku tak bisa membaca raut wajahnya saat ini.

Memangnya kapan aku bisa memahami air mukanya?

"Dengar, Ron aku tahu kau marah padaku…"

"Kau tahu? Kau tahu apa tentangku?"

"Ron…"

"Kau berpacaran dengannya, kau tidur dengannya Hermione!"

"Iya aku tahu itu, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Ron…" aku mencoba membela diriku namun tampaknya Ron tak peduli, matanya menerawang seolah sedang mengenang sesuatu.

"Kita pernah bersama, kita pernah saling mencintai. Dan kini aku harus menerima kenyataan kau bersamanya? Kau ingin menjelaskannya padaku? Apalagi yang mau kau jelaskan, huh?! Penjelasan kalau kau sedang menjalankan misi lain Dumbledore? Penjelasan tentang cara mengelabui musuh? Kalau kau berdamai dengan para pelahap maut itu dengan cara menjijikkan seperti ini?!"

"_Enough_!" Aku tak tahan.

Sungguh racauan Ron sudah diluar batas kesabaranku. Dan apa katanya? '_Menjijikkan_', ia bilang?

"Aku tak sedang menjalankan misi apapun dan aku juga tak melakukan hal yang kau bilang _menjijikkan_ itu, Ron!" aku menekankan bagian kata menjijikkan itu yang sempat membuat emosiku meledak tadi. Sejenak aku mengambil napas yang dalam untuk mengurai kata perkata agar Ron paham maksudku. "Aku berusaha untuk membuatmu mengerti kalau kita sudah tidak berperang, dan Draco bukanlah pelahap maut lagi. Draco juga sudah berubah, ia tak seperti dulu, Ron. Dan… aku mencintainya." Ron masih diam tak meresponku, aku mencoba menenangkan diri agar bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan segera.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya meskipun kau bilang ini menjijikkan tapi aku tak bisa memungkirinya lagi."

"Tapi dia akan bertunangan dengan darah murni sialan itu, Hermione." ku dengar suara Ron sedikit memelas agar aku memahami maksudnya.

"Aku tahu, Ron. Meskipun aku tahu ia akan segera bertunangan dengan gadis lain tapi aku masih percaya padanya kalau ia akan segera mengakhiri pertunangan itu." Sejujurnya aku sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ku katakan.

"Apa yang ia janjikan padamu hingga kau begitu membelanya?" Ron masih berusaha mencari celah untuk menghentikanku.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak membelanya. Aku membela diriku. Aku membela perasaanku sendiri, Ron. Dan ia tak menjanjikan apapun padaku, dan aku pun tak berharap banyak padanya. Selama aku masih merasakan perasaan ini, aku akan tetap percaya padanya kalau kami bisa bahagia bersama meskipun aku sendiri tak yakin sampai kapan kebahagiaan itu akan bertahan." Aku tak tahu entah sejak kapan air mata ini mengalir, Ron tampak samar dari pandanganku namun begitu aku masih bisa merasakan kalau kini ia menghampiriku. Kepalaku tertunduk mencoba menutupi tangisanku.

"Aku masih berharap kalau ini tidaklah nyata. Sejujurnya aku senang kau sudah menemukan penggantiku tapi hanya saja kenapa harus dia. Itu yang membuatku masih tidak bisa menerima keadaan."

"Ron, maafkan aku…" ucapanku tak terdengar jelas karena beriringan dengan isakan tangisku yang semakin sulit ku kendalikan.

"Kau tak akan menyesal telah mengambil keputusan seperti ini?" aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menghela napasnya yang terdengar berat. "Aku butuh waktu…" ucapnya, membuat isakanku tertahan. Aku kembali menatapnya yang kini balas menatapku. "Aku butuh waktu untuk memahami semua penjelasanmu, mungkin aku akan menghindarimu selama beberapa saat tapi percayalah aku melakukan itu hanya untuk mencegah mulutku merapalkan mantera kearah pelahap maut itu." Aku mengangguk memahami perkataannya, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada diposisinya.

"Tapi kau masih tetap sahabatku, bukan?" lama aku menunggu jawaban darinya. Dari pandangannya yang tampak berpikir keras itu aku masih belum siap mendengar jawaban darinya kalau ia akan mengakhiri semua pertemanan kami.

"Saat melihatmu bahagia bersamanya, kupikir aku terlalu egois apabila aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku saja." Tangan besarnya itu menghapus airmata ku dengan lembut. "Aku masih sahabatmu."

Tangisanku kembali pecah. Meski Ron tak memelukku seperti biasanya ketika aku menangis, tapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya hanya dengan sentuhan tangannya saja. "Maafkan aku, Ron…"

Hanya kalimat itu saja yang mampu ku ucapkan. Ron benar. Ia pasti sangat berat menerima keputusanku ini, dan dia butuh waktu. Aku akan memberikannya meski ia butuh bertahun-tahun _tidak_ berhari-hari saja sudah cukup. Aku tak tahan kalau harus berdiam-diaman dengannya selama itu.

Setidaknya Ron sudah percaya padaku kalau aku tak sedang menjalankan misi apapun dari Dumbledore.

-o0o-

Draco tampak terlelap dengan perkamen-perkamen berserakan dilantai. Meskipun Harry menggantikanku tadi aku yakin Harry tak membantu banyak. Ia pasti sangat lelah menyelesaikan semua ini sendirian.

Aku menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang sebelumnya ku ambil dari kamarnya. Sembari membereskan perkamen-perkamen tadi pikiranku menerawang saat melihat nama keluarga Greengrass didaftar tamu undangan.

2 hari lagi acara kelulusan kami akan berlangsung. Setelah acara itu…

Suara batuk Draco membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menghampirinya yang masih terlelap namun terlihat kesakitan. "Draco? Draco kau sakit?" ia menggeleng dan kembali berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung berkeluaran di keningnya. Dingin. Meskipun aku sudah menyelimutinya dan perapian diruangan ini menyala, tapi tubuhnya terasa dingin. "Draco, bangunlah… kita harus ke Hospital Wings…" Tak ada sahutan darinya. Setengah panik aku berlari keluar menuju asramaku mencari pertolongan, ku lihat Ron masih berdiri di ambang pintu masuk.

"Ron! Ronald!" dengan napas tersengal-sengal aku menceritakannya secara singkat. Ron segera berlari menuju menara Ketua Murid sementara aku masih berusaha mengatur napasku.

Singkatnya, saat aku tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai di menara ketua murid aku sudah di kagetkan dengan teriakan Ron yang memanggil namaku.

"Hermione! Her—"

"Ada apa Ron… astaga! Draco?!" Tanganku menutup mulutku yang menganga kaget melihat buih putih yang keluar dari mulut Draco, wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. "Ron bagaimana…"

"Cepat bangunkan Madam Pomfrey!"

-o0o-

Keracunan makanan?

Tidak mungkin.

Draco bukan sembarangan orang yang dengan mudahnya terkecoh dengan makanan enak namun beracun, seperti 2 rekan Slytherinnya dulu.

Ia juga terakhir makan bersamaku dan Harry sebelum aku pergi berpatroli, ia tampak baik-baik saja karena makanan itu adalah beberapa makanan yang dibawa Harry dari asrama kami dan setelah aku kembali ke menara tidak ada nampan makanan lain di meja, remah-remahnya saja pun tak ada.

"Dia akan sadar saat kadar racun dalam tubuhnya menghilang. Panggil saja aku kalau kalian membutuhkan sesuatu." Aku pun mengangguk. Setelah pamit undur diri aku masih menatap tubuh Draco yang terbaring lemah di brankar Hospital Wings.

"Ini bukan perbuatanku." Ucap Ron diseberang ku.

"Aku tahu." Miris rasanya bahwa Ron mengira aku akan menuduhnya seperti itu. Seemosinya ia dengan keputusanku, aku pun yakin ia tak akan sekejam ini.

"Menurutmu…" tiba-tiba Harry sudah ada dibelakangku. Aku tahu ia menyusul setelah Ron mencarinya tapi aku tak menyadari kehadirannya hingga ia muncul, "siapa yang melakukan ini?" ia menepuk pundakku seolah sedang mentransferkan tenaga agar aku tegar.

"Entahlah… " aku menghela napas sembari mengelus punggung tangan Draco yang masih terasa dingin. "aku akan bertanya padanya setelah ia sadar."

"Kau istirahatlah. Beberapa jam lagi kita akan menghias Hogwarts untuk acara kelulusan, aku tak mau kau menyusul berbaring di sebelahnya." Saran Harry benar namun aku menolaknya, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan Draco kalau saja aku lengah meninggalkannya barang sedetik pun.

"Aku akan istirahat disini, tak ada yang menjaganya kalau aku—"

"Aku saja." Kepalaku dan Harry menoleh berbarengan ke arah Ron. Semenit saja kami mengabaikan kehadirannya yang masih menatap Draco tanpa ekspresi. "Aku saja yang menemaninya disini. Kalian tak perlu tahu alasanku kenapa aku mau, bukan?"

Aku dan Harry bertukar pandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Harry menyetujuinya dan menarikku paksa untuk kembali ke menara ketua murid.

"Tapi Harry…" aku masih berusaha membantah Harry saat mataku tanpa sengaja melihat sekelebat bayangan. Aku menepis pegangan tangan Harry dan mengikuti sosok itu.

"Hermione, ada apa?"

"Ssttt…"

"'Ssttt' apa?"

"Ikuti aku saja." Harry tampak bingung sehingga ia tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya. Di ujung lorong aku membekap mulutnya sebelum akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu. Mataku nyaris lepas saat ternyata aku sudah berada didepan pintu asrama Slytherin. Sosok itu sempat menoleh kebelakang dan aku berhasil menyembunyikan diri dibalik tembok sebelum ia mengetahui kehadiranku.

"Harry, kau melihatnya juga bukan?" Harry mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaanku dengan mulut yang masih tertutup tanganku. Aku segera melepaskan tanganku begitu menyadarinya. Harry tampak menghirup dan membuang napas kelewat berlebihan. Kami kembali mengamatinya yang merapalkan _password_ pintu masuk asrama. Aku tak dapat mendengarkan suaranya karena jarakku dengan sosok itu terlampau jauh. Ia kembali menoleh ke belakang dan aku pun kembali melakukan hal yang sama, saat aku merasa sudah cukup aman aku kembali mengintip namun aku tak menemukan sosok itu, yang ku lihat hanya pintu batu Slytherin yang perlahan menutup. Aku berlari mencoba mengejar sosok itu namun terlambat. Pintu itu sudah menutup rapat.

"Siapa? Siapa itu Harry?" Tanyaku memburu yang membuat Harry menatapku bingung.

"Hermione, aku juga mau menanyakan hal yang sama padamu. Mana aku tahu ia siapa sementara aku baru melihatnya."

"Aku dan Ron sudah memastikan semua lorong kosong dan aman saat kami berpatroli," jelasku. Harry tampak berpikir keras.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Draco?" pertanyaannya itu membuat jantungku tertohok. Kenapa aku tak berpikir begitu? Apa saja yang ada dipikiranku sampai-sampai perkataan Harry pun terasa begitu menakjubkan ditelingaku.

"Harry, bantu aku memeriksa asrama Slytherin."

"Tidak, tidak sekarang Hermione. Kita bisa terkena hukuman jam malam."

"Siapa peduli? Lusa kita sudah lulus dan tak ada hukuman jam malam untuk Prefect yang berpatroli." aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Harry yang masih tampak takjub mendengar ucapanku. Aku tak tahu apa kata kunci asrama ini. Draco tak pernah memberitahuku.

"Hermione, kita bisa memeriksanya besok dan menanyakan _password_nya ke Blaise atau Draco." Harry masih tampak berusaha mencegahku, namun aku tahu resiko apa yang kemungkinannya akan ku dapatkan kalau aku memeriksanya besok. Aku tak berani membayangkan berbagai macam kemungkinan itu.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku salah menyebutkan _password_?"

"Kau serius tak tahu?" Harry malah bertanya balik. Sebenarnya aku tahu, hanya saja aku mencoba memancing Harry untuk berpikir juga mengenai kata kunci pintu asrama Slytherin.

"Well… umm…" seseorang menginterupsiku saat aku hendak mengucapkan kata kunci pintu batu di depanku ini.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Mulutku langsung terkatup mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ginny?" Ujar Harry tak percaya ketika melihat sosok Ginny keluar dari lorong gelap.

"Ginny apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mendengar kegaduhan diluar sesaat sebelum Ron masuk ke asrama mencari Harry, dan mereka keluar tergesa-gesa. Karena Harry tak kunjung kembali aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya dan aku melihat kalian berdua disini, jadi aku mengikuti kalian. Kalian sendiri sedang apa mengendap-endap didepan pintu asrama Slytherin?" Saat Harry hendak menjawab pertanyaan Ginny aku menarik lengan bajunya tanpa kentara, entah mengapa aku hanya ingin merahasiakan hal ini dari orang-orang. Jadi aku mencegahnya untuk tak menceritakannya pada Ginny sekalipun.

"Kami sedang berpatroli…" ujarku cepat sebelum Harry mengatakan apapun, "well, ada murid Slytherin yang masih berkeliaran, jadi aku meminta bantuan Harry dan Ron." seperti dugaanku Ginny tak mungkin termakan kata-kataku begitu saja.

"Tapi dimana Ron?" belum sempat aku menjawab Ron sudah ada tepat dibelakang Ginny dan memandang kami bingung sekaligus… curiga?

"Aku disini. Kenapa mencariku?" Ginny tampak kaget dan tak berkata-kata lagi jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambil alih suasana dengan berkata untuk beristirahat. Harry tampak menarik Ron beralasan untuk berpatroli lagi sementara Ginny tampak bingung dan memilih kembali ke asramanya. Setelah Ginny tak terlihat lagi di belokan lorong aku menghampiri Ron dan Harry yang masih bersembunyi dibalik tiang batu.

"Jangan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun." Ron dan Harry mengangguk menyanggupi permintaanku tanpa bertanya lagi.

Seolah menyadari apa yang tengah menjadi pikiranku, Harry menepuk bahuku pelan dan berkata, "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh dulu…" aku mengangguk walaupun masih ragu, Ron tampak tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kami. Dengan isyarat mulut Ron mencoba memberitahukanku kalau ia akan kembali ke Hospital Wings, Harry pun mengikuti Ron tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Benarkah?

-o0o-

Mentari masih belum menampakkan wujudnya tapi aku sudah bergegas keluar menara untuk segera ke Hospital Wings. Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur. Kejadian aneh seharian ini terus bermain-main di kepalaku.

"Ron…" Ron tampak masih terjaga mengamati Draco. Mataku sempat berair terharu melihat perlakuannya. Ia bisa saja melakukan segala hal buruk dengan segala kesempatan yang ada seperti ini pada Draco, tapi ia tak melakukannya. Ia benar-benar menjaga Draco disini.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Madam Pomfrey untuk segera memindahkannya ke menara ketua murid, aku tak ingin seluruh Hogwarts tahu dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya." Ron mengangguk paham. Aku menghampirinya membawa kursi roda.

"Kita gunakan perapian…" Tiba-tiba saja Madam Pomfrey sudah berada didekat perapian bangsal. Ron dengan segera memindahkan tubuh Draco ke kursi roda yang kubawa tadi, tubuhnya masih terkulai lemas dan masih tak sadarkan diri juga. Mataku semakin perih melihatnya seperti ini. Setelah asap hijau menghilang aku langsung membawanya ke kamar dan Ron tanpa banyak bicara masih setia menolongku. Madam Pomfrey memberikan beberapa botol ramuan dan memberikanku arahan kalau saja ada sesuatu terjadi, dan aku berharap tak terjadi apapun lagi padanya. Ron ikut mengantar Madam Pomfrey kembali ke perapian.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanganku menyapu wajahnya yang mulai terkena pias cahaya matahari pagi.

"Hermione…" suara Ron mengalihkan kesedihanku, "bisa bicara sebentar? Di luar?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Draco yang masih dingin sebelum akhirnya aku keluar mengikuti Ron duduk diruang rekreasi. Ron meraih tanganku dan mencoba mengalirkan kehangatannya namun aku tak bisa merasakan apapun setelah melihat keadaan Draco yang tampak tak ada perubahan seperti itu.

"Aku tahu ini gila. Awalnya aku juga tak percaya sampai aku menemukan ini," Ron melepaskan jubahnya yang sedari tadi tanpa kusadari dipakainya.

"Jubahmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

Namun Ron menggeleng, "Aku menemukan ini saat menyusul kalian didepan asrama Slytherin." Aku meraihnya. Meraih jubah itu, maksudku. Kalau ini bukan jubahnya dan ia bilang menemukan jubah ini saat menyusulku…

"Apa kau melihatnya juga?" Tanyaku tak sabar. Ron kembali menggeleng.

"Aku tak melihatnya namun Harry sudah cerita padaku. Dengar Hermione, seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya mungkin ini akan terdengar gila, aku juga berusaha meyakinkan diriku kalau yang ku simpulkan itu salah, tapi…" tak sadar tanganku sudah meremas jubah itu.

"_No way_."

-**TBC**-

**A/N : **Thanks a lot to **Irene Freesia Akina**__untuk sharing ide cerita meski berujung plot twist. Thanks supportnya sesama author meski ente bukan dari fandom Harry Potter. Arigato!

Well, I hope you all still love and waiting for this weird story. Don't forget to leave your review, every single word from your review are meaningful for me. Thank you :)


	11. Chapter 11 : Because Of You

∞ **SAY SOMETHING ∞**

Timeline:

Tahun ke-7 setelah perang usai.

Warning : Newbie Author, Sebagian OOC, Typo(s), Absurd, Whatever (-_-)

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**The Story Owned By Me**

-o0o-

_Unstoppable love the one who makes me live__  
__The who more precious than myself__  
__I can't send you away__  
__Even it's hurt, i'm okay, because of the love__  
__Even when i try to forget and turn around__  
__My heart keep looking for you__  
__Even i'm crying, i'm okay, because i love you__  
__Even it's hurt, i will wait my last love__  
__Because of you_

-o0o-

**Chapter 11 : Because of You**

"Hiasan itu terlalu berlebihan. Seharusnya aku tak perlu membantumu lagi!" Suara sarkatis itu terdengar dari ujung aula besar. Daphne Greengrass tampak memarahi beberapa murid tingkat 5 yang tengah menggantungkan hiasan di pilar aula.

Mungkin ada sebuah sensor atau apalah ditubuhnya hingga ia menyadari kalau aku sedang menatapnya lekat.

Tak seperti biasanya, ia tak membalas tatapanku dan malah berusaha sibuk dengan gulungan hiasan yang ada ditangannya.

"Hei…" tubuhku sedikit terlonjak saat Ginny menghampiriku, "ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu?"

"Oh… hei, _nothing_. Dia hanya terlalu kasar." Jawabku. Ginny mengangguk.

"Sepertinya semua darah murni memang selalu begitu, kecuali Blaise sepertinya…" Ginny mengedikkan dagunya menunjuk ke arah Blaise yang malah tengah sibuk menggoda murid tingkat 6. Kami mendengus geli melihat kelakuan gilanya itu. "Oh ya, mana Draco? Aku tak melihatnya seharian ini…"

Aku menatap Ginny canggung. Apakah sebaiknya ku ceritakan saja padanya?

"Ia… sibuk mengurus beberapa undangan untuk para orangtua yang belum terkirim." Jawabku berusaha sesantai mungkin dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaanku.

"Bukankah ia sudah mengirim undangan terakhir milik orangtuamu beberapa hari yang lalu?" jari ku tertusuk duri saat sedang sibuk merangkai bunga-bunga mawar untuk hiasan ini. "Hermione, kau tak apa?" refleks aku menghisap telunjuk ku dan mengangguk. Ginny tampak mendesah lega.

"Aku harus ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk melaporkan kegiatan, kau bisa melanjutkan ini untukku?" Ginny menyanggupi permintaanku walaupun ia menambahkan beberapa omelan yang tak begitu ku dengarkan.

"Bilang saja kau mau kabur dari tugasmu. Kenapa aku harus merangkai tanaman berduri ini, sih?" racaunya.

Aku pun bergegas keluar ruangan, namun sesampainya di ujung jalan aku tak jadi berbelok ke kiri melainkan merubah haluanku ke arah menara ketua murid.

Draco…

Perasaanku tidak enak…

"_Mawar Berduri_…" pintu menara terbuka dan aku segera berlari kedalam, membuka berlebihan pintu kamar Draco yang membuatnya menjeblak keras. Dan benar saja, aku melihatnya sedang mengerang kesakitan.

"Draco… Draco kau tak apa? _Dear?_"

"Hermione?"

"Ya, ini aku. Kau kesakitan? Apanya? Aku akan memanggil Madam Pomfrey ke—" Ucapanku terhenti saat Draco menarikku kepelukannya.

"Aku belum mati, bukan?" sesaat aku merasa pendengaranku salah menangkap perkataannya namun ketika aku sadar kalau pendengaranku tak bermasalah aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya dan menatapnya marah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau belum mati dan tak akan mati seperti ini dihadapanku, kau paham?" Draco mengangguk lemah, aku kembali merengkuh dan memeluk tubuhnya. Suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal, perasaan lega menghampiriku.

"Aku merindukanmu…" ucapnya disela-sela rintihannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku lebih merindukanmu." Balasku sembari membaui tubuhnya. Ia mencium kepalaku dan kehangatan itu kembali mengalir di seluruh tubuhku.

-o0o-

"Jadi kau tak ingat?" Aku menyuguhkannya teh hijau yang langsung diseruputnya seolah-olah ia telah lama tak merasakan hangatnya minuman itu. Ia mengangguk setelah hampir menghabiskan separuh teh yang baru saja ku berikan itu.

"Sudah belum?"

"Apanya?" Tanyaku balik yang dijawabnya malah dengan merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku rindu kau, Hermione. Kemarilah…"

"…" ia merengek manja seolah-olah baru saja tak terjadi apapun padanya. Aku membalasnya dengan melemparkan bantal diranjang ke kepalanya. "Kau pasti berpura-pura sakit agar aku menyelesaikan semua dekorasi acara ini sendirian, bukan?" ia menggeleng berlebihan.

"Aku tak sekejam itu, _Dear_… aku benar-benar sakit…" ia kembali merengek sambil memegangi perutnya, keningnya dan segala macam bagian tubuh lainnya. Aku tahu kali ini ia berpura-pura dan aku tak bisa menahan tawaku melihat tingkah anehnya ini.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu, kau sudah tua…" aku bangkit meninggalkannya namun saat aku hendak membuka pintu kamar sebuah tangan dari belakangku menahan pintu itu hingga tertutup kembali, belum sempat aku memarahinya bibirku sudah dibungkam dengan bibirnya.

_God_…

Hanya Kau dan aku yang tahu betapa indahnya sensasi yang kurasakan saat ini.

Tangannya perlahan menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuhku yang berhasil membuat kaki ku mati rasa.

Seolah menyadarinya Draco menggendong tubuhku dan merebahkan diranjangnya. Aku tak tahu darimana tenaga yang didapatnya untuk melakukan semua ini setelah ia sakit.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyelesaikan persiapan acara kelulusan sendirian. Jadi lebih baik kau di sini bersamaku dan biarkan para Prefect yang bekerja keras." Ujarnya lagi sebelum mulai melucuti pakaianku.

Melihatnya seperti ini aku tak yakin kalau dia benar-benar sakit.

Bibirnya terus mengeksplor seluruh bagian tubuhku hingga desahan-desahan sialan yang tak bisa ku kendalikan itu keluar dengan mudahnya dari mulutku.

Merlin…

-o0o-

"_Stop doing that_…" Ia berhenti memainkan jemariku sebelum mengecupnya hangat, seolah ia sedang menghisap tenagaku ia menghela napasnya lega setelah melakukan itu. Mencium jemariku, maksudku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu, "Undangan untuk orangtuaku… kapan kau menyerahkannya?" Draco tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tibaku.

"2 hari yang lalu." Jawabnya santai tampak tak perlu berpikir lagi. Aku membetulkan posisiku hingga menghadapnya.

"Ada yang tahu kau keluar? Maksudku, saat kau akan mengantarkan undangan itu… apakah ada yang tahu?" tanyaku lagi semakin penasaran.

"Entahlah… sepertinya tak ada. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?"

"Kau yakin?" Ia mengangguk, "lalu Ginny tahu darimana kau sudah menyerahkan undangan itu 2 hari yang lalu?" Draco kini tampak tertarik dengan pembicaraanku.

"Maksudmu?"

-o0o-

Aku terbangun dan melihat jam dimeja nakas menunjukkan sudah pukul 2 dini hari. Kemana Draco? Kenapa ia meninggalkanku dikamarnya sendirian?

Aku menuruni ranjang, melilitkan selimut ke tubuhku, merapikan pakaianku yang berserakan dilantai. Sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang membuat senyumku begitu merekah hanya dengan melakukan hal yang baru saja ku lakukan. Normalnya orang pada umumnya akan merasa malas merapikan kamar apalagi ditengah dini hari begini. Aku membuka pintu kamar untuk mencari pria pirang yang baru saja membuatku 'berantakan' ini.

"Draco kau—"

"Hermione…" senyumku langsung lenyap berubah menjadi kaget saat menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi diruang rekreasi.

"Apa yang kau…" ia tampak canggung karena aku memergoki dirinya sedang menyusun sesuatu di meja. Kaki ku menuruni tangga menghampirinya. "Kau…"

Tiba-tiba saja ia berlutut didepanku kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jubahnya.

Kalau aku tak sedang berpikir berlebihan, aku pasti mengira ia akan memungut kelopak mawar yang tampak berserakkan dilantai. Tapi saat ini pikiranku sedang sangat berlebihan! Sensitifitas kewanitaanku sedang sangat berlebihan!

_Mungkin saja saat ini dia…_

"_Would you be mine_?" sebuah kotak yang tadinya ia keluarkan dari jubahnya itu menampilkan sebuah cincin saat ia membuka tutup kotak beludru kecil itu.

_Sedang sakit_...

"Draco kau… Draco, kau tak sakit, bukan? Aku sudah memberimu ramuan sesuai yang Madam Pomfrey katakan… kau tak mungkin sakit lagi…" ku dengar Draco berdecak.

"Hermione… aku berniat melamarmu setelah acara kelulusan, tapi tampaknya lebih cepat lebih baik. Sebelum ayahku… maksudku sebelum aku menyesal tak sempat melihatmu mengenakannya."

"Maksudmu?" Air muka Draco tampak berubah dari serius jadi kesal karena aku tak kunjung memberinya respon.

"Hermione…" terdengar suaranya antara memelas dan sedikit menuntut jawabanku. Jangan tanya bagaimana, hanya Draco yang bisa melakukannya. "Aku serius…"

Aku tak menyangka ia berkata seperti itu. Aku berpikir ia hendak merayakan hari kesembuhannya, dan aku benar-benar tak menyangka ia berkata kalau ini serius.

Karena aku tak kunjung memberikan tanggapan Draco pun berinisiatif langsung mengenakan cincin yang ada dikotak ke jari manisku setelah ia kembali berdecak. Setelahnya ia mengayunkan tongkatnya hingga terdengar alunan piano berdenting seirama dengan penerangan diruangan yang perlahan meredup hingga menciptakan suasana romantis yang tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sementara aku…

"A-aku… Draco…" bicaraku mendadak gagap dan mulutku mati rasa!

AKU HARUS APA?

"Kau tak harus langsung menjadi istriku. Selama kau menerima cincin ini kau hanya perlu mengenakannya dan aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap menjadi istriku," tunggu… aku tak paham maksud perkataannya… "_So_, _would you be mine_?"

Sembari otakku mencerna semua perkataannya tanpa sadar kepalaku mengangguk yang berhasil membuat senyuman Draco merekah, aku dapat melihatnya meskipun penerangan diruangan ini sangat minim.

Aku menatap cincin yang baru kusadari kalau batu _ruby_ yang berada di cincin ini bentuknya sama dengan kalung yang pernah Draco berikan padaku. "Kau tak perlu mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu dan memberikanku cincin indah ini kalau kau ingin aku menjadi milikmu…" Ucapku sambil mengamati bentuk cincin yang sangat indah ini.

"_Oke, fine…" _tiba-tiba Draco hendak merampas cincin itu dari jemariku, "aku akan mengambilnya dan menyimpannya saja."

"_Hey_?!" Aku merampasnya balik dan segera mengenakannya lagi. "Ini milikku."

Dia gila?

Seenaknya saja ia mengambil kembali cincin yang sudah diberikannya untukku.

"Kau merusak suasana." Tambahku lagi. Tepat setelah aku mengatakan itu ia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku sempat berpikir ia bercanda dan ingin mengambil cincin ini lagi, namun saat alunan musik yang begitu indah itu terdengar lagi oleh telingaku aku sadar kalau ia benar-benar serius.

"_Fine_…" aku menyambut tangannya dan seketika ia merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Melingkarkan satu lengannya dipinggangku, nyaris memelukku erat namun dalam posisi berdansa.

"Anggap saja ini latihan dansa untuk besok." Bisiknya. Aku terkekeh sesaat sebelum mengangguk.

Sejujurnya aku menyembunyikan airmata ku yang sudah mengalir deras. Aku tak pernah tahu ia bisa seromantis ini.

"_Nocturne_…" gumamku.

"Kau tahu?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Draco.

"_Nocturne in E-flat major, Opus 9, No. 2_. Ibuku sering memainkannya di ruang keluarga setiap kali kami berkumpul." Draco tampak takjub mendengarkan ucapanku. Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk seolah ia mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ku katakan.

Draco kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dan menuntun tubuhku untuk mengikuti gerakannya yang perlahan-lahan mengikuti alunan dentingan piano.

"Aku akan memutar lagu ini untuk acara kelulusan kita…" ujarnya.

"Sudah ku duga."

-o0o-

SUDAH KU DUGA.

Aku kesiangan.

Seharusnya aku menghadiri rapat Prefect pagi ini. Tapi kenyataannya aku baru saja terbangun pukul 8, sementara rapat akan segera di mulai 30 menit lagi. Ini akan menjadi rapat terakhir karena besok acara kelulusan akan di mulai.

Draco tak ada disisiku saat aku bangun, hanya selembar _post it_ di atas bantalnya.

**-**_**Tidur saja dan pikirkan gaun apa yang akan kau kenakan besok. Yours, DM-**_

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Namun aku tak bisa menuruti keinginannya. Mana bisa aku berleha-leha seperti yang di perintahkannya sementara para Prefect sedang mati-matian mempersiapkan dekorasi acara untuk besok. Ku sibakkan selimutku, bergegas bangkit dari ranjang untuk berbenah diri. Beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar kamar hendak menghampiri kamar Draco, hanya sekedar memeriksa apakah ia masih berada di kamarnya.

Namun, jantungku nyaris saja copot saat melihat seseorang sedang berdiri membelakangiku di dapur dekat meja makan. Suara tertutup pintu kamarku yang lumayan keras memecah keheningan pagi ini, membuat sosok itu memutar tubuhnya hingga berjengit saat bertatapan langsung denganku. Sosok itu yang kini ku ketahui adalah Daphne Greengrass tampak lebih terkejut dibandingkan dengan diriku. Suara pecah yang ku duga adalah suara pecahan dari sebuah gelas pun menggema di seluruh ruangan menara ketua murid.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku yang di jawabnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus panik.

"Hermione, kau sudah bangun?" Panggilan Draco menginterupsi perhatianku saat ia muncul dari balik pintu masuk menara ketua murid.

"Kenapa kau balik lagi?" tanyaku.

"Ada perkamen yang tertinggal di kamarku dan… hey, bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk beristirahat saja?" karena aku tak kunjung memberinya jawaban ia menghampiriku dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Belum sempat ia bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku matanya mengikuti arah pandanganku dan langsung menangkap sosok yang sebelumnya sempat mengambil alih perhatianku sepagi ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Daphne tampak semakin kebingungan saat di berikan pertanyaan yang sama dengan intonasi nada yang nyaris sama juga.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke menara ketua murid? Dan apa itu?" mata Draco dan Daphne menatap pecahan gelas yang berisi cairan biru yang kini berserakan di lantai dapur. "Jawab aku, Greengrass?!"

Tepat setelah aku membentaknya ia pun mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arahku yang dengan segera di balas Draco dengan mengeluarkan tongkatnya juga. Draco menarik tubuhku hingga aku melipir dibelakang tubuhnya. "Kau takjub mengetahui aku bisa masuk ke menara ketua murid bukan?"

"Daphne, letakkan tongkatmu. Kau tak berhak mengacungkan tongkatmu di lingkungan Hogwarts." Bukannya menuruti perintah rekan seasramanya Daphne malah tertawa.

"Tidur dengan seorang darah lumpur juga tak berhak saat kau sudah memiliki tunangan, Draco. _Reducto_!"

Draco sempat menangkis mantra penghancur itu sebelum mengenai tubuh kami. "Daphne! Kau sudah gila!"

"Aku tak gila Draco, tapi adik ku lah yang kini menggila di St. Mungo karena ulah kalian berdua! Tak seharusnya aku diam saat mendengar ceritanya tentang kau yang tidur bersama wanita jalang ini!"

"Daphne, jaga omonganmu!"

"Aku tak perlu menjaga omonganku, Draco. Aku di lahirkan di keluargaku memang untuk mengintimidasi _Mudblood_ sepertinya. Aku tak tahu kalau hubungan kalian sudah sampai tahap menjijikkan seperti itu. Draco, mungkin kau ingin menceritakan semuanya versi dirimu? Ah… tapi sepertinya kau tak perlu melakukan itu." Tanpa ku sadari saat Daphne hendak melontarkan mantra ke arah kami lagi, tanganku sudah menggenggam tongkatku (mungkin ini karena aku veteran perang, sehingga aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini). Draco masih berusaha menepis semua mantra yang Daphne ucapkan hingga aku berhasil membuat tubuh Dahpne kaku hingga ia terjatuh dilantai. Tak lama berselang Kepala Sekolah muncul dari perapian, mungkin ia menyadari kalau ada mantra terlarang yang sedang digunakan di sekolah.

"Ada apa in— oh, Merlin… Mr. Malfoy?" Kepala sekolah menghampiri kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia mencoba meracuniku, Profesor." Jawab Draco santai yang membuatku langsung menatapnya kaget. Tak jauh berbeda denganku Profesor McGonagall juga begitu kaget dengan jawaban Draco, "Dan dia juga berusaha melemparkan mantra kutukan ke arah kami." Tambahnya lagi.

Kali ini Kepala Sekolah menghampiri tubuh Daphne yang masih terbujur kaku di lantai. "Oh, Demi Merlin… bantu aku membawanya ke Hospital Wings, setelah ini kalian berdua, ah tidak… kau saja Mr. Malfoy, ikut denganku ke kantorku."

Draco menyanggupi permintaan kepala sekolah sementara aku masih bergeming di tempatku.

_Ia tahu?_

-o0o-

"Draco, kau tahu?" Tanya ku memburu sesaat setelah kami membawa Daphne ke Hospital Wings. "Draco…"

Ia membalik badannya hingga menghadapku. "Aku harus ke ruangan kepala sekolah dulu, setelah itu aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

"Draco…" dia berjalan mendahuluiku sementara aku masih mencoba mencerna semua perkataannya.

-o0o-

"Hermione, kenapa kau baru datang? Kau tak apa? Mana Draco?" aku mengangguk lalu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Blaise. Tapi tentu saja Blaise tidak puas hanya dengan gelengan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya. Ia berpindah tempat duduk di sebelah kananku dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Apa yang terjadi? McGonagall tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan ruangan rapat setelah kilatan hijau menghiasi dinding Hogwarts. Aku tahu bahwa sebuah mantra terlarang sedang di rapalkan oleh tongkat seseorang. Apakah kau melemparkan kutukan tak termaafkan kepada kekasihmu?" Bisiknya(namun terdengar seperti tidak berbisik) yang membuatku mengernyitkan alis mataku.

"Blaise?" pekikkanku tampaknya membuat para Prefect kini ikut tertarik dengan pembicaraan kami. Aku berdeham sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Blaise. "Mana Harry?"

"Potter? Ia menyusul Draco karena Draco terlalu lama sampai akhirnya McGonagall juga menghilang. Hermione sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa Potter dan Draco berduel? Arghh!" Akhirnya. Aku bisa menutup mulutnya yang berisik itu dengan mendampratkan perkamen yang ada di meja ini padanya.

"Draco dan Harry tak kan melakukan itu meskipun aku yang memintanya, dan berhentilah membuat spekulasi yang aneh-aneh karena aku tak bisa membayangkannya apabila hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Mr. Zabini."

"Hermione?" Tepat setelah aku menyemprot Blaise dengan omelanku Harry membuka pintu ruangan sambil terengah-engah dan segera berlari menghampiriku. "Kau tak apa-apa?" Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Harry memeriksa sekujur tubuhku dengan kacamatanya yang nyaris lepas karena begitu cepatnya ia menatapku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki ku.

"Potter, kenapa kau terengah-engah seperti itu? Darimana saja kau? Mana Draco? Bukankah Kepala Sekolah menyuruhmu untuk menyusulnya?" Harry terduduk lemas setelah aku menjawab kekhawatirannya dan tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Blaise.

Sama dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Blaise sebelumnya, aku yakin Harry memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Blaise karena kilatan hijau yang terjadi di dinding Hogwarts tadi.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian begitu heboh?" Tanya salah satu Prefect.

"Kenapa kalian begitu heboh dengan urusan kami?" Prefect yang ku ketahui dari asrama Ravenclaw itu terdiam mendapat sindiran dari Blaise, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali sibuk dengan perkamennya. Blaise kini pun menuntut jawabanku, begitu juga dengan Harry yang sudah nyaris membuka mulutnya sampai tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kembali terbuka memunculkan sosok kepala sekolah dan pria yang sedari tadi aku, Blaise dan Harry khawatirkan.

"Kalian mau tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Mereka berdua mengangguk layaknya bocah yang akan di berikan es krim. Aku sedikit menundukkan tubuhku hingga Harry dan Blaise harus berupaya menajamkan pendengaran mereka. "Kalian bisa menanyakan hal itu padanya langsung."

Pandangan mata Blaise dan Harry seketika mengikuti arah ibu jariku yang menunjuk pria di sebelah kiriku yang kini sudah duduk dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun. Ia menoleh ke arah kami.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya santai.

_See?_

Santai seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan ruangan rapat ini, sampai dimana kita tadi?" Rapat pun kembali di mulai setelah kepala sekolah pun berkata seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku benci dengan situasi ini.

Situasi dimana aku seolah-olah bukan bagian dari apa yang baru saja terjadi di menara ketua murid tadi. Seolah aku hanya sebuah lukisan hidup yang tak berhak tahu atau berhak mengatakan apapun.

Dan aku benci dengan situasi dimana aku harus terlalu banyak menggunakan kata '_seolah_' di setiap spekulasiku.

-o0o-

"Ginny,"

"Oh, Hermione apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi aku segera memeluknya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya terdengar panik.

"Maafkan aku..." aku melepaskan pelukanku dan Ginny menggiringku duduk di sofa yang terasa hangat meskipun perapian tidak menyala di ruangan rekreasi asrama kesayanganku yang sebentar lagi akan ku tinggalkan selamanya.

"Ada apa Hermione?" Ginny merapalkan mantra _Muffliato_.

"Aku berbohong dan sempat berburuk sangka padamu." Ucapku yang berusaha menahan rasa bersalahku beserta air mata yang tampaknya hendak mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Memangnya apalagi yang tengah kau sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya Ginny yang kini tampak menuntut penjelasan.

"Maafkan aku... saat kau mendapati aku dan Harry di depan pintu masuk asrama Slytherin sebenarnya kami sedang mengikuti seseorang berjubah hitam yang mencurigakan. Aku katakan mencurigakan karena sebelum aku... arghhh, bahgaimana aku merangkainya?" aku menggigiti kuku ku dan bingung dengan pikiranku sendiri, sementara Ginny masih sabar menunggu kelanjutan ceritaku. "Begini, sebenarnya malam itu Draco hampir saja mati karena keracunan makanan dan mengeluarkan buih dari mulutnya,"

"Apa?!" Ginny menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke mulutnya yang menganga lebar karena begitu terkejutnya mendengar berita mengenai hampir tewasnya keturunan Malfoy itu.

"Aku akan melanjutkan, _so_ aku sangat panik dan meminta bantuan Ron untuk membawanya ke Hospital Wings, kau pasti tahu kalau saat itu aku tengah berpatroli dengan Ron," Ginny mengangguk, "setelah Madam pomfrey berhasil menangani keadaan Draco, Harry pun menyusul Ron seperti yang kau katakan di lorong saat itu. Kami memutuskan utnuk merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun."

"Termasuk padaku?" aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ginny. "Blimey..." umpatnya yang sempat membuatku kaget tak percaya. Aku tahu Ginny pasti kecewa dengan keputusanku.

"Dengar, Ginny. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat itu. Draco keracunan makanan yang aku... tidak, bahkan Draco sendiri tak tahu darimana asalnya racun itu. Dan perlu kau tahu Draco keracunan makanan tepat setelah ia makan malam bersamaku dan Harry. Dan aku siap kalau kau marah padaku saat ini, aku sempat menaruh curiga menuduhmu sebagai pelakunya?"

"Apa?! Pelaku? Maksudmu... Oh, Merlin... Hermione? Dimana akal sehatmu?" Ginny seperti tampak tak terima dengan pemikiranku. Tentu saja ia bersikap seperti ini padaku sekarang, ia pasti tak percaya kalau aku yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarganya sendiri malah menganggap dirinyalah pelaku yang meracuni makanan Draco.

"Gin, maafkan aku..."

"Aku memaafkanmu selalu, Hermione. Tapi apakah kau tak pernah berpikir? Kau selalu menggunakan akal sehatmu dengan otak encermu itu, seharusnya kau berpikir kalau aku tak mungkin melakukannya. Dan asal kau tahu Hermione, aku bisa saja meracuni Draco saat Bibi gilanya itu mencoba menyerangku dan Molly saat perang kegelapan." Ginny tampak kesulitan mengatur napasnya yang kini tengah memburu.

"Aku... aku tahu itu, Gin..." wajah Ginny memerah karena terlalu sulit baginya menahan emosi agar tak meledak di depanku. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang membuat tatapan kami saling bertemu. "Maafkan aku Ginny, bukan hanya karena makanan itu saja. Tapi... jubah itu."

"Huh?"

"Sosok berjubah itu lebih dominan mengarah pada ciri-ciri dirimu." Lanjutku.

"APA?!" Kali ini keterkejutan Ginny lebih tak biasa lagi. Aku yakin kali ini ia akan mengira kalau aku benar-benar ingin menusuknya dari belakang.

"Haha... Hermione apa yang ada di pikiranmu hingga kau berpikir kalau akulah si sosok berjubah sialan itu?" Ginny tampak mulai tampak tak bisa membendung emosinya, aku ketakutan melihat dirinya saat ini hingga aku menciut di sofa.

"Ginny aku sudah meminta maaf padamu, aku kini tahu siapa pelakunya. Tapi sebelum Greengrass sialan itu mengaku aku selalu mawas diri terhadap dirimu. Maaf Gin, tapi itu hanya bentuk perlindungan diriku saja. Aku tahu kau tak mungkin melakukannya, aku hanya... saat itu pikiranku tentang ucapan Ron yang mengatakan kalau ia melihat kau tengah menyampakkan jubah di balik tiang sesaat sebelum kau menegurku dan Harry malam itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Di tambah lagi Ron berkata kalau kau sering keluar-masuk asrama Slytherin karena Blaise memberitahukanmu _password _untuk dengan mudahnya memberikanmu akses keluar-masuk kesana."

"Merlin..." Ginny tertawa. Bahkan wajah merah karena emosinya menghilang hanya dengan tawanya itu saja. Aku mengira Ginny mulai gila setelah mengetahui kalau aku orang yang paling di percayanya mengkhianati dirinya. Ia menepuk lenganku kelewat kuat sampai aku menyembunyikan ringisan kesakitanku. "Soal jubah? Hahaha... aku justru ingin menanyakan jubah itu pada kalian yang tengah mengendap-endap di depan pintu masuk asrama Slytherin. Tapi karena aku tahu alasan kalian saat itu dan aku merasa ada yang tengah kalian sembunyikan dariku makanya aku mencoba untuk tak menanyakannya. Aku menunggu saat-saat kalian akn menceritakannya padaku, tapi hingga detik ini, hingga kau menceritakannya padaku, aku masih tak percaya kalau aku sudah seperti pemeran utama dalam drama yang tak tahu peranku sendiri di drama itu."

Aku seperti mengenali kalimat terakhirnya.

"Entahlah Gin, aku hanya ingin mengkonfirmasinya sendiri tanpa melibatkanmu, karena aku tahu kau akan semeledak ini apabila aku menanyakan hal itu langsung padamu."

"Lebih parah, mungkin." Ya, aku mengangguk setuju karena aku tahu itu. Ginny bisa saja meledak lebih parah dari saat ini kalau aku menanyakan soal jubah itu padanya langsung hanya sekedar untuk mengkonfirmasinya. Aku harus bersyukur karena ia masih bisa tertawa seperti saat ini di saat emosinya hampir meledak. Maksudku ia sudah meledak-ledak, tapi ah sudahlah.

"Jadi Greengrass pelakunya?" Aku mengangguk dan pundakku kembali merosot. Ginny menyadari perubahan sikapku. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Ia juga penyebab kilatan hijau di dinding Hogwarts pagi tadi." Ginny memelototkan matanya. "Ia, ingin menghancurkanku. Menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Draco." Lanjutku lemah dengan intonasi nada bicara yang semakin pelan dan tak bersemangat.

"Apa hubungan Greengrass gila itu dengan kalian berdua? Ah... adiknya..." Belum sempat aku membuka mulutku, Ginny malah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Baguslah, karena aku sama sekali tak berniat mengatakannya.

"Greengrass senior itu bilang kalau adiknya kini tengah berada di St. Mungo karena masalah kejiwaan. Makanya Greengrass senior itu mencoba membunuhku walau ia tahu ia tak kan pernah berhasil." Aku dan Ginny terkekeh sejenak. Ku hela napasku sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku. "Ia, adiknya maksudku... mengalami itu karena ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau aku dan Draco memang memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar rekan sesama ketua murid saja. Akulah penyebab adiknya kini menggila di St. Mungo, Gin. Aku mengultimatumnya beberapa waktu lalu kalau aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan hubunganku dan Draco." Kedua tanganku menyibakkan rambutku kelewat frustasi. Ginny mengelus pelan punggungku.

"Draco milikmu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba yang membuat tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa kaku. "Dari awal ia memang milikmu. Pertahankan apa yang harus kau pertahankan. Aku yakin Draco benar-benar tengah mengusahakan sesuatu yang tak kan pernah kau duga."

Mendengar perkataannya dan tatapannya yang hangat seolah tengah membantuku mengisi tenaga agar bibirku saat ini berhasil melengkungkan senyuman.

"Aku senang menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk bercerita denganmu, Gin." Ginny merentangkan kedua tangannya yang langsung membuatku menyelusup ke tubuhnya dan di tutup dengan pelukan hangat darinya. Semua yang ia lakukan terasa hangat walaupun ia sempat marah padaku, aku pahami itu. "Ah... dan kau harus tahu, Ron memberikanku restu mengenai hubunganku dengan Draco meskipun ia berkata kalau ia butuh waktu." Aku teringat mengenai hal itu di tengah-tengah pelukan kami yang membuat Ginny mendorong bahuku pelan sebelum akhirnya memelukku lagi.

"Benarkah? Ah... senangnya..." Ginny tampak lebih _excited_ di banding diriku, ia melepaskan pelukan namun tiba-tiba senyumnya menghilang. "Walaupun begitu dia benar-benar ular, bagaimana bisa ia sempat beranggapan kalau akulah yang mencoba menghabisi nyawa Draco. Dia abangku? Huh! Yang benar saja... "

"Tentu saja ia abangmu Gin..." ia mendengus kesal namun aku malah tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang sangat mrip dengan Molly.

Aku tak kan pernah menyesal melepas sahabatku, Harry menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya bersama wanita ini.

"Aku menyayangimu, Gin."

"Aku tahu itu namun ucapanmu itu tak kan berhasil membuatku menghilangkan rasa kesalku padamu. Dan pada Ron juga tentunya, aku bersyukur dia tak menjadi suamimu kelak."

"Aku tahu... aku akan menjadi budakmu saat kau memiliki Potter Potter lain di kehidupanmu bersama Harry kelak." Godaku balik.

"Kau gila?" pekiknya yang ku balas dengan ledakan tawa tak terbendung.

Lega rasanya.

Lega memiliki Ginny di sisiku.

Lega karena aku di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayangi sekaligus mencintaiku. Dan aku juga lega karena Ginny menyadarkanku kembali kalau Draco benar-benar nyata dalam hidupku.

"_Draco milikmu."_

Ahhh...

Rasanya aku akan menyimpan memori ku berbincang bersama Ginny saat ini dan memutarnya kembali di _Pensive_ saat aku menggila kelak.

-o0o-

"_Done!_" Ginny tampak riang dengan hiasan yang sudah berhasil di gantungnya secara sihir di langit-langit aula besar. Aneka bentuk juga warna-warni dari balon helium dan beberapa kristal buatan yang berbentuk wajah-wajah murid tingkat 7 pun kini mengambang di atas kepalaku. Hiasan yang di atas kepalaku itu adalah hasil dari sihir yang keluar dari tongkatnya dan beberapa tongkat Prefect tingkat 7 lainnya, walaupun ia masih murid tingkat 6 tapi kemampuan perapalan mantranya sangat bagus. "Aku tak tahu kalau aku akan sebahagia ini hanya dengan menghias ruangan…"

"Tentu saja kau tak tahu, itu karena kau tak pernah membantu Molly menghias rumah di setiap acara Natal maupun acara-acara yang lainnya. Kalau kau melakukannya di rumah, aku yakin bukan cuma kau saja yang bahagia…" tandas Ron yang membuat Ginny mendengus kesal dan mengayunkan tongkatnya hingga menjatuhkan beberapa hiasan tepat di atas kepala kakaknya itu. Aku tak tahan melihat Weasley bersaudara ini dan mereka juga berhasil menghiburku sampai akhirnya sosok Draco yang sedang membantu Blaise menyingkirkan meja-meja tertangkap lagi dengan mataku.

Aku merutuki mataku yang terlalu cepat menyadari keberadaannya meski tanpa ku perintahkan. Seolah mataku sudah di takdirkan untuk mengetahui setiap keberadaan pria itu saja. Dan seolah(aku menggunakan kata ini lagi, _bloody hell_) ia memiliki sensor di tubuhnya yang memberitahukan kalau aku tengah menatapnya, Draco pun mengangkat pandangannya hingga bertatapan dengan pandanganku. Ia tersenyum. Terlalu merekah, senyumannya tampak terlalu berlebihan hingga aku merasakan pipi ku memanas.

Pikiranku meliar entah kemana karena aku teringat pembicaraanku dengan Ginny beberapa waktu lalu.

Panik.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku pada bunga-bunga yang tengah ku susun untuk di gantungkan di setiap sudut ruangan.

Tapi dengan bodohnya aku kembali melirik ke arahnya yang kini malah semakin intens menatapku. Aku semakin gerah seperti tengah berada di gurun hingga bisa ku rasakan pipiku yang siap meledak karena terlalu memerah dan panas saat tanganku mencoba meredakan rona di wajahku(seolah bisa saja), namun Blaise tampak tak senang melihat Draco yang diam saja tak membantunya mengangkat meja hingga Blaise pun memukul kepala Draco dengan tongkatnya, Draco terlihat mengeluh kesakitan. Namun aku yakin Draco hanya terlalu berlebihan karena tak mungkin Blaise memukul kepala Draco terlalu keras dengan tongkat sihir berharganya itu.

"Kau sakit?" Tiba-tiba Harry sudah berada di depanku dengan tangannya yang menempel di keningku. "Wajahmu memerah tapi suhu tubuhmu tampak normal. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hermione?"

"Tentu saja ia tak baik-baik saja, Harry. Ia tengah menyusun bunga-bunga yang ku yakini beracun karena ia terus menerus tersenyum seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa di St. Mungo itu." Ginny kini memonopoli pertanyaan Harry dan di jawabnya dengan jawaban yang tak pernah ku duga sebelumnya. Aku tak sadar kalau kini bibirku tengah melengkungkan senyuman. Dan hey…

"Aku bukan pasien rumah sakit jiwa, Mrs. Potter."

"Hey! Harry masih belum melamar adikku." Bantah Ron yang langsung membuat Ginny salah tingkah dan Harry yang kini mundur menjauhi kami. Aku dan Ron tertawa puas melihat ekspresi wajah Ginny dan Harry sebelum menghindar tadi.

"Ms. Granger? Adakah yang melihat Ms. Granger?"

"Profesor Slughorn?"

"Oh, _there you are…_" Ia tampak menyadari keberadaanku setelah aku mengacungkan tanganku dan dengan segera ia menghampiriku. "Kepala sekolah mencarimu dan menunggumu di ruangannya." Aku mengangguk lalu Profesor Slughorn pun berbalik. Aku tak tahu mengapa hanya untuk menyuruhku menemui kepala sekolah saja ia sampai repot-repot mencariku, padahal ia bisa menyuruh murid lain untuk menyampaikan perintah itu.

Tak lama setelah aku menyelesaikan 'monolog ria' dengan diriku sendiri itu tiba-tiba ia kembali menoleh dan berbicara lagi denganku. "Ah, aku hampir saja lupa… dan Ms. Granger setelah itu bisakah kau menemuiku di ruanganku? Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

Aku sedikit ragu untuk mengiyakan permintaannya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengetahui apa niatannya untuk menyuruhku menemuinya di kantornya. "Tapi Profesor, maaf kalau aku lancang bisakah aku tahu anda ingin menanyakan tentang apa padaku, Profesor?"

Ia tertawa sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kuali meledak."

Hanya dengan mendengar dua kata itu saja isi perutku tampaknya sudah hendak keluar dari mulutku. "Ba-baiklah, Profesor."

Ia masih tersenyum. Bicaraku gagap seketika yang di tutup dengan lambaian tangan Profesor Slughorn padaku dan kepada murid-murid yang lainnya. Tubuhku lemas seketika hingga aku terduduk di meja panjang yang sebelumnya ku duduki.

Harry kembali menghampiri ku, begitu juga dengan Draco dan Blaise yang kini menatapku khawatir dari kejauhan sana.

"Hermione ada apa?" tanya Harry dan Ginny yang berusaha mengorek informasi dariku.

"'_Kuali meledak_' katanya?" kini ucapan Ron kembali membuat isi perutku bergejolak.

_Apa jangan-jangan Profesor Slughorn sudah tahu kalau aku yang meledakkan kuali itu?_

_Apakah kepala sekolah memanggilku ke ruangannya hanya untuk membahas hal ini?_

_Dan apakah karena hal ini aku akan terancam tidak bisa lulus dari Hogwarts?!_

_Ya Lord!_

_Apakah aku harus mengulang satu tahun lagi di sini?!_

_Itu kalau nasibku bagus, bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa menyelesaikan sekolahku baik di Hogwarts maupun di sekolah sihir lainnya hanya karena kuali meledak sialan tempo hari itu?_

"'_Kuali meledak_'?" ulang Harry yang entah mengapa aku ingin sekali menyumpali mulut mereka dengan bunga-bunga ini. "Apa hubungannya dengan Hermione?"

"Jangan tanya." Balasku sebelum akhirnya aku sadar dari monolog ria-ku dan berjalan dengan frustasi keluar dari aula besar.

"Ada apa dengannya?" pertanyaan Ron masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh telingaku.

"Jangan tanya." Jawaban Ginny dan Harry yang berbarengan itu pun masih bisa ku dengar hingga akhirnya aku tak mendengarkan percakapan mereka lagi.

Merlin, aku tak pernah menyangka kalau masalah kuali sialan itu bisa berakhir dengan di depaknya aku dari sekolah.

Arghhh!

-o0o-

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu?

Haruskah aku lari saja dan tak pernah kembali ke Hogwarts?

Lantas bagaimana dengan kelulusanku?

Arrghh!

"Ms. Granger, kenapa kau masih berdiri? Silahkan..." kepala sekolah mempersilahkan ku duduk yang tanpa ku sadari ternyata ia sudah memandangiku bingung sedari tadi.

Ia meneguk minumannya begitu juga denganku. "Well Ms. Granger, apa kau tahu mengapa kau berada di ruanganku saat ini?"

Merlin...

Seolah aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini aku berdeham dan sedikit merapikan rambutku yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa manfaatnya apabila aku melakukan itu.

"Emm... kuali meledak?" Tanyaku berhati-hati.

Saat ini aku sudah mempersiapkan imanku apabila kepala sekolah benar-benar berniat mengeluarkanku dari Hogwarts hanya karena insiden kuali meledak itu.

"Kuali meledak?" Ulangnya. Aku mengamati gerak-gerik Profesor McGonagall yang malah terlihat bingung. Bingung bukan karena itu jawaban yang ia harapkan dari pertanyaannya.

"Maksud anda..."

"Begini Profesor, saat awal semester aku melakukan kesalahan yang kini benar-benar sangat-sangat kusesali. Aku akan mengakuinya," sembari memejamkan mata aku menarik napasku sebelum mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kepala sekolah, "Kuali meledak itu, akulah penyebabnya Profesor. Aku menggunakan mantra untuk segera mengakhiri kelas Profesor Slughorn saat itu, dan aku tak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya, aku hanya..."

Ku beri jeda sedikit untuk menunggu tanggapan dari kepala sekolah, bahkan helaan napasnya saja tak ku dengar saat ini. Jadi aku memicingan mataku untuk mengintip apa yang tengah kepala sekolah lakukan.

"Profesor?" Profesor McGonagall tampak _shock_ setelah mendengar perkataanku.

Kenapa ia berekspresi seperti itu?

Bukankah ia sudah tahu kenyataannya bahwa yang penyebab kelas ramuan tingkat 7 tempo hari itu berakhir karena aku?

Tak seharusnya ia terkejut seperti itu untuk mendengarkan pengakuanku, bukan?

"Profesor?" panggil ku sekali lagi dan akhirnya ia bergeming.

"A-apa yang anda bicarakan tadi?"

Huh?

"Begini Profesor, aku tahu mungkin anda tengah berniat memberitahukanku kalau anda akan mengeluarkanku ke sekolah karena insiden kuali meledak itu maka dari itu aku melakukan pengakuan saat ini juga agar kau tahu maksud dan tujuanku meledakkan kuali Profesor Slughorn saat itu." Jelasku dalam satu tarikan napas hingga saat ini napasku tersengal-sengal.

"Maaf Ms. Granger..."

Selesai.

Selesai sudah.

Bahkan Profesor McGonagall meminta maaf padaku karena ia udah tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mengeluarkanmu dari Hogwarts? Dan apa pula kuali meledak itu?"

"Ya?"

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa...

"Begini Ms. Granger, seharusnya kau memberikanku kesempatan tadi saat aku menanyakan apa maksudmu berbicara mengenai kuali meledak. Aku bertanya apa kau tahu kenapa kau berada di ruanganku saat ini adalah untuk membahas kejadian di menara ketua murid tadi pagi. Bukan kuali meledak." Oh, sial. Ternyata ia tak bermaksud membahas hal itu. Malunya aku... "Sekarang, kau harus menjelaskannya padaku... tapi aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasan mengenai kuali meledak itu."

Merlin di saat-saat seperti ini bahkan Profesor McGonagall mencoba menggodaku.

Mungkin urat malu ku benar-benar sudah putus.

"Beberapa malam lalu aku menemukan Draco sedang berbaring di sofa ruangan rekreasi menara ketua murid. Saat itu aku baru saja selesai berpatroli dengan Ron, aku tak berpikir apapun selain mengira kalau ia hanya kelelahan, Draco maksudku. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat buih putih keluar dari mulutnya saat ia terbatuk. Aku panik, Ron yang saat itu tengah kembali ke asramanya pun ku teriaki agar membantuku membawa Draco ke Hospital Wings. Dan Madam Pomfrey mengatakan kalau Draco keracunan makanan. Aku sangat bingung, Profesor. Maksudku, Draco bukanlah sembarang orang yang dengan bodohnya memakan makanan tak lazim. Dan terakhir kali ia makan malam juga bersamaku dan Harry sebelum aku pergi berpatroli, ia tampak baik-baik saja karena makanan itu adalah beberapa makanan yang dibawa Harry dari asrama kami dan setelah aku kembali ke menara tidak ada nampan makanan lain di meja. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hal ini sampai aku mengetahui penyebab pastinya apa." Kepala sekolah tampak mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasanku, dan kepala sekolah juga tak terlalu mempermasalahkan keputusanku untuk menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya.

"Lantas apa yang terjadi dengan Ms. Greengrass? Mengapa aku harus menemukannya dengan keadaan terikat mantra dan kaku seperti itu?"

"Dia lah pelakunya, Profesor. Maksudku, di malam saat aku hendak kembali menuju menara ketua murid setelah aku membawa Draco ke Hospital Wings, tanpa sengaja aku melihat seseorang berjubah sedang berjalan dengan cepatnya. Aku mengikutinya dalam diam sampai akhirnya ku sadari kalau aku tengah berada di depan pintu asrama Slytherin, saat itu Harry juga bersamaku. Dan ia melihatnya juga. Harry melihat sosok itu berakhir di asrama Slytherin ketika pintu itu akhirnya menutup rapat. Karena aku tak mau berakhir di Azkaban hanya karena mem-bombarda pintu asrama Slytherin-dan berkat saran Harry juga-akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke menara masih dengan rasa penasaran. Sampai beberapa hari kemudian saat aku terlambat bangun untuk rapat prefect saat itu..." aku agak memberi jeda pada bagian itu, hanya sekedar untuk memastikan ekspresi kepala sekolah saat ia tahu aku terlambat datang ke rapat hanya karena diriku yang terlambat bangun, "aku mendapati Greengrass yang sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu dan memunggungiku di _pantry_. Greengrass kaget dengan kehadiranku dan menjatuhkan botol yang berisi cairan berwarna biru, dan aku sempat membawa cairan itu ke Madam Pomfrey saat aku membantu Draco membawa Greengrass ke Hospital Wings. Sesuai dugaanku, benar saja kalau cairan itulah yang sempat membuat Draco antara hidup dan mati. Dan juga, Greengrass sempat mengaku kalau ialah pelakunya sebelum ia melemparkan mantra penghancur ke arahku yang berhasil di tangkis oleh Draco."

"Dan kau memantrainya dengan mantra pengikat tubuh untuk mencegahnya merapalkan mantra kutukan tak termaafkan lainnya." Anggukku setuju dengan kesimpulan penutup dari kepala sekolah setelah ia mendengarkan penjelasanku. Tapi...

"Maaf, Profesor. Tapi... bukankah Draco sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu? Draco juga sudah bilang padamu kalau Greengrass itu mencoba untuk meracuninya saat kau muncul di menara ketua murid."

"Aku tahu itu, benar Mr. Malfoy sempat mengatakannya saat di menara ketua murid. Tapi saat aku meminta penjelasannya di ruanganku setelah kalian mengantarkan Ms. Greengrass ke Hospital Wings, Mr. Malfoy tak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal itu. Dia menyarankanku untuk menanyakan hal itu padamu saja, sementara ia menjelaskan yang lainnya."

"Menjelaskan yang lainnya?" ulangku tak paham sementara kepala sekolah mengangguk. "Apa yang Draco katakan pada anda, Profesor?" tanyaku yang semakin bingung tak mengerti akan jalan pemikirannya Profesor McGonagall.

Ia menatapku intens.

"Semuanya."

Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu seolah aku sudah tahu apa saja yang sudah Draco katakan pada kepala sekolah.

Mataku mengerjap kelewat berlebihan.

"Semuanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Semuanya kecuali penjelasan yang baru saja kau katakan tadi, Ms. Granger." Jawab Profesor McGonagall mantap.

-o0o-

Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ku katakan. Apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan pun, aku tak tahu.

Kini aku tengah berada di bilik toilet wanita dan duduk di atas toilet duduk. Tentu saja toilet wanita, mana mungkin aku ke toilet pria. Suara Myrtle Merana yang sedang bersenandung dengan suara khas sumbangnya itu pun kini menggema di seluruh ruangan seolah ia tengah mengejekku.

Frustasi.

Kedua tanganku menangkup wajahku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan janjiku untuk bertemu Profesor Slughorn di ruangannya.

Ku tekan _flash button_. Sengaja saja, agar Myrtle menghentikan senandungnya yang memekakan telinga itu. Ia mengumpat saat aku keluar dari toiletnya dan aku benar-benar tak mempedulikan hal itu.

Rasanya seperti hidupku akan berakhir tepat sehari sebelum acara kelulusanku saja.

"_Semuanya."_

"_Semuanya kecuali penjelasan yang baru saja kau katakan tadi, Ms. Granger."_

Percakapanku dengan kepala sekolah masih terngiang di kepalaku, belum lagi di tambah spekulasiku dengan apa yang akan Profesor Slughorn katakan ketika ia membahas tentang kuali meledak itu. Seolah aku sudah bisa menebak bagaimana hasil akhirnya saat aku membahas masalah kuali meledak itu dengan Profesor Slughorn. Hal yang sama pasti akan terjadi seperti saat aku menjelaskan masalah tadi ke kepala sekolah.

-o0o-

"Oh, Ms. Granger... _come in_..."

Ia masih bersikap ramah padaku saat ia hendak mengeluarkanku dari sekolah?

"_Good Actor_, Profesor."

"Ya?" tanyanya yang tak ku sadari kalau baru saja aku mengucapkan isi kepalaku. _Lucky _me, ia tak mendengarnya begitu jelas karena aku hanya bergumam saja. Aku segera menggeleng dan Profesor Slughorn pun kembali ke _pantry_ ruangannya sebelum kembali ke meja dan menyuguhkan secangkir teh hangat. Dari aromanya saja aku benar-benar yakin kalau ia baru saja memetiknya langsung dari kebun teh.

"Ms. Granger, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, ku harap kau tak keberatan."

"Uh, baiklah Profesor." Tak ingin mengulangi kejadian di ruangan kepala sekolah tadi aku memilih diam saja sebelum Profesor Slughorn menyuruhku berbicara.

Merlin!

Apa teh ini mengandung cairan kejujuran?

Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar ingin menguji kejujuranku?

Ya Lord!

"Ms. Granger, apa kau bisa membantuku mencari bahan praktek untuk kelasku?"

Tamat sudah!

Ia memintaku untuk mencari... eh?

"Y-ya Profesor? Mencari bahan praktek?" tanyaku ulang mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ya, bahan praktek. Maksudku saat kelas ramuan pada awal semester saat itu aku gagal membuat ramuan penumbuh rambut sehingga menyebabkan kualiku meledak. Aku tak tahu apalagi bahan yang harus ku lengkapi, aku terlalu tua untuk melakukan penelitian lagi."

Ramuan penumbuh rambut?

Merlin!

Rahangku nyaris saja lepas dari tempatnya!

Ramuan penumbuh rambut katanya?

"Eumm... itu... apakah Profesor, sepertinya anda salah orang kalau bertanya tentang ramuan, itu... a-apa sebaiknya aku memanggil Harry saja? Atau..."

Arghhh! Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih!

"Ms. Granger, aku sudah tahu kalau Harry jenius dalam kelas ramuan karena buku catatan Severus. Aku tak bisa mengandalkannya saat ini, hanya kau yang ada di pikiranku untuk membantuku menyelesaikan ramuan ini sebelum _The Greatest Witches in Her Ages_ pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts." Entah harus terharu atau apa mendengarkan pernyataannya, aku benar-benar tak bisa mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Ia kemudian menyerahkan perkamen berisi daftar nama bahan-bahan yang terkandung dalam ramuan penumbuh rambut sialan itu.

Tanganku begitu ragu untuk menerima perkamen itu. Namun aku tak sanggup melihat wajah Profesor Slughorn yang benar-benar mengharapkan bantuanku.

Akhirnya aku menerima perkamen itu dan mencoba menyanggupi permintaannya. "Akan aku periksa terlebih dahulu informasi mengenai bahan-bahan ramuan ini di perpustakaan, aku akan menyerahkan perkamen ini lagi kepada anda sebelum tengah malam." Wajah Profesor Slughorn seketika berseri mendengar jawabanku, ia hanya mengangguk menyetujuiku dan berterima kasih banyak padaku.

"Dan ada sesuatu hal juga yang ingin ku ceritakan pada anda saat ini, Profesor."

-o0o-

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan daftar bahan-bahan ramuannya... hanya akulah penyebab kekacauan saat itu." Desahan berat keluar dari mulutku saat aku merutuki diriku sendiri tentang kebodohanku saat meledakkan kuali ramuan Profesor Slughorn.

Perpustakaan tampak sepi karena semua murid pada sibuk dengan persiapan acara kelulusan esok, hanya aku dan Madam Pince sajalah yang berada di sini. Harry mengijinkanku absen dari kegiatan persiapan acara karena Profesor Slughorn yang meminta bantuanku. Maka aku dengan segenap perasaan bersalahku pun pasrah dengan permintaan Profesor Slughorn untuk membantunya menyelesaikan ramuan penumbuh rambut yang di idam-idamkannya itu.

Padahal aku sudah mengakui kesalahanku saat itu padanya, tapi ia sama sekali tak berpikiran untuk mendepakku dari Hogwarts sebelum acara kelulusanku. Aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan hingga berpikiran seperti itu.

Ku lirik jam besar di ujung ruangan dekat meja Madam Pince yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Sedari siang aku belum ada menyentuh makanan apapun, aku harus mengisi tenagaku sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan mencari bahan-bahan ramuan ini.

"Selamat sore, Madam Pince." Sapaku pada Madam Pince yang tampak serius membaca bukunya, ia hanya menurunkan kacamata bacanya sedikit dan membalas sapaanku.

"Sore, Ms. Granger. Apa kau akan kembali ke sini setelah makan malam?" aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus tahu malam ini perpustakaan akan tutup lebih awal karena aku mencegah kemungkinan adanya murid-murid yang mencoba menerobos area baca terlarang untuk mencari tahu perapalan mantra terlarang untuk memeriahkan acara kelulusan kalian besok."

Aku meneguk ludahku mendengar ucapannya yang terdengar seperti ancaman itu, padahal ia hanya memberitahukanku saja. "Oh, baiklah Madam. Aku akan mengingat pemberitahuanmu, selamat sore." Kembali Madam Pince hanya menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya lalu kembali fokus dengan buku bacaannya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju aula besar langkahku semakin ku percepat agar aku bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan makan malamku dan segera kembali ke perpustakaan, mengingat perpustakaan akan tutup lebih cepat kali ini.

"Oh, Ms. Granger..." langkahku terhenti tepat saat Madam Pomfrey baru saja menutup pintu Hospital Wings.

"Sore, Madam." Sapaku cepat lalu hendak berjalan kembali namun Madam Pomfrey menghentikan langkahku.

"Selamat sore juga Ms. Granger, apa yang membuatmu terburu-buru?" ia tampak penasaran dan aku hanya bisa menjelaskannya secara singkat. "Oh, begitukah?"

Aku mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku pamit terlebih dahulu," lanjutku. Madam Pomfrey pun tersenyum dan berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. "Uh, Madam Pomfrey..."

"Ya Ms. Granger?" ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menungguku melanjutkan berbicara.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Seolah sudah tahu aku menanyakan tentang keadaan siapa Madam pomfrey pun menghampiriku agar tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Ia baik-baik saja."

"Bolehkah aku menjenguknya?" Madam Pomfrey menggeleng pelan.

"Ia sudah di bawa pulang oleh orangtuanya beberapa jam yang lalu saat Minerva memberikan surat peringatan pada orangtua gadis itu." Setelah mengatakan itu Madam Pomfrey menggenggam tanganku, "Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi Ms. Granger. Minerva sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan gadis itu, bahkan dengan keluarganya juga."

"Anda sudah tahu?" Tanyaku kaget karena ia mengetahui semua permasalahanku dengan Greengrass.

"Aku healer di sini, apa yang tak ku ketahui tentang seorang murid yang tiba-tiba berada di Hospital Wings tanpa penyebab yang jelas?" Madam Pomfrey lalu tersenyum dan mengelus lenganku pelan.

"Maaf selalu merepotkanmu..." ujarku sambil tertunduk merasa bersalah.

"Oh, apakah ini waktunya mengucapkan kata perpisahan untukku? Bukankah acara kelulusan kalian besok?" Aku terkekeh pelan. Rasanya aku benar-benar berhutang banyak padanya. "Pergilah, kau bisa ketinggalan makan malam terakhirmu di Hogwarts."

Mendengar kata 'terakhir' selalu membuatku merasakan hal yang bercampur aduk di diriku. Aku menghambur memeluknya setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Ia melambai saat aku mulai berjalan menjauhi Hospital Wings.

Aku benar-benar akan merindukan suasana seperti ini kelak.

Hogwarts, dan seluruh isinya...

-o0o-

"Ah... jadi Slughorn memintamu membantunya menyelesaikan ramuan penumbuh rambut? Blimey, aku yakin ramuan itu untuk dirinya sendiri." Kami terkekeh mendengar lelucon Ron sambil berjalan menuju asrama.

Karena semua meja panjang di aula besar sudah di singkirkan, jadilah hanya ada dua meja yang sangat panjang yang menyediakan makanan secara prasmanan di sisi kanan dan kiri aula, maka dari itu kami berjalan kembali menuju asrama masing-masing untuk makan malam sembari membawa makanan-makanan ini.

"Hermione..." panggil Draco yang kini berada di belakangku dengan tangan membawa nampan yang penuh makanan, "kau akan makan di asramamu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ron lantang yang alih-alih di jawab oleh ku. Draco tak mempedulikan jawaban Ron dan masih fokus menanyaiku.

"Tak bisakah kau makan di menara ketua murid saja?" tanya Draco lagi kali ini dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Aku tahu ini sangat aneh mengingat Draco sudah tak begitu canggung lagi mengajakku secara terang-terangan makan bersamanya di menara ketua murid di depan seluruh murid Hogwarts, bahkan beberapa dari mereka kembali sibuk berbisik di belakang ku.

"Aku akan kembali ke menara ketua murid setelah menyelesaikan makan malamku bersama mereka."

"Tapi ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Draco masih berusaha mengajakku makan bersamanya.

"Aku akan kembali. Kau duluan saja." Aku pun berusaha juga untuk memberinya pengertian dan mengijinkanku menghabiskan waktu makan malam terakhir ku di Hogwarts bersama reakn-rekan seasramaku.

"Kami tak kan menahannya kalau dia sudah selesai dengan kami. Kau tenang saja." Setelah Harry mengatakan itu wajah Draco pun akhirnya melunak.

"Kau―"

"Ya Draco, _as soon as possible_."

"Ok." Draco pun berbalik berjalan sendirian kembali ke menara ketua murid.

"Dia semakin posesif padamu meski kau hanya makan malam bersama sahabatmu." Sindir Ginny yang membuat Ron mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi sialnya aku suka itu."

Kini Ron menghentikan anggukan kepalanya dan menatapku ngeri.

"Kalian memang gila..." racaunya sepanjang jalan yang hanya bisa ku balas dengan kekehanku saja.

-o0o-

"Hermione, bagaimana dengan keadaan Greengrass bersaudara itu?" Tanya Ginny di tengah-tengah makan malam kami. Ron dan Harry pun menatapku tak sabar untuk mendengar jawabanku.

Sungguh, apa kah mereka tidak punya pertanyaan lain selain itu?

Makan malamku benar-benar terasa hambar gara-gara pertanyaan itu.

Ku letakkan sendok makanku sebelum menjawab, "Daphne, sebut saja namanya Daphne karena akan terlalu banyak Greengrass kalau kita hanya menyebutkan nama keluarganya saja. Kepala Sekolah sudah mengirimkan surat pemberhentian sekolah Daphne dari Hogwarts ke orangtuanya."

"Apa? Dia di keluarkan begitu saja?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

"Ia tak di keluarkan begitu saja, Harry... ada beberapa proses yang harus di lakukan dan karena bukti juga aksi sudah begitu kuat maka resmilah ia di keluarkan dari Hogwarts. Setelah aku dan Draco membawa Daphne ke Hospital Wings, saat itu juga kepala sekolah meminta Draco menemuinya di ruangannya, dan mereka pergi ke kementerian sihir untuk meminta ijin mengeluarkan surat pemberhentian sekolah itu. Surat itu langsung saja di setujui oleh para dewan menteri pendidikan sihir karena Daphne merencanakan pembunuhan dengan mencoba meracuni Draco, lalu ia juga menggunakan kutukan tak termaafkan di area sekolah dan merapalkan mantra itu ke arah ku dan Draco. Intinya dia menggunakan berbagai cara untuk membunuh rekan sesama murid di sekolahnya." Jelasku yang membuat Ginny dan Ron mengangguk paham.

"Percobaan Pembunuhan." Ujar Harry.

"Ya, seperti itu." Benar kata Harry. Kalau di dunia Muggle hal tersebut di katakan sebagai percobaan pembunuhan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah mereka menerima surat itu?" lanjut Ginny yang masih mengorek informasi lebih dalam dariku.

"Sesaat setelah kepala sekolah mengirimkan surat itu orangtua Daphne langsung menjemputnya saat itu juga. Tak banyak yang tahu akan hal ini, awalnya aku hanya tahu soal surat pemberhentian itu saja sampai tadi sebelum aku menuju aula besar, aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Madam Pomfrey dan dia pun menjelaskan semuanya padaku kalau Daphne benar-benar telah di depak dari Hogwarts."

"Whoa... aku tak menyangka akan secepat itu mereka menjemput anak mereka."

"Dan kau juga harus tahu, Ron. Mereka sudah terlalu malu memiliki dua anak yang bermasalah. Ada anak kedua yang sedang di rawat di bangsal kejiwaan di St. Mungo, di tambah lagi masalah anak pertama mereka kali ini yang di usir dari Hogwarts karena melakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi Harry? Percobaan pembunuhan?" Harry mengangguk, "tentu saja mereka menjemputnya secepat itu untuk mencegah semakin banyaknya orang yang tahu dengan keadaan keluarga mereka." Aku mengangguk menyetujui penjelasan tambahan dari Ginny.

"_Bloody hell_, sepertinya hanya aku yang tak tahu kalau Greengrass kecil berada di St. Mungo."

"Kau memang selalu tak tahu apapun, Ron." Timpalku yang berhasil membuatnya merasa terintimidasi.

"Dan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan keluarganya? Bukankah pertunangan Draco dengan adik Daphne masih akan berlangsung?"

"Ginny, pertanyaanmu sungguh merusak selera makanku. Aku sudah selesai." Aku segera menyelesaikan makan malamku dan segera merapikan piringku.

"Kau mau kemana? Kita baru saja berkumpul..."

"Perpustakaan. Menyelesaikan permintaan Profesor Slughorn." Jawabku cepat setelah melambaikan tangan pada mereka yang masih menatapku kesal karena meninggalkan mereka begitu cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan Draco-mu?" teriak Ginny saat aku sudah hendak membuka pintu asrama.

"Ah ya benar... thanks Gin!"

Aku akan menemui Draco sebentar lalu kembali ke perpustakaan.

-o0o-

Ternyata aku tak bisa dengan cepat kembali ke perpustakaan.

Sesampainya aku di menara ketua murid Draco langsung berhambur memelukku seolah tak melihatku sekian ribu tahun lamanya.

"Ada apa?" aku membalas pelukannya.

"Selesai sudah..." gumamnya di balik rambutku.

"Apanya?" tanyaku lagi bingung dengan kelakuan dan ucapannya yang sepenggal-sepenggal itu.

"Menata aula besar untuk besok." Jawabnya akhirnya. Namun aku merasa tak puas dengan jawabannya yang terdengar aneh itu. Jadi aku melepas pelukan dan menatap mata kelabunya yang terlihat lelah itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" bukannya menjawabku jemarinya malah menarik daguku hingga bibirnya pun melumat bibirku. Kurasa ia tengah mencoba menyerap energiku dengan menciumku, karena kini tampaknya ia sangat bertenaga setelah seharian menata aula besar. Ia menuntun tubuhku hingga tertidur di sofa. Perlahan tangannya menelusup memasuki rok ku, jemarinya bermain di bagian tersensitif di tubuhku.

"Draco..." desahan kenikmatan pun tak bisa ku hindari. "Sehari saja kau tak melakukan ini padaku apakah kau akan mati?" godaku setelah ia berhasil mempermainkanku tadi dan kini tengah sibuk dengan kancing kemejaku.

"Tentu saja..." bisiknya menggoda di telingaku, "...karena kau lah aku bisa merasakan hidup."

Kini bibirnya menjelajah di setiap lekuk tubuhku, mencium leherku seolah tengah menghisap darahku, sementara tangannya kini dengan bebasnya bermain di dadaku.

Aku tak pernah sekalipun berpikir akan malakukan hal ini dengannya, dengan Draco. Tapi kini, Draco membawaku ke dimensi lain dimana aku juga merasakan kehidupan baru setelah bersamanya selama setahun terakhir ini.

"Hermione? Ada apa?" ia tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya setelah mendapatiku tengah berlinangan air mata. "Hermione, apa aku melukaimu?"

Suaranya terdengar panik jadi aku terkekeh pelan mencoba menenangkannya, "kau selalu melukaiku, Draco." Ku kecup singkat bibirnya lalu ku kancingkan kembali bajuku. Draco mundur mengikuti posisiku yang kini sudah duduk di sofa.

"Hermione ada apa?" ia masih tak puas mendengar jawabanku, "Hermione?"

"Aku harus kembali ke perpustakaan. Profesor Slughorn benar-benar akan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah kalau saja aku tak segera menyerahkan perkamen ini padanya sebelum tengah malam." Draco memperhatikanku yang sibuk merapikan barang-barangku masuk ke dalam tas ku.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Aku hanya ke perpustakaan, Draco. Setelah menyerahkan tugas dari Profesor Slughorn itu aku akan segera kembali padamu."

"Tapi..."

"Sstt... istirahatlah. Besok hari yang sangat melelahkan, kau harus menyiapkan tenaga untuk acara besok." Tak ada sanggahan lagi darinya, maka aku memutuskan untuk segera bergegas ke perpustakaan karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Seperti yang di katakan Madam Pince sebelumnya, perpustakaan pasti akan tutup dalam sejam lagi.

"Aku harus cepat..."

"Hermione? Kau..."

"Nanti saja, Blaise. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Blaise menatapku tercengang. Aku melambai padanya dan segera berlari bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Aku tahu Blaise pasti hanya akan menanyakan gaun apa yang akan ku kenakan besok atau berbagai macam pertanyaan tak penting lainnya. Dan aku sangat tahu itu tidaklah baik untukku karena menjawab atau melayani perkataannya hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku saja.

"Padahal aku ingin memberikannya ini..." gumam Blaise sembari mengangkat kantong kertas besar di tangannya.

-o0o-

"Selamat malam Profesor."

Akhirnya, setelah menyerahkan perkamen berisi daftar bahan-bahan ramuan penemu rambut itu aku bisa bernapas lega. Aku harus segera kembali ke menara ketua murid, kalau tidak Blaise yang sedang berpatroli malam ini pasti akan dengan senang hati memotong poin asramaku di akhir masa-masa kelulusanku.

Sesampainya di menara ketua murid, aku tak mendapati Draco di ruang rekreasi. Perapian masih menyala jadi aku melangkah ke perapian untuk memadamkan apinya lalu mataku menemukan sebuah _post it_ (untuk kesekian kalinya) bertuliskan pesan yang sudah ku ketahui dari mana asalnya _post it_ ini.

_**-Aku harus kembali ke Manor untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal. Kau tak perlu berpikiran yang aneh-aneh lagi karena kali ini aku hanya pulang untuk mengambil Tuxedo ku dan jangan coba-coba untuk menyusulku ke Manor. Tidurlah. Sampai jumpa besok. Yours-**_

Well...

Walaupun ia menuliskannya dengan jelas di pesannya kalau ia hanya ingin mengambil _Tuxedo_-nya, entah mengapa aku masih tak bisa untuk tak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Ku hela napasku sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Berendam di air hangat mungkin akan menenangkan pikiranku.

Sembari menenggelamkan seperdelapan tubuhku di kolam pemandian ketua murid (yang sudah pasti akan ku rindukan nantinya selepasku pergi) otakku terus berpikir.

Aroma bunga mawar pun membaui indera penciumanku.

"Hhh..."

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya aku menghela.

Ini semua karena pria gila itu yang terus-terusan membuatku berpikir.

Aku yakin sekali ada yang ingin di bicarakannya denganku kalau saja aku tak bergegas keluar menuju perpustakaan demi menyelesaikan permintaan Profesor Slughorn.

Apa ia benar-benar hanya akan mengambil _Tuxedo_-nya?

Bagaimana kalau Lucius menahannya di Manor mengingat hari peresmian pertunangan putranya sudah semakin dekat?

Atau bagaimana kalau Lucius kembali menyiksanya seperti saat aku melihatnya terluka parah untuk pertama kalinya saat di Hogwarts Express beberapa waktu yang lalu?

Bagaimana kalau kali ini Lucius tak memberinya ampun karena telah menyebabkan calon tunangannya berada di St. Mungo dan saudara calon tunangannya juga berada di Azkaban?

Dan yang lebih parahnya bagaimana kalau aku takkan pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi?

"Argghhh!"

Semua pertanyaan yang sudah pastinya Draco khawatirkan seperti yang ada di _post it_ nya memang tak pernah bisa ku hindari.

Pikiran aneh-anehku segera memenuhi isi kepalaku sehingga semua pertanyaan itu pun muncul.

Hampir satu jam lebih aku berendam sembari berusaha untuk tak memikirkan hal-hal yang bisa merusak kejiwaanku kalau seandainya semua pemikiranku itu terjadi.

"Aku harus apa?" racauku.

Aku sudah hendak menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhku ke air hingga sebuah kilatan yang hanya ada dalam pikiranku itu menyambar otakku.

"GAUNKU?!" susah payah aku bangkit keluar dari bak pemandian. Tanganku segera menggapai jubah mandiku setelah memastikan tubuhku sudah kering aku langsung bergegas menuju kamarku.

"Merlin, tak pernah sedetikpun aku berpikir mengenai gaun apa yang akan ku kenakan besok!" dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah aku mengeluarkan semua isi lemari ku.

NIHIL!

Aku tak punya gaun apapun yang setidaknya memiliki warna merah atau emas yang mencerminkan jati diriku sebagai seorang Gryffindor.

Hanya _sweater_ rajut yang memang dari Gryffindor-lah yang ku miliki. _Sweater_ ini sangat Gryffindor sekali lengkap dengan lambang asramaku di bagian depannya, namun bisa ku pastikan aku memang pantas berada di St. Mungo kalau aku benar-benar mengenakan _sweater_ ini ke acara kelulusanku besok.

"Kenapa aku tak pernah mengindahkan semua pesan Draco, huh?"

-o0o-

"Hermione? Hermione?! Merlin sadarlah..."

Suara yang ku yakini adalah suara Ginny Weasley itu benar-benar membuatku tersadar.

"Hermione, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

_Di sini?_

"Apa maksu―MERLIN!"

Belum selesai aku berbicara aku jugalah yang memotong perkataanku sendiri. Tubuhku terlonjak dari ranjang dan memperhatikan sekitarku dengan panik.

_Aku ketiduran!_

Bahkan jubah mandi masih melekat di tubuhku.

"Ini sudah pukul 10 pagi menjelang siang, Hermione. Apa kau tak berniat untuk lulus dari Hogwarts, huh?"

"Aku tahu itu dan kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu. Saat ini aku sedang panik karena aku belum menyiapkan gaun dan segala macamnya lagi untuk acara ini." Racauku sembari menuruni ranjang dan memasukkan kembali pakaian-pakaianku yang berserakan di lantai yang entah mengapa sekarang aku menyesal telah mengeluarkan semua isi lemariku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tiba-tiba Ginny bertanya seola-olah ingin menambahi beban pikiranku saja. Aku menghela napasku dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku belum menyiapkan gaunku, Gin."

"Lalu ini apa?" Ginny menyodorkan kantong kertas besar yang ternyata sedari tadi di pangkunya itu.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan meraih kantong kertas besar itu, "memangnya ini ap―" mulutku menganga seketika saat melihat ada sebuah kotak yang tak kalah besarnya di dalam kantong kertas ini. Ginny mengintip apa isi dari kotak besar itu dan ekspresinya tak sama denganku, ia cenderung terlihat biasa saja.

"Itu dari kekasihmu. Dia terlalu sibuk hanya untuk memberikanmu kejutan dan kau juga terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu bersama Profesor Slughorn, maka dari itu Draco meminta bantuan Blaise untuk menyerahkan gaun itu tadi malam, namun kau malah mengabaikannya.

Aku merutuki diriku yang selalu saja terlalu cepat menyimpulkan suatu hal. Nyatanya Blaise malam itu tak berniat memperlambat urusanku untuk menemui Profesor Slughorn, justru ia berniat membantuku dan Draco.

"Kau harus meminta maaf padaku."

"Blimey! Blaise!" Beriringan dengan kalimat itu ternyata Blaise sudah bersandar di daun pintu kamarku dengan pose menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia tertawa melihat keterkejutanku.

"Kalau saat ini kau tak ingin meminta maaf padaku kau bisa melakukannya nanti saat pidato ketua murid di upacara pembukaan acara kelulusan nanti." Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar pernyataannya, "Saat ini kau benar-benar harus merapikan dirimu dan juga kamarmu, Hermione."

Mataku membelalak saat ia meraih sesuatu yang sangat ku kenali dari lantai kamarku. Bukannya membiarkan benda itu di lantai saja, Blaise malah memegang ujung benda itu dengan kedua ujung jarinya seolah benda itu adalah kantong kertas berisi sampah.

"Blaise! Enyah kau dari ruanganku!" teriakku malu setelah merampas benda yang di pegangnya tadi yang sialnya adalah _bra_ ku. Tawa Blaise yang berlebihan masih bisa ku dengar bahkan setelah pintu kamarku tertutup rapat. "Kau juga, Gin... aku tak ingin mendengar tawa ledekanmu di sini."

Bukannya pergi Ginny malah membantuku merapikan ruangan, "Aku di sini untuk membantumu. Apa kau tak ingin bersiap-siap untuk acara kelulusanmu? Apa kau tak ingat harus menemui kepala sekolah untuk membicarakan pidato kelulusan kalian nanti?" aku termanggu sejenak.

Ginny benar, kalau aku merapikan kamarku saat ini aku tak kan sempat lagi untuk menemui kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku sangat butuh bantuanmu, selain itu aku juga butuh bantuanmu untuk gaunku nanti."

Aku tak tahu kalau aku baru saja meminta bantuan Ginny untuk berdandan.

Semoga saja ia tidak merusak riasan wajahku nantinya.

-**TBC**-

**A/N : **Thanks a lot to all reviewer. Hai KRYSTAL (GUEST), salam kenal thanks buat reviewnya dan ya aku memang ambil beberapa kata-kata di keempat bukunya Orizuka, karena kalau kamu juga tahu karakter Rex sama Draco hampir sama untuk genre Fanfic seperti ini. Tbh aku koleksi ke semua buku dia, Orizuka Author-nim tentunya. Maka dari itu aku terinspirasi begitu banyak khayalan absurd untuk buat cerita versi fanfiction Harry Potter. Recommended beli dan baca buku karya Orizuka buat yang penasaran. Btw nice to know you Krystal, I know you so well.

Well, I hope you all still love and waiting for this weird story in 1 more chapter to finale. Don't forget to leave your review, every single word from your review are meaningful for me. Thank you :)


End file.
